


The Marcotte Sisters

by deanmonpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Female Hunters, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 96,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonpala/pseuds/deanmonpala
Summary: Elizabeth and Gabrielle Marcotte, Bobby's biological nieces. Raised into hunting, these girls had managed to make a name for themselves before they decided to try a normal life; Elizabeth started her own family, while Gabrielle went to college. After her husband is killed, Elizabeth reunites with her sister and Bobby, along with Sam and Dean who the girls have quite a past with.Picks up at the end of season two!





	1. Elizabeth and Gabrielle Marcotte

**Author's Note:**

> This just happens to be a redemption of an old fic of mine off of fanfiction. Honestly, I loved my female characters so much and just had to redeem the fic up since there were so many mistakes and plot holes I noticed in the old fic that I had written when I was like 18 and so cringy. 
> 
> To give you a quick summay of the girls...Elizabeth hasn't been hunting for years. She went to go live a normal apple pie life and married a doctor. Without having her sister, hunting just didn't feel the same, so Gabrielle decided to try college. Their parents were killed by a demon and Bobby has raised them since.
> 
> Might I add, this is going to be as if you're still watching the show, but with the girls added. I'll be rewritting episodes as if the girls were brought in. I'm not going to go soft with my own characters, I'm not afraid to torture. I'm not afraid to kill off my own characters. This is still going to be Supernatural and not your typical sappy romantic love story where the boys are paired with female hunters. Hope you enjoy!

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota: 1984**

It was a dark rainy night in the town of Sioux Falls. The high wind made the rain tap against a window hard, lightning flashed and a loud thunder followed right after; a woman's scream was heard in pursuit. This woke up a four year old girl from her sleep. Scared, she was. Heart raced from being woken up fast. She didn't like thunderstorms, but what four year old did? The little girl sat up in her bed and brought her blanket up to her face, her head turned towards the window when she saw lightning again and she closed her eyes knowing in a couple seconds-BANG! The thunder was definitely overhead, the girl could feel it vibrate through her body. A baby's cries from the room across from her was brought to the young girl's attention. She decided she would get out of bed, although the night light barely made her able to see through room. She stepped over a couple toys laying on the floor, but then there was lightning again and she stopped in her tracks; she wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes. BANG! The girl jumped, opening her eyes. She ended up running out of the room and tried to navigate the best way she could through the dark hallway, but in front of her standing in the hallway was a dark figure.

She stopped in her tracks, but she was close to the figure that it her nose could've touched it's leg. The girl figured this was her father, but when she looked up and the lightning flashed from the storm the face she saw was not her father and she noticed this figure had black eyes. BANG! The thunder followed; the small girl was too fascinated by whomever was standing in front of her that the thunder didn't even make her jump. She watched, as the figure slowly began to bring it's hand towards her face, but before it could even touch her there was a loud screeching noise. The girl put her hands over her ears, while she felt her whole body vibrate. This even broke one of the pictures hanging up in the hallway. The girl looked up seeing the figure back up and have it's hands over it's ears, too. Lightning flashed again, the girl's eyes widened as she saw black smoke coming from the figure's mouth in a quick flash of lightning.

She watched as the figure soon fell to the ground, the black smoke was now on the ceiling. She watched as it made it's way down the hallway and disappeared. The young girl was then brought to the attention of the baby's cries from the room across from hers. She then remember what she had been doing before and she ran around the body that now laid on the floor and she made her way to her parents room, "Mommy! Daddy!" The girl cried, she was completely scared to death. She ran up to the side of her parents bed, "Mommy!" She cried again, shaking her mom, but her mom didn't wake. Then she noticed something off, her mom's shoulder felt wet. Why was her mom's shoulder wet? Why weren't her parents waking up?

"Mommy! Gabby is crying!" She cried, as she continued to shake her mom. She was frantic and turned towards the lamp on the stand next to her parent's bed. She noticed her hand was still wet. She reached around, trying to find the nob to turn the lamp on. She soon did, but when she turned to her parents laying in bed she screamed. There was blood, everywhere. Her mom's eyes stared right at her, while blood dripped from her face. Lightning soon went off, followed by a crash of thunder.

**Huntington, Indiana (734 miles from Sioux Falls): Present Day**

Elizabeth Cordelia Chastain let out a small gasp, as she woke up from her sleep of a memory from her childhood. She looked over to the clock on the nightstand that read 7:35am; she had to go to work in two hours. She sat up in bed, questioning why her husband hadn't woken her up? She brought her hand up, then ran it through her long blonde hair. She yawned, then put her arms out to stretch. She then sat there for a moment, thinking about the memory she had dreamed about. She just shrugged her shoulders, maybe it was just because it was coming close to the death anniversary of her parents, "I gotta get myself together." She muttered to herself, before taking the blanket off of herself. She wore a long lacy sky blue nightgown. She walked over to her closet, which was already opened; her husband had been in it earlier. She pulled the nightgown off of her, now only in her underwear that was black laced with a small red bow in the front. She never wore a bra to bed, she had double D's and she took every chance she could to not wear a bra. Her stomach wasn't exactly flat, at a height of 5'5 and weighing 132 pounds, but that was mostly the pudge left over from having a baby a year ago. There were still a few visible stretch marks on the sides of her stomach, but if she had more of a tanned skin tone then you probably wouldn't notice them; being pale had a few cons.

She pulled out from her closet a pair of bleached jeans, then a black tank top. She then turned around and walked over to the bed, laying the clothes down. Then she walked over to the light wooden dresser on the other side of the room. She pulled open the second drawer, which held a bunch of bras. She pulled out a normal black bra, it wasn't a special kind of bra. She unhooked the bra, then put it on herself, adjusting her boobs into the cups after hooking. She shut the drawer, then turned around and walked over to the clothes that still laid on the bed. She picked up the pair of jeans, slipped them on, then she grabbed the black tank top and put it over her. It was a good thing she only worked at a garage, she could wear whatever she wanted. Never had to dress up. She looked over towards the long mirror that hung on the closet door, then smiled to herself. Her attention was brought to a baby's cry from downstairs, showing that her husband had probably already got the baby out of bed and started breakfast. She smiled, she liked having someone who was a morning person like that. She never was.

As she made her way downstairs she sniffed the air, she could smell the scent of bacon coming from the big kitchen. As she finally reached the floor, she turned and walked through the clean and high class dining room, into the big kitchen where her husband and son already were, "And, why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, as she walked up to the middle of the kitchen, between her and her husband was a bar; kitchen utensils spread across it. While a plant hung above it in the middle.

"You seemed to have trouble sleeping last night, I thought I'd let you sleep in just a little bit." Her husband answered, as he turned around and smiled at her. He was a tall man, standing at about 6'0, probably weighing around 140 pounds. His skin was tanner than hers, you could say a soft sable maybe close to a nut brown, due to having a African-American mother and Caucasian father. He had short light brown curly hair on the top of his head. He was wearing something a little more classy and professional than what his wife was, mostly due to him being a doctor. He wore a smoke colored Calvin Klien button up dress shirt, a pair of black pants, and completed with a pair of steel toe black dress shoes.

Elizabeth smiled, "Ian, you didn't have to."

Her husband, Ian, smiled and shrugged, "Eh, I wanted to." He replied, then he walked around the bar in the middle, at the right end was where their son sat in the high chair that he was starting to get too big for and eating cheerios off of the plate. Elizabeth smiled back, as Ian walked up to her and brought her into a hug then leaned down and brought her into a small kiss.

They were soon brought to the attention of their son laughing and smacking his hands on the plate, Elizabeth smiled and bit her lip as her and Ian pulled away from their kiss. She then slightly laughed, then as she turned around she smiled as she walked up to her son, while Ian went back to fixing breakfast, "Now, Colton." She cooed at her son, Colton, who giggled and smiled at her. Her son was now a year and 8 months, he had light curly brown hair that stopped as his ears, an ivory skin tone, and brown eyes.

"Morning, mommy!" The boy said, almost without any problems. Although, Elizabeth and Ian were already used to it. At four months he said his first word and after that he began mumbling sentences and at a year old he was starting to become a talkative baby. He was quite smart and seemed to be a little bit more intelligent than most of the children she knew that were his age.

Elizabeth knelled down, leaning her arms against the desk that kept the boy from getting out of his chair, "You enjoying your breakfast?"

"Mhm!" Colton replied, nodding his head.

Elizabeth smiled, "How would Colt feel about joining mommy at work today?"

Colton looked up at his mother, lifting his eyebrows and smiling with a huge grin, "I wanna!" He said, with a cheerful excited tone.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I guess that is a yes." She said, as she stood up, she heard Ian turn the stove off, and saw he had the food set up on the two plates for them already.

Ian turned around, holding the plates and smiling at Elizabeth, "Your breakfast is served, madame." He said, as he walked over and handed Elizabeth the plate of food.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, as she took a hold of her plate. The two decided to sit at the bar instead of the table at the end of the kitchen near the huge window. Elizabeth looked down at her plate, there was sausage, two eggs, a scoop of hashbrowns, and toast. She quite enjoyed having a man who was a good cook and took a cooking class back when he was in college, but as she was about to use the fork to cut some white off of her egg the phone rang. This was odd, considering how early it was.

"Wonder who that could be?" Ian asked, as he looked at Elizabeth who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out." She said, as she stood up and walked over to the phone that hung up on the side of the wall by the entrance of the kitchen. She grabbed the phone, which was unwired so she could walk into the next room with it without trouble, and she put it up to her ear, "Hello, who is this?" She asked, forgetting to look at the caller ID.

"Liz, oh thank god you're alright." She heard a familiar voice, in a relieved tone.

Elizabeth squinted her eyebrow in confusion, "Um, yeah I'm alright. Elle, what's up? Is everything okay?" She asked, a little worried. It was her sister Gabrielle calling, which was unusual. She didn't talk to her younger sister often, nor did her sister call that much. Actually, to be fair she hadn't talked to her sister in probably two months. This was mostly due to Gabrielle being away at college in California but by the sound of Gabrielle's voice something didn't seem good.

"Is that your sister?" Ian asked, turning around in his chair, listening in.

Elizabeth nodded, then mouthed that she was going into the next room, "This sounds crazy, I know, but you have to believe me with what I'm about to tell you." Gabrielle replied, as Elizabeth walked from the kitchen, through the dining room, past the steps and into the living room.

"We used to deal with crazy all the time, remember?" Elizabeth replied, reminding Gabrielle of their old past of being hunters as she sat on the blue couch in the living room, "Now, what is it you have to even tell me?"

"I had a dream, or vision...I don't know, but I've been having them lately, alright? And, they're really vivid. Some have even come true." Gabrielle said, her voice sounded shaky and she seemed to be barely able to finish her sentences.

Visions? This alarmed Elizabeth, she didn't remember her sister having these sort of problems before, and she knew that her sister would've told her immediately about the visions, "What are you talking about?"

"This is where it gets weird...I had a vision, of Sam and Dean." Gabrielle replied, confessing.

Elizabeth almost dropped the phone, hearing those two names. She felt her stomach tighten, "You're kidding, right? It's been, what? Eight? Nine years since we've seen those two?"

"No, I'm telling the truth, Liz. I had been dreaming of Sam and Dean Winchester the last week. Sam was stabbed in the back and died." Gabrielle said, which had Elizabeth start shaking her head.

"No, no. Elle, I don't want to bring that life back. If you're trying to, I don't want a part of it." She said, sternly. She once was a hunter, but that was a long time ago. She had a normal life now, she was married, and had a family. She wasn't going to bring the Winchesters back into her life, especially Dean Winchester.

"Liz, I got a call from Bobby two days ago!" Gabrielle cried back, "Sam Winchester is dead! He got stabbed in the back while on a hunt!" This time, Elizabeth dropped her phone on the couch. She tried to get her thoughts together. Tears were brought to her eyes, as she brought her hand up to her mouth. She might've had bad blood with Dean, but she still cared and had a soft spot always for Sam, "Liz? Sis? Are you still there?"

Elizabeth was brought back to the world and she picked her phone back up, resting her other hand on her knee, "Elle, please, please tell me you're not serious. Dean wouldn't let something happen to Sam." This had to be a joke, it had to. She knew damn well that Dean wouldn't let his younger brother get hurt, from growing up with them since they were kids she knew herself how much Dean protected Sam. She couldn't imagine how Dean and John probably were at the moment, but she knew they were probably at each others necks, wouldn't be surprised if a few punches were let out at one another remembering their tempers.

"Liz, I'm just about as broken up from the call I got, still trying to process everything. I have tried to sleep, especially due to my college classes that I have because I have to be wide awake for those, but I haven't been able to because well...that's why I called you. You see...this time I had a vision of you, Ian, and Colt." Gabrielle replied, her voice sounded serious and grim.

Elizabeth didn't want to hear it, if her sister was playing any kind of tricks she had to stop right there. After falling in love with Ian, she'd gotten pregnant, but due to a hunt gone bad she had lost the baby, which ended up making her feel guilty and falling into depression. That's when she quit hunting, got married to Ian, and promised after she had gotten pregnant with Colton that she would never let her son be brought up in that life. He would grow up with a normal childhood, nothing what her and her sister grew up in, "Elle, you better not be fucking serious."

"I'm sorry, sis, but I did. Just, will you please keep your eye out on some things?" Gabrielle pleaded, Elizabeth could tell her sister's voice sounded pretty damn serious, and that scared her.

Elizabeth sighed, "Alright, alright. I'm listening." She said, bringing her head down and then lifting her arm up and running her hand through her blonde hair, "Tell me what happened...in your vision."

There was silence for a moment, until Elizabeth heard Gabrielle take a deep breath, "You guys were attacked...by a demon. I don't know when this will happen, though. The vision was too fast for me to even remember anything on the clock. I'm sorry I can't give you anymore information."

"No, no." Elizabeth replied, "That's good enough. Luckily, there's a bag of salt in the garage from last winter when the roads got icy."

"Are you going to tell Ian?" Gabrielle asked, Ian knew everything about Elizabeth's past, but Elizabeth still wouldn't help teach him anything to protect him, only because she never thought that she'd have to worry about that life again after she got married.

"I guess I'll have to, just so he can be on his toes and stay safe." Elizabeth answered, shaking her head and letting out a laugh, "I don't know how he'll process this, though."

Gabrielle chuckled, "Remember when we saved him on the hunt where you guys met? Guy nearly had an heart attack when we told him that his ex-girlfriend was a dang vampire."

Elizabeth nodded, "Ha, yeah." She replied, then she looked over at the clock that hung over the fireplace, seeing that she had to get ready and leave for work soon, "Elle, I've gotta go, I got work in a little bit."

"That's alright, just...stay safe." Gabrielle replied, worriedly.

"Please, you don't have to worry about me." Elizabeth assured her sister, "Bobby and Rufus trained us well, I can handle this. I ain't letting no demon hurt me or my family." And she was damn set on that, she'd do everything in her power to make sure that Ian and Colton stayed safe, even if it cost her own life. Just as long as they were still okay that's all that mattered to her, "See ya, Elle."

"Bye." Gabrielle replied, Elizabeth sighed before taking the phone away from her ear and ending the call. She put the phone down on the couch then rested her elbows on her knees, running both hands through her hair. How was she going to tell Ian this one? She took a deep sigh, before standing up from the couch and then walked her way back into the kitchen.

When she walked back into the kitchen she stopped for a moment, Ian had taken Colton out of his chair and sat him on his lap. The two were laughing about something, then Ian stopped laughing and looked over at Elizabeth where she stood, "Is everything okay with your sister?" He asked, concerned.

Elizabeth looked down, solemnly, "Ian, we have to talk." She said, as Ian grabbed a hold of Colton and then stood up, "Let's first put Colton in his playpen." She said, as her eyes gazed down, her head facing slightly away from Ian's.

Ian looked at Elizabeth, his eyes were a little widened, eyebrow heads rose, with his mouth nervously contracted. He was concerned and scared, seeing how much his wife's mood had changed, "Hun, is everything alright?"

Elizabeth didn't know exactly how to respond to that question, even if Ian was a little more accepting of her previous life than what he was before, "I'm not sure, really." She replied, still looking away from Ian. She felt guilty. She remembered her sister saying that hunting would find a way back to her the day she announced to Gabrielle and Bobby that her and Ian were engaged.

Ian decided not to ask anymore, the two walked from the kitchen and into the living room; putting Colton in his playpen and turned on the flatscreen television to play some cartoons and keep him distracted so they could talk in private. Once they knew that Colton was distracted enough, they left the room and walked into the dining room. Elizabeth stood in front and across from Ian. Ian crossed his arms, "Alright, now can you tell me what is going on?"

Elizabeth sighed, looking up at her husband, biting her lip. She was still quiet, as she stared at him. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him, how would she ever handle that? She would make sure that she wouldn't have to. She breathed, "You remember when I saved you from your ex-girlfriend who had become a vampire?"

Ian slightly laughed, "Yeah, that was something I don't know how I ever processed."

Elizabeth tried to smile, hearing him laugh, then she continued, "This has something to do with that old life of mine."

Ian's eyes were focused on Elizabeth now, "How so? Is your sister alright?"

Elizabeth sighed, "My sister's alright, I think. I don't know, she called saying she's been having visions that have come true." Ian raised a brow, a little bit more better at processing and not freaking out when he originally found out about the hunting life.

Ian shook his head, "Wait, you're telling me your sister Gabrielle is having visions? Like she's some kind of psychic?"

Elizabeth let out a laugh, "I know, it sounds fucking crazy, but she told me she had a vision of someone we used to work with when we were hunters." She paused, still having trouble trying to handle the fact that Sam Winchester was dead, "He got stabbed in the back on a hunt, then Bobby ended up calling her and she found out her vision had come true."

Ian blinked, "You can't be serious."

"Believe me, I wish I wasn't." Elizabeth answered, then sighed, "She had a vision of you, me, and Colt last night."

This time, Ian was focused and dead set on listening to his wife, even if it sounded a little crazy, "And, what happened?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself, still not wanting to believe that this could possibly come true. She looked away, "We were all killed..." She stopped, trying to remember if she had explained to Ian what demons were, "By a demon."

"A demon?" Ian asked, concerned but also trying to find it hard to believe.

Elizabeth nodded, looking up at her husband, "Yes. Whether or not you remember, but demons are nasty bastards that possess people, but they are so good that unlike movies from hollywood perceive them, you can't tell who's a demon and who's not. You know that tattoo I got on the back of me, a little above my butt?"

Ian smirked, "How could I forget?"

Elizabeth smiled, rolling her eyes, "Anyways, that's an anti-posession symbol, so I can't get possessed." She remembered that she never told Ian that, he just thought it was some random tattoo and never asked about it. She got the tattoo once when a demon had posessed her on a hunt and almost had her kill Gabrielle.

Ian crossed his arms, "Alright, so what do we have to do?"

Elizabeth sighed, she was actually a little surprised at how well Ian was taking in all of this, but she wasn't going to let him fight. If there was a demon coming for them, this was her fight. She looked at him dead in the eyes, "You're not going to fight, I am."

"Liz, you have to tea-"

"No!" Elizabeth cut him off, she wasn't going to teach Ian anything about being a hunter, she promised to keep that away from him and Colton, "You're not going to get involved. I'm going to get the bag of salt out of the garage and then seal every opening so it can't get through. I'm going to make sure this demon won't touch you or Colt." She said, and she was going to promise herself this one, "This is my fight. If there's a demon coming, it's after me. I brought it to you guys. This is all on me. This is my fault. Therefore, it's my fight. Not yours." This demon that was set to attack her and her family was not going to have it easily, she'd make sure of it. She didn't care if it laid a finger on her, but she'd make damn sure that it wouldn't lay one on Ian or Colton. She wasn't going to let that life come back and destroy her family that she vowed to always protect.

Ian wasn't having it though, he wanted to help his family. He didn't want to sit back and watch Elizabeth get killed, "But what if you get killed!" He protested. He didn't want to get into a fight with her, but he also didn't want to sit on the side lines.

"I don't care as long as it keeps you and Colt safe!" Elizabeth yelled at him, she wasn't going to let him fight. She wouldn't. She'd make damn sure of it. She didn't care if he only wanted to help, this was still her fight.

"Liz, I'm not going to live a life without you!"

"I don't want to live a life without you either!" Elizabeth cried back, tears began to form in her eyes, "Ian, this demon is after me! Do you not understand? You don't know how ruthless demons are! If it's after me, it'll use you and Colt against me! I'm going to make sure to stop it before it does!"

Ian sighed, realizing that no matter how much he protested that his wife was not going to allow him to be trained. As much as he wanted to help, he decided to understand her wishes, he knew she was strong enough and she'd go through Hell to protect their family. He walked over and brought Elizabeth into a hug, kissing the top of her head, while she held him tight, "Just be careful." He whispered, as he held her tight.

**University of California-Berkeley, CA (2,268 miles from Huntington)**

Gabrielle sighed, closing her flip phone and sitting it on the table in front of her where books were scattered. She was a mess, her black hair hadn't been washed and it was hanging in her face and matted, her eyes were red from all the crying and she wanted to continue to cry; she almost broke down when Bobby had called her and told her about Sam's death. She didn't want to have to go to class later, she really did not. She just wanted to stay in her dorm and cry. Sam had been her best friend since childhood, he was the first guy she ever developed a crush on. What was worse was that now she had a vision that her sister was supposed to die, she couldn't handle another close death again. These visions weren't exactly new to her, she'd been having visions for as long as she could remember, but she never once told Bobby or her sister about them only until now, since these happened to involve people she was close to.

Tears streamed down her face as she cried. She hadn't seen Sam in a while, although she knew he'd been in Stanford for a while taking courses. She saw him once about two years ago at a party she had been invited to since her roommate's boyfriend at the time was going to Stanford, but they didn't speak a word to each other. Sam didn't even recognize her, also he'd been too busy hanging with a blonde girl whom she clearly was able to catch on and find out that it'd been his girlfriend. She didn't ask Bobby much about what the Winchesters were up to, she didn't even know that Bobby was working with them again; the call she had gotten about Sam's death was quite a surprise to her. She could only imagine how Dean was dealing, the poor guy.

She debated to herself whether she should take a break from school to drive out to Sioux and pay her condolences to Dean or not. Although, it wasn't like she had any bad beef with Dean, it was her sister that did. Hell, Dean was in the area once a couple years back when she moved to California to go to college and after running into him she helped him with gathering some information on the hunt he was working on. He had asked about Elizabeth, but she lied and told him that she was working on a hunt by herself a couple states away. She knew that her sister would've killed her if she'd told Dean where she really was, which she thought was stupid, but her sister didn't want Dean back in her life. Not after everything, even though they were the idiots who didn't think about the consequences. Dean still didn't even know the real reason why Elizabeth had cut ties with him.

Gabrielle grabbed her phone and decided to get up from the chair and try and go take a nap before having to get ready and go to one of her classes. She hated college, she didn't know why she decided to move out this way. She wanted to hunt, but it wasn't the same without her sister. She tried hunting with Bobby a couple times after Elizabeth had gotten married, but it'd been too different and she decided to try a little bit of the normal life out herself as well. She didn't realize how boring the normal life actually was to her, though. Her older sister remembered having a normal life a little more than her, but Gabrielle had still been very young when her and Elizabeth were forced into hunting after their aunt Karen was murdered by a demon.

It almost seemed as if demons had a thing for her and her sister, considering that their parents were murdered by a demon when Gabrielle was only a baby. Karen was killed when she was only about four years old, she remembered how much that traumatized her as a child. She brushed the thoughts out of her head, not wanting to end up having any nightmares. She walked through her small one bedroom dorm she owned herself and walked to the bedroom, hoping that she could at least get some sleep. She grabbed her clock, setting the time two hours a head, then she crawled into bed and closed her eyes as soon as she got comfortable.

A blurred clock happen to appear, reading the time 8:14pm, as soon as it showed everything switched to show a front door open and Liz walking through, "Ian, I'm home!" she called, as she closed the door behind her and walked through after a long day at work. After taking her coat off she turned around, squinting her eyes, "Ian?" she asked, a little concerned he had not replied back to her. She walked through the house and to the kitchen, letting out a scream at the sight of her husband and son on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Above them stood a tall man, in a black trenchcoat, with the blackest hair, he smirked wickedly over at Liz, "Long time no see, huh?" He cackled.

Gabrielle shot up from her bed, breathing heavily at the vision she had experienced.

_buzzzzz_

Gabrielle looked over to hear phone, where it vibrated on her nightstand to show she had a message. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone on the table and flipped it open. She saw it was a text from Bobby:

" _ **Winchester disaster. Need some help with research." - Bobby**_

Gabrielle lifted her eyebrow as she read the text, what possible disaster could've happened now? She sighed, deciding she would call Bobby. She waited a couple times for Bobby to answer the phone, "Hello?" She heard the familiar voice of her uncle on the other line.

Gabrielle yawned, "Hey Bobby, what's the problem now?" She asked, wondering if Bobby probably could tell the slight annoyance in her voice.

"Hope ya don' have class later, 'cause I really need your help." Bobby replied, not that Gabrielle really didn't mind skipping class if it meant doing a little researching for her uncle.

"Well, I did, but I sorta just thought fuck it. So, What's up?" Gabrielle asked, as she sat up from her bed and leaned against the bed post.

"Well, then do I got a story to tell ya."

**Huntington, Indiana**

Elizabeth walked out of her house, breathing in the fresh air. She turned around as Colton walked out behind her, she closed the door as soon as he wrapped his arms around her leg, she then leaned down and picked her son up. He was dressed up in a blue and grey plaid overall onesie, with some white shoes to match. Ian had already left for work so the only car in the driveway was her silver 2007 BMW that Ian had gotten her for the previous Christmas when he got his bonus check. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and watched as the headlights flashed after she pressed the button to unlock the doors.

After strapping Colton safely into his car-seat, she closed the door then pulled her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open, went to contacts and skimmed through until she hit one name; John Winchester. She debated on calling him, although she had no problem with John. She hadn't talked to him in about a year, after telling him about Colt's birth, but she was still close to him and looked up at him as a father figure since he reminded her of her father. Sure, Rufus and Bobby had basically raised her and she had been around them a lot more, but she found more of a connection towards John. Dean was always a little jealous that John seemed to give her more attention than what he gave his own sons. John had helped her on her last hunt, a werewolf case that had happened to be too close to her home.

She brushed the old memories out of her mind then decided to press the call button as she opened her car door and got in, waiting for him to answer. As she strapped herself in, the phone continued to ring a couple times until it stopped and went to the voicemail telling her that if whomever was calling had emergency to call his son Dean, she sighed figuring that John was probably busy on a hunt, but she wasn't about to call Dean, "John, it's Liz. Look, I need your help. There's a demon after my family, I was hoping you could come and help me on this, I'm a little rusty after having Colt and I could really use your help to fight this thing." She sighed, then closed her phone after leaving the voicemail. She looked up into the mirror at herself, wondering if she would be able to save her family.

Elizabeth leaned her head back against the seat and took a sigh, thinking about the last time she saw Dean, then she was back brought to reality as she heard Colton laugh in the backseat, which made her smile, "Alright, Colt. Shall we listen to some Megadeth or Ozzy Osbourne for this ride to work?" She asked, after she started up the car and as she reached over and opened the cupboard where a bunch of cd cases resigned.

"Cray train!" Colton answered from the back, which had Elizabeth laugh at the way her son had said 'Crazy Train'. What made her happy was that her two year old son already remembered a Ozzy Osbourne song, obviously she taught him well. Most mothers in the neighborhood she would hang out with would prefer to have their kid who was Colton's age to listen to some shitty kid's music about ABC's and what not, but she wasn't having any of that.

Elizabeth smiled, as she pulled out Ozzy's album Blizzard Of Ozz out, "Ozzy it is."

**xxxxxxxx**

About a couple states away, a little bit closer to Sioux. Dean Winchester sat in the Impala, he was waiting for Sam to get them food from the gas station that they were currently parked at. It hadn't been long since what had gone down at Devil's Gate and finally killing Yellow Eyes. On the radio a Joe Walsh song played, Life's Been Good. Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while humming along to the music, "Lucky I'm sane after all I've been through. I can't complain but sometimes I still do. Life's been good to me so far." Dean sang along, before being interrupted and brought to the attention of one of the many cell phones ringing that he kept in the glove compartment of the Impala. He looked up, seeing Sam coming out of the gas station with two bags in his hand, hopefully with the right food.

Dean reached over and opened the glove compartment and after ramaging through he found the phone and pulled it out; closing the glove compartment as soon as Sam opened the car door and got in, "Alright, so they didn't have your kind of-"

"Shut up, Sam." Sam turned to look at his brother, his eyebrow heads turned to a almost frown, with a pout to his mouth. Wondering why Dean had cut him off so rudely.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, confused.

"Someone just called one of Dad's phones." Dean replied, he usually kept most of his dad's phones encase anyone of their dad's contacts needed help. He opened the cell phone, then went to missed calls. Sam watched as his brother's eyes widened, "No way. You've got to be shittin' me."

Sam raised a eyebrow, "What? Who is it?" Dean let a small laugh, then moved his arm over for Sam to take a look at the name on the phone himself, reading clearly the name which was a name he hadn't heard in a long time; Elizabeth Marcotte, "Why would Dad still have her in his contacts?" He asked, he was pretty sure when Elizabeth cut ties with them that she cut ties with John as well.

Dean took the phone from Sam's view to look back at it again, debating to call it back. Sam could tell his brother's face looked a little etched, "Beats me, Dad hadn't mentioned her to me for years." He remembered the hunt that Gabrielle had helped him with not long ago, but that was the last time he had heard of Elizabeth's whereabouts. He never really asked Bobby.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Did she leave a voicemail?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, as he went to the voicemail and put it on speaker.

Sam and Dean both listened to the voicemail that Elizabeth had left on John's phone, Sam raised an eyebrow as he listened then turned to Dean, "I thought Liz was still hunting?"

"I worked on a hunt with Elle before I came and got you from Stanford, she never mentioned anything about Liz having a kid." Dean had to admit, it pissed him off even more that John knew about Liz's whereabouts and still kept in contact with her. Dean shook his head and then closed the phone and threw it over to Sam's lap, "Well, she can fight the thing herself."

Sam looked over at Dean a little disgruntled at his brother, "Really, Dean?"

"Sam, she's the one who walked out on me."

Sam rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe his brother was still mad at Elizabeth walking out on him all those years ago, "So, you're going to let a demon kill her family because she left you almost 10 years ago? That's pretty selfish, Dean."

"Not the first time." Dean replied, as he started the Impala up.

"Dean! This is Liz! Our childhood friend, that needs our help! Y-you're going to hold a grudge on her for wanting to get better at hunting and become more independent?" Sam retorted, not exactly so surprised at how his brother was acting towards the whole thing. Dean sighed, resting his hands on the drive wheel, Sam locked his eyes on Dean and watched his brother in silence, "Come on, Dean. She needs our help."

Dean knew Sam was right, it would be selfish of him to not help her due to holding the grudge on her walking out on him all those years ago, "You think you can track where the call came from? You know she's not going to answer to one of us, that's why she called Dad."

Sam let out a laugh, "Or, I could just call Bobby."

Dean rolled his eyes and mocked Sam's reply, of course Bobby would know where Elizabeth was since that was his niece after all. Sam smiled, he knew how angry Dean still was at Elizabeth, but he knew deep down that Dean still cared about her. That was the first girl his brother fell in love with. Sam brought his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Bobby's number as Dean drove the Impala out of the parking lot. Sam only wondered what kind of reunion this was going to be, although it would be nice to see the older Marcotte sister again after all these years.


	2. For What It's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you all were wondering about the girls, I made it that Bobby had a sister and Elizabeth and Gabrielle are her daughters. As for the gils casting wise, Christina Applegate (younger obviously) as Elizabeth and Eliza Dushku (think of her character Faith in Buffy) as Gabrielle. Just thought I'd add that info for you guys, but now you can carry on with the fic!

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota; 1987**

A yellow school bus pulled up to front of Singer's Salvage, when the door opened you could hear laughter from children inside it, "See you tomorrow, Liz!" A girl called, as an seven year old Elizabeth Marcotte walked down the steps of the school bus. She had a huge smile on her face and was carrying a somewhat large piece of paper, which had something drawn on it. It was a picture she drew of her family and she couldn't wait to show her Aunt Karen what she had drown at school and to see it be put up on the refrigerator. When she got to the front door, something seemed off. Usually, Aunt Karen would already be in the front yard with her younger sister, Gabrielle, waiting for Elizabeth to get off the bus. Elizabeth shrugged it off, then walked up the front porch steps and walked into the house.

"I'm home!" Elizabeth yelled, looking around wondering where every one probably was. She heard a crash in the kitchen, probably Aunt Karen was in the kitchen and accidentally just dropped something. She began walking towards the kitchen, she couldn't wait to show her aunt what she had made at school. That's when she noticed something different, she stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard it; coming from the kitchen she could hear the faint sobbing of her younger sister. She put her picture down on the floor, then took her light pink Minnie Mouse backpack off of her and settling it on the floor.

"Liz, get your sister!" Elizabeth heard Bobby yell, when Elizabeth reached the kitchen she saw Bobby struggling with Karen who had a kitchen knife in her hand. Elizabeth's head quickly turned to where Gabrielle was in fetal position in the corner of the kitchen and sobbing. Elizabeth looked back at Bobby, not knowing what to exactly do. She was terrified, what was going on? She didn't understand, "Elizabeth, get your sister and get out of here now!" Bobby ordered, as he tried to keep Karen from stabbing him.

Elizabeth dashed behind Bobby and over to Gabrielle, "Come on, Gabby." Elizabeth said, as she reached her hand out, but Gabrielle shook her head and moved closer to the corner; Elizabeth noticed there was a cut on Gabrielle's arm that was deep and bleeding. Elizabeth and Gabrielle's attention was brought to Bobby bumping into the kitchen table which had it fall down in front of them. Elizabeth turned back to her sister, grabbing her wrist and helping her up, the two then ran out of the kitchen together.

**Huntington, Indiana: Present**

Ian yawned as he turned the kitchen light off and began to shut things off in the house for the night, he then walked through the living room and towards the computer room. He sighed, putting his hands in the pockets of the grey robe he was wearing, as he saw Elizabeth was still up and researching, "Hun, it's almost 1am. You've been on that thing for hours."

"I'll be up in a bit." Elizabeth said, as her eyes were still glued to the computer screen, researching any possible demon doings. She had finally managed to hack into a few of the local police databases, but didn't find anything that sounded demon related, she did happen to find a few Supernatural cases that were local that sounded vampire like, but nothing that screamed demon to her. She wasn't giving up yet, though.

Ian rolled his eyes, then walked over to where Elizabeth sat and leaned up against the computer desk, "You haven't even got a shower yet."

Elizabeth sighed and looked up at Ian, "Ian, I'm trying to see if there's been anything local that could involve a demon to see if it's currently close to us or not, since Elle's vision didn't let her know much."

"I feel really uncomfortable that you're hacking into police databases."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at how innocent Ian was when it came to her hacking, if only he knew all the many other laws she had broken while she was a hunter, "It's fine, Elle and I got away with it so many times in the past."

Not to mention, her and Gabrielle were on the FBI's Most Wanted list, that was until the girls faked their deaths and got the feds off of them. Ian breathed in and just shook his head, "I don't even want to know how many times you and your sister broke the law."

"Would it make you feel better to know that Elle hacked into the FBI's data and took our names off after having to fake our deaths?" Ian looked over at his wife in astonishment, not sure what to exactly say to that. Elizabeth gave her husband a soft smile, "Look, everything is okay. I know what I'm doing, so just go to bed. Okay? It's going to be a while until I manage to fall asleep. I already called work off for tomorrow anyways."

As much as Ian wanted to decline about letting Elizabeth stay up, he knew that she was just trying to protect her family and track the demon down, "Alright, but please don't be up all night." He said, as he leaned down and gave Elizabeth a kiss, "I love you." He said, as they parted.

"I love you, too." Elizabeth replied, as she gave Ian a smile and watched as he turned around and left the room. She sighed, as she went back to researching. She had contacted a few old hunters around the area about the situation and if they heard anything, but they were already on some other local cases and couldn't give her much luck in her search, but said they would keep her updated if they found anything out. She couldn't believe she was coming up so empty handed, she wondered if Gabrielle's vision had just been a normal dream. After all, she never once remembered about Gabrielle mentioning that she had visions, but she couldn't just brush it off. If there was something coming for her family, she had to find out how close and how soon.

Elizabeth reached over and grabbed a glass of the whiskey that sat at the edge of the computer desk, she took a look at the glass of whiskey and swooshed the whiskey around in the glass. She took a sigh and leaned back in the computer chair, taking a sip of the whiskey. She crossed her arms and looked over to her phone as it laid on the computer desk. She put the glass of whiskey down next to it and flipped open the phone, she sighed as she still didn't receive any response yet from John Winchester. It bugged her a bit, considering he always got back to her quick. She shrugged it off, put the phone back down on the desk, and went back to going through reports in the local police database she had managed to hack.

**University of California-Berkeley, CA**

_It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)_

_When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)_

Gabrielle awoke with a startle as the alarm went off on her phone, which she had set to the chorus of Boston's "More Than A Feeling". She mumbled a few curse words under her breath and she reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her bed, then opened the phone and turned off the alarm. Then threw it to the other side of her bed, she brought her hand up to her hair and ran it through. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, which seemed bare now and there was two boxes in the middle of the room with clothes and other things in them. Yesterday, she decided she was done with college for good. It wasn't as if that was a bad thing for her, she had been the smartest in all her classes, even fighting with her professors here and there when she recorrected them.

Last night, she had invited a few friends over to help her pack her things up since she had mentioned she wanted to be on the road by the next morning to go back home. She smiled, she couldn't wait to go back home to Sioux Falls, where she felt like she belonged, where she knew she wouldn't be treated so weird. Sure, she did have a few friends here, but she never truly felt accepted. She was waiting for something to come up to give her a reason to drop out and go back home and right now, Bobby needed help over the situation with Dean and just dealing with The Winchesters issues again. Not to mention, last night she had no visions. She actually managed to get a full night's sleep again, which could make any person happy after dealing what she had dealt with and knowing that she probably wouldn't be happy for long.

She still debated how to explain to both Bobby and her sister that she had been having visions for a long time now, but she'd figure that all out on the drive back home, although she hoped that her vision of her sister and her sister's family didn't come true, but she assumed since she hadn't had a vision last night that she assumed things had changed. She took in a big sigh, before throwing the covers off of her to go change and get ready for her day on the road back home. Part of her wished she could be there when Dean met Ian, seeing how they were complete polar opposites, and wondering if Dean was still in love with her sister; which she knew hadn't to have gone away, considering that Dean had been in love with Elizabeth since they were teens. Hell, she cockblocked them a few times when she caught them in the backseat of the many cars of Bobby's junkyard; she still wondered how Bobby nor John never caught the two, yet she did multiple times.

Gabrielle sighed, as she picked up a photo that sat on her dresser of her, Elizabeth, Dean, and Sam. They stood in front of the Impala and Trans Am that were parked next to each other in front of Bobby's house. The picture had been taken in the summer of '99, right before they went separate ways. She almost killed her sister after Elizabeth had married Ian and retired the Trans Am in Bobby's junkyard, instead of taking it with her.  

Gabrielle smiled as she remembered an old memory, while she packed the photo and a few other belongings left into a duffle bag. She knew that even with the reunion that they'd all never be the way they had been before Dean and Elizabeth's split. She didn't know the real reason Elizabeth had departed from Dean until Elizabeth had a really bad drunken one night after a hunt and spit the secret out, but she pretended that she still didn't know after Elizabeth had sobered up the next morning.

Gabrielle pulled out her phone and went down to her contacts to where it hit Bobby's number, she clicked the call button to give Bobby a little update. The phone rang a few times until Bobby finally answered, "Elle, you're lucky I'm already up."

Gabrielle chuckled, "Hey Bobby, I just wanted to let you know that I'm packing my stuff up in the car now and will be on my way soon." She said, as she grabbed two boxes to take out of the apartment and down to her car.

"Well, guess I better tidey things up."

"Bobby, the place could be a huge mess for all I care. I'm just glad to be coming back home." Gabrielle replied, as she walked down the steps to the second level of the apartment, "Have you heard anything from Liz yet?"

"Nah, but Sam called last night to ask me where she lived, since she called John's old phone. Y'know I'd never have told him before, but with yer vision I had to. I hope they get there in time."

Gabrielle nodded, hearing that Sam and Dean were on their way to Elizabeth's she had more hope that things would turn out for her sister and she'd have better help with defending her family, "I hope so too, Bobby."

**Huntington, Indiana**

Elizabeth carved a devil's trap on the floor in front of the front door, it had been two days since Gabrielle had called and she had called off work to redo the house up for the demon. She remembered when Bobby first showed her how to make a devil's trap and explained to her what it was meant for, she had helped him and Rufus carve the huge one on the ceiling in the den. She hated that a part of her was a little excited for this demon's show up, hunting had been a passion for her. She had made herself known in the hunting world, every hunter out there knew not to mess with her. She had a drive that was unlike many and she knew that part of her was still buried deep down in her, waiting to make it's appearance again, but she made herself a family and she knew she had to control that drive for them. She was a housewife, who married a damn doctor. Their house was worth more than what she ever imagined she'd ever be able to afford and live in while she was a hunter, compared to Bobby's place that she had grown up in. It was hard at first to adjust into the normal life, every part of her tried to somehow keep the hunting life in her life. At first, she just went on small hunts in the area, but after the miscarry she only researched for a little while and helped hunters with some information, before stopping it all once she fell pregnant with Colton.

Although, she still ran into hunters she had hunted with in the past, there was a local hunter named Seth who resigned in town that she'd known through Rufus, whom she would chat up with here and there at the local bar when she needed some time away, which Ian had no clue about. He thought it was just a friend from the garage she worked at, considering how rough and ragged the man always looked. She had called him up yesterday to see if he had heard of anything strange lately that seemed demon-ish, but he did not have anything for her. Elizabeth truly never left the life behind her, it still stuck around with her, but that was only because she allowed it to. Gabrielle had been right when Elizabeth announced her and Ian's engagement to her sister and Bobby, she remembered that fight they had a little too well, it caused them not to talk for a while; Gabrielle almost didn't even show up to the wedding if Bobby hadn't got the girls together and made them sit down and make up, he never allowed the two to go long with not talking.

Ever since that call from Gabrielle, she'd been thinking a lot about her old life and how much fun she had with her sister back then, fighting monsters and those long road trips in her old 1977 Trans Am; which currently resigned in Bobby's salvage yard collecting up dust and she honestly hated herself for doing that to a car she held so many memories with. She remembered when the car was brought into the salvage yard, hardly much was left of it, but Elizabeth worked on it from the time it arrived and managed to restore it and once she turned 16 and got her license, it became the car she hunted with. The BMW that Ian had gave her as a gift wasn't anything compared to her old Trans Am, the car honestly made her sick whenever she left the house and met eyes with it in the driveway, but she had to pretend she was a normal suburban housewife like all the other mom's in the neighborhood.

"Daddy!" Colton spoke up in excitement, who had been in the living room watching Spongebob, bringing Elizabeth out of her thoughts as she heard a car's engine outside. It was about time for Colton to be put to bed, she was just waiting on Ian to get home from work, which shouldn't be for at least another hour. She brushed some of the wood pieces into a small pile as she finished the trap and put in some final touches to it. She couldn't believe she had just ruined her floor to carve a damn devil trap's into it, something she thought she would never have to do again. She stood up from the floor and brushed the wood pieces off her blue jeans, she heard a car pull up into the driveway, She assumed that it must've been slow at the hospital for once. She walked over to get Colton from his playpen in the living room, as she heard the doorknob turn and Ian walked in, "Hey, honey." Elizabeth greeted her husband, as she turned around holding Colton.

She noticed that Ian was studying the devil's trap that she had carved on the floor, "It's a devil's trap, if you're wondering." Elizabeth answered, since she hadn't exactly shown Ian what it looked like and only mentioned it to him that she'd carve it into a few places around the house before he had left for work that morning.

"Did it have to be this big?" Ian asked, as he walked around it, which Elizabeth hadn't noticed, since she was wiping some spit off of Colton's mouth, "That's going to take a lot to fix."

Elizabeth shrugged, she really could care less about fixing the floor board up, "Gotta keep our family safe." She would just have to go buy a big door mat to put over it, "Anyways, you're home early?"

Ian nodded, bringing his hand up to his hair and brushing it through, "Yeah, was a bit slow at the hospital." He replied, as he walked up to Elizabeth and brought her into a kiss. Elizabeth felt something different, she felt Ian's hand go down her back and to her back pocket, she pulled away, but he was able to grab her knife out of her pocket. She watched as Ian's normal eyes changed to a coal black.

"Who are you." Elizabeth growled, as she held Colton close to her in protection.

Ian laughed menacingly as he brought Elizabeth's knife up to his head, "Aw, you don't remember me Lizzie? We go way back." He said, as he tried walking up to Elizabeth, but she walked backwards to where she was closer to the steps to go upstairs, "I killed your parents."

Elizabeth kept a straight face at the demon, making sure she didn't lose eye contact and she didn't miss any movements towards her, but she shook her head, "There's no way, I sent you to hell years ago."

A few years ago before she had married Ian, she had managed with her sister and from the help of John Winchester to track down the demon who had killed her parents when they were young. John had helped the girls exorcise the demon and send him straight back to hell.

Ian shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I guess I got out." he replied, then moved his eyes to look at her, "To finish what I started."

Elizabeth moved her leg back, making sure she was by the steps, "You're not going to kill me." She replied, before taking a dart towards the upstairs, the demon followed right behind her, but catching her hair as she got to the top of the stairs, "Ah!" She screamed, before letting Colton down onto the floor.

"Mommy?" Colton asked, turning around and seeing the demon grab his mom.

"Colton, run! Go to your room and hide, don't answer to anyone unless I come back!" Elizabeth ordered her son, who was obviously confused as to what was going on and taken back at his mom yelling at him, "Now, Colt! Go!" She yelled, Colton nodded and waddled towards his room to go and hide.

Ian pulled Elizabeth's hair to bring her head back to him, to in which his mouth was at her ear, "I guess he'll be last, huh?"

Elizabeth twitched her lip up, the last thing she'd let happen is that demon being able to lay his hands on her son, "Why are you back?"

Ian smiled evily, as he turned Elizabeth around to face him, but taking a hold of her shirt collar, "You can thank your old friends Sam and Dean Winchester for that." He replied, as Elizabeth glared once their eyes met, but she was taken back when she heard the front door bust open, which she first assumed must've been John to come help. She didn't expect to hear a certain male voice to meet her ears.

"Lizzie!" A familiar deep voice called, a voice Elizabeth hadn't heard in a long time, and it wasn't John's.

"Shit." Ian cursed, before turning back to Elizabeth, who gave him a smile and brought them in for a head butt and then she kicked him in the crotch, "Bitch!" Ian yelled, as he took the knife up and sliced Elizabeth's side.

Elizabeth screamed, bringing her hands to her hip where she had been cut, but brought her leg up and kicked him down the steps. She looked up to see that it wasn't John that came to save her, that at the edge of the steps was Sam and Dean Winchester. Elizabeth starred at Dean for a bit, as he looked up at her and gave her a grin, "Dean, watch out!" The two were brought back to reality, as the demon stood up and sliced Dean's leg at the knee.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, as he went and punched Ian, who tried to stab him again, but Dean dodged in time.

"Don't hurt him! He's posessing my husband!" Elizabeth screamed, as she slowly made her way down the steps. She watched as Sam brought a flask out of his pocket then opened it and splashed Ian with holy water, which caused Ian to scream and stumble back into the devil's trap that Elizabeth had carved.

Ian looked down to see what he stumbled in and growled, "Dammit."

Dean turned to look to Elizabeth as she made her way down the steps, her shirt was now beginning to soak with blood from where the demon sliced her on the hip. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her to help her walk, "Hey, hey, I got you." 

Ian laughed menancingly as he saw Elizabeth come into sight, Elizabeth looked over at him in disgust, "You know, Liz. I killed your husband hours ago." Ian mocked, as he pulled up his shirt to show a patched stab wound on his chest, which the demon had patched up himself so blood wouldn't soak into his shirt, "You see?" He smirked, as he pointed at the wound.

Elizabeth shook her head, tears came to her eyes, "No, no, no." She repeated, feeling like all of this was her fault.

Sam sighed and turned to Dean, "You take her out to the car, I'll finish this."

"No!" Elizabeth yelled, which had Sam and Dean turn to look at her, while she looked over at the demon with a glare, "I want to watch him go back to hell." She wanted to watch the bastard go back to Hell, since she knew she wasn't in the place to do it.

Sam nodded, then turned back to face Ian, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio-"

Lights flickered throughout the house as Sam started the exorcism, the demon just laughed and laughed as Sam continued the exorcism, knowing that even though he was going back to hell that he was able to torture Elizabeth enough to break her. Memories flashed through her head of her and Ian, as she watched Sam exorcise the demon posessing Ian. She had spent 5 years with this man, she had made a life with him and created a son with him, and now this man was stripped out of her life, "We'll meet again, Lizzie." The demon said, before he screamed black smoke out of his mouth, that fell down and went through the floor, Ian's body then went limp and fell to floor, his eyes back to normal, while blood oozed out from his mouth.

Sam frowned, he was hoping that they would've been able to get there in time to help Elizabeth and her family. He turned around, to see Elizabeth was now crying into Dean's chest. Dean looked over at him with a remorseful look as he rubbed Elizabeth's back.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Gabrielle pulled her red 1968 Chevy Chevelle SS up to Singer's Salvage, she smiled seeing the old home she grew up in. This is where she fit in, not that college dorm. Looking over at the junkyard she smiled as she could remember moments where her and Elizabeth were little and playing hide and seek in the cars. She shut the engine off and took the keys out, then looked back up at the house and sighed. She was glad to be home again. The car door squeaked as she opened it and got out of the car, as annoying as that sound was every time she moved the car door, she couldn't give that old car up, "Welcome home, girl." Bobby's voice came, Gabrielle looked up and saw the old gruff hunter walk down the steps of the front porch.

Gabrielle gave Bobby a smile, "Hey Bobby." She said, as her Uncle brought her into a hug and he patted her on the back. They pulled apart and she could tell Bobby was really excited to see her again, "Hear anything from Liz yet?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nope. Dean said he'd get back to me when him an' Sam arrived at her place."

Gabrielle sighed, as she slipped her hands into her pocket and shook her head, "Hopefully they get there in time, as much as I dispise Ian, I still wouldn't wish death upon him." She still hated how dumb her sister had been for going off and trying to attempt the normal life. She knew it was going to end bloody one way. The two girls made a name for themselves, they had a past that would never leave them.

Bobby gave a rough smile to Gabrielle, "Look, the guy made Liz happy."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and turned to Bobby, "Oh please, Bobby. We all know Liz didn't really love him, he was just a replacement. I mean, out of the guy's she slept with in the past, she fell for a doctor?" She shook her head, "I never bought it."

Bobby laughed, he still didn't know why Gabrielle was so disgusted by Ian still. Sure, he was different than the rest of them, but he made his niece happy and gave her a life every hunter wished to have. He even got a great nephew out of it, he couldn't complain about that at all, "So, you really done with college?" Bobby asked, deciding to change the subject.

Gabrielle nodded her head, she had went to the office at her college yesterday to fill out papers for dropping out. She decided after Bobby told her the shit that had gone down with the Winchesters on the gate of hell and Dean's deal, that she didn't want to miss anymore crazy events. Although, it wasn't as if she was your regular no good college drop out, she knew more shit than any one of her classmates. She was a nerd, a damn good one too; in which she would prefer to use her smarts for hunting than get a job and be bossed around until the day she died. Hunting kept her alive, "Yeah, I'm done with it completely. It just...wasn't for me anymore."

Bobby took his hand and patted his niece's shoulder, "Well, let's go on inside. I cleaned your room up for ya, ordered some pizza for us."

Gabrielle smiled, "I'll be in with my bags soon enough." Bobby gave Gabrielle a nod, then turned and walked back up to the house, while Gabrielle turned and walked over to get her bags out of the trunk of the car.

**Huntington, Indiana**

Elizabeth winced in pain, as Dean laid her down on the living room couch, in his one hand he held a first aid kit, "Sam, can you go get my son for me?" Liz asked, as Sam came back from the basement to where he put Ian's body for the time being until Elizabeth decided what to do with it.

Sam nodded his head, he didn't know about how Dean felt, but he was pretty excited to meet Colt, "Yeah, where is he?"

"Hiding in his room, I told him to go and hide and not answer to anyone until I came back. Tell him I sent you." Elizabeth explained to him, Sam nodded and turned around and walked upstairs to fetch Colt and make sure he was okay. Elizabeth winced again as Dean pulled her grey t-shirt up to see the wound, which caused Dean's nose to twitch as he smelt the iron odor from the wound, which now was darkened and had some dried blood around it, but Dean could see that it wasn't too deep and that this was something he could easily stitch up himself, "How does it look?"

"Nothing too bad, you'll be fine once I patch you back up." Dean replied to her, as he opened the first aid kit, and pulled out the alcohol wipes to help him clean the wound.

"So, why did John send you?" Elizabeth asked, since she still didn't know that John was dead.

Dean sighed, as he opened up an alcohol wipe, "My dad died over a year ago."

Elizabeth starred at Dean, she wasn't sure how to reply about John's death, she went to open her mouth to say someting, but then winced and put her head back as the alcohol wipe was met with her wound, "Ah, fuck." She cursed, which had Dean laugh a little, "What's so funny?"

"This shit used to not bug you at all." Dean replied, wondering how long it had been since Elizabeth had quit hunting.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, it's been a while since I was a hunter. I haven't had a wound like this since my last hunt."

Dean looked over at Elizabeth as he finished with one of the alcohol wipes, wanting to ask her so many questions. He still saw the same hard-headed hunter he once knew and fell in love with, the girl that even once scared him and was able to kick his ass, "Mommy!" Colton's voice came, which brought Elizabeth and Dean's stare towards each other out.

They turned to see Sam walking in the living room with Colton on his shoulders, "Found him." Dean's heart broke a little bit seeing Elizabeth's son, but he brushed the old memories out and smiled at boy as Sam took the boy off of his shoulders and put him down on the floor, where he then waddled over to Elizabeth and leaned up against the couch and took his hand up and grabbed his mom's arm.

"Colt, I want you to meet two old friends of your mom. This is Sam and Dean." Elizabeth said to her son, who still seemed a bit confused at everything, which she wasn't much surprised at considering what he just had gone through and how old he was, "Sam, Dean, this is my son, Colton."

Dean turned to Colton and gave him a smile, holding up his hand for a high five, "Well, hey there Colt. I'm Dean." He greeted, which the boy smiled back at him and laughed as he gave Dean a high five back and moved his feet a little. Sam smiled, seeing how the little boy reacted to Dean's greeting.

"I know we're having a moment, but don't forget I'm still bleeding." Elizabeth said, hating having to break that moment, but she'd like it if she got patched up as soon as possible, although it wasn't like Colton noticed.

"You want me to take Colt?" Sam offered, as he walked up, figuring he'd leave Elizabeth and Dean to talk for a little bit, knowing they had a lot to talk about.

"That would actually be really nice, Sam."

"Hey, Colt. You wanna go for another ride?" Sam asked, making his voice sound a little excited to get the boy's attention. Colton squealed and nodded and waddled over to Sam, lifting his arms up for Sam to pick him up. Dean smiled as he watched Sam picked up Colt and put him back over his shoulders, trying to give the boy a distraction after what had just happened.

Dean grabbed another alcohol wipe out of the first aid kit, "So, what happened to John, if it's okay to ask?" Elizabeth asked, as Dean wiped her wound clean.

Dean sighed, not exactly wanting to talk about John's death, but he remembered how close Elizabeth was to John and that she deserved to know, "He sold his soul to save me, pretty much."

Elizabeth laid her head down on the couch pillow, "Sounds like a John thing." She replied, with a half smile, before biting her tongue and wincing again at the alcohol wipe. She watched as Dean finished cleaning up the wound and then wiped his hands on his pants to get the alcohol wetness off.

"Got thred and needle anywhere?" Dean asked, knowing that this wound would need some stitching up.

Elizabeth nodded, although not looking forward to being stitched up the classic way like she used to do as a hunter, she could hear Ian in her head telling her all the possible infections she could receive, "Yeah, up in the bathroom there should be some in one of the drawers. Ian has medical stuff laying all around the house, as a just encase."

"You'll be okay right here?"

Elizabeth gave Dean a soft smile, although inside she wanted to break, but she kept herself strong, "Yeah, I'll be okay." She reasurred him. Dean gave her a nod and then stood up and made his way upstairs, he walked down the long hallway, he stopped at one picture that hung up on the wall on the way up the stairs, he stopped in the middle of the hallway between the master bedroom and Colton's bedroom.

He smiled at Colton bringing over one of his toy cars to Sam, who oddly enough seemed to be really good at distracting the boy. Sam looked up and over to see Dean in the hallway, he picked Colton up and walked over to Dean, "How she doing?" Sam asked.

Dean brought his hand up to the back of his head and shook his hair a bit, "She's hanging in there, you want to go down there and give her some company while I try and find stuff to stitch her wound up?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I can do that." Dean gave Sam a pat on the shoulder, before proceding down the hall to the bathroom and went through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He closed the drawer and looked up at the picture that sat on the sink counter of Elizabeth and Ian with Colt; even as mad as he was about Elizabeth leaving him all those years ago, he had to admit he never wished this to happen to her. It was hard looking at all these pictures laying around the house and seeing a more classier housewife Elizabeth, when the Elizabeth he once knew wore nothing but ripped jeans, crop tops, band tees, and leather boots. He remembered years back when they were teenagers and when Elizabeth had her prom at the local high school in Sioux Falls; the girl walked out in a black sweater crop top, leather skirt, fishnets, and black high heels.

Dean shook the memories from his head, taking one last look at the photo on the sink counter and then turning around and walking out of the bathroom. Downstairs, Sam put Colton in his playpen in the living room, "You know, I tried to give up hunting, too." Sam said, as he turned around and tried to start a conversation with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned and looked up at him, although she wasn't too surprised that Sam attempted the normal life, "What made you come back?"

Sam looked down, "My um-the demon that killed my mom killed my girlfriend."

Elizabeth looked down solemnly, but before she could say anything the two were brought to the attention of Dean coming in from the upstairs, "Got the stuff." Dean said, Elizabeth bit her tongue, not exactly looking forward to being stitched up. Sam tried to distract Colton some more, concerned if the boy would get any trauma from seeing Dean stitch Elizabeth up or not, "Alright, now just relax." Dean said, as he took the needle with the silk thred and pushed it through Elizabeth's skin to stitch up the wound.

Elizabeth winced and grabbed the couch, digging her nails into it, "Fuck!" She yelled, she couldn't believe how weak she had become, when she used to be able to stitch herself up with no problem.

"Now, Lizzie. If you behave, you can get a lollipop after." Dean joked with her, Sam couldn't help but snicker at Dean's comment as well, knowing that if Dean had said that to the old Elizabeth, that he'd be running for the door.

"Dean Winchester, you're lucky that I can't kick your ass like I used to be able to."

Dean smiled, seeing a little bit of the old Elizabeth come out, he missed when she would threaten to kill him, "So, you married a doctor?" He had to ask her, try and distract her from the pain and have a normal conversation.

Elizabeth sighed, knowing Dean would eventually joke about her marrying a doctor, considering the type of guys she used to date, "You jealous?"

"No." Dean retorted, although even Sam knew that his brother was, "Just didn't expect you to marry such a guppy."

"He gave me a nice life, better than I ever thought I could get as a hunter."

Dean didn't know how to reply without showing a little bit of jealousy. He couldn't fight with her over her choice of marrying the guy, he was actually happy she had managed to leave the hunter life and have what she had. He had to admit, he'd never be able to afford a house like this one, He had missed her a lot though, she was his girl at one point, but he knew that if she would've stayed that she wouldn't have been able to enjoy the life every hunter wishes they'd have.  

Soon enough, Dean had her wound all cleaned and stitched up. He wiped his hands together, "Alright, there we go. You're all good as new." Elizabeth smiled, then brought her shirt back down and Dean helped her sit up, "So, what do you want to do now?" Dean asked, wondering about Ian's body that Sam had dragged into the basement earlier.

Elizabeth sighed, thinking hard for a moment, but she knew what she had to really do about this whole place, even with all the memories that it held, "I want you and Sam to go get gasoline from down in the basement and soak this place from head to toe, I want people to think that Colton and I died along with Ian."

Sam stood up from where he knelled down next to Colton's playpen, "Are you sure about that?" He asked, as he turned around and Dean looked over at him in concern.

Elizabeth nodded, she really didn't want to burn the place to the ground, but she also couldn't face Ian's family that was still alive and lived in the area. Not to mention, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to the police. She needed to run away with Colton, "It's for the best."


	3. Woman On The Run

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota: 1989**

  _My heart, my heart  
__Kick start my heart  
__Oh, are you ready girls?  
__Oh, are you ready now?_

A dart flew fast and hit the side of a crudely painted carboard with a red dot in the middle, as it leaned up against an old horribly rusted 1957 Chevy Corvette. A big boombox sat next to it with "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue blasting. Gabrielle, who was 6 years old, sighed as she didn't manage to hit the target, "I'm never going to get this." she said, as she slumped down onto the ground.

Elizabeth, who was 9, stood next to the  cardboard cutout and gave her younger sister a soft smile, "It's okay, Elle. You won't be taken out hunting for a long time anyways, you have a lot of time still to train." She reasurred her sister, who was having trouble with target practice, "Hell, Bobby almost fought Rufus after he tried to sneak me out on a hunt with him to get the taste. " She said, as she took the dart out of the cardboard and then walked over and sat down next to her sister in the gravel.

"I want to fight, too!" Gabrielle whined, as she leaned against her sister.

Elizabeth smiled, "You'll get to eventually and I'm sure you'll be a great at it." She said, as she wrapped her arm around her sister and rubbed her sister's shoulder, "Years from now, we'll be an awesome duo. No monster will want to mess with us!"

Gabrielle turned her head to look at her sister, "You think so?"

Elizabeth looked back to her sister and nodded, "Dude, I know so."

Gabrielle took her hand and moved Elizabeth's arm off of her, she stood up and grabbed the dart from Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth watched as she sat on the ground, watching as Gabrielle steadied her arm and aimed at the target, who stuck her tongue out and bit it. Gabrielle took a few seconds to adjust her aim, then threw the target. Elizabeth smiled as the dart went fast and hit the red dot in the middle of the cardboard, "I did it!" Gabrielle cheered, then turned to her sister.

"Liz! Elle!" The girls heard Bobby call their names, Elizabeth got up from the gravel and wiped the rocks off of her pants as she walked over to the boombox and pressed down on the stop button for the cassette tape, then turned around and saw 3 people she never met walking up with Bobby. Gabrielle walked up to stand next to her sister and the two studied the 3 people behind Bobby. An older man and two younger boys, who seemed to be around their age.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby." Elizabeth said, as the four walked up to them, "Who's this?"

Bobby gave the girls a smile as the men stopped in front of the girls, "There's some people I want you to meet, who will be around a lot."

"Are they hunters, too?" Gabrielle asked, a little more enthused about meeting the new people than Elizabeth was.

Bobby nodded his head, "Yes, they are. I'd like you two to meet John Winchester and his two boys Sam and Dean, who are actually your ages." He said, as he turned to his side.

"Hi!" Gabrielle greeted the new comers with a wave.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Sup."

"Boys, these are my nieces Elizabeth and Gabrielle." Bobby said, as he turned to Sam and Dean as they stood next to their father.

"Call me Liz, please."

"Liz, like a lizard?" The older boy said, which his younger brother snickered.

"Don't you call me a lizard, you little twerp!" Elizabeth retorted, she was a little too easy to get angry.

"Alright, Lizard."

Elizabeth started to run over to punch the older boy in the face, but was cut off by Bobby grabbing the back of her shirt, "Dean..." John spoke up sternly at his son, who tensed up and looked away.

"Sorry." Dean apologized under his breath, but not looking over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and snorted, "What did I tell you about fighting new comers?" Bobby said to Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes at him. 

"He started it." Elizabeth snapped back, as she glarred over at Dean who just looked at her from the side while his head still turned.

John chuckled, "Got yourself a firecracker right there."

Bobby huffed, as he looked down at Elizabeth "Tell me 'bout it, but I'm sure these guys will get along eventually." He replied, as Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Dean, while Gabrielle and Sam both laughed at their older sibling.

**Huntington, Indiana: Present**

Dean walked into the masted bedroom, gas can in his hand. He walked over and looked at three pictures that sat on the dresser. The one, a picture of Elizabeth and Ian on their wedding day. The second in the middle, a picture that made Dean smile due to how happy Elizabeth looked. The picture was taken that day Colton was born, Elizabeth seemed a little tired, but Dean swore he had never seen Elizabeth smile like that. He put the gas can down and then grabbed the picture and took it out of it's frame. He wasn't going to allow this one to burn, "Dean, you ready?" Sam asked, as he covered his nose from the scent of the gasoline.

Dean quickly stuff the photo in his pocket, "Yeah, uh-was just looking at things." Dean said, then he grabbed the gas can and started to drench the last room from the upstairs that they needed to drench. 

Elizabeth stood outside, she had already set Colt's car seat up in the Impala and was waiting in the darkness. She saw flames begin from the upstairs bedroom, then soon enough Sam and Dean ran out of the house as it went up in flames, "Come on, let's get out of here!" Dean yelled, as him and Sam ran towards the Impala, although Elizabeth just stood there starring at the house, "Lizzie, get in!" Dean yelled, who was now in the Impala.

Elizabeth shook her head and got herself out of her thoughts and then opened the passenger door quickly and got herself in. Dean didn't even give her time to put her seatbelt on, as he quickly backed out and sped out of the neighborhood. Elizabeth looked behind to see neighbors as they began flowing out of the houses while her house went up in flames, "You okay?" Sam's voice came up, Elizabeth turned back around and looked over at Sam and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Sam gave her a soft half smile, not much was really said between any of them.

At about 4am, they were in a small town in Illinois. They decided they'd crash at a old hotel for the night and then pick up on the road back to Bobby's later that day, since they only had a few hours left of the trip, but they all needed sleep, or at least try to sleep.

"Alright, got our rooms." Dean said, as he walked up to the Impala as it was parked in the parking lot. Sam leaned up against it as Elizabeth leaned inside and unbuckled Colton from his car seat. The tired little boy wrapped his arms around his mom's neck and cuddled up to her. Dean shook his head, "You know, I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have a child's car seat in my car."

Sam, as tired as he was slightly laughed and looked over at Elizabeth who slightly rolled her eyes, "Don't get too comfortable." Elizabeth smirked back.

"I'll go and uh-get settled in." Sam said awkwardly, as he walked over and grabbed him and Dean's hotel room key, obviously leaving the two to talk.

Dean walked up to Elizabeth, she watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded photo, "I um-saved this for you back there." Dean said, as he unfolded the photo and handed it over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, almost wanting to cry as she saw the picture that Dean had saved, "Thanks, Dean. Really, thank you." She said, as she took the picture. Out of all the pictures that Dean left to be burned along with the house, he saved this one for her.

"I just...I thought you'd miss that one." Dean replied, as he put his hands in his pockets.

Elizabeth looked up at him, "Words honestly cannot describe how thankful I am that you thought of that." She said, as she walked up and brought him into a hug. Dean rested his face into her shoulder, smiling. As the two parted, their eyes met with a longing stare. Elizabeth could feel her stomach tense as she looked into those set of green eyes that she had once fell in love with.

"Mommy..." Colton whimpered, as the cold wind hit his skin, bringing the two out of their thoughts.

Dean cleared his throat, as he leaned away from Elizabeth, "We uh-we better get some sleep."

Elizabeth nodded her head quickly, but nervously, "Yeah, definitely." She looked past Dean towards him and Sam's room to see that what looked like to be Sam peaking through the blinds. She squinted her eyes, "Is...is Sam watching us?"

Dean turned around quickly and watched as the blinds moved back in place once Sam saw that they noticed he was watching them. Dean shook his head, "I'm going to kill him."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Let's just get to bed." She said, as she grabbed her hotel key from Dean's hand and the two walked to their rooms.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota: April of 1999**

_Spent the last year_  
_Rocky Mountain Way_  
_Couldn't get much higher_

Joe Walsh's "Rocky Mountain Way" blasted through the stereo of the Impala, who's windows were completely fogged up as it sat parked in Bobby's garage, "Dean..." Elizabeth moaned heavily, as Dean took his hand and caressed it down her bare thigh, moving it up and under her black leather skirt, while he sucked on her neck.

The two hadn't seen each other in two weeks after Dean had gone on a hunt with John, after everyone had gone to bed the two finally got a chance to sneak out to the Impala, since the two couldn't exactly have quiet enough sex inside the house, although it wasn't like no one knew they were out having sex. Bobby had accidentally walked in on them once in Elizabeth's room since they hadn't heard Bobby come home from going to the store. The poor hunter ended up walking in on them as Dean had Elizabeth up against the wall, due to them having Elizabeth's stereo turned up he wasn't able to hear eithe of them when he got up to Elizabeth's door. Needless to say, Bobby couldn't look either of them straight in the eye for a few days after.

After John had also walked in on them, they were then just told to just take it out in the Impala or Trans Am instead and once everyone was asleep. Although, they tended to use the Impala due to it having a bigger backseat than the Trans Am, it was also whichever car was closer.

 _Don't really want to fall out of love, a_ _nd baby I need a lovin' shove_  
_To get back in, lord, to get back in_

Grand Frunk Railroad's "To Get Back In" switched on the mix tape, Elizabeth giggled as the two made out and their tongues touched, as they slowly took each other's clothes off and laughed. They parted and Dean slowly kissed down Elizabeth's chest as he undid her bra, then laid her back down. In one hand he gropped Elizabeth's breast, as his other hand was down below while he fingered her, although it wasn't like it took him long enough to get her wet enough to slide his dick in with ease. Both knew each other's spots.

The two were caught up in the moment, Dean didn't even think about putting a condom on. He slid his hard dick in as soon as she was wet and open enough, "Fuck..." Elizabeth moaned, as she put her head back and rested it on the backseat, whie Dean thrusted inside of her, feeling her scratch his back as she held on him turned him on even more.

 _You need cooling, baby I'm not fooling_  
_I'm gonna send ya back to schooling...._  
  
Led Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love" put Dean more into the mood as it switched on the tape, lip syncing as he thrusted faster, then leaned down and kissed Elizabeth, grabbing one of her hands and held it as he tried to hold himself a little longer for her. Then, as if perfect timing, the two both reached their climax while the song ended and switched to Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Simple Man" on the mix tape, as Dean slid his dick out and the two switched positions, allowing Elizabeth to lay on top of Dean as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday." Dean said to Elizabeth, as he went up and kissed her. Elizabeth had actually just turned 19 the other day,but because Dean had only made it back earlier that day, he wanted to make up for it.

"You know, you give the best birthday sex." Elizabeth joked, as she coped Dean's cheek and he leaned his head against her hand and smiled up at her.

**Springfield, Illinois: Present**

"Hey, Dean! Wake up!" Dean was awoken from his dream of an old memory between him and Elizabeth, as he was hit by a pillow that Sam threw at him.

Dean threw the pillow to the floor and rubbed his eyes a little as he tried to wake up, "Sammy, what did I tell you about disturbing me in my sleep?" He said, as he threw the cover off of him, although through his boxers his dick almost looked like it was about to pop out.

"That's why I had to wake you." Sam said in disgust, "Seriously dude, you're even drooling."

Dean brought his hand up to his mouth, he'd been too tired to even realize he had been drooling and he wiped it away quickly, "Can't I have a nice dream every now and then?"

Sam crossed his arms, "Sounded more like a memory with you moaning Liz's name."

Dean blushed and quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom, before turning and pointing at Sam, "Don't you dare tell Lizzie." and then slammed the door shut. Sam just shook his head and laughed. Although, he had to admit that he did miss teasing his brother about his feelings for Elizabeth. He only wished Gabrielle was there with him to help, a good part of their childhood was nothing but teasing Dean and Elizabeth a good most of the time. He couldn't wait to reunite with his best friend.

After washing up and taking care of his morning wood, Dean walked out of the hotel room ready to be on the road. He saw Sam and Elizabeth talking, which he hoped to God that Sam didn't tell her about this morning, "You finally ready, Princess?" Elizabeth asked Dean jokingly, he wasn't surprised at how she seemed pretty okay even after the events of last night, considering everything else that Elizabeth had been through before in her past. She wouldn't end up actually breaking down until you got a few whiskey shots into her. She was the type to build everything up, but once drunk she just let it all out.

"Ha ha ha, funny." Dean replied, while Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"Come on, I'd like to be able to get to Bobby's before eight. Also, currently starving."

"Let me just go return the keys to the head desk and then we can get some fast food breakfast." Dean said, as he held out his hand for Elizabeth to give him her hotel key.

It wasn't long until the three piled into the Impala and hit the road, it was another quiet trip though and wasn't much was really said. A few times Colt had tried to sing along to some songs that played on the radio, which Dean got a bit of a kick out of, but nothing else was really said between the three. What really could they even talk about without it getting even more awkward than the car ride itself? Years back, they never had a silent car ride, but with the years apart and the recent current events, it was different and not exactly the reunion anyone was really wanting.

As they got closer to Sioux Falls, Elizabeth knew the area and she smiled once she saw the old "Welcome To Sioux Falls" sign come into view and the Impala passed it, she was finally home and back in the town she grew up in and had so many memories with. As Dean drove into town, passing the police station, Elizabeth couldn't help but think of a few nights where she had ended up spending the night in one of the cells, but after hitting it off a few times with the Sheriff at the time's son she was able to get him to help her out.

As Dean pulled into her road and began to pull up to the house, she saw that Bobby and Gabrielle were already outside and waiting. She heard the gravel crackle under the Impala's wheels as Dean pulled up in front of the house and parked the Impala, "Welcome home." Bobby and Gabrielle both greeted, as her and the boys got out of the Impala.

Gabrielle walked up to Elizabeth, "Liz, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I said about Ian before."

Elizabeth gave her sister a soft smile, she didn't hold much of grudge on her sister at all, "Elle, it's fine." She said, as she brought her sister into a long hug. Sam and Dean both smiled at the sisters.

"You know, never thought I'd ever see you four standing in front of me again." Bobby spoke up, seeing the old friends together again.

Gabrielle turned over towards Sam, who she couldn't believe how much he had changed since the last time she had seen him. She wasn't sure if it was that he was taller or his hair was longer, but either way he looked different, "Hey brody."

Sam huffed and smiled at Gabrielle's old nickname, "Been a long time." He said, as Gabrielle walked up to him and brought him into a hug.

"Alright, now where is my cute ass nephew?" Gabrielle said, as her and Sam pulled apart and walked over to the side of the Impala to get Colton out of his carseat.

Bobby walked up to Elizabeth, "You doing okay?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, sure she wasn't exactly peachy since she had just lost her husband, but after losing a good number of people in her life she was able to get over stuff like that fast, "I'll be fine, Bobby. I'm just glad that I was able to at least save Colt. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost him, too." She replied, which Bobby gave her a soft smile and the two brought each other into a hug.

"Who's my cute nephew? Who's my cute nephew?" Gabrielle repeated as she picked Colton up out of his carseat and shook him a little bit which made the boy giggle.

"Thanks for forgetting me, Elle." Dean spoke up, which Gabrielle smiled over at him.

"Oh, come off of it, Dean. It's not like I didn't speak to you about a year ago to help you with some research." Gabrielle said, but she used her other arm that wasn't already holding Colton and brought the older Winchester into a hug, "Of course I've missed you."

"How about we get inside and get y'all settled in. Got some left over pizza you guys could enjoy." Bobby spoke up, which interested the four, but Elizabeth turned towards the junkyard wanting to reunite with something else before she settled inside.

"You guys go a head, I'll be in soon." Elizabeth said, as she turned her head back to Bobby.

"Figured you want to go see him." Bobby said with a smile, as he reached into his pocket and took out some car keys then threw them over at Elizabeth, who caught them with a big smile forming on her face, "He's next to the garage with a cover over him, been making sure he's ready if you ever wanted to come back and get him."

Elizabeth looked up and over at Bobby, "Thanks, Bobby."

"Alright, let's go eat!" Gabrielle spoke up, as she took Colton with her and Sam and Bobby followed her back into the house. Sam turned around before going inside to see Dean move his hand for Sam to go along, then he proceded inside.

"Wanna go see him?" Dean asked, as he walked up to Elizabeth who starred at the car keys and then looked up and turned to Dean with a smile. Dean moved his head in the direction of the junkyard and the two walked together to the garage, "Still can't believe you actually left him here."

"Dean, I had to fit in with the rest of the mom's of Ian's neighborhood. I had to retire him and get myself a mini van, don't think I actually enjoyed that." Elizabeth replied, feeling disgusted thinking about the mini van she had before the BMW, as they walked up to the garage and stopped seeing the bottom wheels of her old car while the yellow cover was over it. Her heart started to beat a little fast as she walked up to the car, Dean stood behind and watched as Elizabeth took her hand and at first hesitated when she went to grab the cover and he watched her smile big and quickly grab the cover and pulled it off to reveal the beautiful black '77 Trans Am.

Dean had to admit, the car was close enough to the Impala when it came to beauty standards, "Hey honey." Elizabeth said to the car as she put her hand on the hood and caressed it. Bobby really did keep the car looking the same as it did the last time she saw him. The paint was still just as bright and beautiful, with the Firebird symbol on the hood that she had painted herself on it since it had been one of the cars released without the symbol. She walked in front of the car, moving her fingers to touch the headlights and just kept her hand on the car as she walked around it and feeling it. She paused when she got to the driver's side and debated on opening the door, she looked over at Dean who gave her a nod to edge her on. She smiled and put her hand door handle and opened the car.

Dean walked over and around the car as Elizabeth sat on the leather seat and breathed in to smell the car, Dean leaned up against the door, "Go on, put the key in." Dean said, as Elizabeth smiled and put the key in the key hole and then turned it and started the engine up.

_East bound and down, loaded up and truckin',_

Dean swore he saw Elizabeth's eyes light up as Jerry Reed's "East Bound and Down" came out of the speakers, Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "I think Bobby did that on purpose." She said, since she didn't remember leaving the Smokey and The Bandit soundtrack tape in. Elizabeth paused and brought her hand up to the wheel and caressed it, she grinned and looked up at Dean, "Get in." She said, which Dean couldn't help but smile and he ran around the car and got in himself. Elizabeth hardly giving him any time to buckle in before stepping on the gas pedle, "Woo!" She screamed, as she sped the car out of the junkyard.

Although, she wasn't able to get far enough until some cop car lights came up behind her, "Fuck." Elizabeth said, as she pulled over. Dean knew that the old Elizabeth would've let a car chase happen.

Elizabeth rolled down the window as the cop came up to the car, "Elizabeth Marcotte, do you realize how fast you were driving?" A woman's voice came up, Elizabeth raised a brow hearing the old familliar voice, she wasn't surprised that the cop knew it was her either considering everyone knew that was her car. She looked up to see the cop as she leaned down to the car. Dean turned his head to the side and hoping the cop wouldn't recognize him due to some past events where he was on the FBI's list with Sam.

"Hey there, Jody." Elizabeth greeted the older short black haired woman, then read the Sheriff on her name tag, "Since when did you become Sheriff?"

"Since ol' Hucklebee kicked the dust." Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk knowing the old Sheriff she had quite the trouble with in the past was gone, "What're you doing back?"

"It's a long story." Elizabeth replied, "Sorry about the speeding."

"I'll give you a warning this time, but next time don't think I won't arrest you." Jody said, making Elizabeth feel a little happy. If it had been the old Sheriff, he wouldn't have even given her a warning. Jody gave Elizabeth a smile and patted her on the shoulder, "Welcome home, girl." She said, before turning around and heading back to the cop car.

Elizabeth took the Trans Am out of park, "Alright, we better get home." She said, turned the car around and drove back to Bobby's. 

**xxxxxx**

Gabrielle laughed as she walked into the living room after Sam had told her what happened that morning with Dean and his memory, "That's hilarious!"

"Right?" Sam laughed along, he was so glad to have his best friend back that he could tell everything to. Sam shook his head with a smile, "I think Dean still loves her."

Gabrielle nodded, "I'm sure my sister still loves him, too. She's just too stubborn to admit it." she said, as they walked over and sat down on the couch, she had given Colton to Bobby a little earlier, "It's a shame that one little thing messed everything up with everyone."

Sam nodded his head, "You know, I always thought something else had to been behind the reason Liz split."

Gabrielle turned and leaned up against the couch to look over at Sam, "Liz once told me, actually. After a drunken outburst, but I pretended she never said a thing."

Sam looked up and over at Gabrielle in curiosity, "And?"

Gabrielle sighed, looking down at the beer she held in her hand, "You promise you won't speak of this to Dean?" Sam nodded, but without speaking. Gabrielle knew she could trust Sam anyways, he was still the only person she could tell a big secret to and know he wouldn't say anything to anyone, "Earlier that week before Liz picked that fight with Dean and we all split, she had found out she was pregnant and she had gone to John about it." She sighed to pause, "He took her to get an abortion and he strictly told her to never mention it to Dean...she just couldn't face Dean after." She said, as she brought her beer up and took a sip of it.

Sam didn't know what to say, a part of him wasn't surprised what his dad had done. He figured it must've been his way to protect both Elizabeth and Dean, considering how old they had been at the time, but his brother of course deserved to know and he couldn't believe that his dad told Elizabeth to never say anything to Dean about it, "You're not making this up, are you?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Believe me, I wish I had." She said with a sigh following after, she also felt like Dean had deserved to know. She then took a sigh a relief, "Finally, I've been able to talk to someone about that! You really don't know how much that has killed me to keep in."

Sam slightly laughed, "I bet." He replied, but then paused, "Do you think Liz wanted to keep it?" The idea made him curious to say the least, wondering if they hadn't been hunters if Elizabeth would've kept the child. 

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "Hell if I know."

Sam shook his head and looked down at the floor, "I just...I can't believe that."

"You can't believe what?" Sam and Gabrielle were brought out of their attention by Dean's voice as he walked into the living room, Elizabeth following behind him, since they had came in the house using the backdoor.

"That uh-that, did you know that Elle was going to college not far from me?" Sam lied, Dean just raised an eyebrow at his brother who smiled over at him. Gabrielle chuckled as she took a sip of her beer and kept away from eye contact with Elizabeth who looked over at her.

Before anyone else could open their mouth and say something, Bobby broke the silence as he walked in while holding Colton, who was leaning his head up against the old gruff hunter and seemed to be falling asleep, "Good, you're back. Liz, I think Colt is ready for his bath and bed."

Elizabeth smiled over at her son and walked over to Bobby, reaching her arms out as Bobby handed Colton over to her, "Come on Colt, let's get you ready for bedtime." She said, as she turned and walked upstairs.

Bobby looked over at Sam, Dean, and Gabrielle, "I didn't interupt anything, did I?"

"No!" Sam and Gabrielle both spoke up, Dean looked back over at them confused.

"We were just catching up." Gabrielle said, as Sam just nodded in agreement, which even made Bobby think the two were a little off. He looked over at Dean, who just shrugged his shoulders. Gabrielle yawned really big, "I think I'm actually gonna hit the hay a little early tonight." She said, as she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to throw her beer away, "Night guys!" She said, giving Bobby a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and heading up to her bedroom, but stopped midway at the steps and turned around, "Sam, you wanna come?"

Sam looked up with a smile, "I'll be up." He replied, as Gabrielle gave him a smile and then turned back around and headed to her room.

Dean grinned, "Aha, that's my boy."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Dean."

"You two better behave, just because you're not kids anymore doesn't mean you can do all the hanky panky in this house." Bobby said sternly over at Sam, although he really wasn't going to do anything like that with Gabrielle tonight. They used to sleep in her bed all the time together without having sex, unlike Dean and Elizabeth who were rabbits. Everyone at one point walked in on those two, although Gabrielle would walk in on purpose to be a cockblock.

"Bobby, you still don't have to worry about us." Sam said, as he stood up and gave the old hunter a pat on the shoulder before turning and headed upstairs.

"Guess I get the couch tonight." Dean spoke up, as he walked over and laid back down on the couch, kicking off his shoes onto the floor.

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know whether to be happy or not, that this is the first time with you and Liz in the same house that I won't have to worry about accidentally walkin in on ya or be woken up by you two."

Dean grinned, "Don't get too comfortable, Bobby. Who knows? Maybe you'll see me pinning Lizzie up against the wall again soon." He joked, he at least hoped that whatever he had done in the past, that maybe him and Elizabeth could talk it out and the old flame between them would light up again.

"Thanks for the glorified memory." Bobby said, Dean gave him a smile and then leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "Goodnight, boy."

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom with a tired Colton up against her hip, she walked over to her room and opened the door. She smiled as she entered her old room, she almost felt she was eighteen again as she walked in it. The walls were still the pink color that she had painted over with Bobby when she was younger, only to end up actually hating the color as she got a little older. The same old posters of a few 80s hair bands hung up on the walls consisting of Bon Jovi, Kiss, Motley Crue, Ozzy Osbourne, and Guns N' Roses. In the corner of her room was her old all in one stereo that she had gotten one year for Christmas from Rufus before him and Bobby had their fight. On the floor to the side of the stereo was a box of vinyl and cassette tapes.

Elizabeth walked over and laid Colton down on her old queen sized bed, complete with a leppard print bed set, and she put the blanket over him and tucked him in. She turned around and walked over to the stereo and knelled down to the box with the vinyl and cassette tapes. She blew some of the dust that had gathered on top within the years and went through some of the classic albums. The first vinyl was Def Leppard's "Hysteria", she used her fingers to move it and go through the rest of the records which went from Dokken's "Breaking The Chains" to Judas Priest's "Turbo" album to Led Zeppelin's "IV".

"Settling yourself in okay?" Elizabeth was brought out of her thoughts from Bobby's voice, she turned around to see him at the bedroom entrance.

Elizabeth stood up and gave him a smile, "There a reason you never got rid of any of this?"

Bobby gave Elizabeth a smile, "Figured you like the memories whenever you decided to come back and visit." Elizabeth crossed her arms and nodded, as she looked around the room and was brought back with old memories, "By the way, how was that car ride home?"

Elizabeth exhaled, "It was awkward, to say the least."

"Didn't give Dean too much of a hard time, did ya?" Bobby asked, Elizabeth got a bit quiet from the question, "Look, you two better talk it out 'cause I ain't going to deal with any fightin' between you two in the house if you're going to be staying here. I ain't kicking those boys out in the cold."

"We'll see how things go."

"You better. I know you're as stubborn as your mom was." Bobby said, which couldn't help but give Elizabeth a reason to smile. He sighed and gave his niece a smile, "Night, girl."

"Night Bobby." Elizabeth replied, then watched as Bobby exited the room and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth sighed and then pulled out of her pocket the photo that Dean had saved for her. She smiled at it, thankful again at the fact he had saved it. She walked over to her dresser on the other side of the room and laid the photo down, as she looked up her eyes met with a two old photos in some frames on her dresser. One of them, a old photo of her and Dean taken back during the summer of '97. The two leaned up against the Impala's hood, she couldn't believe what she saw she was wearing in the photo. Short ripped light denim, black tights over her legs, with a loose black AC/DC short sleeve crop top that allowed her to show off her cute belly button; which was complete with a piercing back then. She sighed, she'd kill to have that body again.

She put down the photo and looked at the other one next to it, a photo taken when she was sixteen and after she received her license. She stood next to the Trans Am with her arm up in the air dangling the keys, showing off the proud owner she was. She wondered how Bobby let her get away with going out of the house in the outfit she wore. Black leather boots, ripped to hell and back acid wash jeans, complete with diamond shaped fishnets under them. She wore a black tight ass crop top, which really showed her boobs off. She had to admit, she was pretty wild back then. As a mom now, she didn't think she'd ever wear something like that again.

"Daddy..." Colton wimpered, bringing Elizabeth out of memory lane. She turned around and walked over to her son as he laid down on her old bed and moved around, probably having a bad dream.

"Shhhh, Colt. It'll be okay." Elizabeth cooed, as she took her shoes off and then got into bed and brought her son up to her and cuddled him in her arms, "I miss daddy, too." She said, as she kissed his forehead and then laid the boy in her arms where she could slightly rock him, moving his hair out of his face with her fingers as the boy woke from a bad nightmare, "You want me to sing you a song?" Colton just nodded his head and leaned up against his mother.

It took her a few seconds until she decided on a song to sing to her son, but soon enough she began to whistle an old Carpenters tune, one that she remembered being sung to, "When I was young I'd listen to the radio waitin' for my favorite songs..." She began to sing, "When they played I'd sing along, it made me smile." She sang, faking a big smile for her son and tickled him, "Those were such happy times and not so long ago, how I wondered where they'd gone..."

Little did Elizabeth know, a certain Winchester had walked upstairs to go to the bathroom and he'd been walking back from the bathroom as he heard Elizabeth's singing hit his ears, he peaked through the crack of her door that Bobby didn't shut all the way, "But they're back again just like a long lost friend, all the songs I loved so well...Every sha-la-la-la, every wo-o-wo-o, still shines. Very shing-a-ling-a-ling, that they're startin' to sing's, so fine. When they get to the part where he's breakin' her heart, it can really make me cry, just like before..." She began to finish, as Colton started to fall asleep to his mother's singing, "It's yesterday once more." She smiled and leaned down and kissed Colton's forehead and laid him back down on the bed, "Don't worry Colt, we'll get through this together. I'm not going to let any monster lay a finger on you." 

Dean softly smiled, as he turned to walk back downstairs. No matter what happened between them in the past, he still cared about her well being, and he promised to himself that he'd help her out through this. If he was going to end up going to Hell, the last thing he could do was help Elizabeth and make up for the past.


	4. Find Your Way Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, this all does take place after The Magnificent Seven and we are going to begin the season with the girls on the episode The Kids Are Alright! We'll be starting that episode with the girls in the next chapter!

**Huntington, Indiana; 2004**

_Won't be back to start all over cause what I've held before is gone_  
_Mary take the child the river's risin' muddy water taking back my home..._

Muddy Waters by Johnny Cash played as John Winchester pulled his truck up the street of a little suburban neighborhood, “Right here.” Elizabeth spoke up, pointing to the two story white house. John nodded, pulling his truck over to the sidewalk in front of the house, she took in a big sigh as she looked towards her home.

John looked over to Elizabeth, he just had to help the girl and her younger sister send a demon back to hell, more importantly the one who killed her parents, and she was quite beat up. Her right eye was bruised and there was dried up blood under her nose and on her bottom lip, “Are you going to be okay there?”

Elizabeth turned her head, giving him a reasurring smile, “Yeah, I'll be alright.”

“What are you going to tell Mr. Perfect in there?” John joked, giving Elizabeth a smile; knowing about her and Ian and knowing that Ian wasn't a hunter.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I'll just tell him some guy jumped me, then got away." She replied, as she sniffed her nose, "As far as he knows, I quit hunting." She said, but paused as she remembered about the miscarraige she had a few months ago and promising Ian she'd stop hunting.

"And you're sure about that?" John asked, knowing how driven Elizabeth was with hunting.

Elizabeth sighed, looking down and then nodding, “I'm sure. The demon is dead, there's nothing to keep me going on with the life. I want a life where I don't have to worry about the fact I could die at any second. I want to be safe.” John looked past Elizabeth, out the window, seeing Elizabeth's fiance Ian there on the porch, whom had just walked out of the house. John huffed, the guy was just too cut and clean, he could see Gabrielle going for something like that, but certainly not Elizabeth. Elizabeth heard John huff, she looked to see Ian there on the porch and then she turned back to John, “I swear to god, if you mention Dean-” John laughed, the fact that he hadn't even thought of his son and Elizabeth brought Dean up. Elizabeth just gave him a glare, “John!”

John chuckled, then gave Elizabeth a smile, “I wasn't even gonna bring him up, you did.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”

John smiled, then put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him, “I won't tell him anything, I promise.”

Elizabeth smiled, “Thanks, John. If anything, I don't need Dean showing up in my life again.”

John frowned, but then nodded, “I understand.” He then patted Elizabeth on the shoulder, “You be safe and if you ever need help, you have my number.”

Elizabeth nodded, then she leaned over and gave John a hug. He smiled, hugging Elizabeth back and patting her back, as she leaned her head down on his shoulder, “Yeah, I'll make sure of it.” The two pulled apart, smiling at each other, “Bye, John.”

John gave Elizabeth over a nod, then watched as she opened the door and got out, Ian ran up as soon as he saw Elizabeth's beat up face. Elizabeth turned around and gave him a smile and wave after closing the door and he waved back at her before starting his truck up and driving away, watching from the mirror as Ian and Elizabeth hugged and Ian checked over her. He couldn't help but smile and hope that things would turn out for her.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota; Present**

Morning dawned upon the Singer household, having his nieces back put Bobby in a good mood and the Winchesters were confused walking in upon him cooking breakfast in the kitchen for everyone, not that Dean minded at all and quite enjoyed being woken up to the smell of bacon, "Morning, everyone!" Bobby chimed, as Gabrielle, Sam, and Dean walked into the kitchen, watching as Bobby flipped a pancake almost too perfectly; although Sam and Dean did remember a few times that they had stayed at Bobby's when John would drop them off that when Bobby had time, he was quite the cook.

"What's the special occasion, Bobby?" Dean asked jokingly, as the three walked in and sat down at the table, eyeing the food that was already at the table and went to grab a piece of toast that was stacked in the middle, but Gabrielle gave him a look and mouthed for him to wait.

"What? I can't cook breakfast?" Bobby asked, as he turned around to the three, wiping some flour off of his apron, "Figured I could try to cheer Liz up a lil', she sure needs a good meal with her family."

Sam smiled, it was pretty nice waking up to something like this in the morning instead of going to some small smelly trucker filled diner and getting breakfast, where most of the time his food was either too greasy or not even fully done, "Speaking of Liz, where is she?" Bobby asked, noticing that Elizabeth had yet to walk in.

"I'll go get her." Dean said, as he stood up from his chair and quickly grabbed a piece of bacon that Bobby had just put down on the table on a plate next to the toast. He nibbled on the bacon as he walked upstairs to Elizabeth's room. He wasn't too surprised she wasn't up with the rest of them, remembering how she never was a morning person. He remember how she punched him in the face once when they had gone on a hunt together before the split, he tried to wake her up a little too early and he walked over and got up in her face, but ended up meeting with her fist and gave him a bloody nose.

He smiled and huffed at the old memory, he hoped that he could make amends and maybe they could be like that again. It would be a nice thing to happen for him before going to Hell. He walked up to Elizabeth's bedroom and knocked on the door, "Hey Lizzie, wakey wakey!"

"Daddy!" Dean heard Colt from the other side, he couldn't help but smile a little at the boy mistaking him for his Dad.

"No, Colt. That's not Daddy." He heard Elizabeth say solemnly to her son, he then heard footsteps coming towards the door and it soon opened, but Elizabeth's face didn't seem too thrilled, "What?" She asked, as she opened the door all the way, Dean saw she was still in her sleepwear, a regular spagetti strapped black tank top combined with red plaid shorts that showed off a certain pair of legs that Dean almost forgot that he loved and remembered how much he used to check them out. He'd seen a lot of nice pairs of legs on women throughout the years, but Elizabeth's was definitely in the top for him.

"Bobby sent me to fetch you." Dean replied, as he watched Elizabeth turned around and walk over to Colton who bounced on the bed, with only a black shirt on, but Elizabeth hadn't managed to put on his pants yet.

"I'll be down in a minute, just trying to dress my son." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed a pair of toddler sized jean overalls. Dean wasn't sure if Elizabeth looked annoyed because of him or because she was struggling with Colton, "Now Colt, could you please sit still and let me put this on you?" 

Colton shook his head, "No!" He yelled, before jumping off the bed with a thump and tried to run out of the room, Elizabeth threw back her head in annoyance.

"Hold on there slugger." Dean said, as he leaned down and managed to grab Colton as he tried to run past Dean. Colton giggled as Dean picked him up and blew bubbles of spit and smiling big at Dean, "Colt, right?" Dean asked, as Colt nodded his head fast, accidentaly getting some spit on Dean's shirt, "Could you please let your mom finish dressing you?"

"No!"

Dean sighed, although he remembered when Sam began acting this way when he was Colton's age, "I guess I won't get you ice cream later then."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, not exactly fond of the bribbing, since she didn't want the kid to think that if he acted this way that he would end up getting a treat from it, but seeing the interaction between the two softened her mood up, "I want ice cream! I want ice cream!" 

"Well, if you let your mom dress you then later I'll take you out to get some." Dean bribed Colton, even if it wasn't how Elizabeth wanted.

Colton sighed, "Okay!"

Elizabeth walked over and Dean handed Colton back to her, "Since when did you become Mr. Dad?"

Dean let out a slight laugh and smiled, "Well don't forget, I practically raised Sam myself."

Elizabeth bit her tongue, almost forgetting how Dean had to grow up so fast due to John's neglet, "Well, thanks."

Dean leaned up against the wall and smiled as he watched Elizabeth and Colton, "Hey, how's that wound by the way?"

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked, as she finished dressing Colton up and then looked down and pulled her shirt up a little and showed the wound, which seemed to be in it's proliferative phase and which also seemed to be healing fine, without any darkness that looked like a sign of an infection starting, but the stitches definitely needed to be left in for at least another day or two, "It seems to be healing good, you're not a bad doctor." She said, as she put her shirt back down and looked over at Dean and gave him a smile, as she picked Colton up, "Anyways, I'm ready to eat."

"Think I got a little turned on by those words right there." Dean said, Elizabeth couldn't help but look down and smile. She never was mad enough at Dean to hate him, she chose to be hostile towards him over something she had done herself, that she knew she had to grow up about. She had to admit, the moment he came all guns blazing with Sam the other night, and even after her husband was killed, she could feel her old self itching to come out; the part of her that still also loved Dean Winchester.

"Dean, don't think you can flirt with me that easily." Elizabeth finally replied, as she walked up to him and stopped right in front of him as he smiled at her.

"Worth a shot at least, right?" Dean replied back jokingly, giving Elizabeth a half smirk.

"Dee.." Colton tried to speak, as he reached his arms out over at Dean.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked down at her son as he reached towards Dean, "I think he wants you to hold him."

"Can I?" Dean asked, as Elizabeth looked back up to him and she decided that it wouldn't be so bad to have Dean help her out with Colton, especially if the kid was really starting to enjoy him.

Elizabeth nodded with a smile, "Yeah," She said, as she handed Colton over to Dean, "I think he seems to like you." She said, as she watched Dean's smile form over holding Colton and the boy smiling widely back at him.

"You hungry there, Colt?" Dean asked the boy, who nodded his head quickly.

"C'mon, let's get downstairs before the food gets cold." Elizabeth said, as she walked past Dean and Dean followed her downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone else had already started eating. Gabrielle was first to notice that Dean was holding Colton, she moved her arm to bump Sam's and get his attention, who looked up as he put a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Morning, girl." Bobby greeted his niece, as her and Dean walked into the kitchen; he was even surprised himself that Dean was holding Colton.

"You guys were up there for a while." Gabrielle spoke up, jokingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, as she helped adjust Colton into the old high chair, "Yeah, but do I need to bring up how I heard moaning last night coming from your room?"

Gabrielle gulped, Sam tried not to choke on his food, as Dean let out what sounded like a proud laugh, "Oh, really now?" Dean asked, as he stood straight up and turned to look at Sam who made no eye contact with his brother. Hell, Sam never told Dean before if he had ever gotten far with Gabrielle.

"Could ya not bring that up at the table?" Bobby spoke up, he was lucky that his room was across the hall and didn't hear a thing. Elizabeth gave Gabrielle a smile as the other sister glared, planning a way to get Elizabeth back, "How you feeling this morning, Liz?" Bobby asked, trying to change the subject.

Elizabeth sighed, "Will everyone stop asking me how I'm feeling?" She asked, as she grabbed her plate of food that Bobby had already set up for both her and Dean, next to her plate was also a kid's sippy cup with juice for Colton and another smaller plate with scrambled eggs.

"Sorry I want to check up on ya." Bobby replied, as he took a bite of toast.

"Bobby, I'm cool. Sure, I miss Ian, but this isn't the first person close to me that I've lost." Elizabeth said, as she walked over and sat down at the table and put Colton's plate down in front of the boy, who still used his hands to eat his food, ""So, can we not have a intervention for me at the breakfast table?" Sam curled his lips, he really felt sorry for Elizabeth because he understood where she was since he had lost Jess, although him and Elizabeth were definitely different when it came to coping.

"Alright, no more talkin' bout our feelings."

"So sis, what do you plan on doing now?" Gabrielle decided to bring up and ask, wondering if her sister was just going to settle back in Sioux Falls or start hunting again, "You came back here for a reason."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, as she stuffed a piece of egg into her mouth, "Haven't decided yet, but more than likely probably start hunting again."

"As if Sam and I didn't terrify people enough, wonder how people will feel about the Marcotte sisters being back." Dean said, which Elizabeth couldn't help but enjoy the idea of, but Bobby on the other hand wasn't too fond of the idea considering he knew that Elizabeth would be dropping Colton off for him to raise.

"Oh come on, Liz!" Gabrielle spoke, now excited about the idea of hunting again, considering at one point in time they were more feared than The Winchesters themselves.

"How about it, Bobby? Would you not mind watching Colt for a weekend at least?" Elizabeth turned to Bobby at the end of the table and asked, giving a bit of a puppy dog pout.

Bobby starred at his niece for a bit, he looked over to the other side of the table to Gabrielle who was now also giving him the puppy dog pout. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he gave in a little bit, "Just have Sam and Dean with you guys."

"Yes!!" Gabrielle chimed, as she laughed. Elizabeth kind of drooped her shoulders down and glared at Bobby who gave her a smile, she wasn't too into the idea of going along with Sam and Dean, but with the girls being a little rusty it was best they'd go with the boys. Sam and Dean looked over at each other, wondering how this was going to end up turning out.

**xxxxxxx**

Later that day, Elizabeth opened the trunk to the Trans Am and smiled at the fully loaded arsenal, set up almost like the Impala's, including a few shotguns, pistols, a machette, and other hunting equipment. She smiled, taking a look at all the old weapons. She reached in and picked up her old silver Beretta 92FS pistol, smiling as memories came back to her, questioning herself why she gave all this up to be a suburban mom. Aside from the people she lost in the past due to being a hunter, she had to admit that those were the best times and she had too many fond memories. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, she knew she wouldn't have lasted long with Ian and she'd still be out hunting with her sister. She sighed, "You seem to be longing for that."

Elizabeth jumped, turning around and seeing Gabrielle walking up to her. She gave her sister a huff and then turned and put the gun back down in the trunk, "You caught me."

Gabrielle crossed her arms and gave her sister a smile, "I always knew."

Elizabeth lifted her eyes with a half eye roll, "So, you came to rub it in?" She asked, as she shut the trunk hood and leaned back against the car.

Gabrielle sighed and walked up to her sister and leaned up against the Trans Am herself, "Oh believe me, I want to repeatedly tell you that I told you so, but I'm not going to because you also ended up losing Ian and that would just make me a bitch."

Elizabeth snorted, "So, what'd ya come out here for then?"

"I can't talk to my sister?" Gabrielle joked, making Elizabeth just shake her head.

"You didn't talk to me for months until your weird vision."

Gabrielle shrugged, "Didn't know what to talk to you about."

"Why didn't you tell me about your visions before?"

Gabrielle sighed and put her head down, "I was afraid of how you and Bobby would react."

Elizabeth squinted her eyebrow and looked over at Gabrielle, "Elle, we have friends who are psychic."

"I don't know," Gabrielle said, as she looked up and over at her sister, "I just didn't want anyone to think I was a freak, they didn't really bother me so much before anyways until I had the vision of Sam's death and then the demon coming after you."

Elizabeth bit her lip, remembering that Gabrielle had visioned about Sam's death, "What happened with Sam being dead, since he's still here up and kicking just fine."

"I'm not sure." Gabrielle lied, she wasn't sure if she should tell Elizabeth about Dean's deal or not. She didn't want Elizabeth to make amends with Dean only because he was going to Hell, she wanted her sister to make amends with the older Winchester because they needed to finally talk shit out after all this time.

"Well, hopefully they didn't mess with really bad mojo." Elizabeth replied, Gabrielle just nodded along, "Anyways, I need to go into town and get a few things for me and the kid, wanna come?"

Gabrielle gave her sister a smile and nodded, feeling at peace with her sister again, "Yeah, let's go get Colt."

Elizabeth nodded and the two sisters walked in sync back inside the house, "So, did you really enjoy college?" Elizabeth decided to bring up and ask, as they walked up to the back door and she opened it.

Gabrielle huffed, "Hell no," She replied, as she walked inside with Elizabeth, "It wasn't fun having to constantly recorrect my professors."

Elizabeth smiled and laughed slightly, remembering how much of a nerd her younger sister was, "You're such a nerd."

Gabrielle smirked, taking that more as a compliment than as an insult, "I know."

Elizabeth just shook her head, the girls soon found themselves in the den where the boys were, talking about whatever as Bobby also watched Colton. The three all looked up and over at the girls hearing them laughing and walking into the den, although Bobby was more than delighted to see the two getting along again, considering he hadn't heard them laughing together since Elizabeth quit hunting, he didn't even want to question them about it, "Mommy!" Colton squaled happily.

"What's up, girls?" Bobby asked, as he got up from his seat, seeing that Colton wanted to be with his mom.

"I was just going to say that Elle and I are going to go to the store and coming to get Colt." Elizabeth explained, as Bobby walked up to her and handed her Colton.

Dean smiled, seeing the interaction between the mother and son, but he actually had an idea himself, "Hey, how about you girls just head to the store and I'll watch the kid." Sam looked over at his brother, confused. Did Dean really offer to watch Colton?

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Dean and wasn't exactly sure if that'd be a good idea or not, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, as he stood up from his seat and walked up and stopped to where he was standing next to Bobby, who looked over at Dean wondering what got into him, "You girls go catch up, I'll take care of the kid."

Elizabeth turned her head over to Gabrielle who gave Elizabeth a smile and nodded to go along with the idea, "I mean, alright, I guess..." She said, as she looked over at Bobby who gave her a nod as well and then she turned back to Dean, "You sure you can handle him?"

"C'mon, I got this." Dean replied, giving Elizabeth a smile, "I'll leave Sam and Bobby to the research."

Elizabeth sighed, "Well, alright." She said, as she handed Colton over to Dean. Sam smiled brightly, seeing that Elizabeth didn't deny Dean's offer, "There's diapers up in the kitchen if he needs any changing while I'm gone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You girls go shopping, get lunch, whatever." He said, as he took Colton into his arms and smiled at the boy.

"Well, you heard the man. Let's go!" Gabrielle chimed, as she grabbed Elizabeth's hand and tried to take her out.

"If he needs anything, call me!" Elizabeth said, as Gabrielle almost practically dragged her away.

Dean rolled his eyes, he had this easily. He turned to Bobby who gave him quite the stare, "What?"

Bobby breathed in, "Boy, you better not mess this up."

"Dean, you sure about this?" Sam even spoke up and asked him, now that the girls were gone.

"I got this, you guys research." Dean retorted, as he walked out of the room and Sam and Bobby couldn't help but laugh a little, wondering what the hell made Dean think of this and if he actually could handle the kid himself. Dean walked out of the den and to the living room, "Man, I can't believe the lack of trust they have in me, Colt."

"Eh?" Colton spoke, not really able to speak anything else and hold a full conversation.

Dean walked over and took a seat on the couch, sitting Colton up on his lap, studying Colton's features a little more than what he had before, and noticing what he had of Elizabeth, but all he was able to get out was the eyes; the blue hazel. Colton turned his head to the side, almost as if he was studying Dean himself. Dean smiled, "So, what do you wanna do today, Colt?"

"Eh?"

Dean sighed, "I almost forgot, you don't have much of a vocabulary." He bit his lip, looking around and trying to think of something to do. He did remember, he had to check the Impala's oil, why not show the kid how to work a car?

"Dean!" The boy chimed, which had Dean smile as he was brought out of his thinking.

"Alright, c'mon. I'm going to teach you some car knowledge." Dean said, as he stood up, and held Colton against his hip and walked through the house towards the backdoor and out to the garage where he had the Impala parked. He wondered if Elizabeth had shown Colton anything, considering she was the only other person he'd ever let work with him on the Impala other than Sam, and he rememebered how much she was into working on cars back in the day. He remembered even helping a bit with restoring the Trans Am.

Memories just kept flooding back to him ever since him and Sam went and saved her, memories that he had locked away and tried his best to forget about. Memories, that even though were all great, he couldn't let them give him hope that he would see her again and they'd be the same. After that night she went off with Gabrielle, things just seemed to go downhill after that, since Sam ran off to college not long after. If there was one girl he could talk to about anything, it had been Elizabeth.

Not many girls managed to get close enough to him like Elizabeth, except for maybe Cassie Robinson, but she still didn't manage to make it to that level enough. Elizabeth had been his girl, his best friend, the first girl he actually fell in love with. He knew she had a stubborn side, that she didn't like no man trying to tell her what to do, but he still didn't understand why that made her cut ties completely with him. They had fought before, but that night she left was differentt. At that time, he thought she would come back to him, but she didn't. It was almost like she had died to him, just gone. He had gone over and over with what he had said during that fight, trying to figure out what it had been that could've made her cut him out, but he never could pin something.

It pissed him off knowing that she'd kept contact with John after all these years up until his death, that his dad not once said anything to him on her whereabouts, or at least let him know that she was still alive; that was what he wanted to know most. He didn't know for the longest time whether she was alive or not, until he made contact with Gabrielle again and even when he also met back up with Bobby to hunt Yellow Eyes, Bobby didn't really have any recent pictures around the house that caught his eyes.

After setting everything up in the garage with the Impala, he brought the tool bag over and sat it on the floor in front of Colton who sat on the floor, "Alright Colt, choose your tool." He said, as he knelled down, while Colton went through the tool bag and pulled out a standard socket wrench, but as soon as he did he went to try and put it in his mouth, "Oh, no, no, no." Dean said, as he leaned in and grabbed the socket out of Colton's hands.

Colton looked up at Dean with sad eyes as soon as Dean took the socket wrench from him, then soon enough he started crying, "Shit." Dean mumbled as he pushed the tool bag over and then picked Colton up from the floor, "Hey, hey, shhh." He said, as he slightly bounced the boy and patted his back.

"I want toy! I want toy!" Colton said repeatedely as he cried.

"I'm sorry little dude, but you can't have it." Dean said, as he walked over to the driver's side of the Impala and he opened the door and sat the boy down on the seat, "You can't just put things in your mouth." He tried to explain to the boy, because the last thing he wanted was Colton choking on something while under his watch, but Colton continued to cry, piercing Dean's ears a little bit, "Hey, hey. How about some tunes?" He said, as he pulled the keys out from his back pocket. Colton heard the keys rattle and softened a little, although tears still fell from his eyes. He watched as Dean leaned in and put the keys in and started the car up, then turned the radio up.

_And I don't know where I'm going. I just want to be left alone..._

Tuesday's Gone by Lynyrd Skynyrd came on through the speakers, "Tuesay go!" Colton chimed and tried to remember what the song was actually called, remembering the song due to his mom playing it often, and he sniffeled, almost forgetting what he was crying about.

Dean smiled, hearing the boy trying his best to remember what the song was called, "Ya like Skynyrd?" Dean asked him, the boy nodded his head, "Tuesday's gone with the wind..." He sang, which made Colton clap his hands and smile brightly, "My woman's gone with the wind." He looked down and smiled at Colton, who held his arms out, "Train roll on many miles from my home," Dean continued to sing, as he picked up Colton and rocked from side to side, "See, I'm riding my blues away.Tuesday, you see, she had to be free, but somehow I've got to carry on..."

**xxxxxxx**

Bobby and Sam looked up from the books they were reading, trying to find some kind of lore on Dean's deal, they could hear Tuesday's Gone faintly from the Impala. Sam shook his head, "Not surprised."

Bobby chuckled, "At least he's trying to bond with the boy." Sam nodded, it was nice to see Dean interested in helping Elizabeth out with Colton, "Wasn't sure how Dean and Liz's reunion was going to be like after that last fight of theirs."

Sam crossed his arms over his books and leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, Dean had been really quiet before we made it to her place."

"Shame what had happened between those two. Between you and me, god rest his soul, but I didn't care for Ian." Sam half laughed, since Gabrielle had even told him how she didn't really care for the guy either.

"You know, Elle said that as well." Sam wondered, the guy couldn't have been that bad, could he have? He felt that Elizabeth had seemed happy during her time with the guy.

"She's always made that clear, had to practically pry the girls off of each other the day Liz announced her engagement."

Sam lifted his brows and looked to Bobby in shock, "You serious?"

Bobby nodded his head and leaned against the table, "Elle's never shy'd away from being blunt." Sam bit his lip and nodded in agreement, Gabrielle had always been blunt since as far as he could remember. She never was afraid to tell anyone how she felt about something, "Elle and Liz almost didn't talk for a year, until I had them sit down and talk it out a week before the wedding."

Sam was quiet for a moment, until he remembered what Gabrielle had told him last night about why Elizabeth had really cut ties with Dean, "Bobby, did Liz ever tell you why she cut ties with Dean?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow over at Sam in curiosity over the question, "Why? What'd she tell you?"

"Well Elle did, actually." Sam replied, pausing for a moment wondering if he really should tell Bobby.

"If it's about the abortion, I know." Sam looked up with a questionable face towards Bobby, "Your daddy told me that day after he brought her home, honestly John and I never agreed with much, but that was one of the few things I was not mad at him about."

Sam bit his lip, wanting to respond, but decided it would probably not be best to speak of any of his personal feelings about what had happened then, "Uh, I'm not interupting anything, am I?"

Sam heard Dean's voice come from behind, who seemed to have just walked in and didn't catch anything from him and Bobby's conversation, he turned around to see Dean, but he was holding Colt a little away from him, "Uh, Dean that's not how you're suppose to hold a baby."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm only holding him because of the smell!"

Bobby laughed, "You're the idjit who offered to take care of him, you change him. Diapers are under the sink in the kitchen. Have fun." Sam and Bobby laughed and Dean glared at them before taking off to the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and laid it down on the kitchen table, laying Colt on it, and he undressed the child and laid the clothes down next to the boy.

"Diapers, diapers." Dean repeated as he opened the covert under the sink, he found the box of pampers diapers and smiled, "There we go!" He grabbed the box and walked over to where Colt laid on the kitchen table. He pulled out a diaper and then wondered how exactly to put it on, taking a glance over at the box for instructions.

"You can't be that much of an idiot, Dean." Dean turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see Sam standing there, "Bobby told me to come help you anyways."

Dean huffed, "Bobby doesn't think I can do it?"

Sam gave Dean one of his bitch faces, "Dean, you were trying to figure out to put it on, I saw you looking at the diaper strangely. You don't know a thing."

"And you do?"

"Yeah, Jess had a friend with a baby before. I know what exactly to do and you didn't even get the powder!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why would you need powder?"

"So he doesn't get a rash." Dean crossed his arms. Sam walked over to the covert under the skin and pulled out the baby powder and napkins, "Don't worry, I won't tell Liz I helped."

Dean smiled, "Thanks Sam."

"You owe me." Dean watched as Sam changed Colt, watching everything so next time he actually knew what to do. He sighed, he was able to load a gun, work a car, but he had no clue how to change a toddler. He felt like a complete idiot. Dean picked up Colt after Sam was done and redressed the boy, "There." Sam huffed as he threw the dirty diaper away and then headed back to the den.

Dean looked at Colt, "You gotta thank your Uncle Sammy there for knowing what to do." He said, Colt just yawned and leaned down onto Dean's shoulder, "What, time for your nap already?" Dean asked, yawning a bit himself, "Alright, you win."

  **xxxxxxx**

The Trans Am pulled out of the parking lot of the supermarket in town, "Well, we made it through the market without one call from Dean or anyone else to tell me Dean fucked up with babysitting Colt."

"I told you, you worry too much." Gabrielle said as she searched through the old tape collection as Elizabeth drove them home.

"I have a good reason to, ya know."

"Oh, please." Gabrielle replied and rolled her eyes, as she pulled out a certain mix tape she had once created for them and grinned due to the first song on the tape, "Found something." Gabrielle spoke up.

"Just choose something good." Elizabeth replied, keeping her eye on the road and not even seeing the tape as Gabrielle put it in, rewinded it, then pressed play.

_You remind me of the babe_

Elizabeth bit her lip and shook her head as she heard Magic Dance by David Bowie from the Labyrinth soundtrack begin, a old favorite of Elizabeth's, "I can't believe you."

Gabrielle grinned, "You can't resist to sing along to this." She said, as she nudged her sister's arm, trying to cheer her up at least and remind her of how well they used to get along, "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry." Gabrielle then went to sing along.

"Elle, stop." Elizabeth said, trying really hard not to sing along.

"My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue..." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, she did love this song, it certainly did bring back many memories of old long car rides where they would sing along with each other, "Come on, sis!" Gabrielle said, as she moved her shoulders, "What kind of magic spell to use? Slime and snails or puppy dogs' tails?"

Elizabeth shook her head as the chorus soon came up, she couldn't help but sing along with her sister once it came up, "Dance magic, dance, dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance, dance magic, dance. Put that baby spell on me." Gabrielle smiled brightly, as Elizabeth finally sang along with her, knowing she got her sister back.

The girls even sung along together to two other songs before the 20 minute ride home was over, which ended up bringing back many fond old memories from back when the girls had been closer to each other and not when they were at each other's necks. Elizabeth pulled the Trans Am into the driveway and parked it next to Gabrielle's Chevelle.

Although, due to the current song not even being close to over, Elizabeth couldn't help but keep the Trans Am on until the song was done, which just so happened to be...

"Backstreet's back, alright!" The girl's sang in unison, not even feeling ashamed when Sam and Bobby walked out of the house and stood on the porch.

"Not going to lie, I still have a soft spot for those boys." Elizabeth said, as she shut off the Trans Am and took the keys out.

"Same." Gabrielle replied, which had the girls both laugh along with each other as they got out of the car, which really took Sam and Bobby back seeing the girl's laughing together.

"Hey guys!" Elizabeth greeted Sam and Bobby with a cheerful smile, before turning around to pull the seat up and get the groceries from the backseat.

"Sam, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bobby said, as Sam just nodded, whom certainly had not seen this coming when the girls returned home.

"You guys just going to stand there, or ya gonna help us with these groceries?" Elizabeth yelled, getting the boys out of their confused dazed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said nodding, as he walked up and Elizabeth handed him a bag.

"Elle, what did you give your sister?" Bobby asked, he wasn't sure if he could take this seriously.

"Way to be a mood killer, Bobby." Elizabeth responded, which Gabrielle couldn't help as she walked around the Trans Am and up to the two men.

"It's a sister thing, you two wouldn't understand." Gabrielle spoke, giving Sam and Bobby a wink.

"Hey, where's Dean and Colt?" Ellizabeth asked, as she shut the Trans Am's door after getting all the bags out.

"Up in your room, sleeping." Bobby replied, as they all walked up towards the house.

"He couldn't handle it, could he?"

"No, he bonded pretty well with Colt as much as Bobby and I saw." Sam replied, giving Elizabeth a little assurance that she could trust Dean with the kid.

"And none of you help him?" Elizabeth asked, as they walked inside of the house.

"Not once."

"The boy was quite a pro." Bobby added, Sam smiled seeing that Bobby decided not to say how Dean ended up needing help changing Colt at one point.

"Huh." Elizabeth huffed, as they walked into the kitchen to sit all the bags down, "I guess I'll go wake them up." She said, as she sat the bags down that she had been holding and then she turned and walked out of the kitchen and then upstairs to her room. She slowly opened the door as she finally made her way to her room. She couldn't help but smile as she walked up as Dean laid there on her bed, Colt snuggled up on his chest, his hand on Colt's back in protection.

She crossed her arms, standing in front of the bed and taking in the moment, but her mood slowly faded as she remembered what she had done all them years ago that caused her and Dean to split. She shook her head, trying to shove the memory to the side and not let it disturb her mood. She walked up a little closer and then grabbed Dean's toe, who's feet still had socks on since he only kicked off his shoes. She moved his toe from side to side, "Hey Dean, wake up." 

"Mmmm," Dean moaned, moving his head a little bit.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, remembering how much of a heavy sleeper Dean was, "Come on, Dean." She said, a little seductively for a joke.

"Alright, alight, Lizzie." Dean moaned, obviously having a dream about them due to how he was reacting to her voice. She laughed a little on the inside, not trying to let any laughter out. She watched as Colt began to open his eyes.

"Could you please wake up and give me some?" She asked, in a suductive childlike voice, trying not to laugh.

"Uh huh." Dean said, as his eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy!" Colt squealed, as he rolled off Dean, which shocked Dean a bit when he was brought back to reality.

Elizabeth cracked up, as Colt crawled over to her, Dean just sat up glaring at her, "How dare you."

Elizabeth grinned, as she picked Colt up, "I still got it.' Dean mocked her as rolled his eyes, not saying anything in respone and turned to put his shoes back on, "Hey, thanks for taking care of Colt while I was gone though."

"Not a problem." Dean replied, as he tied his boots.

"Seriously, it means a lot."  Elizabeth said, as she watched Dean stand up and walk up to her.

"The kid's not so bad." Dean replied, as he reached his hand up and messed Colt's hair a little.

"Daddy!" Colt squealed with a laugh, Elizabeth's eyes widened and Dean took his hand quickly away and took a step back.

"I need to go." Elizabeth said, as she turned around and walked out with Colt; She began to rethink if it had been a good idea to let Colt around Dean.

  **xxxxxxx**

Downstairs, Sam and Gabrielle's heads perked up from where they sat on the couch, "Lizzie wait a second!" Dean's voice came from the hallway, as Elizabeth entered the living room.

"Liz, what happened?" Gabrielle asked, standing up as Elizabeth walked up to her and handed her Colt.

"Look, can you just take Colt for a moment?" Elizabeth asked, a little cracked. Sam stood up and went to reach his hand out to put his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly turned and walked away.

Sam and Gabrielle looked towards the hallway as Dean walked into the living room, "Dean, what happened?" Sam asked, as Dean walked up to them.

"Colt called me daddy." Dean replied, about to walk off before Sam held his arm out, grabbing Dean's arm, and stopped him.

"Dean, hey." Sam said, as Dean turned to look at him, "Don't fight with her."

"Seriously, Dean. Try and be understanding, don't get mad." Gabrielle said, sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me go after her, okay?" Dean asked, a little annoyed and obviously not wanting to talk to Sam and Gabrielle. Sam nodded, letting his brother's arm go. Sam and Gabrielle both sighed in unison as they watched Dean walk away, whom ended up walking out back to the salvage yard and to the garage, finding Elizabeth as she sat down on the floor and leaning up aganst the Impala. He took in a breath and walked up to her, "Hey, can I sit down next to you?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, he could tell her eyes were a little watery and she was trying to hold back tears, "Look, I just want to be alone."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Dean said, as he turned to face his back towards the Impala and then leaned and sat down next to Elizabeth, "Lizzie, I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, okay?" Elizabeth replied, her voice a little muffled.

"Then why did you run out like that?"

Elizabeth sighed, "It's a lot to take in. Colt could've called anyone else daddy and I would've been okay, but with you..." Dean raised an eyebrow as Elizabeth paused mid sentence, he didn't want to pressure her to open up and waited in a moment of silence until she decided to speak again, "Dean, there's something I've been keeping a secret from you for eight years."

Dean squinted his brows, "Yeah, what's that?"

Elizabeth breathed in and looked up and over at him, "Eight years ago, I left you because I got an abortion and couldn't face you after because John told me never to tell you. That's why I picked that fight with you the night I left with my sister."

Dean stared hard at Elizabeth, so much going through his mind, but he softened up as he watched Elizabeth turn away from looking at him. He decided not to speak, as much as he wanted to yell at her and as mad as he was finding out the truth, he held it back. He just got her back into his life, he wasn't going to fuck this up again.

Elizabeth jumped in surprise as she felt his touch, as his arm wrapped around her, turning to look at him as he rubbed his hand on her arm and he gave her a smile, "Look, I'm mad, I am...but I understand, I understand why you had done what you did, and I don't blame you." Elizabeth smiled, leaning her head down and onto Dean's chest, not at all bothered either when he kissed the top of her head and leaned his head up against hers as they sat there in silence, taking everything in.

Soon enough, the two found their way back inside the house and the others decided not to ask what was talked about after Elizabeth had told them that things were talked out. The rest of the evening was decent and filled with everyone catching up, with Bobby heating up a frozen pizza as Gabrielle and Dean fought over what movie they all would watch for the evening; Police Academy or The Blues Brothers, which ended up being decided by Bobby being the tie breaker and choosing The Blues Brothers. 

As she leaned back on the couch to watch Dean's choice for the evening movie, Elizabeth couldn't help but enjoy the moment, which almost seemed like old times. She looked over to Dean, whom sat next to her with Colt sitting on his lap, which she no longer had a problem with him getting close to the boy. She looked over to Gabrielle who laid across Sam's lap on the chair and chilled, then she looked over to Bobby whom looked over at her and gave her a smile and nod. She looked back towards the tv and took a sip of her beer that she held in her hand, enjoying the rest of the movie, and knowing that within the next day she'd be on the road again.


	5. The Kids Are Alright Part 1

After settling issues with Dean, things were pretty okay again between the whole group again. They spent another day in Sioux Falls catching up and Dean even helping Elizabeth out with Colt and bonding with the boy. Gabrielle, Sam, and Bobby all researched on Dean's deal as Dean and Elizabeth were distracted; Dean although had yet to tell Elizabeth that he'd be going to Hell in a year. Elizabeth just figured that the others were just researching for hunts in area, while the whole Dean's going to Hell situation was kept hush hush from her. Either way, Dean and Elizabeth spent the whole day outside in the yard with Colt, while Dean helped Elizabeth make some tweeks on the Trans Am to make sure the car was ready to hit the road again and travel across the country.

As they caught up, Dean told Elizabeth about what had gone on in his life after she had left; telling her about Yellow Eyes, John's deal to save him, and then the final battle with Yellow Eyes. Of course, leaving out the deal he made to bring Sam back. Elizabeth even told him about her life after they had split; the few years she hunted with Gabrielle up until she met Ian, how John helped her and Gabrielle with the demon who killed her parents, and her short life as a suburban house wife after marrying Ian. 

The two felt good being able to talk about things again, to be close like how they once were. Elizabeth couldn't help but enjoy Dean bonding with Colt, wanting to hold Colt at any chance he got, and even showing him some car stuff. She couldn't help but think herself, that she wouldn't mind Dean being Colt's father figure while she watched the two bonded, almost feeling thankful that Dean came back into her life again this way.

Inside, the others although talked about Elizabeth getting so close to Dean again and if it was a good idea. Of course, they always wanted to see the two recoline, but knowing that if they weren't able to save Dean from going to Hell, it would probably spell a lot of trouble with Elizabeth's reaction. They also chatted about Gabrielle's psychic visions that she always had, even admitting that's how she was able to cockblock Dean and Elizabeth a few times back in the day. She could sometimes tap into her visions or they would just come to her sometimes depending on the event, like Sam's death and the demon when it came for her sister's family. It wasn't long until the day was over and they all went to rest up for their big trip the next day.

"Man, how long does Liz take to get ready?" Dean asked, as they waited downstairs for Elizabeth to get dressed as she'd been the last to wake and get ready to get on the road.

"Damn Dean, you got any patience?" Gabrielle asked, as she held Colt up against her hip. Dean looked over and gave her a small snarl of a look.

Sam laughed at the two as they mocked each other, "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Elizabeth yelled from upstairs, which had everyone look up and were almost in shock as she came into view, definitely not looking like a suburban mom anymore. On her, she wore a black tube top, with a acid wash denim sleeveless jacket over it. Combined with the top, she wore a pair of distressed light denim jeans and complete with black studded boots, Her blonde hair a little teased and no longer just straight, "This isn't too much, is it?" She asked, as she looked down and then back up to everyone.

Dean grinned, seeing the old outfit return, "No, not at all." He responded, as he walked up to her.

"I don't know, found these old clothes in the closet and I thought, what the hell?' Elizabeth said, as she pulled the tube top up a little, feeling as if her boobs were falling out due to it being low cut. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean starred Elizabeth down.

"And the old Liz is back." Gabrielle spoke up, Bobby just shook his head. So much for 'sophisticated' Elizabeth anymore. 

**  xxxxxxx **

Elizabeth shut the trunk of the Trans Am, causing a small banging sound as it did, "There, everything is packed." She said, turning around as they were about to head off. Dean leaned up against the Impala, he was waiting to get on the road already, Sam sat in the Impala.

Elizabeth walked up to Bobby who held Colt in his arms, "Be safe girls." Bobby said to Elizabeth and Gabrielle, he knew Gabrielle would be fine, but he was slightly worried about Elizabeth considering the fact that she hadn't been on a hunt in three years. Sure, he'd trained her since she was really young, but he was afraid she could've gotten a little too rusty the past couple years.

"It's not me you have to worry about, it's Liz." Gabrielle said before walking around the Trans Am and getting in.

"Don't worry Bobby, I'm gonna be fine." Elizabeth took a hold of Colt's hands, she hated having to say goodbye to him, but she had to go off with Sam, Dean, and Gabrielle. She had to avenge Ian's death and find that demon, her drive for hunting was back in full swing, "Be good to your Uncle, can you do that for me Colt?"

The little boy giggled, Elizabeth gave him a smile, "Mommy's going away for a while, but don't worry I'll be back, but Bobby is going to watch you until I return, so don't you worry. He'll make sure you're safe." She gave the boy a kiss on the forehead.

Dean sighed, he hated seeing Elizabeth saying goodbye to Colt, he wish she didn't have to do this. He walked up next to her, rubbing Colt's head, making the boy laugh, "Come on Lizzie, we gotta get going."

"Bobby, if Colt is any trouble at al-"

"Liz, go on! I'll be fine with the boy, you get your ass in the car and go." Bobby knew if he didn't say anything for Elizabeth to go now, she'd continue to stay here. Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, "Give me a hug girl." Elizabeth smiled and her and Bobby hugged.

Elizabeth turned to Dean, "Alright, we can go." Dean gave her a soft smile and then wrapped his arm around her as they turned around and walked towards the two cars. Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek before separating and getting into their cars where Sam and Gabrielle waited in each. Elizabeth started up the Trans Am, she looked back at Bobby who had Colt's hand in his and waved to her, she pulled her seat belt over her and then followed the Impala out, ready to start hunting again.

A long road trip and a personal request from Elizabeth to visit Ian's grave led the group to Indiana, where they also ended up staying the night. That next morning, Dean had helped Elizabeth find Ian's grave after Elizabeth gave him directions to Ian's parents home, where Dean asked where Elizabeth and Ian's graves were so he could pay respects, which was weird enough for Elizabeth to go to and see the grave that was made for her family, whom people thought were all dead. There was no tombstone yet, due to the grave only recently being buried, but there were a few flowers set up in front of the grave. 

After they were done at the cemetary, they found themselves an hour out of Huntington in small diner near the hotel they decided to stay at, while Elizabeth and Dean had went to find where they could get there hands on a local newspaper, Sam and Gabrielle sat at the diner on the phone with Bobby as they tried to translate a certain ritual on Sam's laptop, "Can't this thing go any faster?" Gabrielle groaned, putting her head back.

"I'm telling you two, the thing ain't gonna work." Bobby's voice came from the speaker of Sam's phone.

"What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby? It's a demon-dispelling ritual." Sam replied, before he was interupted by Dean tapping on the window and Sam and Gabrielle looked up to see him holding a newspaper as Elizabeth pointed to a certain section. Then they started to walk towards the entrance into the restaurant.

"Bobby, we gotta go." Gabrielle said, as she flipped the phone shut and Sam shut his laptop, sadly ending the downloading of the translation, as Elizabeth and Dean walked inside and up to the table.

"Hey, who was that?" Dean asked, as Elizabeth sat down at the seat across from Sam.

"Ah," Sam started, as he looked over to Gabrielle, "I was just ordering pizza." He continued as he turned to look back up at Dean, Gabrielle wanted to facepalm.

Elizabeth and Dean looked at Sam odly, causing Dean to also pause for a moment before sitting down, "Dude, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?" Dean replied, as Elizabeth studied Sam and Gabrielle knowing that they were keeping something.

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, yeah. I ... just felt like pizza, you know?"

Gabrielle curled her lips in, hoping to god that someone would speak up and change the subject. She looked over to Elizabeth who was glaring at her, trying to figure them out, but was interupted by Dean sitting down next to her and cleared his throat, "So, I think I got something."

"So this dude, falls on his chainsaw and boom! Completely ripped to shreds." Elizabeth spoke up, as Dean tossed the newspaper over to Sam and Gabrielle.

"Oh wow, he fell on his chainsaw, that really sounds like something's going on here." Gabrielle said rolling her eyes, as she took a look at the newspaper, "Liz, I think you've been away too long."

Elizabeth mocked her sister, which Dean couldn't help but chuckle a bit at, "Look, how about me and Lizzie go check the place out, and you guys can do some more research?" Dean offered, not wanting to mention around Elizabeth that he was wanting to hook up with an old flame he had met after Elizabeth broke things off eight years ago.

Gabrielle liked this idea, it gave her and Sam time to find some more stuff on hopefully getting Dean out of his deal, without Elizabeth finding out about it just yet, "Alright, I'm cool with that, Sam?"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, same."

"Great!" Elizabeth spoke up, clapping her hands together, "Let's go then, Dean." She said standing up, as she pulled her keys to the Trans Am out of her pocket and tossed them over to Gabrielle, "Let's check the place out."

Dean wasn't too pleased about how fast Elizabeth wanted to leave, considering he wanted to get something to eat, but he didn't object as she was already on her way out of the diner, "Hey, keep a watch on her." Gabrielle said, as Dean stood up from his seat.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said, not really exactly listening to Gabrielle as he jogged to follow after Elizabeth. Gabrielle sighed, lifting her arm to run her fingers through her hair, as she looked over at Sam who gave her a smile and patted her shoulder.

**xxxxxxxx**

Elizabeth leaned back as she sat in the passenger side of the Impala, she cringed at the happy neighborhood, knowing she had once lived in a place like this. That she had been a suburban mom, that she had a nice house like the ones they passed as they drove down the road. It wasn't easy being brought back to a similar place like the one she had lived in, ""So, how about you take one side of the neighborhood and I take the other side?" Dean spoke up, bringing Elizabeth out of her thoughts and memories.

Elizabeth looked over at Dean, a little confused at him suddenly wanting to split up, "I thought we were a team?"

"And, we are."

Elizabeth squinted her brow, "Then why are we splitting up?"

"To scoop out the neighborhood, see how much information we can get."

Elizabeth shrugged, turning her head and looking out the front window at the neighborhood, "I mean, sure.."

"Cool, I'll take the left side you take the right." Dean stopped her in mid sentence, Elizabeth turned back with a questionable face as Dean took the keys out of the Impala and began to get out of the car, but she shrugged off Dean's odd behaviour and then proceded out of the Impala herself. She walked across the road, 

Elizabeth then started walking over to the house, in which the ex-wife of the guy that had died, lived in. She knocked on the door, and immediately a young mother with brunette hair, opened the door. Elizabeth gave her a smile, sure she wasn't in regular business clothing, but she hoped the grieving mother wouldn't question, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Ford." She greeted, as she held up an old fake badge of hers, "I'm from the insurance company about your husband's death." Elizabeth continued, as she put her wallet back into her pocket.

"Oh, okay," The woman nodded, Elizabeth could tell the women seemed a little not to well, due to not even asking Elizabeth about her outfit, "Could you just wait here? I have to take my daughter over to a party across the street. I'll be right back."

"Sure, I don't mind." Elizabeth said, as she looked to see the woman's daughter, who held a present in her arms, "Hi, there." She said, smiling. Although, she didn't get no smile back, the girl just moved behind her mother.

"Sorry, she's been really shy...since, well..." The woman trailed off, not exactly able to continue.

"It's okay, I understand." Elizabeth replied, giving the woman a reassuring smile.

"Come on, Katie, let's go." The woman said, giving her daughter a little nudge.

"Okay, mommy." Katie answered, Elizabeth watched as the mother and daughter walked across the street, but something caught her notice. The same house Dean had went to, was the same house they were going to. Elizabeth raised a brow and crossed her arms, was it just a coincidence that Dean decided to just pick that house? She looked over at the mailbox from the same house, the name on it read Braeden. That name, it ringed in her mind, like she knew someone with that last name, but who?

**Somewhere Outside Of Cicero, Indiana; 1998**

_You've got to find out for yourself_  
_You've got to learn it all on your own_  
_All this messing around_  
_Gonna put you in the ground_  
_The needle leave you dead and gone_

Dead and Gone by Molly Hatchet played throughtout the bar that Elizabeth and Gabrielle had stopped in, of course they had used fake ID's to get in. Bobby had allowed the girls to go on their own road trip, which they were currently on a werewolf hunt, which Elizabeth hoped didn't catch Dean Winchester's eye after she found out he was in the area after talking to John, since she wanted to prove she was the better hunter, "Honestly, sis. I think we should just call up Bobby and meet back up with him seeing that our one werewolf is actually a pack."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her younger sister, "Come on, Gabby. It won't be THAT hard. It's just a small pack anyways." She wasn't going to run back to Bobby just now, she was only getting started with her hunting. She wanted to show him that she didn't need him. She only had asked her sister to come along to have some company.

Gabrielle shook her head, not exactly all in for Elizabeth's idea to run in guns blazing, "Liz, we've never taken on a pack before with just us two."

Which, they had taken on a pack before, but with Bobby and Rufus' help. They had only taken on a nest of vamps a week before in Connecticut, which ended up in Gabrielle almost being fed vamp blood and turning and she surely wasn't wanting to get caught in something close to that again with a werewolf pack.

Elizabeth scoffed, "Oh please, all we need is a good gun with some silver bullets and there," She said, clapping her hands together, "Werewolf soup."

Gabrielle sighed, "I don't know about that...I mean, we've never taken on a pack before."

"Yeah, we have." Elizabeth replied, as she took a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, and with Bobby and Rufus. Not just us two."

Elizabeth just gave her sister a smile as she crossed her arms on the table, "We can't become good hunters and show Bobby we can do this ourselves if we don't push ourselves to take on shit."

Gabrielle glared over at her sister, opening her mouth about to speak, "So, what all did you get?" A woman's voice came from behind Elizabeth, Gabrielle looked up as a group of women walked past them giggling.

"Just that his name was Dean Winchester." The only brunette of the group answered, as the girls giggled and walked over to the other side of the bar.

"That's all you got? Lisa Braeden, you know better than that!"

Elizabeth bit her lip then looked over at Gabrielle, who could tell her sister wasn't so fond of hearing Dean Winchester's name brought up by a random girl at a bar, but it wasn't much of a surprise considering they both knew he was in the area and that he got around with the ladies. This also wasn't the first time, "You alright there, sis?"

"Let's just go make ourselves some werewolf soup before he can." Elizabeth replied, "I'll just call him later to meet up and show him a better time." She said, giving her sister a wink as she stood up from the bar table and grabbed her leather jacket. Gabrielle just sighed and shook her head as she followed her sister out of the bar, not only was her sister getting her into a mess with a pack of werewolves, but now she was bent on killing the bastards before Dean could to prove a point.

** Now **

After talking to the mother whom had lost her ex-husband, then hot wiring the Impala herself so she could put on some tunes due to not knowing how long Dean would be and she at least needed some tunes, Elizabeth leaned up against the Impala and tapped her foot as a Motorhead song played from the speakers. She watched as Dean exited the house and walked up to her, "You were in there for a good while." Elizabeth spoke up, as Dean stopped in front of her.

"Yeah," He replied, bringing his hand up to the back of his hand and shaking his hair a bit, "I was uh-visiting an old friend."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth asked, a little ticked off over the fact that Dean was even trying to lie to her.

Dean squinted his brows, finally realizing that the Impala had been started up, but he had the keys, "Did you hot wire my car?"

Elizabeth gave Dean a smile and shrugged her shoulders, "I needed some tunes."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, watch me try and hot wire the Trans Am."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yeah, then I'd kick your ass."

Dean gave Elizabeth a smile, "Too bad I'm not scared of those threats anymore."

"You want to test that theory?" Elizabeth replied, as she took a step up to Dean to look at him straigh in the eyes.

Dean smiled, as he looked down into Elizabeth's hazel eyes, feeling the tension between them. Elizabeth stared up into his green eyes, she couldn't help but remember how those pairs of eyes could make her weak, thinking of that she then ealized how close she was and she cleared her throat then stepped back, "But, hey! There's actually a hunt here." Dean spoke up, enthusiastically and also changing the subject.

Elizabeth stood straight up and looked over at Dean, "Oh, seriously?" She asked, she couldn't help but be a bit intrigued at what Dean was about to tell her.

"Yeah, turns out there's been four more deaths that never even made the paper. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood."

"Hmm, that is pretty weird." Elizabeth replied, crossing her arms, "Didn't think I'd be back in this area again."

Dean squinted his brows in confusion over towards Elizabeth, "Whatcha mean?"

"Remember when Bobby let Elle and I go on that road trip in '98 and we took on that werewolf pack not far from here?"

Dean smiled, crossing his arms, "Don't remember much of that, but I do remember what we did after."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help but enjoy the memory herself, letting out a small laugh, "I did show you I could be bendier."

"Hell yeah you did." Dean replied, smirkingly. Elizabeth just shook her head and turned around and got in the Impala.

**xxxxxxxx**

Gabrielle walked out of the restaurant bathroom, before she got back to her and Sam's table she noticed a blonde chick talking to him. She went back over to the corner and watched as the two talked, she wondered who the chick could possibly be, another hunter maybe that Sam knew? Well, it didn't look like to her that Sam and the chick was good friends, they were just talking.

She waited until after the woman left to go back to the table, Sam looked away from the computer to see Gabrielle coming over to sit down, "Hey." Sam said, Gabrielle just studied him, wondering what he had talked about with the mystery woman.

Gabrielle opened back up her laptop, "So, I seen that you were talking with someone before I came back." A slight of curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, uh, yeah, she's just a hunter that me and Dean have worked with before. She saw me sitting here and thought she'd come over to say hi." Gabrielle knew that was a lie, she knew Sam's lying voice very well and he used that voice, but she decided to play along.

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering." Gabrielle knew Sam would crack later or she would find out somehow about who the mystery woman was. She was intrigued and curious to know who the woman was. She looked over to Sam's hand to see something written, but couldn't get out what it was. Sam's phone vibrated on the table, getting Gabrielle out of her fix towards the woman that Sam had been talking to.

"It's Dean." Sam told Gabrielle and then put then answered the call and put the phone back to his ear, Gabrielle leaned in to listen, "Hey Dean, what's going on?"

"Looks like we've got ourselves a hunt. There's been four more other deaths here, they just didn't hit the newspaper and all were in the same neighborhood." Dean's voice came from the speaker.

Gabrielle smiled, she couldn't help but get excited about going on a hunt again, "Yes!" She chimed, even fist pumping which Sam couldn't help but smile at.

"That's great then, Dean.' Sam then spoke.

"Yeah, Lizzie and I will meet you and Elle back up at the hotel in a few."

"Alright, we'll be there." Sam said, then ended the call and looked at Gabrielle who had a huge smile on her face, "What's got you so happy?"

"Um, let's see..." Gabrielle began, "Maybe the fact that we haven't hunted together in years? Sam, the teams back together! You, me, Liz, and Dean! It's going to be like the old days again." She replied, a little too excited over the whole thing. Although, Sam couldn't help but smile himself, he actually did miss how things used to be before, he couldn't wait. The team was actually back together.

**xxxxxxxx**

"So, what exactly has happened within all these deaths that are similar?" Sam asked as they all sat in the hotel room. Elizabeth sat at the edge of one of the beds, Dean next to her. Sam and Gabrielle sat across from each other at the table by the window. They were in Sam and Dean's room.

"Well, they've all been the fathers and one babysitter, that's what I got from Lisa." Dean answered, Elizabeth lifted her brow thinking and remembering the name and where she heard it from, she wondered if Gabrielle had caught on yet.

"Lisa?" Gabrielle questioned, "Who's this Lisa?"

"An old friend of mine." Dean lied, which made Elizabeth huff and Dean turned to look at her, "What was that for?"

Elizabeth turned to Gabrielle, "Elle, you remember the last time we were here in Cicero?"

Sam raised a brow and turned to look at Gabrielle, "Yeah." Gabrielle answered, "We took on that werewolf pack not far from here."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Remember sitting at that bar before we took them on? Those girls that walked past us in the bar and mentioned Dean?"

Gabrielle squinted a brow, "And?"

"Alright, you caught me." Dean said, raising his hands up defensively and then stood up from the bed, "I went to see this chick I hooked up with years ago, there."

"I mean, you really didn't need to hide that." Elizabeth replied, she really wasn't interested in having a relatonship with Dean at this point, but deep down she was a bit jealous as much as she didn't want to admit it herself. 

'Didn't know if you'd get jealous." Dean replied, smirkingly as he turned to look at Elizabeth who just rolled her eyes at him.

""Well, I say tomorrow we all go check out the neighborhood." Gabrielle perked up and interupting Dean and Elizabeth, even though she was enjoying feeling the slight bit of jealousy radiate from her sister, "Ya know, see if we can find anything."

 "Cool. Until then, I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm going to take a trip to the bar." Elizabeth said, as she stood up, heading over to walk out of the hotel room.

"I'll join you on that." Dean replied, grabbing his jacket off of the bed and putting it on and following Elizabeth out the door.

Gabrielle turned to look at Sam with a grin, who questioned whatever the hell Gabrielle could probably be thinking, "What?"

Gabrielle leaned in, "Wanna make a bet?" She asked, as she crossed her arms on the table.

Sam smiled,"On what?" he asked,  remembering how him and Gabrielle used to make bets all the time with each other. Even before they made their own money, they used whatever they could to place bets. At one point back in the day, the betting got so intense and they were finding any reason to place a bet on something. Sure, they were grown adults now, but what could hurt bringing back this old game between them?

"5 bucks says my sister gets drunk as hell and has sex with Dean tonight."

Sam lifted his eye in half a roll and shook his head, "Come on, Elle. Liz wouldn't have sex with him again already."

"So, the bets on?" Gabrielle asked, grinning.

"Yeah, but I'm uping it to 15." Sam replied, he couldn't help but give in, but he knew that he'd win this one. Although, they did both know that Elizabeth wasn't the best when it came to holding down her liqour so well and was the more light weight one out of the whole group, but he was sure that she wouldn't have sex with his brother so soon, even if she did end up getting drunk. Either way, he knew that Dean wouldn't take advantage with Elizabeth like that, as his brother has done with other women of the past.

Gabrielle smiled and held her fist up to fist pump and make the bet official with a butting of fists. 


	6. The Kids Are Alright Part 2

_Inside my heart there's a fire b_ _urning out of control_  
_Burning for someone like you_  
_I just want to do love to..._

Dean and Elizabeth walked into the bar as i Need You Tonight by ZZ Top played throughout the bar, a local biker bar to be exact and the only one that managed to catch both of their eyes, which was also not too far from the hotel either "Guess I better leave you alone." Elizabeth spoke up, as she began to walk away from Dean.

"Woah, what for?" Dean asked, as he trailed behind her, not expecting this out of her.

Elizabeth stopped and sighed, before turning around to face Dean, "Dean, we both know why you're here. Seriously, I just came to get a few drinks and leave you to mingle, the last thing you need is for any of the women in this bar to think that we're together."

Dean was taken back, quite surprised that Elizabeth was even given him the chance to go hook up with some girl in the bar, "You serious?"

Elizabeth shrugged one side of her shoulder, "It's cool," She replied, then looked at him and gave him a smile, "Go along."

Dean wanted to decline the offer, considering his eyes were on Elizabeth, but the last thing he was going to do was pressure her to get close to him. He nodded, before walking off to another direction of the bar. Elizabeth breathed in, not wanting to really let him go, but it was for the best. She walked up to order herself a drink, before catching the eye of a man on the other end, who she had to admit was quite attractive; tall, long black teased hair, wearing black leather pants, and an black shirt with the AC/DC logo on it She smiled over at him, as she sat down on a stool, "What'll be lady?" An older man, about in his 50s, chubby, a little grey hair that was left on his almost bald head, but a full long grey beard.

"Glass of straight whiskey." Elizabeth replied, as she turned to look at him. The man gave her a questionable expression, obviously not expecting a woman of her age to ask, but she needed to get her fix for the night. Part of her thought she'd have something weak, but the only thing keeping her mind off of Ian's death was the alcohol and she needed something strong. She looked back down at the man at the other end, giving him a smile. 

 _She's a natural law, and she leaves me in awe_  
_She deserves the applause, I surrender because_  
_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_  
_Simply irresistible,_

An hour into being at the bar, Dean sat on the other side of the bar at a table with a young skinny brunette, "Oh yeah, ya like old cars?" Dean asked, as he flirted with the young woman, getting on the subject of cars.

"Yeah, used to have a Camaro, 'till I crashed it." She replied, as she took a drink of her beer in her hand.

"You should check out my car, then."

The woman gave Dean a grinning smile, not even asking what kind of car he had, "I'd love to."

"Yeah, take it off!" A man yelled from up front at the bar, grabbing Dean and the brunette's attention, who got up to see why so many men were crowding around the middle. The two moved through a couple of men, before stumbling upon Elizabeth dancing to the Robert Palmer song as it played throughout the bar, obviously drunk, due to not realizing how the alcohol would effect her due to how she had quit drinking for a few years and only just started it back up. When before, she could drink a bottle of whiskey just fine, but now her body was different towards it.

She had taken her black tube top off, showing off a black lacy bra under it, and was now shaking her ass around, as she took another shot of whiskey, and twirled her top in the air. Dean sighed, shaking his head as he walked up to her, he couldn't believe she had let herself get to that state and in public, "Alright, nothing more to see here!" He yelled, trying to shoo off the horny men crowding around her.

"Oh, hey Dean!" Elizabeth greeted him, with a slur but cheerful voice.

"You know her?" The brunette asked, disgustingly.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Dean replied, the brunette just put her nose up in the air and turned around and walked away. Dean sighed, so much for him getting anything, but he was more worried about Elizabeth's well being and getting her sober. 

"Hey man, don't ruin the show!" The man Elizabeth had eyed earlier yelled at him, as Elizabeth continued to dance, enough to the point where she began to strip,

"Sorry, the show's over." Dean replied, as he turned back to Elizabeth, wrapping his arm around her, "Alright, up ya go." 

"Aw, come on!" Elizabeth cried, as Dean picked her up bridal style. The men around her groaned, then began to find something else to do and Dean carried Elizabeth out of the bar.

"Lizzie, what the hell was that back there?" Dean asked her, as he helped stand her back up when he got up to the Impala.

"What? Can't have myself a little fun?" She asked, with a laugh, but stopped mid-laugh, quickly holding her hand up to her mouth and leaning down to barf on the ground.

Dean looked up, unamused, "Alright," He said, as he helped steady her back up, "I'm taking you back to the hotel." He said, as he walked her over to the side of the car, opening the door to the backseat and helped her in to the backseat, luckily enough he didn't have to fight her too much and she fell asleep in the backseat. He didn't remember her ever getting this drunk, not knowing himself that she had quit drinking for a while since she had been drinking since they met back up. He was glad the hotel wasn't far from the bar. Luckily, due to Elizabeth falling asleep in the backseat he had no problem with getting her out of the car and carrying her to her and Gabrielle's hotel room. He knocked on it a few times, "Hey, Elle!" He yelled, but there was no answer, the lights were even off and he knew that was strange, considering it was barely even midnight.

"Jesus, Sam!" He heard come from him and Sam's motel room, right next door.

"Seriously?" He asked, as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his brother was already getting some with Gabrielle. He was the one going to Hell in a year, why was Sam getting some and shit kept cockblocking him? Not to mention, it hurt a little that Sam never told him that he had made it to home plate with Gabrielle. Then again, he practically bragged to Sam when he finally got with Elizabeth and she lost her virginity to him.

He walked over to him and Sam's room and pounded on the door, "Alright, break it up!" He yelled, which had Elizabeth move, but luckily didn't wake.

A minute later, he watched as the door opened and Sam opened the door, with the white blanket wrapped around his waist, "H-Hey, Dean." He answered, trying to brush off that him and Gabrielle were just having sex.

"I really hope that you guys didn't use my bed." Dean replied, he couldn't help but laugh as he watched a naked Gabrielle try and put her underwear back on in a rush as she tried to run over to the bathroom.

"What happened to Liz?" Sam asked, finally noticing Elizabeth in Dean's arms, and bringing Dean's attention back to him, moving to the side to block Dean's view from the inside.

"Yeah, Liz got drunk. Look, you guys can get back to what you were doing if Elle gives me her hotel key." Dean spoke, he couldn't help but think how adorable it was that his brother was blushing over the fact Dean had caught them.

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec." Sam said, rushingly, as he closed the door. Dean heard some stumbling and mumbling he couldn't quite make out himself, before the door opened again with Gabrielle, her now having the white blanket wrapped around her and she held a key in her hand.

"Here." Gabrielle said, handing him the hotel key to her and Elizabeth's room, "What did she drink?"

"I don't even know, but I don't remember her being so weak." Dean replied, as he took the hotel key and looked back down at Elizabeth as she was slumped in his arms.

"Well, she did quit for a few years after she moved in with Ian." Gabrielle replied, as she crossed her arms, Dean looked up to her with a eyebrow squint due to not being told previously that she had quit drinking,"Her body probably isn't used to the stuff as it once was."

"Yeah, well I'll let you and Sam get back to having your fun." Dean replied, giving Gabrielle a nod and then turned to walk back over to Elizabeth and Gabrielle's hotel room.

After settling her in, he sat at the edge of the bed next to her feet and turned the telivision on to find something to watch and also drown out Gabrielle and Sam in the next room. It was more late into the night until he finally crashed, due to the tiredness he laid down and fell asleep next to Elizabeth, he smiled at her before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**xxxxxxx**

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke with a groan, as her head pulsed with pain, and the morning sun shined through the hotel window. Her attention was brought to some snooring next to her, she focused her eyesight to see Dean, shirtless, laying on his stomach; a little drool coming from his mouth. 

Elizabeth quickly threw the blanket off of her in a startle, but was too much in shock and due to the hangover she fell out off of the bed with a thump, which startled Dean a bit, who groaned "Jesus, Liz." He said, as he put his head back into the pillow, as if the whole thing didn't seem to bother him.

"Dean, is there a reason I woke up to being in bed with you?" Elizabeth asked, as she stood up from where she had fallen on the floor, although getting up to quickly made her a little dizzy.

"Yeah, although it's not what I'd rather had liked." Dean replied, in a tired mumble, as he sat up in the bed and yawned. Elizabeth tried to remember last night's events, as she took in Dean's bare chest, which didn't help her need; especially as the sunlight shined on it while he stretched and she watched his muscles move.

"Could you please put your shirt on?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked away, as much as she wanted to stare.

Dean grinned, but he realized he didn't want to be too much of an asshole and pressure Elizabeth into getting with him, "Yeah, yeah." He replied, as he leaned over and picked up his black shirt off the floor and stood up, "You don't remember what happened?"

Elizabeth breathed in and shook her head, "Not much, it's mostly blurry."

Dean let out a laugh, "Yeah, well you made a fool out of yourself."

Elizabeth sighed, wincing a bit as the sunlight hit her eyes, "That's just what I want to hear." She said, as she sat down on the bed, feeling a little sick.

Dean noticing Elizabeth not being fully there, turned and walked over to the tiny motel kitchen, "You didn't tell me you quit drinking." He said, as he walked over towards the sink.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Didn't think I needed to." She replied, as she watched Dean pour water into a glass, "Didn't think I'd make a fool out of myself, either."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, well, there's a reason behind you already having your shirt off, little miss coyote ugly."

Elizabeth looked down, finally realizing that she didn't have her shirt on, and only in her bra and the pants she had worn, feeling embarrased, "Please don't tell me that's what I did."

"You're lucky I got to you before it got to that point." Dean replied, as he walked up to her with the glass of water.

"Thanks." She said, as she took the glass, as Dean gave her a warming smile and sat down at the edge of the bed, "I thought my body wasn't going to have such a reaction." She spoke, after drinking down a bit of the water, "Hell, I come from a family of alcoholics."

Dean bit his lip and was about to say something, until the door opened and Gabrielle walked in, "Good morning!" She chimed, not really helping Elizabeth's headache much.

Dean laughed, "Someone's in last night's clothes." He joked, as he stood up from the bed and walked over to get his boots and put them on.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well at least I got some." She teased back at Dean, who glared at her. Elizabeth lifted her eyes and scoffed, hearing Gabrielle tease how her and Sam had sex that night.

Dean shook his head as he tied the laces on his boots, "Yeah, well, where's my brother?"

"Showering." Gabrielle replied, as she walked over and picked up her black leather jacket that laid on her bed, as Dean finished tying his boots and he stood straight up and turned to her, "Thought I'd come over and see my sister." Elizabeth gave Gabrielle a glare as Gabrielle looked over with a snickering smile, "Also, I owe Sam fifteen bucks."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes, "Don't tell me you guys brought that betting shit back." She spoke, finding Gabrielle and Sam's old game a little childish.

"Okay, I won't." Gabrielle replied, giving Elizabeth a smile.

"Over what?" Dean asked, couldn't help but being a little curious.

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Alright, Sam and I made a bet with each other over if you and Liz would end up getting drunk and having sex last night," She replied, "But, it seems like my sister only got drunk." She said, as she looked over to Elizabeth who looked away, annoyed.

Dean chuckled, "Alright, well I'm going back over to my room, you guys meet Sam and I at the diner in a bit." He said, patting Gabrielle on the shoulder as her walked out of the hotel room to leave the girls alone and let them get ready.

"I'm going to go shower." Elizabeth said, as she got out of the bed and sat the glass of water down on the nightstand. 

**xxxxxxx**

Once she had showered, Elizabeth changed herself into a black tank that had Black Sabbath written on it in red. She pulled on her leather jacket over it and then pulled on some denim jeans. She slipped on her black three inch ankle boots, sliding her pants over them. "Liz, are you ready yet?" Gabrielle asked, after showering herself had changed into just a regular black shirt with dark denim jeans, complete with a pair of sneakers that were black with white stripes; more of a sneaker girl than a boots girl like her older sister.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Elizabeth said, as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and put them on, "By the way, you and Sam?"

Gabrielle smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Since when?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Well, since about before the split. We never actually got to tell anyone because of things." Elizabeth curled her lips in and looked down, feeling a little bit guilty, "Honestly, you don't have to feel guilty, sis."

Elizabeth sighed, bringing her sunglasses up and over her head, "No, I do feel guilty." And, if she didn't have the killer headache that she did, she'd try and think of a better apology to her sister.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, Sam and I kind of just got back to where we left off. We're cool. C'mon, let's go." She said, as she nodded towards the door. Elizabeth smiled, then put her sunglasses back down and walked behind Gabrielle out of the room.

After the four got themselves together and drove over to the diner across from the motel, they met Sam and Dean there and who were ready to look more into their hunt, and they ordered themselves some breakfast, of course it wasn't close to homemade food and Elizabeth wasn't so used to the old road food; she could definitely make the eggs a little more cooked.

Elizabeth sipped a cup of coffee, as Dean sat next to her in the sticky diner booth, while Sam and Gabrielle sat across from them, "How's that hangover treating you, Liz?" Sam asked, jokingly.

"Shut up, Sam." Elizabeth replied, unamused, unlike Gabrielle who snickered.

"Alright, so you sure you guys don't want to go talk to the locals with us?" Dean asked, after finishing their breakfast and Sam and Gabrielle both declined on interviewing and said they'd rather stay and research.

"Nah, I think we're good." Gabrielle replied, as she looked over to Sam, who nodded, due to them having other things to research up.

"Well, alright, c'mon then Lizzie." Dean said, as he patted Elizabeth's shoulder while he got out of the booth.

Elizabeth groaned, "Let me finish my god damn coffee, Lisa isn't going anywhere." Sam couldn't help but put his head down and laugh a little at Elizabeth's reaction to Dean hurrying her up, Gabrielle snickered as well, of course Dean didn't enjoy moody Elizabeth too much.

**xxxxxxx**

After finishing her coffee, Dean and Elizabeth left the diner to go back to the neighborhood they had visited yesterday, posing as a married couple who just moved into the neighborhood, they managed to get some info from a few people. Elizabeth sghed, as she walked up to the last house they decided to visit for the day, she only hoped that Sam and Gabrielle had found out more than her and Dean had so far, she was about to give up that there even was a hunt, "Come on, there's a hunt here, Lizzie."

"And, what are we going by exactly? Your apparent senses or your lower brain that wants to find a reason to stay?" Elizabeth asked, Dean just gave her a glare and then turned and knocked on the door. Elizabeth breathed in, putting on her best fake smile, as the door opened and a woman, probably about Elizabeth's age herself, appeared behind it, she seemed a little tired from her eyes.

"Hello?" The woman answered, after she opened the door fully and stepped out.

"Hey, I'm Dean and this is my wife Elizabeth, we just moved to the neighborhood...thought we'd go around and introduce ourselves." Dean said, Elizabeth tried her hardest not to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms and gave the woman a smile and nod.

"Oh, um, this probably isn't the best time.."

"See, Dean, I told you we shouldn't go around bothering everyone. Now we're just weird!" Elizabeth spoke up, putting on her best fakingly voice, as if her and Dean had been bickering like a married couple.

"No, no, you..uh, you guys are fine, you just caught me at a bad time." The woman said, "How about another time?"

Dean gave the woman a soft smile, "Yeah, you okay there though, ma'am?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah, I just..um, got some stuff to get to." She said, before she turned around and opened the door to go back inside, although a cool wind breeze went past as Elizabeth watched the woman reach her hand up to her shoulder to rub her neck, showing what seemed to be a bite mark, which she was able to make out the markings before the woman closed the door.

"Dean, you see that?" Elizabeth asked, as they turned around and walked down the walkway.

"What leaves a mark like that?" Dean asked, trying to think if he ever saw it before.

"I've seen it before, I know I have, but I can't remember where." Elizabeth said, as she put her hand in her pocket and grabbed her phone out.

"If you fought the thing before, why can't you remember what the damn thing's called?" Dean asked, as they exited the yard and walked down the street.

"Because, I never really cared about that. Elle did the research, then told me how to kill the thing." Elizabeth said, as she went through her contacts and got to Gabrielle's name.

"You sure you want to bother those two?" Dean joked, noticing that Elizabeth had hit Gabrielle's contact number and began to dial it.

Elizabeth laughed, "Please, this is just pay back for the times they cockblocked us." She replied, as she put her phone up to her ear and listened to it ring.

**xxxxxxx**

Back at the motel, Sam and Gabrielle had stopped a little researching to have a little time to theirselves while Elizabeth and Dean were gone, sure they were getting a little off track, but a little make out session wouldn't hurt. Gabrielle giggled, as Sam rolled her over on the bed, as Sam leaned down to kiss her neck they were interupted by Gabrielle's phone as it vibrated on the nightstand. Gabrielle groaned and put her head back, "Seriously?" She said, as Sam sighed and got off of her while she reached over for the phone and sat up in the bed and answered it, "Sup." She said, as she put the phone on speaker, "You're on speaker as I speak."

"Hope I didn't interupt anything." Elizabeth teased, making Gabrielle roll her eyes.

"No, we were just researching." Gabrielle replied, Sam tried not to laugh, not even wanting to imagine how much teasing he'd get if Dean found out about what Elizabeth had interupted.

"So, I do believe there's a hunt."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, now actually interested.

"Elle we fought one of these before, I know we have. I can't for the life of me think of what it is though."

"Well, shoot." Gabrielle replied, not too surprised that Elizabeth forgot what the monster even was since Gabrielle remember how she always did most of the research and the only time Elizabeth was interested, was how to kill the damn thing.

"There was a mark on one of the mom's necks, like something had been feeding off of her. I thought she seemed pretty drained, but it was one of the mom's who had lost her husband, so I thought that was expected."

Gabrielle bit her lip, thinking for a moment, "You said the mark was on the back of her neck, right?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Let me do some quick research, I'll call you back in a few minutes." Gabrielle replied, before hanging up the phone and then turning to Sam.

"You know, that could be anything." Sam said, as Gabrielle leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and getting out of the bed.

"Actually, Dean said that Lisa mentioned how most of the death's have been father's or someone babysitting the kid, right?" Gabrielle said, as she walked over to the table against the wall and picked up her duffle bag on the floor, sitting it on the table.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, as he proceeded to get out of the bed and walked over to stand next to Gabrielle, as she pulled out a journal of her's that was almost like John's old journal and watched her flip through some pages and landed on a page she had titled  **Changeling** with some of her own art on the page and information, "A Changeling?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yup, has to be. Nasty bastards, lemme tell ya. Liz was right that it sounded familar, since we killed one once a few years back in Washington." She said, as she handed Sam over her journal to read.

**xxxxxxx**

Elizabeth and Dean walked over towards the park, where they had parked the Impala by, "I'm almost certain that Elle and I fought one of these things before." Elizabeth said, as her and Dean walked over to the Impala, "Dean?" She spoke, as she looked up and noticed he had stopped in mid tracks. She followed his gaze, towards a young boy who sat on a bench by himself, "Do you know him?"

"He's Lisa's son."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Did you go to his party yesterday?"

Dean raised a brow and turned to Elizabeth, "How'd you know about that?"

Elizabeth gave him a smile, "The mom I interviewed took her daughter over before I interviewed her, so I kind of just put two and two together."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, well, his name's Ben." He said, as he looked back over to Ben.

Elizabeth squinted her brows, trying to understand why Dean seemed to be so fixed on the kid, "Dean, is there something you're keeping from me?"

Dean breathed in, turning back over to Elizabeth, "Look, the kid might be mine, okay?"

Elizabeth blinked, not exactly expecting to hear that, although she wouldn't be so surprised due to Dean's nature of sleeping around, "Seriously?"

"Well, I don't know for sure." Dean replied, as he turned back to watch Ben.

Elizabeth bit her lip, turning to look over at the lonesome boy herself. She sighed, "Go over to him."

Dean raised a brow, a little surprised of Elizabeth giving him the okay, "You sure?"

Elizabeth turned back to him and gave him a smile, "Yeah." She said, she wasn't going to get all jealous over the possibility of Dean having a kid with someone else. She watched as Dean walked over to the bench Ben sat at, she walked over to the Impala and leaned back smiling as she watched the two chat, slightly being able to hear them, and watching the scene unfold as she watched Ben get his game device back, she laughed as Ben kicked the other boy, who had his game, in the balls. She smiled as Ben ran up and high fived Dean. 

She heard footsteps behind her and watched as the brunette she had heard mention Dean at the bar years ago, of course a little older, but she recognized the woman, walked past her fast, "Benjamin. Isaac. Braeden! What's gotten into you?" She heard Lisa yell, as she walked up to Ben and Dean at the bench.

Was it just her or did Lisa need to lay off of the spray tan a little? She watched as Lisa scowled at Dean, even though Dean had helped Ben get his game back. Although, she didn't understand herself why Lisa was mad at that, she would've told Colt to do the same thing. She held herself for walking up and saying something as she watched as Lisa took Ben away from Dean, but then Ben let go of Lisa and ran up and gave Dean a hug, which caused Elizabeth to smile at that, then watched as the mom and son left and Dean turned to walk back up to her.

"You know, I thought that was cute." Elizabeth said, as Dean walked up to her.

"Yeah, well, Lisa didn't think the same."

Elizabeth huffed, ""Well, Lisa can stick it up her ass." She replied, Dean couldn't help but love her for saying that.

"Thanks, Liz." Dean replied, as Elizabeth gave him a smile, "Did you happen by chance to catch how the one group of kids looked at me a bit ago?"

Elizabeth raised a brow and shook her head, "No, why?"

"I think there's something up with the kids in this town. I don't know, just a hunch."

"Kids give people weird looks all the time."

"I don't know, let's get back to the hotel and see if Sam and Elle have found anything." Dean said, as he walked around the Impala to the driver's side.

"You know, that mark that was on that mom's neck earlier...I just can't stop thinking about it, I know Elle and I have hunted this monster before." Elizabeth spoke up, as she proceded to turn around to her side and got in, "I wish I knew what this was." She said, as she put her seat belt on and then reached for the volume nob as soon as Dean started the Impala up and she turned up the radio, while Dean backed the Impala out from where it was parked and headed off back to the motel, "I know driver picks the music and all, but you wouldn't mind if I put something on?"

"You know you don't count for that rule." Dean replied, as he looked over and gave her a smile.

Elizabeth smiled, remembering where Dean's cassette collection was last put and went through some of the old tapes. Some of albums, some mixes. A certain name on a tape caught her eyes, one that read  **Lizzie's Mix 1;** an old mix tape she had made once for Dean back when they were teans, "You never tossed this?" She asked, as she showed Dean the tape.

"I can be sentimental."

"Oh yeah, what other old mixes do you have?" Elizabeth asked, as she put that mix to the side and then went through, stopping at a certain tape that was marked  **Birthday Sex** and she bit her lip, it was the tape that she had made for that night Dean had gotten her pregnant all those years, but she decided she wasnt going to be so emotional over what had happened that night, "Don't look." She said, as she grinned and put the tape in, rewinding it to the beginning of the tape and played it.

Dean grinned, knowing exactly what tape Elizabeth had put on as soon as the first song came on, which happened to be 'Mississippi Queen' by Mountain, "Oh, don't tease me like that, Lizzie."

Elizabeth smirked, as she sat back into the seat, "What can I say, I'm sentimental." She said with a shrug, looking over to Dean with a smile, who laughed as he turned back to the road and began to sing along to the music as they headed back to the motel. Elizabeth although, couldn't help but feel a little curious as to why Dean had ever kept the mix tape.


	7. The Kids Are Alright Part 3

Arriving back at the motel, Dean and Elizabeth walked into Sam and Dean's motel room where Sam and Gabrielle were waiting for them, "Alright, so what is it?" Dean asked, as he closed the door behind him, Elizabeth had entered in before him and with her weapon bag she had gotten out of the Trans Am.

"A changeling." Gabrielle answered, as she walked up to him and handed him over her journal.

"I knew we fought one once." Elizabeth spoke up, as she put her bag down on the bed, then unzipped it.

"Yup, back in Washington in '01." Gabrielle replied, as she turned to her sister excited.

Elizabeth paused going through her bag and smiled, "I got with that hot paramedic that night we fought the thing, too." She said, with a grin. Dean looked away from Gabrielle's journal to Elizabeth with a slight glare, Sam noticed the jealous in Dean's face and let out a laugh.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you guys left me with a broken leg in the Trans Am while you made out by the ambulance and he was on call."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, as she pulled out her gun from the bag, "We got you fixed up."

"Yeah, after you had sex with him."

Dean looked over at Sam, who was trying so hard not to break out laughing at the old story that Gabrielle and Elizabeth had brought up, "You had sex with a guy in the back of the ambulance?" Dean asked, not sure if he should've been amused or what.

Elizabeth looked over at Dean with a unshameful smile, "What can I say? I was pretty wild back then." She breathed in and sighed, "But, I'm a mom now."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Anyways, a Changeling are these weird creatures that can look human."

"Aren't they like monster babies or something?" Dean asked, as he went back to reading the page in Gabrielle's journal.

"Not really, they mostly mimic children and prefer to feed off of the mom's and from what Sam and I got from all your information and put it together..." Gabrielle said, as she trailed off and walked over to the table and picked up a paper and handed it over to Dean, showing that it was a map of the neighborhood, with marks on the houses, "There's one at every victims house."

"And the only way to kill it, is with fire." Elizabeth added, bringing up a lighter out of the duffle bag, with a smile showing she was way to excited for this.

"Not that that little thing is going to help, at all." Gabrielle replied, Elizabeth put her arm down and glared at her sister.

"I'll go to the gas station and get some cans." Dean said, as he handed the journal over to Sam.

"No need." Gabrielle said, as she turned to the boys, "We got a flamethrower in the Trans Am."

Dean quickly turned to Gabrielle in shock, "Seriously?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders, "We're always prepared."

** xxxxxx **

Elizabeth opened the trunk of the Trans Am, looked around the dead parking lot really quickly, luckily nightmare had hit so no one could see much of what they were checking out, and she opened the weaponary compartment, "Awesome." Dean said, as Elizabeth lifted up the M240 Flamethrower, an exact replica of the one used in the Alien films.

"I cannot wait to use this baby again." Elizabeth said, with a smile.

Sam huffed, "How did you get one of those?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "We know people." She said, as she turned to Elizabeth smiling back at her sister.

"Alright," Elizabeth said, as she put the weapon back down in the trunk, "So, the real kids are stashed under the ground somewhere, right?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yup."

"Wait, so is every kid in the neighborhood vulnerable?" Dean asked, Elizabeth looked over at him qustionably.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ben." Dean spoke, before turning around and digging for his keys in his pocket.

"Ben?" Sam and Gabrielle both questioned, looking at each other.

"Dean, wait!" Elizabeth yelled, as she ran up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him around.

"We have to go visit them, Lizzie." Dean said, moving his arm quickly out of her grip.

"I'll go with you."

"Wait, who's Ben?" Sam asked, as him and Gabrielle walked up to them.

"Dean's kid." Elizabeth answered, turning to Sam and Gabrielle.

"Might be." Dean added, as he turned around to them as well, "Long story short, had a thing with Lisa years back, she had a kid born not long after."

"Why am I not surprised at all about this?" Gabrielle asked, Sam shook his head and wanted to laugh, but knew how serious the moment was.

"Look, I gotta go see if Ben's alright." Dean said, as he turned to Elizabeth who gave him a soft smile.

"Okay, I'm not stopping you, but if the real kids are still alive we have to go find them." Elizabeth said, but Dean wasn't hearing it.

"Sam and I can go find where the thing's keeping the kids, you and Dean can go check on Ben." Gabrielle spoke up.

"Thanks, Elle." Elizabeth said, as she threw the Trans Ams' keys over to her.

"You call us when you find the kids." Dean said, not even wanting to waste another moment as he ran around the Impala. Elizabeth sighed, looking over to Sam and Gabrielle who gave her a reasurring smile, "C'mon!" Dean yelled, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gogged up to the passenger side of the Impala.

"You heard the man." Gabrielle said, smacking Sam in the arm, "Let's go find some kids!" She chimed, as she walked over to the driver's side of the Trans Am, Sam shook his head and laughed as he walked over to the other side and got in.

**xxxxxx**

Dean pulled the Impala up to the curve in front of Lisa's house and parked it, "So, what are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not telling her anything." Dean replied, as he shut the Impala off and took out the keys, rushing to get out.

"Dean!" Elizabeth barked at him, grabbing his arm and getting his attention back, "How are you going to find out if the thing got Ben then?"

"I'll know." Dean assured her, taking her hand off of his arm, "Look, just stay in here and come get me if Sam and Elle call, I'm doing this alone." Elizabeth reached her arm back and didn't want to protest anymore, Dean gave her a smile then proceeded out of the Impala, "And one thing," He said, as he leaned down before closing the door, "Don't hotwire my car again." Elizabeth gave him a smile, who smiled back at her, then went and closed the door.

Elizabeth sighed, as she leaned back into the seat and waited for Dean to return., wondering how things were going to play out. She looked out the window, to see that Dean was out of sight, then grinned as she took her seatbelt off, turned and leaned down under the wheel to hot wire the Impala, it was his own fault he made his own wiring system so she didn't have to cut any wires and already had a switch. Also, how could he leave her in the car without any tunes?

** xxxxxx **

  
Gabrielle drove the Trans Am down the quiet neighborhood, she was glad it was finally dark out for the hunt, "So, there's something I have to tell you." Sam spoke, as he turned to Gabrielle as she drove.

"Shoot."

Sam sighed, "Yesterday, that girl I had talked to..."

Gabrielle squinted her eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"She told me some stuff." Sam continued, but paused again not knowing exactly how to tell Gabrielle.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked, looking over to Sam quickly, before turning back to the road.

"She knew some things, about people who knew my mom."

"Sam, I don't see why you had to inform me this now." Gabrielle replied to him, she couldn't help, yet feel a slight irritation, "What did she say?"

"Not much, just gave me names to look up and her number to call her back."

"I thought I saw something written on your hand, got a little jealous though and thought you were hitting on some other chick."

Sam huffed, "Yeah, you were way off."

"And, this is why you should tell me things so you don't make a girl go crazy." Gabrielle replied, looking over and giving Sam a smile.

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for exactly?" Sam asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Last time, the Changeling that Liz and I fought had stashed the kids in a building close to the neighborhood that was under construction. There's a few houses that are still being worked on, I'm betting the kids are stashed in one of them somewhere." Gabrielle replied, as she smiled brightly as she pulled the Trans Am up to a few houses on the lot that were still being worked on.

** xxxxxx **

"Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty, take me home!" Elizabeth sang, swishing her blonde hair from side to side even as she jammed out. It was a Guns N' Roses song playing after all, she quickly stopped as Dean opened the door and got it.

"They got Ben." He said, before even realizing that Elizabeth had yet again hot wired the car to play some tunes. He looked over to her, who was almost frozen in place as she smiled at him with her blonde hair in her face, "Seriously?"

Elizabeth shrugged, but didn't say a word as she blew her bands up and then brushed them out of her face with her hand, "Couldn't help myself."

Dean gave her a glare, as he reached down to rewire under the wheel, "Anyways, the thing took Ben."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, okay?" Dean replied, as the Impala shut off and then he rewired her back, "There seemed to be blood on his windowsill."

Elizabeth felt her phone vibrate rapidly in her pocket and she pulled it out to see Gabrielle calling, Dean pulled himself out from under the wheel and looked over as Elizabeth opened her phone and answered iit, putting it on speaker, "What's up?"

"We found the kids, there's a few houses being constructed here in the neighborhood! When you find the Trans Am, you find us, hurry!" Gabrielle yelled, although Dean had already quickly enough started the Impala up and slammed on the gas padel, not wasting any time. They found where Sam and Gabrielle were and parked the Impala next to the Trans Am.

"Where's the kids?" Dean asked, as he quickly got out of the car and ran up to them.

"Inside, pretty sure." Gabrielle replied, as she looked over to Elizabeth who had her hand out, knowing that Elizabeth wanted the flamethrower, "Ooooh nooo." She said, as she shook her head.

"Oh, come on!" Elizabeth shouted, stomping her foot like a child.

"You've been out of practice for a few years, I'm not letting you handle this thing until I know you're ready."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, rolling her eyes as she continued to pout, "Come on, let's just get in there." Dean said, as he started his way up to the house, "Lizzie, you're with me."

"Oh, how come?" She asked, as she trailed behind him.

"So I can keep my eye on you, you're under my watch." Dean replied, Elizabeth although wanted to prove to him that she was still a damn good hunter as she once was. Gabrielle sighed, knowing Dean shouldn't have said that because she knew herself that Elizabeth was only going to try and prove him wrong.

"Let's go Sam!" Gabrielle said, excitedly, as she walked up to the house.

Inside, the four took different roots around the house. Dean kept himself as close to Elizabeth as possible, which only annoyed her more. Sam on the other hand didn't even bother with keeping close to Gabrielle and even let her wonder off on her own; knowing that she wasn't as reckless as Elizabeth.

"Dean, you don't have to be so close." Elizabeth whispered, irritated by this point as they walked through the house.

"Sorry, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Dean replied, as he kept his arm around her, while he held his gun out in the other.

Elizabeth huffed, but her attention was quickly brought to a noise she heard in the distance, "Dean, this way." She said, going another direction towards the basement, although Dean managed to catch up to her and be by her side again, as they walked down into the basement.

Entering the basement, their flashlights shown on some chains hanging up, hearing some noise they walked over to see cages lined up and Dean's flashlight shown on the one Ben was in, he ran over and grabbed Ben's hand, "Ben, Ben, I'm going to get you out of here okay?"

** xxxxxx **

Gabrielle and Sam, who were still upstairs, walked through the house and up to a room with a board that was leaned up and blocking the entrance, "Elle, help me more this." Gabrielle, who was looking for markings or anything else, turned around and walked over to Sam to help him move the board.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice came from behind them, they turned around quickly to meet with a red-headed woman in realastate clothing. Gabrielle looked down at one of the mirror's on the floor and noticed it was the mother Changeleng.

"Sam, look." Gabrielle spoke, pointing Sam's attention to the mirror and showing the true form of the Changeling.

"This is private property. I'm calling the police."

Gabrielle looked over and gave the mother Changeling a smile as she brought the flamethrower up, "Yeah, that's not going to happen." She said, as she cocked the M240, but before she could set it off, the Changeling disappeared.

"Quick, we gotta find Dean and Liz." Sam said, as he ran around her and down the hallway.

** xxxxxx **

Elizabeth searched through the basement for any key that would open up the cages, but to no success, "Dean, I can't find anything."

"Then we'll just have to break them open!" Dean yelled at her, not meaning to, but he was wanting to rush and get Ben out as safely as he could.

Elizabeth smiled, as she picked up a crowbar, "Heads up!" She yelled, bringing to Dean's attention as she stood up and threw the crowbar over and he caught it without a problem. Elizabeth looked around, then noticed a small window that she knew if she got open the kids could get through. She moved the board in front of it and then used her flashlight to help bust the window open, hurting herself in the process and she winced once the glass scraped her hand, but she put the pain to the side of her mind and then turned around, seeing that Dean had managed to break the kids all lose.

Dean ran up to her after breaking the last kid out of the cage and grabbed her bleeding hand, "You okay?"

Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. C'mon, let's get these guys out."

"Here." Ben spoke up, as Elizabeth and Dean turned to him while he took off his jakcet and handed it Elizabeth, "Use this." He said, as Elizabeth smiled, she couldn't believe how brave the boy was being.

"Alright, come on!" Dean ordered, not meaning to yell, as he turned to the kids after Elizabeth laid Ben's jacket over the windowsill.

"Him first." Ben said, as he motioned towards one of the boys. Elizabeth smiled at him, as he tried to help them.

"Dean, Liz, there's a mother changeling!" Gabrielle's voice came out, Elizabeth looked up to see Gabrielle and Sam run into the basement.

"A mother changeling?" Dean asked, as he picked one of the kid's up and tried to help them out.

"Yeah, we got to get these kids out, fast." Sam said, as he rushed over to help, Gabrielle put the M240 on the floor, as she went to keep the kids in check and help, but they were brought to the attention as one of the young girls screamed as the mother changeling showed up.

Elizabeth, who was closer to the mother changeling looked up as the mother walked up to her, Elizabeth tried to drop kick the changeling, but it was too fast and dodged Elizabeth, then charged for Elizabeth and grabbed her; pulling her up into the air, "Lizzie!" Dean yelled, as the mother threw Elizabeth onto the ground, causing Elizabeth to yell out as she dislocated her shoulder from the impact. "Don't you touch her!" Dean yelled, as he ran around the kids and over to the mother, who was standing over Elizabeth and punched the mother, as Elizabeth rolled over onto the floor grabbing her shoulder.

"You get the rest of them out." Gabrielle ordered Sam, who nodded his head as he went and picked up another kid, while Gabrielle tried to make her way towards her sister and helped sit Elizabeth up who yelled in pain, "Liz, you okay?"

"No, I dislocated my shoulder." Elizabeth replied, wincing as she leaned over.

Gabrielle looked up, over to Dean as he fought the mother changeling. She looked over to Sam, who had now gotten the rest of the kids out. He picked up the M240 and Gabrielle turned over to Dean, "Dean, move out of the way!" She yelled, getting Dean's attention who didn't even hesitate and backed away as the mother changeling looked over to Sam as he flipped the switch on the M240 and soon enough, the mother changeling was up in flames.

"Ah!" Elizabeth yelled, as she attempted to move her arm, bringing Dean's attention back to her and he ran over and helped Gabrielle stand her back up.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, as he examined her.

"I dislocated my shoulder." She replied, as she still leaned over a little.

"Well, you know what I have to do." Dean said, as Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes while Dean held her shoulder tight and she screamed as he snapped it back into place, then wrapped his arms around her as she cried a little from the pain, "Shh...shhh." Dean cooed, as he rested his hand on the back of her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, you didn't do too bad for your first hunt after all this time." Sam said, as he walked up to them. Elizabeth looked up at him as she leaned still against Dean's chest, "You got caught off gaurd, happens all the time." He said, giving her a sympathetic smile, although Elizabeth herself didn't feel so well on herself.

"C'mon, let's go get those kids home." Gabrielle spoke up, as she brushed some dust off of her jacket.

"Alright, up you go." Dean said, as Elizabeth allowed him to pick her up and she wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned against his chest, as the four made there way out of the house. The kids were all outside waiting for them as they walked out of the house, morning was already beginning to dawn upon neighborhood.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked, who had witnessed the start of the fight and Elizabeth getting hurt.

Dean looked down at Elizabeth, who gave him a smile, "Yeah, she'll be alright." He replied, as he looked back over at Ben, "C'mon, we gotta get you guys all home."

"We can take care of getting the rest of the kids home, you can take Ben. Just meet Sam and I back at the motel." Gabrielle spoke as Dean helped sit Elizabeth in the Impala.

"You sure, Elle?" Dean asked her, as he closed the door and then walked up to her and Sam.

"Yeah, we're sure." Gabrielle said, giving him a smile, before clapping her hands and turning to the group of kids and the older red-headed woman, "Alright, first tell us me where you all live, questions later!"

Dean smiled, shaking his head as he watched Gabrielle and Sam rally up the group, "Alright, Ben, jump in the car."

"Awesome!" Ben chimed, running over to the driver's side and opening the door to get in the backseat, Dean jogged up behind him and then got himself settled into the Impala, "Hi, I'm Ben." Dean was able to catch, as Ben leaned up front and held his hand out to Elizabeth, who gave him a warming smile back.

"Liz." Elizabeth said, as she held out her arm that wasn't hurt and shook her head, "So, Dean tells me you like classic rock?" She asked, trying to cheer the kid up a little after what he had just gone through.

Ben nodded quickly, "AC/DC rules!"

Elizabeth chuckled, as she looked over at Dean who gave her a smile as he started the Impala up and cranked up the radio for them to listen to some AC/DC and then pulled out of the driveway and drove Ben back to his home. Once arriving to Lisa's, Elizabeth decided to let Dean go and talk to Lisa by himself, not wanting to really get much involved and just stayed back in the Impala and waited for him to return. She thought to herself, would Dean still want to be involved with her own son Colt if he found out that Ben was his own? It wasn't like she could keep him from his own son, if Ben was his.

She looked up, as Dean walked down the driveway and she watched as he opened the door and got in. She noticed he didn't seem much thrilled, as he let out a sigh as soon as he got in the car, "Dean?" She asked, trying to get his attention.

"He's not mine." Dean spoke up, looking down and seeming to be a little upset.

Elizabeth gave him a soft smile, she almost couldn't believe how much Dean had changed in the last few years, seeing how much he wanted to be Ben's father, "You really wanted him to be yours, didn't you?" Dean nodded his head solemnly, a little too quiet from anything Elizabeth was used to, almost making her feel a little guilty herself about what she had done, wishing she could help cheer Dean up,  "Look, if it helps make you feel better...I wouldn't mind if you helped me out with Colt." She offered, not knowing the real reason why Dean was hoping that Ben was his. 

Dean turned to Elizabeth questionably, surprised she had even offered, "Really?"

Elizabeth shrugged her one shoulder, "Yeah." She replied, with a warming smile, "But don't make me regret this offer."

Dean chuckled, "C'mon, let's get you back to the motel so I can bandage you up ." He said, as he started the Impala up and then pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the motel.

** xxxxxx **

Back at the motel, Gabrielle helped Sam with finding information on those who had ties with Sam's mom that the mysterious woman had told him about, while Dean helped bandage Elizabeth in the other room. Gabrielle perked her head up, hearing Elizabeth yelp in the other room, "Dammit Lizzie, chill out." She heard Dean yell, which had Gabrielle chuckle.

"You think those two will go back to how they once were?" Gabrielle asked Sam, who seemed a little too into what he was looking for on the computer.

"Yeah." Sam replied, obviously more interested in what he was researching.

Gabrielle sighed, "Hey, I'll leave you to the rest of the research and go get so road food." Gabrielle spoke up, Sam just nodded his head. Gabrielle sighed, before walking over to the table next to the wall and grabbed her leather jacket off of the chair, figuring she'd leave Sam to his own business he had involving his family's past.

** xxxxxx **

Elizabeth winced as she put her head back as Dean wrapped her arm up in his own homemade cast, "Come on, I've dealt with worse."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about you try quitting hunting for two years? Then get back to me when you dislocate your arm." Elizabeth hissed, Dean couldn't help but chuckle and enjoy a little of the old sarcastic Elizabeth showing while she was in pain.

"Touche." Dean replied, as Elizabeth glared at him, Dean wrapped around one last bandage around Elizabeth's neck to connect to her arm and hoist the arm a bit, then made sure it was nice and tight, "There, I'm done." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the way Dean had said that, it made her feel like she was some five year old with a boo boo, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Just wait, I'll get you back for this." Elizabeth snapped, Dean laughed as he stood up from the edge of the bed where they sat, then helped Elizabeth stand up after noticing she was having a bit of struggle to balance, "Thanks." She said, as she stood across from him, now softening up.

Dean shrugged, "No need for thanks." He said, giving her a quick wink, which had Elizabeth chuckle and look down. He couldn't help yet notice how different Elizabeth now acted, compared to the stubborn ass Elizabeth he knew years ago. Although, he couldn't help but enjoy this softer side and whole new Elizabeth he was getting to know.

"Well, I better call Bobby and let him know we'll be back on the road soon." Elizabeth said, bringing Dean out of his thoughts and he nodded quickly as he brought his hand up to his hair and shuffled his hair a little.

"Yeah, definitely." 

** xxxxxx **

Gabrielle walked down the hallway, she held a few bags of some food for the road that she had picked up at the grocery store and for Dean she even picked up an apple pie from the diner. She walked up to Sam and Dean's room, but before she could even knock she was cut off, "Just tell me who you are!" She raised an eyebrow as she heard Sam's voice come from his room, she squinted her eyebrows as she leaned in to listen.

"Fine." She heard a women say, "Think twice before going for that holy water!"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't." She heard Sam's voice.

Gabrielle put the bags on the ground, not wanting to question what was going on any longer and play it out in her head. She stood up straight, breathing in, then kicked the door wide open. The blonde girl she had seen the other day, turned quickly around at Gabrielle who had charged in, "Gabrielle." The blonde smiled at her, crossing her arms.

Gabrielle glared over at the woman, "Who are you?" She asked, with a growl almost to her voice. She watched as the woman gave her a smirking smile and then changed her eyes to the coal black eyes of a demon, "Sam, she's a demon!" Gabrielle yelled, looking over at him and was surprised at how he seemed almost calm, "What the fuck, Sam?"

"She's here to help us." Sam answered, looking over at the woman.

The woman gave Gabrielle a smile, "That's right, I am."

Gabrielle stood straight up, still glaring at the woman, "Help us with what?"

"To save Dean."

Gabrielle looked over at Sam, now giving him a cold stare, "Sam, she's a demon."

"Don't be such a racist, Elle."

"Why would any demon want to help us?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I like you guys."

Gabrielle scoffed, "Please."

The woman looked over at Gabrielle, tilting her head to the side a little, "I can help save Dean." Gabrielle blinked, standing straight up and breathed in as she looked over at Sam in silence and he nodded his head at her. 


	8. Bad Day At Black Rock Part 1

Leaving the motel and heading back to Bobby's, the Impala drove down the dark road with the Trans Am trailing right behind. Dean was furious after he had walked in on Sam and Gabrielle talking with Ruby, he had tried to charge at her, but Gabrielle held him back to let Ruby go free. Dean was PISSED...well, there were a lot more other words, but that's just to put every thing he was thinking lightly, "The second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon, you go for the holy water! You don't chat!"

"No one was chatting, Dean."

"Oh, yeah, then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?"

"Because-" Sam paused, trying to get his words together, "Because she said she might be able to help us out!"

"How?" Sam was silent, "No, I mean really, Sam. How could she possibly help us?"

"She told Elle and I she could help you, okay?!" Dean shifted his eyes, confused, "Out of the crossroads deal."

Dean looked towards Sam, astonished that his brother actually believed Ruby, "What is wrong with you guys? She's lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is, it's me!" Sam didn't speak, Dean sighed, "What else did she say?" Sam was silent, which slightly annoyed Dean, "Dude."

"Nothing." Sam replied, angered obviously at his brother. All he wanted to do was get Dean out of the deal, he knew Elizabeth and Dean were getting close again and he didn't want to see Elizabeth get hurt. Dean looked at Sam, not sure if he was telling the truth, "Nothing, okay! Dean, I'm not an idiot, I'm not talking about trusting her! I'm talking about using her! I mean, we're at war, right? We don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are, what they're doing. Hell, we don't even know what they want! Now, this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out. Sure, yeah I know it's a risk, but we need to take it!"

"You're okay, right? I mean-"

"Yes! I'm okay! Why are you always asking me that?!"

Suddenly, one of the cell phones started ringing. Dean looked to see if it was his, but it wasn't. He looked over at Sam, "It's not mine."

Dean looked towards the glove compartment where the ringing seemed to be coming from, "Check the glove compartment, it's dads."

Sam pulled up the compartment and pulled out the phone, "Hello?"

**xxxxxx**

"I cannot believe you guys." Elizabeth spoke up, as her and her sister trailed behind the Impala. Due to Elizabeth's arm, Gabrielle took the wheel, "I mean, that Ruby chick's a demon!"

Gabrielle sighed, "Liz, you don't understand what those two have been through lately. We could use her help."

"We?" Elizabeth replied, looking over to Gabrielle, "What's this we crap? Who said that we were all of a sudden back together?"

"I-I just figured that with you and Dean-"

"No." Elizabeth spoke up, cutting her sister off, "There's no me and Dean. I don't mind him helping me out with Colt, but relationship wise? Nah uh." Gabrielle went to open her mouth, but before she could say anything back to her sister one of their phones began to ring. Gabrielle didn't feel hers vibrating in her pocket so she looked over at Elizabeth, who began to pull her phone out, "It's Dean." She said, as she read the screen and the flipped the phone open, "Yeah?"

"So, just got a call and apparently my dad's old storage place outside of Buffalo got broken into. Looks like Sam and I will be heading a different direction than ya girls from this point."

Elizabeth was silent for moment, thinking to herself...she might've dislocated her shoulder, but apart of her really wanted to go to Buffalo and check out whatever John had been keeping locked up. After all, she was sure Bobby wouldn't mind watching Colton for another few days; sure, she might've just told her sister something different, but it wouldn't hurt to go along to Buffalo with the boys, "You don't think we can catch up with you guys, do you?" She asked, Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and trying to make sure she had heard her sister correctly.

"A-ha, you sure you want to come with us?"

"Please, Elle and I got this."

"You think you girls can keep up with us?"

"Dean, it'll be my boy's dust that you'll be eating."

Gabrielle smirked, hearing Elizabeth talking to Dean and then stepping on the gas and pulling the Trans Am to the other side of the road, as Elizabeth pulled the window down while Gabrielle pulled the Trans Am up and drove it next to the Impala, "C'mon, you think he'll beat my baby? You're crazy!" Dean yelled out, after putting the window down.

"We'll see about that Winchester!"

"Are we seriously going to race them?" Gabrielle asked, trying to keep her eye on the road as well, making sure no other car was coming.

"Oh yeah." Elizabeth replied, as she looked back over to Dean, "This boy can go to great speeds!" She yelled, giving Dean a wink, "Go, Elle!" She then yelled, which Gabrielle did as told, passing the Impala as she hit the gas and picked up speed.

"Where are we going by the way?" 

"Buffalo, now come on!" Elizabeth ordered, as she reached over to the radio and turned the volume up to blast some music, allowing Golden Earring's song 'Radar Love' to blast through the Trans Am's speakers. She looked up at the mirror to see The Impala on their ass, soon enough Dean blarred the horn at them before trying to make a pass around them, but Gabrielle quickly turned the wheel and cut them off from allowing the Impala to pass. 

They made it for a good while in lead, having a good time as they laughed every time they were able to catch a glimpse of Dean's pissed off face and Sam's terrified one as the boy's got closer. Although about somewhere in Ohio the boys had managed to pass them, causing the girls to follow the rest of the ways. It surely brought back memories for Elizabeth, having raced Dean before multiple times back in the day after John gave Dean the Impala. Elizabeth turned the music down as Gabrielle pulled the Trans Am up next to the Impala in the parking lot. Dean walked over to Elizabeth's side as she opened the door, offering to help her out, "Dean, I'm fine." She said, annoyed, but before she yelped a little as she moved the arm a little too quickly as she moved away from Dean.

"And you say you don't need any help." Dean commented, as Elizabeth turned her head to him and glared.

"Shut up." 

Gabrielle and Sam chuckled at the two in unison, as Gabrielle walked over to where Sam stood in front of the Impala, watching as Dean and Elizabeth bickered with each other, "Don't ya miss that?" Gabrielle whispered to Sam, who smiled and laughed.

"What are you two all giggly about?" Elizabeth asked, noticing Sam and Gabrielle laughing and having their own conversation.

"Oh, nothing." Gabrielle replied, giving Elizabeth a smile, "So, this storage room. You guys ever know anything about it before?"

"Nope, dad never mentioned it to us." Dean said, as him and Elizabeth walked up to them, "So, who knows what he has locked up in there."

"Hey Liz, you sure you're okay there?" Sam spoke up and asked, feeling that Elizabeth should stay back to relax and heal her shoulder.

"Sam, I'm fine. I gotta get used to this shit again anyways." Elizabeth replied, giving Sam a reasurring smile. 

"Alright, let's go check out what John had locked up!" Gabrielle said, clapping her hands together and a little too excited. Dean looked over at Sam, giving him a 'seriously' face due to Gabrielle and her attitude. Sam couldn't help but smile and then followed behind Gabrielle to the storage facility. After finding the elevator and making their way down to where the container was after Sam had read off the directions he had been given on the phone. Dean, using a key they had been given unlocked the door, Liz turned on her flashlight and shined it into the room as they walked in.

"Wait. There's blood." Dean said as he knelled down and noticed the trip wire that led over to a gun then huffed, ""Dear ol dad." He shook his head, "Watch your step." He said, as they all stepped over the string then checked out all the items John kept. Dean was still by Elizabeth's side, which annoyed her a bit, "I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

""So, if they didn't take any of the guns or bombs here. Then what did they take?" Gabrielle asked as they looked around.

"I think that's what we're trying to find out, sis." Elizabeth replied, Gabrielle shot her sister over a glare and then turned back to a box that she had been fixed on beforehand.

Elizabeth looked over to Dean, noticing him pick up a trophy and wiping the dust off, "1995" He spoke, as he read it.

Sam turned quickly around and walked up to look at the trophy, "No way. That's my division championship soccer trophy."

"You played soccer?" Elizabeth asked, she was never really close enough to the younger Winchester to remember and if Dean had mentioned it to her back then, she probably had just ended up forgetting about it.

"Yeah, it's the only thing he ever came close to being a boy." Dean commented, which made Elizabeth laugh. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and shook her head as Sam glared at Dean. Elizabeth followed behind Dean as he walked over to a table, picking up a hand made sawed off gun, one item from the boys past that Elizabeth actually remembered.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, this was my first sawed off that I made myself; Sixth grade." Elizabeth smiled, as she watched Dean pump the shotgun and seeing how happy he was to know that John had kept that. After putting it down, the group walked farther into the container, Sam opened another door to a back room, passing their flashlights through the room to get a site of the room which was nothing but guns, actual land mines, and many other weapons.

"Looks like they left a lot of this other stuff alone, too." Gabrielle said, as they looked around the room. Sam, who stood next to her, turned to his other side to shine his flashlight on a couple boxes with inscribed symbols.

"Hey guys, check this out." Sam spoke up, bringing the rest of the group's attention towards the boxes on the shelf that he had walked up to.

"Looks like dear ol' John had a few cursed objects." Gabrielle spoke, as she walked up to the shelf, "These are binding symbols."

"Elle, these are curse boxes."

"Didn't I just basically say that?" 

"Curse boxes?" Dean spoke up, interupting the small bickering between the couple, "They're, uh-they're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right, kinda like the Pandora deal?"

"No Dean, they're supposed to be opened." Gabrielle replied, sarcastically, "Of course they keep the mojo in, idjit." Dean glared at Gabrielle, while Sam and Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle a bit due to Gabrielle, "There's no telling what kind of stuff is actually in there, honestly."

"Dean, do you recall dad ever mentioning any cursed objects?"

"Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes... But, he never did say where they ended up."

"Well, looks like we found out." Elizabeth spoke up, as she shined her flashlight down the row, only to end up shining it on a empty spot on the shelf where a box once had been, due to a line of dust that had gathered around it, "And...looks like a box is missing."

"Great." Sam spoke, knowing there was good reason why John had kept the item locked down in the box.

Dean tilted his head to the side, "Well, maybe they didn't open it." 

Elizabeth shook her head, "C'mon, let's go check the security camera and see if it caught anything." She said, as she turned around to head out.

**xxxxxx**

After going back to the main office and over the security cameras and pointing out the car of the idiots who had broke into John's storage and stole the box, which hadn't been hard due to spot and track the car down. The group found themselves in town, Dean looked at the license plate and saw it read Connecticut with the license number CTC-880, Dean shook his head, "880, that's the last few numbers that Liz had pointed out on the security camera." Dean parked the Impala and then him and Sam got out, Dean walked up to Elizabeth's side of the Trans Am, even though she managed to open the door and get herself out.

Elizabeth gave Dean a grin, "See, I can move my arm just fine."

Dean nodded his head, unamused and in disbelief, "Yeah, okay. How about you hold it out then longer than ten seconds."

Sam and Gabrielle chuckled, as Sam crossed his arms and intrigued if Elizabeth could pull it off, "Alright, fine." Elizabeth said, as she reached her arm out, instead of having it crossed, while trying to hide the pain from moving her shoulder and giving Dean a smirk, but in a few seconds she brought her arm back, "Ow, ow, ow."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Why don't you just sit back and give your arm a rest?"

"Like hell I am." Elizabeth snapped back.

"Liz, it'd be better if you don't hurt your arm anymore than you have." Gabrielle commented, couldn't help but side with Dean.

Elizabeth shot a glare at her sister, "No." She said, as she turned back to look at Dean, "Long ago something like this never bothered me, I withstood it. I let myself go and because of that, it got my husband killed. I need to be able to fight like I used to, so you guys don't have to keep an eye on me. So, if you could stop babying me around, that'd be great."

Dean breathed in and nodded his head, he knew how strong of a fighter she once had been, he knew she wanted to be able to protect her son; apart of him still worried about her getting a little too hurt, "Alright, from now on no more babying." Dean said, as he turned around, "Let's go." He called, as he walked towards the front of the apartment building.

"Think that's a good idea?" Sam whispered to Gabrielle, as they followed Dean and Elizabeth from behind.

"Hell no, but my sister isn't the brightest one of the family." Gabrielle replied, Sam softly chuckled, making sure Dean and Elizabeth didn't hear them. After walking into the apartment building, they made their ways through the halls. Gabrielle was able to spot little small dried up fresh blood trails, which helped lead them to the right room. Dean, who lead the group, pick pocketed the lock to break in as the others pulled their guns out. Dean unlocked the door, then turned to the others and put his finger up to his mouth to signal them to be quiet. They heard the others talking, as they walked into the apartment. Dean turned to the others and nodded as they made their way closer into the apartment, knowing the men were in the other room. Dean turned back and charged into the room.

"Freeze! Freeze! Nobody move!" Dean yelled, aiming his gun at the men across from them.

"Put your hands up, don't even think about it!" Gabrielle yelled, as they walked towards the men who backed up to the wall.

"What is this?" One of the men asked, as he prayed not to get shot.

"You got something of ours." Elizabeth said, as she aimed right at one of the men's head.

"What?" The man, who'd been wounded, asked.

"All right, give us the box." Dean ordered, as Sam looked around the room to find the box, "And  _please_  tell me that you didn't–"

"They opened it." 

"You fucking morons!" Gabrielle yelled, groaningly.

"You opened it?!" Dean yelled, as he charged at the man who had been wounded.

"Are you guys cops?!" The terrified man asked, as Dean held him up against the wall.

"What was in the box?" Dean asked, as he held the gun up to the man, who glanced over to the table where a rabbit's foot laid. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, as she leaned in and picked up the rabbit's foot by the chain, "What is that thing?" Dean asked, as Elizabeth dangled it in the air, but as Dean was distracted, he was caught off gaurd by the man bringing his arm up to knock the gun out of Dean's hand, where it landed on the floor and shoot off a round,  causing the bullet to then ricochet again and breaking the lamp. The man pushed Dean out of the way, causing him to bump into Sam and knocking Dean down onto the table.

The wounded man looked over to Elizabeth who held the rabbit's foot, as she took a step back, "I'd like that back!" He said, as he tried to charge for her.

"Elle, catch!" Elizabeth yelled, as she threw the foot over to her sister, but man's friend charged at Gabrielle and knocked her down causing it to fall on the floor. The other man, knocked Elizabeth down on the ground, to where she fell directly onto her shoulder causing a piercing pain to shoot through her, "Fuck!" She yelled, as rolled over and the man put his foot on her chest.

"Like hell!" Dean yelled, as he got up and charged at the man to knock him off of Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked over to where the foot fell on the floor, she crawled over as the others continued to fight each other and grabbed it.

"I got it!" She yelled, as the others stopped. The man grabbed Dean's gun and pushed Dean off of him and into a table where some books laid, causing them to fall onto his head.

"No you don't." The man said, as he held the gun up at her, Elizabeth gulped as she looked down the barrel of the gun as the man quickly pulled the trigger.

"No!" Dean yelled, as he looked up, but then everyone squinted their eyes as Dean's gun that the man had grabbed, jammed.

The man tried to pull the trigger again, but it didn't go. Elizabeth smiled, "Guess it's my lucky day." She said, as the man looked up and she used her hand that held the rabbit's foot and punched the man in the face, causing him to turn around and fall onto the floor unconscious.

Sam, who held the other guy after picking him off of Gabrielle turned to him and punched him in the face hard, knocking him down on the ground. Dean got up and walked over to Elizabeth, "Wow" He said, as he looked over at Elizabeth and she gave him a proud smile, "Is that a rabbit's foot?" Dean asked, as Elizabeth held it.

Elizabeth held the rabbit's foot up and looked at it, "Yeah, poor bunny."

"Come on, let's get out of here before those two regain concious." Sam said motioning his head, as him and Gabrielle stood across the room in the kitchen.

"How's that arm?" Dean asked, as him and Elizabeth made their way around the room and followed Sam and Gabrielle out of the apartment.

"You know what? It isn't bothering me at all, really." Elizabeth said, as she moved her shoulder a bit.

"That's not a good sign." Gabrielle spoke up, overhearing Elizabeth and Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, scoffing at the younger Marcotte sister, "What're you talking about?"

Gabrielle huffed, "Of course you wouldn't understand."

"I think I'm going to keep it." Elizabeth said, smirklingly at her sister.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "And apparently niether do you." Sam smiled, he couldn't help but chuckle at Gabrielle's annoyance with Dean and Elizabeth, obviously he was on her side.

"I say we test it out." Dean commented, as he looked over at Elizabeth who gave him a approving nod.

**xxxxxx**

 After leaving the apartment and finding a gas station, Gabrielle and Sam stood next to the parked Impala and Trans Am in a restaurant's parking lot that was across from the gas station, "Are you finding anything in John's journal?" Gabrielle asked Sam, as he skimmed through trying to find something about the boxes, while she had her laptop opened and continued to the restaurant's wifi looking through all the lore on a rabbit's foot.

"No, how about you?" Sam replied, as he flipped another page.

"Honestly, there's so much lore on rabbit's foots. It's hard to pin point any possibilities." Gabrielle replied, as she sighed then looked up to see Dean and Elizabeth walking out of the gas station carrying a bag out, "It doesn't help that those two are even playing around with it."

Sam huffed with a laugh, "Tell me about it."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "Well?" She said, as Elizabeth and Dean walked up to her and Sam, as Elizabeth pulled out a handful of lottery tickets and laid them across the Impala. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"Oh, knock it, Elle. We're just having some fun." Elizabeth replied, chuckling as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a penny to scratch off the tickets.

"You guys do realize this thing could possibly be really cursed?" Sam spoke up, only wishing he'd been the one to grab the foot instead.

"Guess I'll just be sharing the money with Dean then."

"And I have no issues with that." Dean replied, chuckling. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how the two were treating the whole thing. She thought her sister was smarter than this, as she watched her scratch off all the tickets.

"No way!" Elizabeth gasped, bringing Gabrielle and Sam's attention towards her as she held up the tickets, "All winners!"  Gabrielle blinked in shock, as Elizabeth grinned at her and waved the tickets in front of her face, "Who's lucky now?"

Gabrielle brought her arm up, pushing Elizabeth's out of her face, "What are you, five?" 

"Lizzie, did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" Dean said, as Elizabeth turned to him and they smirked at each other.

"Alright, enough. Dad put this thing in one of those boxes for a reason, we need to get down to finding out exactly why." Sam spoke up, not wanting to play around anymore and have anyone get seriously hurt.

"I'm going to call Bobby, he'll probably know something better than us." Gabrielle said, as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, while Dean and Elizabeth talked over head about what to buy first with the money. Gabrielle sat the phone down on the Impala's hood as it dialed Bobby's number and she put it on speaker.

"Bobby here."

"Hey Bobby, you'll hate to hear this, but we need your help."

Gabrielle could hear Bobby's unsatisfied groan come from the other end, "And?"

"Turns out, some dudes broke into an old storage compartment that John had locked up that had some curse boxes, know anything about that?"

"Yeah, I knew 'bout it. Hell, I built those curse boxes. What did they take?" Dean and Elizabeth's brought their attention to Bobby on the phone, hearing that he knew about the boxes.

"They took a rabbit's foot, we were able to get it back though, Liz now has it."

"Dammit Liz!" Dean heard Bobby's voice from the other end, knowing it now wasn't a good thing Elizabeth had the foot.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Dean asked, now interested. 

"No one was supposed to touch it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well, you should've told us about the boxes."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you girls after you both had left on your dumbass cross country road trip all them years ago." Bobby retorted, obviously a little ticked off.

Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling a slight bit attacked, but also not wanting to argue with her uncle, "Well, it's not my fault that I touched it."

"Liz, you listen to me now. Get rid of that thing, it's bad news."

Dean looked over at Elizabeth in concern, "How is it exactly bad news, Bobby?"

"The thing was made to kill people, it's real hoodoo old world stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago."

"Are you saying that Liz could die from this thing?" Sam asked, looking over to see how worried Dean's facial expression had changed.

"If she loses it, yes."

Elizabeth sighed, "Oh, fantastic!" She said, questioning how the hell she got herself in the situation.

"Well, we'll make sure she doesn't lose it." Dean spoke up, Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Dean, everyone loses it!"

"How do we break the curse then?" Elizabeth asked, as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and feeling a little sick at the thought she could possibly end up dying soon.

"I don't know if you can." Dean brought his hand up to Elizabeth's shoulder and rubbed it, as she looked over at him and he gave her a soft smile, "Look, I'll search as much as I can. Just sit tight and don't lose that foot."

"Will do, Bobby." Gabrielle replied, looking over and giving her sister a 'I Told You So' look.

"Be safe, Liz."

"Thanks, Bobby." Elizabeth said, as Gabrielle hung up the phone and ended the conversation with Bobby. Dean wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, letting her rest her head on his shoulder knowing how worried she now was, "Can't believe I was that stupid. I can't let my son lose another parent."

"And he won't." Dean commented, as he rubbed her arm, "I'm not going to let you die. Look, the foot's in your pocket, right? No one's going to get it. Bobby will find out how to break the curse soon enough, we just gotta sit it out."

Gabrielle huffed, "Easy for you to say." She commented, receiving a glare from Dean.

Sam sighed, "Hey, how about we go get something to eat to pass the time." he spoke up, giving Elizabeth a reassuring smile. Elizabeth gave him a smile back, she wasn't exactly up for eating at the moment, but maybe sitting down in a small family restaurant could make her feel a little better and calm down the nerves....hopefully.


	9. Bad Day At Black Rock Part 2

The group sniffed the air as they got closer to Bigerson's diner and smelled the food, making each one of them hungry; although Elizabeth was more worried about seeing her son again than eating compared to the others. Dean looked over to her as they got to the front of the diner and about to open the doors, he could see the distraction in her eyes and how she paid little attention to the rest of the group, Dean sighed, "Come on, Lizzie." He spoke up, as Sam and Gabrielle walked in and he stopped Elizabeth as they got to the door, bringing Sam and Gabrielle to turn around to them, "Look, as long as you're under my watch, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, got that? I promise that I'll bring you back home to Colt."

Elizabeth smiled, knowing she could trust Dean to do whatever he could to make sure she stayed alive. She knew he always kept his word, "Thanks, Dean."

"Come on, let's eat!" Gabrielle called, bringing Dean and Elizabeth's attention to her as she moved her arm for them to come inside the diner already. Elizabeth looked back over at Dean who gave her a cunning smile, as he turned and walked into the diner. Elizabeth sighed lightly, as she turned to follow him in the diner. 

The group walked up to the guy in the restaurant who took everyone to their seats, "Yeah, we'd like a booth. There's four of-" Dean started before the man cut Dean off.

"Congratulations! You're the one millionth guest to the Biggersons Family Restaurant!" The guy yelled as he rang a bell, then brought out a huge check and gave it to the four. The workers crowded behind the guy taking pictures and cheering for them. The guy pushed a button making a horn go off and then confetti and balloons fell on them. Dean and Gabrielle got smiles on there faces thinking this was quite fun, Sam and Elizabeth were a little more shocked and unamused. After being patted on the backs and congratulated by the workers from the diner, the group was escourted to their booth and after being told they could eat whatever they'd like with it being on the house; much to Dean's liking.

As Gabrielle and Sam researched on Sam's laptop, Elizabeth looked over next to her as Dean chowed down on his food. She didn't know whether to be surprised or disgusted at how that man devoured everything on the plate, "You know-" Dean started, as he took a bite of his food, "I'm kind of enjoying this rabbit's foot." He said, with his mouth full of his dessert.

"Dean..." Elizabeth spoke, a little disgusted still.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, mouth full of ice cream still as he turned to look at her and she could see some ice cream on his chin; she swore that Colton was less messier at eating than this grown man.

"Could you..." She said, as she picked up a napkin from the table and brought it up to his chin to wipe off the ice cream from his chin, "Not eat with your mouth full?"

Gabrielle huffed, "Let the man live a little." 

Elizabeth shot a look at Gabrielle as she put the napkin down on her plate of food that was done. Gabrielle gave her sister a smile, while Sam shook his head at the two, "So, I found some more lore on this rabbit's foot." He spoke up, before the girls could bicker at each other; Elizabeth brought her attention to Sam, curious to know if he possibly found any way to get rid of the curse, "And Bobby's right, the lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo.  You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth."

Elizabeth sighed, "That's cool, Sam." She said, uninterested in the lore, "If you find anything about how to break the curse, then let me know that."

"A little rude much?" Gabrielle spoke up, a little annoyed at her sister's attitude.

 "Oh, I'm sorry, but I actually have a son to get back home to and I'd rather much spend time trying to find out how to break this damn curse than knowing any backstory on the foot itself."

Gabrielle was about to speak up, until they heard Dean wimper as he held his hand up to his head due to getting a brain freeze from eating the ice cream down so fast. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head at the grown man, she sighed, "Look, I need to go to the bathroom." She said, as she stood up from the table, but accidentally bumping into the waitress as she walked up to their table.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The waitress spoke, as she helped Elizabeth rebalance.

"Oh, you're okay." Elizabeth said, as the waitress brushed close to her, giving Elizabeth a smile, as she turned to the group, "I just came to see if any of you'd care for refill's." Elizabeth squinted her eyes, listening to the voice, swearing that she'd seen this woman before, but she shrugged it off.

"I think we're pretty good, but thank you." Gabrielle said, as the waitress smiled at them and walked away, the girl's looked to see Sam and Dean as they watched her walk away.

Gabrielle glared, bringing her hand up and hitting the back of Sam's head, "Ow!" Sam yelped, as he brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his head, while Dean cracked up a laugh at his little brother. Elizabeth just smiled and shook her head, turning around to go to the restrooms, but as doing so she bumped into a waiter with a stack of dishes in his hands and knocking them all down, causing the group to bring their attention to Elizabeth as she turned around.

"That was so not lucky." Dean said, as Elizabeth looked over to the group while she wiped the food off of her hands.

"No that wasn't." Gabrielle commented, as Elizabeth's eyes widened and she put her hand in the pocket where she had put the rabbit's foot, only to reach in to an empty pocket. 

Dean moved out of the booth, "Where is it?!" He asked, as he shot up from the seat and rushed over to her, the others got up and followed.

"I-I don't know..." Elizabeth replied, trying to retrace her steps, "I had it in my pocket this whole time, I haven't brought it out since we left the car-" Elizabeth stopped mid sentence as she retraced her memory, "Dammit!"

"What? What?" Dean asked, as Sam and Gabrielle listened in.

"That waitress, I knew she looked familliar." Elizabeth said, with a growl.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Bela." Elizabeth spoke, Dean and Sam turned to look at each other questionably as Gabrielle groaned.

"Oh, not her again!" Gabrielle groaned, Dean and Sam looked back at the girls.

"Wait,who's this Bela?" Sam asked, wanting to know how the girls ran into this Bela before.

"There's no time for that, we've got to catch her!" Dean yelled, as he sprinted off and out of the diner, the others following right behind him, although Dean picked up his speed more than the others, determined to catch this Bela. As they exited the diner, the group looked around the parking lot, "Do you see her?!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Come on!" Dean called, as they ran into the parking lot and over to the cars, but as doing so Elizabeth tripped and fell onto the ground with a yelp, causing Dean to stop and turn around to see Sam and Gabrielle helping Elizabeth up from the ground, revealing her now scraped knees, "You okay?" He asked, as he jogged up to them.

"I feel just peachy." Elizabeth replied, gridding her teeth, then groaning as she brought her arm that she had dislocated her shoulder closer to her, "The pain is back in my shoulder." Dean looked up at Sam and Gabrielle as they stood behind Elizabeth, they could see how concerned he looked in his eyes, "This is fun."

"I bet you're regretting keeping that foot." Gabrielle commented, loving how she'd been right all along.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up." She said, as she leaned up against Dean.

"Look, how about we just go to the nearest hotel and get a room and just sit things out, see if we can track this Bela. She couldn't have gotten too far." Sam spoke up, not sure what else they really had for an option since their wasn't much of a trail left by Bela for them to follow.

**xxxxx**

The group found a nearby hotel to bunk at that wasn't far from the diner, Dean waited at the Impala with Elizabeth as Sam booked a room for them and Gabrielle sat in the Trans Am. Dean looked over to Elizabeth, he could tell how distracted she was towards the whole thing, "So, this Bela chick..." Dean started, grabbing Elizabeth's attention, "She a hunter?"

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms, "Far from one."

"How do you know about her?"

Elizabeth breathed in, then turned away from looking at Dean, obviously something really bad had gone down with Bela, "Elle and I met her once on a hunt, right before I retired." She replied, before pausing.

"What happened?" Dean asked, curious.

Elizabeth was quiet for a second, before turning back to look at Dean, "She disguised herself as a hunter, trying to get this object that this ghost Elle and I were trying to get rid of was extremely attached to...at the time, I was pregnant with Ian's and I's child that I miscarried before I had Colton."

Dean quinted his brows, "Didn't you say you quit hunting after that happened?"

Elizabeth nodded, "We allowed her on the hunt, since we thought she was a hunter already on the case. We helped her find the item, she took off. I don't remember much after the ghost flung me across the room and knocked me out after that, next thing I did was wake up at the hospital and well..." Elizabeth paused, Dean watched as she clenched her stomach a bit, he softened up realizing that she had miscarried on that hunt.

"Lizzie..." Dean began, not sure exactly what to say or how to comfort her about the incident.

Elizabeth gave Dean a quick smile, "Dean, it's okay. You don't have to say anything."

The two were both quiet for a moment, before Gabrielle opening the Trans Am's door brought their attention, "So, Bobby just called." She said, as she got out, "He swore, last time he heard was Bela was in the middle east."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Well, apparently someone heard wrong."

"What'd Bobby have to say?"

"Well, he found out how to break the curse, but we need the foot." Gabrielle replied, giving Elizabeth an annoyed look.

Elizabeth groaned, as she threw her arms up, "Great!" She yelled, before pulling her broken arm close again, "Fuck." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Hey, I got us a room." Sam spoke up, as he walked up to the group, "Anything from Bobby yet?"

Gabrielle gave Sam a smile, "Yeah, I was just telling them Bobby called, but we now need to get the foot back so we can break the curse."

Sam groaned, "Of course."

"Bobby's calling some people and going to try and find Bela as fast as he can, until then he said for us to keep Liz on lockdown."

Elizabeth sighed, "Great. The one time I have a chance to finally give Bela a piece of my mind and I can't because I could die."

"C'mon, let's just go to the room and sit it all down." Dean said, as he grabbed the key out of Sam's hand and headed to the room.

Elizabeth followed him, but as doing so was completely distracted and didn't pay attention to the slippery curb, "Ah!" She yelled, causing Dean to turn around fast as she stumbled back and into Sam, who caught her from falling down onto the ground.

Dean sighed, "Alright, come here." He said, walking over to her.

"Dean, I'm fine."

"And I'm not taking any chances with that." He retorted, as Elizabeth sighed while he picked her up. Gabrielle snickered, she knew her sister could probably die but for some reason she weirdly enough found slight entertainment in the whole thing.

As they got in the room and settled down, it felt like it was taking Bobby forever to call back even if it had been a few minutes. Elizabeth sighed, as she moved up and off the bed, "Where are you going?" Dean asked, bringing Gabrielle and Sam's attention up from their laptops.

"What? I can't go to the bathroom?" Elizabeth replied, as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth said, as she turned to Dean as he got up off the chair he was sitting in and walked up to her.

"It's not like there's anything down there I haven't seen before. Look, I'm sure you still have that birthmark right on your left cheek."

"I don't know how to feel about that comment." Gabrielle whispered over to Sam, who chuckled.

Elizabeth crossed her arms,"I can take care of myself." She said, as she turned back to the bathroom, but Dean put his arm out and stopped her.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll turn around." Dean said, giving her a grinning smile.

"Dean, just let her go to the bathroom." Sam spoke up, trying to help Elizabeth out just a little bit.

"No, Sam." Dean retorited, looking over at his brother, "There's no telling what could happen to Lizzie with her by herself in there, I'm not taking any chances and I will bring Colt his mom back and alive." Elizabeth couldn't help but soften up at Dean's intentions on keeping her as safe as possible.

"You know, Dean's right though. The foot's bad luck could cause anything minor into a death." Gabrielle spoke, even if it sounded a little stupid for not letting her sister have any privacy in the bathroom, there was no telling what kind of minor accident the foot's bad luck could turn to a death and she wasn't sure if she wanted to take any chances with that.

Elizabeth sighed, "Alright, fine." She said, as Dean turned back to look at her, "You can come in here with me, but if I catch you try to take any glance at me, I will drop kick your ass once we get the curse broke."

Dean smiled, "Deal." He said, as he put his arm down and allowed Elizabeth in the bathroom.

"You find it a little disturbing that your brother, after all these years, still remembers how my sister has a birthmark on her butt?" Gabrielle commented, as Dean shut the bathroom door and he grinned hearing Gabrielle behind him.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." Sam replied, shaking his head.

In the bathroom, Dean stood facing the bathroom door as he had promised, Elizabeth on the other hand couldn't take the weird silence, "What else do you still remember?" Elizabeth spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence as they were in the bathroom while she peed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, as he stayed facing the door.

"You remembered the birthmark on my butt, what else do you remember about me?"

"Why you ask?" 

Elizabeth shrugged, "Just curious..." She huffed, "I got rid of a lot of old things you had given me, yet I find out you've kept some things. Why?"

Dean was silent for a moment, not sure how to answer it without basically spilling out how in love he had been with her, "I don't know, I guess apart of me kept the things encase we did meet up again."

Elizabeth sighed, looking down at the floor, almost forgetting that she was done going to the bathroom with the distraction, "Sorry I was such a bitch."

"Lizzie, I already forgave you." Dean replied, as he heard her flush the toilet.

"I know, you can turn around by the way." Elizabeth said, as she zipped her pants up.

Dean sighed in relief, "Finally, it was getting awkward just starring at the door."

The two smiled at each other, before they were intrupted by a knock on the door, "You can open it." Elizabeth answered, as Dean turned back around.

"Good." Gabrielle's voice came through as she opened the door, "Bobby called, Bela's in Queens."

"Great, let's go!" Elizabeth replied, as she began to walk out of the bathroom, but Dean grabbed her arm, "What?" She asked, as she turned to him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Dean said, looking her straight in the eyes, "I'm going after her, you sit tight here."

Elizabeth pulled her arm away and out of Dean's grip, "Dean, this is a fight of mine I have to finish."

"And I don't care about what happened years ago, you can finish it some other time when you have luck back. Right now, I'll be the one to face her." Elizabeth pushed her lips in a pout, "And don't give me that angry pouty face."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she sighed and crossed her arms, "Oh, so I'm just supposed to sit her by myself?"

"Of course not, Sam will watch you." 

Sam perked his head up from his table hearing his name, "Oh, really?" He asked, as Dean turned to him and smiled quirkly.

"Don't worry, she can't kick your ass at the moment even if she tried."

"I'll go with you." Gabrielle spoke up, "Give her a taste of one Marcotte sister at least."

"Alright, let's go. The faster we leave, the faster we help break the curse." Dean said, as he began to walk out of the door, Gabrielle followed right behind him, running her hand through Sam's hair as she passed him, which had him smile and laugh.

"Dean." Elizabeth spoke up, causing Dean to stop at the door after opening it, "Let her know I'll be coming for her."

Dean gave her a smile, "Gotcha." He said, giving her a smile, before turning around and heading out of the room as Gabrielle followed and closed the door behind her, leaving Sam and Elizabeth alone. Elizabeth walked over to the bed and plopped herself down, letting out a sigh.

"So..." Sam spoke up, bringing Elizabeth's attention to him, "Wanna order some takeout while we wait for them?"

"Chinese?" Elizabeth asked, realizing she was a little hungry now that she hadn't ate much at the diner earlier.

"Whatever you want." Sam said, giving her a smile and just wanting to keep things from being too awkward, considering he wasn't sure how he was going to practically babysit Elizabeth until Dean and Gabrielle got back, so why not distract her with food for a while.

**xxxxx**

_Night makes right, the symbol remains_  
_Into the darkness must must for the pains_  
_In the shadow of California_

Shadow Of California by Blue Oyster Cult blasted through the Impala's speakers as Dean sped on the road on his way to Queens, with Gabrielle in the passenger side, "Can't you just use your powers to find out how this ends?" Dean asked, as he kept his eyes on the road.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "It doesn't just work like that, Dean. I can't just see into the future."

"You saw Sam die, didn't you?" Dean replied, a little confused about whatever kind of psycic weirdness Gabrielle had going on in her mind and if it was anything close to Sam's old powers.

"I did." Gabrielle replied, as she turned to him, "But, seeing his death and then Ian's death were totally different. I saw Liz die a few times back in the day,but was able to stop them. Yes, I can tap into them, but sometimes I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Gabrielle sighed, "I mean, if I try to..nothing comes. I don't know. I still don't understand myself." Dean huffed, but that only irritated Gabrielle, "Sorry I can't help you win over my sister's heart and be hero of the day."

"What?" Dean replied, looking over at her and Gabrielle could tell Dean was caught off gaurd, "That's not how this is."

Gabrielle laughed, "Yeah, right! You want to be my sister's hero...don't worry, it's kind of adorable." She snickered, teasingly and remembering Dean's feelings for her older sister. It wasn't that hard to notice, even a blind person could feel the tension between Dean and Elizabeth.

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Shut up." He replied, not wanting to admit that Gabrielle was right once again.

"You still love my sister, it's fine." Gabrielle continued, snickering that she hit a certain spot for Dean.

"I don't love Lizzie." Dean retorted, denying to Gabrielle and even himself that he still loved Elizabeth.

Gabrielle brought her arm up and rested her hand on Dean's shoulder and patted it, "It's okay, it can be our little secret." She joked, knowing she was hitting a certain spot inside of Dean. It was only a matter of time until she would be able to crack him.

Dean huffed, "Oh, shut up." He retorted, bringing his hand up to brush Gabrielle's off of his shoulder, "Just tell me about this Bela." He said, trying to change the subject and get Gabrielle off of his back.

Gabrielle sighed, as she leaned back into the car seat, "There's not much, really. She steals things and sells them, honestly she does pretty good at her job. My sister just wants to blame Bela for losing the baby to blame someone, but it was my sister's own fault for hunting when she was six months along."

"She was that far along and still hunting? Why didn't you stop her?" 

Gabrielle huffed, "Come on, you know how my sister was. She was driven by hunting, she couldn't quit, even if she was pregnant. It had to take her losing that baby to knock some god damn sense into her."

Dean tilted his head to the side, he knew how different Elizabeth had been back in the day. She never backed from a hunt, it was a bad obession. Although, she was a damn good hunter back then, she got a little too caught up. He couldn't help but although think to himself if she hadn't had the abortion, if she would've still gone through a full pregnancy or not, he knew even then he wouldn't be able to keep that girl from hunting. He tried to push the thought out of his head, even though he'd been thinking non stop about 'what if' scenarios ever since he had found out.

"Not that the baby was probably Ian's either, considering she did have two one night stands a week after with two hunters after she left him to go on a hunt during the time she got pregnant," Dean let out a slight laugh, not sure how else to respond to Gabrielle's additional comment, but also not shocked by it at all.

"You know," Dean started, grabbing Gabrielle's attention, "I'm still surprised how she managed to avoid me for so long with our kind of job."

"You gotta thank dear ol' John for that, when he found out where you were he'd let her know so she had time to get out of dodge." Gabrielle replied, as she got out her phone and texted Sam to see how things were going with Elizabeth, "Even if it meant abandoning a hunt, she'd go and leave it for you and Sam to clean up the mess." She said, as she put her phone down and turned to him, "Honestly, the both of you have a serious issue about facing your own problems."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"So," Gabrielle began, Dean looked over at her before looking back at the road, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Gabrielle groaned, "Ugh, really? The deal!" Dean was quiet, not sure how to respond, which only bothered Gabrielle even more, "You can't just keep it from her."

"I'll tell her eventually."

Gabrielle sighed, knowing that she'd have to pressure Dean enough for him to break the news to her sister about the deal, "She's going to find out, one way or another. She knows you and Sam messed with something, that my vision wasn't just a lie."

"I'll tell her when I find the time, okay?" Dean replied, Gabrielle could tell his voice seemed a little aggravated.

"Oh? And when will that be?" Gabrielle asked, Dean although was quiet and didn't answer, "Because, it won't be long until my sister gets attached to you again and what if you can't break the deal? What if you go to hell? How do you think that's going to affect her?"

"And how do I tell her, huh? You seem to be so smart." 

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Oh, I don't know...I figured siting her down to talk about things isn't that difficult, but then again you both have a problem with talking it out."

Dean scoffed, "Shut up." He retorted, as he took his hand and reached for the knob to turn up the radio and block out Gabrielle and end the conversation. Gabrielle shook her head and scoffed, even though she had saw that coming, she knew he wouldn't admit things to her sister soon, but if she had to end up telling her sister then she would. 


	10. Bad Day At Black Rock Part 3

Back at the hotel, Sam and Elizabeth sat at the table eating the Chinese they had ordered, although it was a little too quiet and Elizabeth couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore, "So..." She spoke up, as she stuffed her mouth with some noodles and grabbed Sam's attention, "You and my sister seem to have picked back up easily."

Sam half laughed, "Yeah, guess you could say that." Elizabeth tapped her finger on the table, didn't know it was this hard to get a conversation going with Sam squinted his brows at her, "Why you ask that?"

Elizabeth sighed and just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, guess it's still not easy getting used to...all of a sudden you guys are having sex and I just remember you guys still making mud pies in the backyard at Bobby's, while Dean and I were the ones having sex."

Sam huffed, he couldn't help but feel a little embarrased and also disgusted at the same time, "Yeah, thanks for that memory."

Elizabeth gave Sam a smile, "Hey, it's cute. Dean and I used to talk a lot about how long it'd take until you guys got together-" Elizabeth paused, thinking for a moment at how things had changed, "Weird how things are different now."

Sam nodded, as he ate some of his Chinese, "Yeah..." Sam bit his lip and looked up and over at Elizabeth, "Do you think you and Dean will ever-"

"Sam, stop right there." Elizabeth spoke, cutting him off and knowing what he was going to ask, "There's never going to be a me and Dean again." Sam was quiet, deciding it was a little too soon to bring that back up for the older Marcotte sister. Sam decided to end the subject, he dug into his pocket for his phone, but it didn't seem to be in either of his pockets.

"Hey, I left my phone in the Trans Am, think you'll be alright?" Sam asked, as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah," Elizabeth replied, giving Sam a quick smile, "I can take care of myself. You don't have to watch me like a hawk as Dean was doing earlier." She said, as she grabbed the Trans Am's keys out of her pocket and threw them over to Sam.

"I won't be gone long." Sam assured, after all...what could go wrong while he was gone for less than five minutes to get his phone? The Trans Am was even parked in front of the room.

Elizabeth watched him leave, but he had left the door open encase she did end up needing him. Elizabeth sighed, looking at her Chinese and then putting it back down on the table. She heard some crackling behind her and turned to find the crackling, which seemed to be coming from the furnace. She got up from her seat and walked over to it, noticing that smoke was starting to come out of it, she leaned down and tilting her head. She brought her okay arm out to softly smack it, as if that would help at all, since as soon as she smacked it she heard louder crackling noise and it light up, she jumped back as soon as the flames began, "Shit!" She screamed, as she turned to run to the bed and put the fire out, "Sam!" She yelled, as she grabbed the blanket, only to trip on an end part and fall smack face onto the floor.

Sam, who'd been outside responding to a text from Gabrielle to tell them they were still okay shot his head up hearing Elizabeth call his name, "Liz?!" He yelled, as he shut the Trans Am's door and ran up to the room to see the furnace on fire and Elizabeth trying to get up from the floor, "What happened?!" He yelled frantically. How could this have happened in less than five minutes?! He ran over to help pick Elizabeth up.

"I don't know, Sam. It just started making noises and then, bam!" She said, as they both rushed towards the furnace to hit it a few times to put the flames out. Sam and Elizabeth both sighed as the flames died and turned to each other smiling in relief, but it was cut short due to the flames starting again and causing some to hit Elizabeth's jacket.

"Dude, you're on fire!" Sam yelled, frantically trying to grab the blanket off of the floor as Elizabeth rushed around waving her arm and trying to blow at it, as Sam chased after her trying to help put it out, which they thankfully managed, but Elizabeth backed up into the chair that was pulled out from the table and Sam rushed into her, only for the both of them to fall over and hitting their heads on the floor and knocking themselves out. Through all the mess, they didn't even realize they had two guys watching from the door that had been following them.

** xxxxx **

It didn't take long until Dean and Gabrielle arrived at Bela's apartment, Gabrielle was a little too excited to come face to face with an old sorta enemy (considering she just found Bela annoying and didn't have much against her like Elizabeth) again. As they snuck into the complex and up to Bela's apartment, Dean huffed, "I take it Bela's pretty loaded."

"You'd be surprised at how much she's able to sell things for." Gabrielle replied, as they snuck through, wondering if Bela had any hidden cameras and knew they were coming. Surprisgnly, they were able to break into the apartment very easily which only suspected Gabrielle's thought that Bela knew they were coming. Before being noticed, Dean found a pack of sticky notes laying on a desk in the small hallway after walking in. He smirked, as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out a pen. Gabrielle raised a brow, only to watch him write 'Turn Around' on it. She shook her head as Dean stuck it on the alarm, as it ringed 'error'. They heard Bela's voice from upstairs, so they quickly went to hide from her, as Dean grabbed the rabbit's foot while Bela wasn't looking.

Realizing she wasn't alone, Bela walked towards the doorway and found the sticky note on the alarm system. Gabrielle and Dean revealed themselves behind her, putting both their guns up as Bela turned around, "Long time no see." Gabrielle spoke, Bela only giving her a smile.

"Gabrielle Marcotte, been a while." Bela replied, a little surprised to see the younger Marcotte sister again, "Heard you and your sister were back. Where is she?"

"Oh, she's not with us, but hearing that you're back in the states, she can't wait to pop you a new one." Dean answered for Gabrielle, bringing Bela's attention to him.

Bela grinned, "And you are?"

"Dean Winchester, not sure if it's nice for you to meet me, but hey I got no time for chatting, just give us the foot." Dean replied, giving Bela a charming smile.

Bela smiled a grinning smile, "Oh, how come?"

"Because I'm sure you'd rather not have a bullet in your head." Gabrielle replied, as she clocked her gun and ready to shoot Bela.

"Actually, I can give you the foot."

Gabrielle squinted her brows and her and Dean looked at each other and then back at Bela, who smiled evily at them, "For 1.5 million."

Gabrielle huffed, "You're really testing my patience aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to make a fair deal."

"You disgust me."

"You're no better than me."

Gabrielle glared, "Oh, how so?" Dean asked, seeing as Gabrielle had her eyes set on Bela and watching her exact moves.

Bela looked over at Dean, "You're a bunch of obsessed revenge driven psychopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "At least we save people." She mumbled, though Bela turned hearing slightly what Gabrielle had mumbled.

"What was that, Elle?"

"She said, you should pay more attention." Bela raised an eyebrow, but then widened her eyes seeing that Dean had snatched the rabbits foot, he gave her a smirk.

"Sorry, but we gotta go." Dean gave her a wink, Gabrielle ran off as Bela tried to shoot at them, but missed because Dean had a hold of the foot.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Gabrielle called as she ran out the door with Dean, both laughing their heads off, while they dodged the bullet's and high tailed their asses out of the apartment.

** xxxxx **

Elizabeth groaned as she regained concious back, "Sam?" She asked, as she brought her head up, which was throbbing with pain, but then suddenly realized she could not move and was strapped down tightly, "Sam?!" She asked, opening her eyes up quickly and realizing she was tapped down to a chair in the motel room.

"Oh, she's awake." Elizabeth turned her attention to a chubby man, as he tapped Sam down in another chair.

"Don't you touch him!" Elizabeth growled, if there was one person she was protective over other than Gabrielle and her own son, it was Sam. She would never be able to face Dean a second time if something happened to Sam under her watch, "What are you, demons?"

"Far from." Elizabeth's attention went to the other voice, from a man who was standing in front of her across the room. She was surprised to see they were human, but she'd never met these two in her life as a hunter, did they have something against Sam and Dean? She assumed, thinking what the hell the two brothers had got themselves into since their departure.

"Well, who are you and what do you even want from us?" Elizabeth asked, gritting her teeth and glarring. She hissed as she felt a pain through her arm that had been trying to heal.

"Liz?" Sam's soft voice came through as he awakened, Elizabeth breathed in a relief seeing Sam was still okay as he awoke. Sam quickly looked to the two mystery men who had tied the two up, "Who are you?" Sam asked, his voice a little sleepy after just waking up from falling over Elizabeth and knocking himself out.

The blonde guy snapped his fingers, before Elizabeth could even say anything, she gave him a glare. The blonde guy's helper who had short brown hair and a beard going on walked behind his buddy, "I used to think your friend Gordon sent me here."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Gordon?" She asked, turning to Sam.

"It's a long story." He replied, voice still a little grundgy.

"He asked me to track you down and put a bullet through your brain." The blonde guy explained as he walked away from Elizabeth and Sam.

"Great that sounds like him." Sam sighed, Elizabeth was still utterly confused and had no clue what was going on except for the fact some guy named Gordon was after Sam, for what? She didn't know, but she was quite annoyed by all this, it didn't help the fact that being tapped to the chair only applied pressure to her shoulder.

"But, as it turns out." The blonde guy turned, walking back up to Sam, "I'm on a mission from God."

Elizabeth huffed, "Blues Brother reference, yup totally makes you sound cool." She said as sarcastically as she could, the blonde guy gave her a look, but then turned back to Sam and slapped him, which caused Elizabeth's blood to boil, "Keep your dirty hands off of him!" She hissed, trying to get herself out of the chair, to no prevail though.

The blonde guy turned back to Elizabeth, walking up to her and knelling down so the two could be eye to eye, Elizabeth twitched her lip and growled at him as he did, "You know, little miss I think you should shut your trap. You don't even realize what evil your boyfriend has here."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and huffed, "Boyfriend? Far from. He's not exactly my type." She replied, as she turned to Sam, "No offense, Sammy."

Sam shook his head, not sure if he should'ved laughed or feel offended, "It's Sam, but none taken."

Elizabeth turned back to the guys, "Just to give you the down low, he's like my little brother. Nothing going on, now his brother is a whole other story though, but that we can save for another day. I want to know why you guys are here and who the hell you even are along with this Gordon cat."

The blonde guy stood up from where he was knelling at Elizabeth, he then walked over to Sam, "You were apart of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?" He asked, completely ignoring Elizabeth's question which annoyed her even more, but that was more overshawdowed by the pain of hearing what she had about the gate. Did Sam end up letting that demon out who had killed Ian?

"Sam, please tell me you didn't open the gate." Elizabeth asked, eyes full of pain as she looked at him.

"No, Dean and I did everything we could to stop that." Sam replied, making Elizabeth soften up.

"Lies. Lies. Lies." The blonde guy repeated, affecting Elizabeth's mind on how to feel and she turned to look away from Sam. She knew Dean and him had messed with bad mojo, something had happened and Gabrielle's vision had came true, but she found it had to wrap around the thought that Sam was the reason Ian was dead, that her family was broken, that Colton would have to grow up not knowing his real father.

"Liz, you have to believe me! I didn't open the gate, it wasn't me!" 

"You know, it's bad to lie. We know that you were apart of the gate opening and you know what their next move is." Elizabeth closed her eyes, she wished this was all a dream. She didn't want to believe the blonde guy, she wanted to believe Sam, but it was hard to, she kept replaying Ian's death in her head and seeing the demon's black eyes.

"I don't know anything." Sam turned to look at Elizabeth, who he could see was hurt, "Liz, please believe me. I wasn't apart of it, who are you gonna believe? Someone you've known since you were 10? Or two guys you just met?"

"Sam, Gordon told me about you. About your powers." Elizabeth opened her eyes, looking to Sam was a strange face, powers? What were they talking about? What was everyone keeping from her? "You're some kind of weirdo psychic freak."

Psychic freak? Elizabeth was confused, did Sam have visions like Gabrielle? But, how was that even possible? She was so lost.

"No, not anymore. I have no powers, no visions it ju-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, the blonde guy slapped Sam.

Elizabeth still felt her blood boil, she couldn't let Sam get tortured like this, "You ass!" She yelled at the blonde guy, who turned and walked back over to her, she looked up and gave him such a glare, normally it would have people running when she used this glare, but it's not like she could do anything to the guy right now since she was ducktapped to a chair.

"Liz right?" The guy asked, she just huffed and rolled her eyes at him, "Look Liz, all I'm doing is trying to do a job, a right job. Sam here, he's a bad guy." He turned back to Sam, Elizabeth's eyes widened as he pulled a gun from his pocket, "And I just have to get rid of him, simple."

"I swear to god if you pull that trigger, I will find you and kill you!" Elizabeth yelled protectively, trying her best to get out of the chair as she rocked it back and forth, not like it was helping, "Look, Sam may be a freak psychic if he is, but in all honesty that boy wouldn't even harm a fly, let alone actually kill someone innocent." Sam smiled at Elizabeth, who gave him a smile back, "So, you better think twice before pulling that trigger or you'll have not only me but two other people on your asses."

The blonde guy shrugged, "What makes you think we were gonna set you free?" Elizabeth gulped, maybe she should stop talking.

The bearded guy, put his arm up, trying to stop his buddy from killing both Elizabeth and Sam, "Hey, just-"

The blonde guy turned around, "No, you saw what happened Grady. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look I can explain all of that." Sam spoke up.

"Shut up." The blonde guy interrupted Sam, once more. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, she really wish that she could get herself out from being tapped to this chair and give the guy a run for his money. After all, he had no clue who she was, "It's God, Grady. He led us here for one reason, to do his work. This is destiny."

The blonde guy turned back around, pulling the gun back up about to shoot Sam, "No!" Elizabeth pleaded, "Don't!" She could feel the tears coming in her eyes. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't she Sam's face get blown to bits.

"Nope. No destiny, just a rabbits foot." She opened her eyes quickly, a huge smile came to her face as she saw Dean and Gabrielle, both holding their guns to the two guys. She thought for a second maybe there really was a God and he just answered her prayers. Dean looked over at her and gave her smile, letting her know that she was going to be safe.

"Put the guns down or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." The blonde guy said sternly as Dean and Gabrielle held their guns up to him.

"Oh, this thing?" Dean asked, motioning his gun. Elizabeth snickered, oh how she loved when Dean was being a smart ass, well when it wasn't at her.

"Yeah, that thing."

Dean gave Gabrielle a look and she put her gun down, Dean went to put his gun down on the table. Elizabeth watched as Dean picked up a pen from the table, she raised an eyebrow, "There's something about me that you don't know." Dean started, which had Elizabeth wonder what the hell he was going at with this.

The blonde guy turned around, "And what would that be?"

Dean looked up, giving the guy a smile, "It's my lucky day." Elizabeth's mouth dropped at Dean threw the pen and it went right into the gun that the guy had been holding.

"Holy crap!" Gabrielle called, she couldn't believe what had exactly just happened right in front of her very own eyes.

Elizabeth and Sam both gawked at Dean, seeing what he had just pulled. The bearded guy, who Elizabeth had figured out was Grady, tried going in to punch Dean, but Dean moved to the the side a little bit and Grady ran right into the wall knocking himself out. Dean looked over at her and gave her a wink, she just shook her head and gave a slight laugh. Dean then grabbed the remote on the table, throwing it right towards the blonde guy and knocking him completely out.

"I'm batman." Dean moved his brows up, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Sam looked at him with a straight face.

"Yeah, you're batman." Sam replied, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Sam's response.

Dean squinted his brows giving Sam a slight glare. Dean shook his head and then walked over to Elizabeth and Gabrielle walked over to help Sam out of being tapped to the chairs, "I can't believe you actually got the foot back." Elizabeth said, still surprised at what she had just witnessed, although she couldn't help to think how fun that was to watch, but she'd never admit that this was bringing her to think how much she had missed hunting with Sam and Dean.

"That's the only way I could've saved you there." Dean replied, as he pulled out his pocket knife and cut the tape. Elizabeth sighed, knowing Dean was right, but she didn't want him to have the curse packed on him too, "Oh, and I believe I did just save your ass...again."

"What are you exactly implying?" Elizabeth asked, giving him a glare.

"Well, if I remember correctly you had said that you saved my ass more times." Liz rolled her eyes, only Dean would bring that back up.

"Just get us out of here before those two idjits wake up." Dean laughed at Elizabeth going a little Bobby on him, he loved correcting her wrong. He believed that he saved her ass more than she saved his ass, but too be honest they saved each others asses just about the same.

Elizabeth felt so relieved after Dean was able to get the tape off of her, she quickly wrapped her arms around Dean to give him a hug, but then she quickly parted as she heard Gabrielle snicker by her. One question was burning inside her and she turned to Sam who was getting some tape off of his jacket, "Sam?" He looked up at her, Dean questioned a face and Gabrielle crossed her arms, "What did happen though, about the gate?"

Sam sighed, "Look, I wasn't behind it. Dean, Bobby, and I had all tried to stop it, we just weren't able to. Believe me, I would've never wanted that demon who killed your parents to be brought back out and then do what he had done to Ian." Elizabeth knew Sam was telling the truth there, the way he looked at her and the softness of his voice. He was right, why should she had believed those two guys back there when she knew Sam since she was about 10? She didn't understand why she even had doubted Sam in the first place.

Dean wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, "Whatever those guys had said were all lies. Don't let any of their words get to you." Elizabeth smiled, knowing Dean was right, she gave Sam a slight smile. It wasn't his fault Ian was dead. He tried stopping it, so did she, but you can't change fate.

She wondered though, about what those guys had said about Sam having psychic powers, but she was going to ask him later about all of that, not right now with Dean and Gabrielle around. Maybe it would help her know what exactly was going on with Gabrielle, maybe the reason Sam was having or had visions could explain why Gabrielle had the vision of Ian's death.


	11. Bad Day At Black Rock Part 4

Elizabeth watched as Sam threw a pepper like substance in a small fire pit they had made, she looked over to Dean who had the rabbit's foot, but annoyed at the fact he had bought more lottery tickets, "Dean." She growled, just wanting to get this whole thing done and over with and go on home to see her son.

"Alright, hold on." Dean replied, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Dean Winchester I have no time for your games, I'd really like to get home to my son right now." Elizabeth replied, getting very impatient and she wasn't the type of person to piss off when she was impatient. Dean knew this, yet he was still edging her on and only making things worse.

"Dean!" Gabrielle yelled at the older Winchester, "You put that damn rabbits foot in that pit before I make you." She scolded, Dean rolled his eyes at Gabrielle not listening to a word she said obviously, which only frustrated Gabrielle even more, "Dean!" She scowled, ready to go over there and pull him by the ear.San couldn't help but chuckle at Gabrielle scolding Dean.

"Alright! I'm just bringing home the bacon." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she just wanted to get this all over with. Dean got done with his last lottery ticket, then walked over laying them on a grave stone and then walking back to them, holding the rabbits foot in the air, "Say goodbye rascally rabbit." He said, making Elizabeth scoff at his reference, normally if she wasn't irritated at him for dragging this situation on with the rabbits foot she would laugh at his voice, but right now she wasn't in the mood to laugh.

"I believe that belongs to me." A familiar's voice spoke up, Elizabeth's head shot up as she saw Bela across from them with her gun aimed at them.

"Bela, you've got some nerve showing your face around me again." Elizabeth snapped, as she began to walk over, but Gabrielle grabbed her sister's arm, "Elle, come on!"

"No, Liz." Gabrielle said, sternly.

"I'm not really afraid, considering that you still have the curse on you." Bela spoke towards Elizabeth, Elizabeth glared at her, "And from what I hear, you've went downhill as a hunter."

"Oh, let me at her!" Elizabeth yelled, as she tried to charge at Bela, trying to bring Gabrielle along who hold her arm.

"Liz, stop it!" Gabrielle yelled, "You can't win with her right now no matter what you try!"

"Bela, why don't you just go on with your miserable life?" Dean spoke up, as the two sisters bickered at each other.

Bela turned to look at Dean and smile, "Not until I get that foot." She said, as she aimed her gun right at Dean.

"No, you're not gonna shoot anybody." Or at least, he didn't think she would, "See I happen to read people." Liz rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Dean was actually going on about this, she knew Bela better than he did, "Sure you're a theif, but-"

Before Dean could even finish his sentence, Bela pulled up her gun, aimed it over at Elizabeth and shot Elizabeth right in the shoulder making Elizabeth scream in pain since it was the shoulder she had been trying to heal up after dislocating it, she fell to the ground and Sam and Gabrielle quickly ran over to her aid.

Dean quickly turned back around to Bela, "Son of a bi-"

"Back off!" Bela continued to have her gun pointed at Liz who leaned up against Sam, "You make one move and I pull the trigger. You've got luck, Dean, you I can't hit...but, Liz I can't miss." Elizabeth looked back up at Bela, if she lived, she was going to really make Bela pay next time they ran into each other.

Dean looked over at Elizabeth with worried eyes as Sam hugged her close to his chest to protect her, he then turned back to Bela, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Relax." Dean rolled his eyes, how could he relax while Elizabeth was in need of medical attention? "Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?" Elizabeth huffed, wishing so badly that the image of Bela burning alive inside her head could come true, "Put the rabbits foot on the ground, now."

Dean held up his arms, "Alright, just don't hurt Lizzie." He pleaded, he moved down to the ground about the put the rabbits foot down, before giving Bela a grin, "Think fast." He said as he threw the rabbits foot towards Bela and she caught it.

"Ha!" Gabrielle yelled, sticking her tongue out at Bela.

"Damn." Bela cursed under her breath as she held the foot. Elizabeth snickered, oh how she loved Dean right now for this.

"Now, how about we destroy this thing?" Dean asked, Bela who was irritated by Dean walked up and threw the rabbits foot in the small fire pit that Sam had made and dropped the foot in the pit.

"Now, I'm out one and a half million."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh, just shut up. Go cry to someone who actually gives a fuck." She said, as Dean walked over to her and Sam handed her over to allow her to lean against Dean.

Bela gave Elizabeth a smile, who just gave Bela a glare back, "Have a nice night, maybe I'll see you some other time?"

"God, I hope not." Gabrielle commented, Elizabeth huffed as she watched Bela walk away. She was half tempted to run up and throw Bela up against one of the gravestones, but she decided she'd let her go...for now.

Dean sighed, before looking down at Elizabeth, "You okay?"

"Well, I have a bullet in my shoulder, what do you think?" She smiled, Gabrielle laughed at Elizabeth and her sarcasm.

"Come on, let's get out of here and I'll patch it up." Elizabeth nodded, as she moved off of leaning against Dean and allowed him to wrap his arm around her to still lean against him on the side, "Hey, you know what?"

Elizabeth perked her head up and squinted her brows, "What?"

"I almost forgot about the tickets, we got forty six thousand dollars." Dean stopped, as he reached into his pocket for the tickets.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow when he wasn't able to pull them out of his pockets. Then one person came to mind at who had stolen the tickets, Dean had left the tickets on the gravestone and Bela had snatched them out, "Bela." She growled, turning as she heard Bela's car honk and then speed off into the distance.

She then turned to Dean, "Son of a bitch!" They yelled in unison.

**xxxxx**

The motel door opened, "You feeling alright there?" Dean asked, as he helped Elizabeth as they walked into the room. Gabrielle and Sam and gone to get some road food and to leave the two alone while Dean helped Elizabeth with her wound.

"Dean, for the millionth time you've asked, I'm okay." Elizabeth replied, as they walked into the motel room and Dean helped walk her over to the bed. Sure, she was a little lightheaded from the blood loss, but she had to toughen it out. Once to the bed, Elizabeth sat down and Dean put the first aid kit he held in his other hand down on the bed, then pulled out from his coat pocket a bottle of whiskey and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Alright, take off the shirt." Dean said, as he opened the first aid kit.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, as she opened the bottle of whiskey.

Dean stopped ramiging through the first aid kit, "Well, how else am I suppose to get to the wound?"

"Oh." Elizabeth said, thinking of something else. She put down the bottle of whiskey on the floor and then pulled her shirt off, revealing a very lacy black bra under. Dean swallowed and cleared his throat, Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled, "You okay there?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Dean replied, a little caught up in his words. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at him, "Oh, shut up Lizzie." He said, Elizabeth just smiled as she picked the bottle of whiskey back up and took a sip. Dean's attention went back to Elizabeth's wound, luckily it seemed to just be a scrape on the top of her shoulder and the bullet hadn't gone fully through, but he could easily patch it up where he wouldn't have to take Elizabeth to the hospital.

"Think you got this?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if Dean could patch her wound up well.

"Yeah, I've helped Sammy a couple times with wounds like this, but it's going to hurt like a bitch when I pull the shattered pieces of the bullet out." Dean replied, as he went to start looking for the pieces of the bullet in her shoulder.

"Fuck!" Elizabeth yelled, as Dean found a piece and pulled it out.

"Keep drinking that whiskey, it'll help with the pain." Dean said, as he found another piece of shattered bullet.

Elizabeth hissed, then gulped down some whiskey, "I hate how downhill I've went."

"Hey, it happens. I'm sure you'll get back on your feet again. I'm sure it'll just come to you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yeah, but I used to be able to walk off something like this easily." She said, then groaned as Dean pulled another piece of bullet out, "I was once a damn good hunter." She continued, then drank down some whiskey.

"Don't be hard on yourself Lizzie, you went what? Two years without hunting? It's not like you'd swing back in easily." Dean replied, trying to not to make her feel so bad about herself and continue the sulking. Elizabeth smiled, knowing Dean was on her side and knew she'd be back on her feet again. She hissed as Dean pulled another shard out, "You sure you still want to do this though again?"

Elizabeth breathed in, "Well, what else can I do Dean?" She asked, as she took another sip of whiskey from the bottle, "The only family I know is nothing but hunters, doubt I can ever truly be safe with the name my sister and I made for ourselves as hunters."

Dean bit his lip, feeling for Elizabeth, but understood and knew that that's why him and Sam could never truly have a life like Elizabeth had for a while and she was lucky to have at least two years of it. His mind couldn't help but wonder off to thinking about her son, "Can you promise me something?" He asked, as he found another shard.

Elizabeth squinted her brows and turned to look at Dean as he patched up her wound, "What?"

"Don't force Colt into this like what happened with us, let him choose." Dean answered, as he pulled the last shard out.

Elizabeth hissed, drinking down some whiskey and then nodding, "Of course, Dean. I never wanted my son to get involved with this life in the first place."

Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "Alright, it's almost over." 

Elizabeth sighed, "Thank god." She said, as Dean went to cleaning the wound, "Dean?" She asked, as a thought came to her mind.

"Yeah?" He said, as he pulled out the supplies to clean and patch up the wound out of the kit.

"Sam's psychic powers...were they anything like my sister's?" Elizabeth asked, bringing Dean's attention out from starting to patch her wound, "I'm just wondering, the guys who captured us brought it up."

Dean sighed, shaking his head as he went to clean the wound up, "No, I'm sure your sister is the real thing and nothing even close to what my brother got mixed with."

Elizabeth nodded, "They mentioned a Gordon guy, who were they talking about?"

Dean huffed, "Gordon? Not surprised, we ran into him a while back and screwed up how he wanted his hunt to go. It doesn't matter anymore now though."

Elizabeth sighed, while Dean went to start patching the wound up, she smiled as a memory from long ago came to her mind, she laughed, "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Dean asked, as he patched the wound up.

"Remember the last hunt we went on together before I left?"

Dean squinted his brows, "You mean the one where we hunted those werewolves? Yeah, why?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Just thinking how scratched up we had gotten and made it out, how surprised Bobby and John were that we were still walking."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, my dad almost rang me a new one seeing that we had gone and took those bastards on without him or Bobby."

Elizabeth drank down some whiskey, trying not to choke on her drink as much as she wanted to laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure you and I both had broke a few ribs and we still went off and had sex once we cleaned ourselves up."

Dean smiled, remembering the memory Elizabeth mentioned and couldn't help but hope that maybe they could be like that again, "Yeah." He laughed, as he finished patching the wound up. He clapped his hands together and huffed, "Alright, all done." He said, as he looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. Elizabeth smiled back at him, she couldn't help but get caught in his eyes. The two were quiet, as Dean looked deep into hers, and the two started to lean in towards each other, almost not even paying attention and hearing the door open as Gabrielle and Sam arrived back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gabrielle spoke up, as Dean and Elizabeth quickly brought themselves away from each other.

Sam chuckled, "You guys want us to leave you alone?" He asked, contiueing on with the teasing.

"No, nothing was going on." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed her shirt and put it on as she stood up from the bed.

"Suuuure." Gabrielle replied, teasingly.

Dean shook his head, Gabrielle just smirked over at him as he went to packing the stuff back up into the first aid kit, "You've got quite a timing, Elle."

"Thanks," Gabrielle replied, shrugging a shoulder, "It's a gift."

Dean rolled his eyes, then stood up and turned to them. Elizabeth stood next to him, "Did you get everything?" Elizabeth asked, trying to change the subject of her and Dean.

"Yeah, but I think we missed one thing." Gabrielle replied, Sam squinted his brows and looked at Gabrielle since he was sure they had gotten everything they needed for the road.

"What was that?" Dean asked, hoping it wasn't his pie.

"Condoms for you." Gabrielle replied, letting out a laugh and Sam laughed along as Dean and Elizabeth both rolled their eyes.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Elle." Dean replied, Elizabeth bit her lip and glared at her sister.

"It's cool, Sam and I won't mind sharing a pack with you guys." Gabrielle snickered, Sam was laughing so much that tears were coming to his eyes.

"Are you done?" Elizabeth asked, slightly annoyed with her younger sister.

"Actually, I could go on for years. You guys into BDSM? I've got some toys you'd both enjoy." Sam stopped laughing and gulped, a little embarrased that Gabrielle had announced their sex life in front of Dean and Gabrielle. Dean didn't know exactly how to feel himself knowing what his brother was secretly into.

"Oh, really Sammy?" Dean asked, as he grinned over at his brother, who was avoiding all eye contact with Dean.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "C'mon, let's just get on the road." She said, as she began to walk towards the door, but turned to Sam and pointed at him, "You're riding with her." Gabrielle couldn't help but snicker behind her sister, "Come on, Dean!" Elizabeth called, as she made her way out of the room.

**xxxxx**

It was a long way back to Sioux Falls, they stopped for the night at a small cheap motel about halfway home to get some much needed sleep. Elizabeth smiled as she finally saw the  **Welcome To Sioux Falls, South Dakota** come into view, not too long until she was home again. Home. It was hard to say that word, considering what used to be her home, although this had been her home since she was four years old and Bobby took in her and her sister after their parents were killed. He was the only one they had had left, if it wasn't for him, the girls would have been separated and taken to a foster home. She remembered that day like it was like yesterday, even though at the time she was four, she still remembered it clear as day....

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota: 1984**

Four year old Elizabeth sat in the front seat of Bobby's beat up Ford truck, she held infant Gabrielle in her arms securely. She looked out the window, it was still hard for her to read, but she managed to read  **Welcome To Sioux Falls, South Dakota** , to be honest she would never be able to read the whole sign out loud though, not for a while that is.

Bobby looked down and over at the small girl, "How're ya doing back there?" He asked her, as he went and looked back at the road. Elizabeth looked up and over at Bobby, not sure exactly what to even say.

"I'm okay Uncle Bobby." Elizabeth answered, Bobby gave the young girl a smile. for a girl her age she was quite mature, trying to be as strong as she could. She had to be strong for her little sister Gabrielle, she couldn't show weakness in front of her sister. He saw Lorraine, his little sister, in Elizabeth; she was a spitting image of her mother.

 _I'll light the fire_  
_You put the flowers in the vase that you bought today_

A soft tune from Crosby, Stills, and Nash came on, a familliar song for Elizabeth since her father used to sing it to her for a lullaby, Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to tune it out, still not understanding what all had happened and why, "Don't worry, you'll be safe and sound when we get to my place." Bobby spoke up and assured her, Elizabeth opened her eyes back up and looked over at Bobby who was smiling at her.

_Come to me now and rest your head for just five minutes, everything is good..._

Elizabeth scooched over in the seat and leaned against Bobby, Bobby sighed and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her, "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said softly, as Elizabeth watched out the window as Bobby pulled into his driveway.

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota: Present**

"And you're home." Dean spoke up, bringing Elizabeth out of her memory and back to the present, seeing that Dean had parked the Impala and they were now sitting in front of Bobby's place.

 _Our house is a very, very, very fine house with two cats in the yard_  
_Life used to be so hard_  
_Now everything is easy 'cause of you_

Elizabeth blinked, as she heard the familliar song playing out of the Impala's speakers, "You okay?" Dean asked, seeing Elizabeth seemed a little spaced out.

Elizabeth nodded her head, bringing her head up and brushing her hand through her hair, "Yeah, this song just brings back memories." She said, pausing for a moment and then turned to give Dean a smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Dean found that hard to believe, but he decided he wouldn't talk about it. Elizabeth looked up, seeing Bobby walk out of the house with Colton in his arms. Dean followed Elizabeth's eyes and smiled seeing Bobby with the little guy. As he shut off the Impala and took out the keys, Elizabeth opened the door and got out, excited to finally reunite with her son.

"What'd you do to yourself?" Bobby asked, noticing Elizabeth babying her one arm and the blood stain on the shoulder.

"It doesn't matter." Elizabeth said, as Bobby handed her Colton and the little boy wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's neck having Elizabeth laugh. Dean couldn't help but smile at the moment between the mother and son, "Oh, I missed you so much."

"I told you I'd get you back to him." Dean said, Elizabeth turned to him and smile.

"Thanks, Dean." Elizabeth replied, their attention was brought to the Trans Am's horn honking as Gabrielle pulled up next to the Impala in the driveway and then parked it.

"Home sweet home!" Gabrielle chimed, as she got out of the car after parking it.

Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes at her sister and then turned to Bobby, "So, how was Colt?"

"He was good, for the half."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Half?"

"If I hear that tune to Spongebob one more time I'm gonna shoot myself."

Dean let out a laugh, hearing that Bobby had to sit and watch Spongebob for Colton, "That's why I had Ian watch Spongebob with Colt, I couldn't get that campfire song out of my head for a week after Colt had me replay that episode over and over."

"Don't know who's voice is more annoying, Spongebob or Pee Wee."

"Who was obsessed with Pee Wee?" Sam asked, as he walked up to them.

"Gabby had an obsession with watching Pee Wee when she was two." Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh my god, that laugh. Nightmares for weeks."

"Ahh!" Gabrielle yelled, immitating Pee-Wee's iconic voice, making Colton laugh at his aunt.

"Come on, Pee-Wee wasn't that bad." Dean spoke up, Elizabeth and Bobby turned to look at him, "What? That movie is a classic."

Elizabeth just smiled and shook her head, Bobby chuckled, "Well, come on in, you all must be starving. I just got done fixing dinner, I knew you all'd be back about this time, so I fixed somethin up "

Dean's face lightened up at the mention of food, sure he had a bacon cheeseburger about two hours ago, but he felt like he was still starving, "Boy, are we!"

"Dean!" Colton spoke, reaching his arms over to Dean, which Dean was taken back by at first.

Elizabeth gave Dean a smile, "I think he wants you to hold him."

"Can I?" Dean asked, enjoying how much the boy has warmed up to him.

"Yeah, go a head." Elizabeth said, as she handed Colton over to Dean and the boy wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and laid his head down on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled, rubbing the boy's shoulder who cuddled up to him. He looked up over at Elizabeth, who softened up at the moment.

"Come on you guys, you don't want the food to get cold!" Gabrielle yelled at them from the porch, intrupting the moment.

Dean and Elizabeth laughed and Dean motioned his head towards the house, "Come on, let's go." He said, as Elizabeth nodded and the two walked next to each other and up to the house, Dean wrapped an arm around Elizabeth as they walked next to each other. Gabrielle smiled at the two, then turned and walked into the house, deciding not to tease them.


	12. Black Rock Aftermath

Gabrielle rolled around in the bed, making it hard for Sam to get any sleep, but he was too tired to notice that Gabrielle seemed to be having a nightmare. Gabrielle wimpered, as she held the pillow close to her for comfort as the dream continued to bother her.

_Inside the dream, Gabrielle stood in a cold and very lit hospital room. Everything was mostly a blur, where she could only make out faces and few objects in front of her. She knew what was going on, this was clearly no regular dream, it was a vision._

_In front of her, Elizabeth laid on a table screaming, Gabrielle could make out Sam standing next to her sister's side, "Come on, Liz. You gotta hold on." Sam worriedly coached her, then her eyes quickly flashed to Sam's hands that were covered in blood, but who's blood was it? Gabrielle couldn't move to walk up and see what was going on in front of her, which made everything worse. She was frozen in that one spot, she couldn't move, and when she tried to open her mouth to speak; no words came out._

_One question on Gabrielle's mind, where was Dean? If this was a vision she was having, where was herself in the picture as well? Usually in most visions, she could see herself in the future, but she wasn't in this. If her sister was dying, why wasn't she there? Out of all the people, why was Sam standing by Elizabeth's side and coaching her to stay alive? She knew the two were never that close, sure Sam cared about the older Marcotte sister, but she never thought Sam would be coaching her to stay alive and by her sister's possible death bed._

_Gabrielle heard Elizabeth cry, "I can't, Sam. I don't have the strength." She could hear how weak Elizabeth's voice sounded, how much Elizabeth wanted to give up. Gabrielle tried to speak and yell for Elizabeth to keep going, but nothing came out. She was just there._

_Gabrielle's attention quickly went to the heart monitor next to the bedside as Elizabeth's heartrate began to decrease, "We're losing her!" The doctor yelled, "We gotta open her up!"_

_"No, she can do this!" Sam yelled, his voice gravely. Gabrielle's eyes began to water, as she watched her sister begin to die in front of her and she couldn't do anything, "Liz, come on, you can't give up now!" Elizabeth just cried, as she laid her head back onto the pillow and screamed._

"Liz!" Gabrielle yelled, as she woke up, startling Sam awake next to her and he quickly brought her in his arms as she brought up tears, she knew she just had a vision.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, shhh." Sam cooed, as he ran his hand through her hair, "It was just a nightmare."

"Sam, I had a new vision." Gabrielle cried into his chest, holding him tight as she remembered hearing her sister's blood curling scream as she took her last breath.

Sam's eyes widened, as he moved Gabrielle away to look at her. He took his hand, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "You sure?" He asked, as he wiped her tears next.

Gabrielle nodded, "It definitely was, it was really blurry, but I watched my sister die."

Sam bit his lip, then he wrapped his arms around Gabrielle again, "Hey, it's going to be okay. We can still stop it from happening." Sam tried to reassure her, as he rubbed his hand on her back to try and calm her down.

"Sam, I don't know when it'll happen. Sometimes, I'll have visions months before the event happens." Gabrielle cried, "I saw my sister die, Sam."

Sam sighed, as he rested his chin on top of Gabrielle's, "Shhh, we'll make sure we don't forget about it."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and cried more into Sam's chest, "It was horrible, Sam. I stood there in the hospital room and couldn't move."

Sam kissed Gabrielle's forehead, trying to get her relaxed again and then he rested his head against hers, remembering how tough it was for him after he had his visions, "Shhh," He cooed.

Gabrielle sniffeled, as she began to control herself a little bit and she sat back up and moved off of Sam to look up at him, "The weirdest thing, was that you were there."

Sam squinted his brows, "I was there with her?" He asked, a little confused since he was never really that close to Elizabeth.

Gabrielle nodded, taking in another sniffle and ran her hand through her hair and pushing her bangs back, "You kept telling her not to give up, to keep going." Gabrielle paused thinking for a moment, "I think...I think this is going to happen after Dean goes to hell."

Sam bit his lip, "No." Sam shook his head, "No, that's not going to happen. We're going to stop that." He said, his voice more sternly not that Gabrielle hit a spot.

Gabrielle blinked and shook her head, "Sam, my visions never really change. We can alter it somehow, but the event always falls into place."

Sam shook his head, as he took the blanket off of him and got up out of the bed, Gabrielle just stared at him, "No, no, this isn't going to happen." Sam said, as he walked to the edge of the bed then brought his hands up to his hair and pushed his hair back while he turned around, "There has to be a way we can stop your vision. There has to!"

Gabrielle sighed, as she looked down, "I don't think we can."

Sam stopped his pacing and turned to Gabrielle, "Did you get anything else out of your vision?"

Gabrielle looked away from Sam and shook her head, "No, everything was mostly a blur. That's how my visions start out, until it gets closer to the event and then they become clearer."

Sam sighed, "And you can't tap into them?"

"Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't. I used to be able to really tap into my psychic powers when I was younger, but as I get older for some reason it's harder on me to tap in." Gabrielle replied, wishing she could get the sound of her sister's scream out of her head. Sam nodded, deciding he'd calm down and then got back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Gabrielle and kissed her forehead. The two just stayed silent, thinking about what was going to happen in the future. Soon enough, they gave in with the acceptance and fell back asleep.

  **xxxxxx**

It wasn't long until morning came, Dean awoke from his dream, he smiled as it had been a memory of him and Elizabeth. He yawned then stretched and yawned as he woke himself up on Bobby's living room couch. Sitting up, he sniffed the air and smiled, smelling the glorious smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. Dean got up from the couch and walked his way into the kitchen to where Bobby was cooking breakfast, Colton sat in his high chair behind him, "Morning, Bobby." He said, as he smiled over at Colton who squealed once he walked in.

"Morning, boy." Bobby said, as he flipped a piece of bacon.

Dean yawned, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head, "Where's Lizzie?" He asked, as he walked over to Colton who smiled widely as Dean walked up to him, "Hey Colt." He said, greeting the little boy.

"Down in the basement, been there for the last hour." Bobby answered, as he turned to Dean.

Dean squinted his brows, "Why down there?" He asked, as he ruffled Colton's hair, who laughed as he enjoyed the attention.

"Hell I know." Bobby said, as Dean stood back up and faced Bobby, "You better go down there and get her, I'll go wake up Sam and Elle."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said, as he turned around and headed for the basement. As he walked down the basement steps, he heard some music playing. a familiar Boston tune that came from one of Elizabeth's old boomboxes, "Hey, Lizzie!" He yelled, as he walked down the steps. He squinted his browns, he could hear some grunting coming from Elizabeth as he made his way down and found Elizabeth had put up her old punching bag and was kicking it and doing some moves. Dean walked over to where Elizabeth's old boombox sat on a desk and turned down the knob, causing Elizabeth to realize she was no longer alone.

Elizabeth stopped, seeing Dean had walked down while she was trying to retrain herself, "What's up?" She asked, as she walked up to him and grabbed the rag that was sitting next to the boombox and wiped her sweaty forehead.

"You know, you should be healing that arm." Dean said, as he crossed his arms at her.

Elizabeth huffed, she couldn't help yet smile at Dean's concern, but she really needed to get back to training herself, "Don't worry, it wasn't like I was using it at all." She assured him, as she put the rag on her shoulder, "Why'd you come down here?"

"Well, Bobby wanted me to come down and get you for breakfast. I think after Sam and I'll head out." Dean said, as he reached his hand up and scratched the back of his head and yawned, still trying to wake himself up.

Elizabeth couldn't help, yet feel a little disappointed about Dean already talking about heading out on the road, "Are you sure? You know, Bobby wouldn't mind you staying." She asked, apart of her wishing he'd stay a little longer. After all, they were starting to get closer again. Maybe they could be the way they once were?

"I would, but Sam and I got to hunt down something, that I don't really want to bring you into." Dean replied, as much as he longed to stay and get closer to Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth squinted her brows, wondering what the hell Dean even meant by that, "You know, you can tell me." Elizabeth said, letting Dean know she was slightly irritated by whatever secret he was keeping from her.

Dean sighed, "I just can't now, okay?" He replied, knowing she wasn't the same old Elizabeth and that she couldn't fight like she used to. Hell, he'd bring her along in a heartbeat if she was the same old hunter, but she had a lot of work before she could even be that again and he didn't want her to get hurt because of him. 

Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked away, not knowing how long she could handle not knowing what was going on with him, "Yeah, alright." She said, before looking back at Dean again, "Don't keep this damn thing away from me for too long."

Dean gave her a smile, "I won't, c'mon let's go get breakfast." Elizabeth softened up and nodded her head, walking up to Dean and allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder as they walked together back up the stairs, "You know, this'll be your last time seeing me for a-"

"Dean Winchester, don't you even bring up that line." Elizabeth spoke up, not even allowing Dean to finish because she already knew what he was going to throw out at her.

Dean laughed, "I was just kidding, Lizzie."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed, not sure if she should take him seriously about his joke or not, considering he always through that line out to her before he left for a hunt as a 'just encase', but she knew damn well not to fall for it like she used to. The two made their way up the stairs and back upstairs, meeting up with Sam and Gabrielle who had woken up and in the kitchen making their plates, "Hi ya, Colt." Dean said, as he picked the little boy up from his high chair and having the boy laugh. Elizabeth smiled, seeing the reaction between the two.

"Do you guys really have to leave after breakfast?" Gabrielle asked, not really wanting to say goodbye to Sam, hoping he could help her out encase she had another vision.

"Yeah, we got some things to do." Dean replied, as he held Colton on his side as he walked up and grabbed his plate.

"Thought you were going to help me with The Colt?" Bobby asked, as he sat down at his chair.

Elizabeth squinted her eyebrows, "The Colt?" She asked, wondering if she had heard Bobby correctly.

"Should we show her?" Bobby joked, looking over at Gabrielle who had already been shown The Colt and she nodded and smiled.

"Wait, show me what?" Elizabeth asked, looking over at the table to Bobby, Sam, and Gabrielle and then looked back at Dean who gave her a smile and being very weird as they kept something from her, "You're not seriously talking about what I think you're talking about?" She asked, excitedly.

"Sam and I might've gotten our hands on The Colt a while back." Dean finally answered for Elizabeth, who's mouth dropped.

"No, way." She said, looking back at everyone at the table and then back at Dean, "But, but I thought that thing went missing a long time ago." She replied, wondering how the hell they even got their hands on it if they were actually telling her the truth.

"Yeah..." Dean said, as he tilted his head to the side, "Well, we found it."

"Oh, I have to see this thing." Elizabeth said, smiling widely, "I remember hearing stories since I was a kid."

"Can you let me eat first?" Dean asked, as he went and sat down at the table.

Elizabeth groaned, "You guys just don't tell me you have the freaking Colt and then tell me that I have to wait to see it!"

Bobby chuckled, "Keep yer panties on Liz, it ain't going anywhere." He said, as he took a bite out of some toast.

Elizabeth sighed, walking over to the table to sit down and eat her breakfast, trying to hold down her excitement, "You know, that's how Colt got his name." The little boy that sat in his high chair next to her squealed, throwing a cherio over at Sam who sat across from him.

Dean chuckled, seeing Sam slightly jump reaction to the cherio being thrown at him, "No kidding?"

"Yup, Colton Samuel Chastain." Elizabeth said, as she rubbed her son's hair and making the boy giggle, as he threw cherio's across the table instead of actually eating them. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Of course, Ian never knew that." She said, as she picked at her plate, bitting her lip before finally cutting a piece of egg with her fork and eating it.

The group was silent, unsure about how to exactly respond to Elizabeth's last comment on Ian. It was awkward, to say the least. The rest of breakfast was a little better once they changed the subject, after the group ate, Dean having a second helping which only annoyed Elizabeth because she wanted to see The Colt. Once done, they put Colton in his playpen in the living room, then led Elizabeth to the den where they had The Colt in a case.

Elizabeth's eyes gleamed as Dean opened the case and her eyes met with The Colt itself, she couldn't believe it was right there in her face. She remembered Rufus telling her stories as a kid about it, she thought the whole thing was just a little legend that hunters had passed down. She couldn't believe this was the real thing, "Wow" She cooed, as she took her hand and rested it on The Colt, feeling the cold metal.

"Yeah, too bad the thing don't work no more." Bobby commented, as he walked around the desk and sat down.

Elizabeth looked up and over at him, "What do you mean, Bobby?"

Dean sighed, "We used the last bullet." He said, as Bobby shut the case and locked it back up.

"There's got to be a way to find out how he made it work." Elizabeth said, as she looked over to Dean with hopeful eyes, knowing that Samuel Colt had to have used a spell or something to make the thing tick.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Dean said, before sighing, "But Sam and I'll have to get to it once we come back."

"Elle, think you can help me out with research on The Colt?" Bobby asked, looking over to Gabrielle who was way too excited at the mention of researching.

"I'll be on it, Bobby!" Gabrielle chimed, Elizabeth shook her head at her sister and how she enjoyed research so much.

"C'mon Sammy, we better get things packed into the car." Dean said, as he turned around and headed out of the room.

"Yeah, coming." Sam said, before turning to Gabrielle next to him and leaning down to give her a kiss, then following Dean out of the room.

Bobby squinted his brows, "What all happened while you guys were gone?" He asked, a little confused at how close everyone was all of a sudden.

Elizabeth huffed, "A good bit."

**xxxxx**

Sam walked with Dean out of the house after grabbing some duffle bags and to the junkyard where the Impala was parked. Sam figured with Elizabeth out of range, due to her still not knowing about Dean going to Hell, that it was now alright to mention it to his brother, "Hey Dean, can I tell you something."

"Depends." Dean replied, not really paying much attention.

"Elle had a vision last night, about Liz." Sam answered, just getting straight to the point.

Dean stopped in front of the garage and turned to Sam, "And you're telling me this now because?" Dean asked, wondering why niether Sam or Gabrielle had brought it up earlier. Sam sighed, looking away from Dean and wondering how to explain it, "Sam." He said, grabbing back Sam's attention as he put the duffle on the ground.

Sam looked back at Dean, looking into Dean's eyes he could tell his brother was worried especially since Dean knew that most of the times Gabrielle had a vision it involved death, "Look, Elle said she has visions months before they happen."

Dean crossed his arms, "What are you trying to exactly tell me then?"

Sam sighed, "The reason we didn't bring it up earlier was because Elle thinks this is going to happen after...after you go to Hell, that we couldn't save you." Dean bit his lip and nodded his head, "Elle saw Liz in a hospital room, I was there, but she couldn't see what was going on."

Dean squinted his eyes and tilted his head a little, "You were there with her?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Apparently...Elle said I was trying to coach her to hold on and stay alive, for you."

Dean nodded his head and sighed, wondering how exactly to deal with the information he was just given, "Well, we better go then." Dean said, as he picked the duffle bag up and turned around to head to the Impala.

"Seriously Dean?!" Sam yelled, as he walked up to his brother and grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, "That's how you're going to deal with this? You're going to run away?"

Dean sighed, turning around, "Look, Sam, I'm not going to stay if I know that getting close to Lizzie again is going to cause her death."

"We can stop it." Sam lied, "Elle's visions aren't always accurate."

Dean scoffed, as he walked up to the Impala, "Yeah? How are you so sure on that?" He asked, as he opened the trunk.

"Elle had visioned that Liz had died too with Ian, we stopped that. That means, now that we know something could happen to her, we could alter it." Sam replied, as he walked up to Dean's side and Dean turned to him, "Look, you have a chance again to be with Lizzie again, why would you want to give that up?"

Dean looked away from his brother to think for a moment, knowing he didn't really want to leave Elizabeth, but what if they couldn't stop him from going to Hell? He didn't want to be the reason for her death, "Sorry Sammy, but I'd rather take the chances on keeping Lizzie alive."

Sam sighed, throwing his head back slightly and groaned, "Come on, Dean!" He said, grabbing Dean's attention back to him after Dean put his duffle bag in the Impala's trunk, "I'm not going to let you throw this away."

"And what if I go to Hell, Sam? Huh? What if you can't save me? Lizzie already lost Ian, she doesn't need to go through that again with me." Dean replied, as he turned and shut the trunk.

"Dean-"

"Sam, this conversation is over, got it?" Dean spoke up, cutting Sam off before he could say anymore on the situation. Sam sighed, as he watched Dean walk away and back into the house. All he wanted was to see his brother happy, whether he could stop Dean from going to Hell or not, he knew Dean deserved to be happy more than anyone he knew and he knew that Elizabeth made him happy. Why did his brother have to be so hostile?

Inside the house, Dean walked into the den where Bobby and Gabrielle were both reading some books, "Hey Dean." Gabrielle chimed, after hearing his footsteps and seeing him walk in.

"Hey." Dean answered, as he walked in.

Gabrielle gave him a smile, "If you're looking for my sister, she's up in her room with Colt."

Dean returned the smile and gave Gabrielle a nod, "Thanks, Elle." He replied, as he turned and walked out to go upstairs. As he did, Sam walked inside and up to the three, sitting in a chair next to Gabrielle.

"What's got you all up in a notch, brody?" Gabrielle asked, hearing Sam sigh as he took a seat in the chair and Bobby looked up from his book hearing Gabrielle to see what was the matter with Sam.

"I told Dean about your vision." Sam replied, Gabrielle groaned and closed her book as she turned to Sam.

"Vision?" Bobby spoke up, since Gabrielle hadn't mentioned a thing to him, "Thanks for leaving me out of things, Elle."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, looking over at Bobby, "It wasn't very important." She replied, as she looked back at Sam, "I told you not to tell either of those two anyways." Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes at Gabrielle, who squinted her eyes at him and gave him a glare.

"Elle, what did ya vision?"

Gabrielle sighed and turned to Bobby, "I saw Liz dying, but it was too blurry to even have much information."

Bobby huffed, "Great."

"I felt like telling Dean would help give more of a chance to alter the vision." Sam spoke up, as Gabrielle looked back over to him and gave him a reassuring smile, "I thought it'd give him more of a reason to fight." Bobby sighed, looking down at the desk and shook his head.

**xxxxx**

Upstairs, Dean walked down the hall and up to Elizabeth's room he reached his arm out, but paused as he heard Elizabeth humming, already in tune and in the middle of a song as he assumed she was singing to Colton, "I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation and the only explanation I can find is the love that I've found ever since you've been around." Elizabeth sang, Dean smiled and shook his head hearing the familliar song by The Carpenters. Instead of knocking, he peaked through the opening that was already there to see Colton was standing in his crib while Elizabeth leaned up against it and sang to him, "Your love's put me at the top of the world"

Dean swore, he could stand there and listen to Elizabeth sing all day, she had a talent of mimicing voices and he swore as he listened to her sing the Carpenters that she sounded almost like Karen Carpenter, but with a touch of slighty raspy voice close to Stevie Nicks. He was so distracted by her voice, he didn't realize that she noticed he was standing in the doorway, "You can come in, Dean." Elizabeth's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Dean shook his head, then opened the rest of the door and walked in, "Hey."

Elizabeth stood straight up from the crib and crossed her arms at him, "You weren't just watching me were you?"

Dean huffed, "No." Elizabeth looked at him straight in the eyes and Dean rolled his eyes at her, "Oh, shut up." Elizabeth chuckled, shaking her head and then turned and picked Colton up from his crib, "Carpenters though?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "It helps him calm down, can't get him to calm down to anything else." She replied, Dean gave her a smile, "So, whatcha come up here for?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I thought I'd come and let you know Sam and I'll be heading out soon."

Elizabeth looked down, nodding her head and huffed, "Do you really have to go?" She asked, as she looked back up.

Dean gave her a smile, "Yeah, sorry can't stay." He said, shaking his head.

Elizabeth gave him a smile, "You know, these few days we've had were pretty nice." She said, shrugging her shoulder a bit, "It was kind of like old times." She added, after realizing how much more comfortable she felt being back at Bobby's, getting back into the action of hunting, and not to mention finally forgiving herself for what she had done all those years ago to hate Dean.

Dean was a bit surprised at Elizabeth's comment, becoming a little less hostile towards him, "Thought you said we'd never be like that again."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I can't predict how everything's going to turn out." She said, with a laugh as she looked into Dean's eyes and smiled, "I think I'm actually going to miss you."

As much as Dean enjoyed hearing that, he knew it was bad for Elizabeth to get attatched to him at all again, "Oh yeah?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, giving Dean a smile and then brought up her arm and patted him on the shoulder, "Yeah, but don't get used to it." She said, giving him a wink, Dean laughed as he watched her pick Colton up out of his crib, "Come on, Colt. Let's go downstairs and say our goodbyes to Sam and Dean." She said, as she picked up the toddler, who laughed as his mom picked him up.

Dean smiled as he watched the two, but then motioned his head towards the hallway, "C'mon, Sam and I gotta get going." Elizabeth nodded, as she watched Dean turn around, then she followed him out of the room.

**xxxxx**

Dean shut the trunk to the Impala after packing one last bag into the back, he sighed and breathed in the air and then looked over to Elizabeth who stood next to Bobby and holding Colton. Gabrielle and Sam stood on the passenger side of the Impala saying their goodbyes. Aside from Elizabeth getting hurt like she had, he had enjoyed the last few days reuniting with the girls. Although, he wasn't going to get Elizabeth involved with everythig him and Sam were in, he knew that whatever was after him and Sam would use Colt and he didn't want the boy to get involved into the life at such a young age. Dean sighed, putting his hands into his coat pockets and then walked up to Elizabeth, "Well, I guess it's goodbye for now."

Elizabeth debated on whether to say something sarcastic and blow Dean off or just give in to the fact that she really was going to miss him, "Just don't get yourself killed." She decided to respond with, giving Dean a smile.

Dean laughed, "Lizzie, with our job I can't exactly promise that."

Elizabeth huffed, knowing how right he was, "Yeah."

"Bye bye!" Colton chimed, flapping his hand and having Dean laugh at the boy trying to say bye to him.

Dean leaned down, so he could be eye to eye with Colton, "Don't give your mom such a rough time." He teased, Colton just nodded his head, letting his bangs flow in front of his face. Dean smiled, reaching his hand out and rubbing the boy's head messing his hair up a little bit and causing him to laugh, "Hey, you think you can give me a high five?" Dean asked, as he held his hand down, Colton slapped Dean's hand and Dean laughed. Elizabeth smiled, enjoying the moment between the two. She didn't realize how good Dean was with kids. Dean stood back up, turning to look at Elizabeth, "Well, I guess I gotta be outta here."

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded her head, "Yeah, okay." She said, giving Dean a half smile as she looked up at him, trying not to get caught gazing into those green eyes of his.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the two, "Oh, give me a break." He said, before turning around, "You boys don't go doing anything stupid!" Bobby called, as he walked back to the porch, of course both Sam and Dean know he meant the both of them.

Dean laughed, shaking his head at Bobby before looking back at Elizabeth and giving her a smile, "Bye."

"Bye." Elizabeth replied back, giving him a smile, watching Dean turn around and head over to the Impala.

Gabrielle walked up to her sister and sighed, "You really going to let him go like that?" She asked after watching the two, crossing her arms and looking over at her sister. Elizabeth didn't reply, thinking for a moment about Gabrielle's words as she watched Dean open the door to the Impala.

There was no reason for her to continue to be hostile with Dean, what was she trying to prove? Nothing. Sure, part of her felt bad that she was regaining feelings back for him and her husband hadn't been dead that long, the truth was that she never stopped loving Dean. She never even hated him. She hated herself for what she had done, the only reason she pretended to hate him was because every time she looked at him she remembered of what she had done, but that was the past and things were settled. Gabrielle was right, she couldn't just let him go like she was,

"Dean, wait!" She yelled, running up to him. Dean turned to her, confused at what she needed and was about to open his mouth to say something before she got up to him and leaned up and gave him a quick small kiss on the lips, then parted leaving Dean blushing. The two looked down, flustered and not able to look at each other, "Don't get yourself killed." Elizabeth repeated from what she had said earlier.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah." He said, as he laughed and then Elizabeth backed up, allowing him to shut the door to the Impala after he got in. 

"Aw." Sam teased, catching the entire moment, which almost even shocked him and he didn't see coming.

"Shut up." Dean replied, as he started up the Impala and the engine roared back to life. Dean smiled, as a familliar Journey song came through the speakers, listening to the lyrics and thinking about the crazy nights he used to have with Elizabeth when they were teenagers. He looked out and over to Elizabeth who smiled at him and waving Colton's hand.

Sam looked over to his brother, he could see the longing in Dean's eyes. He knew Dean didn't want to go, but Dean was stubborn, "You sure you want to go?"

Dean was silent for a moment, then realized they had to get back on the road and remembered Gabrielle's vision, "Yeah, I'm sure." He said, as he revved up the Impala and drove her out of Bobby's junkyard. Elizabeth sighed, letting go of Colton's hand, as she watched the Impala drive away and the music blasting becoming faint until she could no longer hear it or see the Impala. Elizabeth turned around, facing Gabrielle who had the biggest smirk on her face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, then continued on to go back inside the house as Gabrielle teased her from behind. 


	13. Prologue To Sin City

Four days passed since Sam and Dean had left, although for the girls it felt like a long four days considering they finally reunited with the boys after all these years. Elizabeth hadn't realized how much she was going to miss Dean either. It had been nice being around his company again, she didn't realize how much she missed his cocky attitude and just him in general. The memories were all flowing back to her and she couldn't believe how she let her anger at herself all those years ago get to her, to deny and hide her feelings and longing for Dean. To pretend she didn't care about him anymore, to act like she hated him so she wouldn't be so mad at herself. Not to mention, she wasn't the only one who was missing a Winchester. Gabrielle put some time away from research to talk to Sam, getting updates, and letting him also know if they'd found anything with The Colt. Although, she was having a much harder time being away from him than her sister was with Dean, obviously. The house was a little quiet, aside from Colton's hyper presence and having to keep him from getting into things Bobby had around the house, which definitely wasn't child proof, but you couldn't blame him though, considering he didn't know Elizabeth would return with her son and he'd become a babysitter.

For the last few days Elizabeth retrained herself, bent on becoming the great hunter she once had been. Her arm had healed a little, but it didn't help with her training in the basement and using the punching bag, but that was her way of also learning how to deal with the pain like she once had. Bobby worried about her on the other hand, seeing that in the last couple days she hadn't paid much attention to Colton and stayed down in the basement training herself all day long; worried she was going to end up becoming like John.

Later that night on the fourth day, Elizabeth slept soundly in her bed, Colton in the crib she had put back together that Bobby had kept which once had been Gabrielle's when she was Colton's age. A car honked outside, waking both her and Colton; who began crying. Elizabeth breathed a few times, to calm herself down after being so startled. She got up and walked over to Colton's crib and picked her son up and bounced him a little, laying him against her chest, "Shhh, Colt it's okay." She cooed, suddenly she was startled again by slamming on the front door.

"Bobby!" Sam's voice yelled faintly, but it was enough where she knew it was him.

Elizabeth's heart raced, her first thought going towards Dean and hoping he was okay. She sat Colton down in the crib, "Shh, baby I'll be back, okay?" She said, leaning in and giving the baby boy a kiss on the forehead. She stood up, not carring that she was only wearing a skimpy tank top with boyshort panties and ran out of the room. She ran down the steps, as she ran down she saw Bobby helping Sam sit Dean on the couch; who had a very bloody leg, "What happened?!" She yelled, as she ran up to everyone.

"We got ambushed by some demons." Sam said, as Elizabeth pushed Sam out of her way and rushed up to Dean's side.

Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to Dean, running her hand through his hair and pushing it back, revealing a bloody forehead. Dean's eyes opened and he smiled, seeing Elizabeth was by his side, "I thought I heard your voice." He said, his voice little gravely. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, as Dean's regained concious.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Bobby said, as he turned and went for the medical supplies.

"I'll get the whiskey." Gabrielle added, running towards the kitchen.

"What did you do to yourself?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at Dean's bloody knee.

"He thought he could take them on." Sam spoke, crossing his arms. His eye beginning to bruise up, but other than that he was fine.

Elizabeth turned to Dean, "You're an idiot."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, get that a lot."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and then wrapped her arm around him and looked up to Sam, "Sam, think you can help me walk him up to my room?"

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah." He replied, although he assumed they'd just patch Dean up there on the couch.

"You know, I can walk." Dean said, as Elizabeth helped him up, but he stumbled and Sam helped her catch him before Dean brought her down with him.

"What was that you were saying?" Elizabeth replied sarcastically. Dean just scoffed as Sam and Elizabeth helped him over to the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Bobby asked, as him and Gabrielle came over to them.

"I'm going to patch him up in my room." Elizabeth said, as her and Sam began to help Dean up the stairs. Gabrielle huffed, crossing her arms as she held the bottle of whiskey. She knew her sister wasn't hiding things anymore, not that she was surprised, but she decided not to say anything and just followed them back up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Colt screamed, as they got up to the room and then walked in to see Colton standing up in his crib with tears running down his face.

Elizabeth sighed, "Sam, can you take over while I get Colt calmed down?" She asked, knowing that she didn't want to keep Colton up and then screw up his sleeping schedule. The last thing she needed was him waking her up in the middle of the night and not going back to sleep for a while.

"Yeah, I got him." Sam said, as Dean leaned a little more towards Sam while Elizabeth unwrapped her arm around him and then walked over to Colton and picked him up from his crib and began humming as she slightly bounced him, she didn't care that the others were in the room as she began to sing a classic Carpenters tune to help put Colton back to sleep.

"Such a feelin's comin' over me, there is wonder in 'most ev'ry thing I see. Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes and I won't be surprised if it's a dream." Elizabeth sang softly, Dean looked over at her as he sat down on the bed and heard her begin to sing. He smiled, remembering how much he loved her voice. Hell, she could probably put him to sleep. The group was quiet, allowing Elizabeth to sing to put Colton to sleep, "Everything I want the world to be is now comin' true especially for me." She continued, as she held Colton out, coping his head in her hand as she laid him out.

Dean not caring if he'd embarrass himself in front of the others due to knowing the tune decided to join along with Elizabeth, "And the reason is clear, it's because you are here." He started to sing along with Elizabeth, the others turned to him and he motioned his head for them to join along, "You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen." Gabrielle began, as she walked up to her sister, Elizabeth looked over at her and smiled as they sang together, Dean as well. Sam sighed, he couldn't believe he was joining in, "I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation and the only explanation I can find is the love that I've found ever since you've been around." Sam joined with the girls, as he walked up to the other side of Elizabeth.

Dean looked over at Bobby as they sang, giving him a look to stop being such a stubborn ass and just join along. Bobby rolled his eyes and shook his head thinking of a certain memory due to the song, "Bobby..." Dean said, very softly as the others sang.

"Your love's put me at the top of the world." Bobby began as hard as it was, joining the others and Dean smiled that the gruff man finally joined.

Colton's eyes fluttered, as he tried to force himself to stay awake while his body had other plans, "Somethin' in the wind has learned my name and it's tellin' me that things are not the same in the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze there's a pleasin' sense of happiness for me." The group all sang in harmony, whether it was good singing or not, "There is only one wish on my mind when this day is through I hope that I will find that tomorrow will be just the same for you and me. All I need will be mine if you are here." Elizabeth smiled, as Colton yawned and finally began to give in as they got to the chorus, "I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation and the only explanation I can find is the love that I've found ever since you've been around, your love's put me at the top of the world." Elizabeth continued, as she laid Colton down back into his crib as the boy began to fall asleep, "I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation and the only explanation I can find is the love that I've found ever since you've been around, your love's put me at the top of the world." The group finished, as Colton rolled over and grabbed his stuffed animal and cuddled up in his crib.

Elizabeth sighed and smiled, as she leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks guys." She said, as she stood up and turned to the group.

"Carpenters though?" Dean asked, jokingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, remebering the other day when Dean had walked in on her singing the song to Colton, "Shut up." Bobby smiled, who knew exactly why Elizabeth sang that to Colton and it was because his late wife would sing songs by The Carpenters to help put the girls to sleep, although he wasn't going to mention that out loud, "You guys can leave and go back to bed, I'll patch Dean up."

Bobby huffed, "I might as well just stay up since it's 4am."

Gabrielle yawned, "Well, I'm going back to bed. Wanna come Sam?" She asked, as she turned around and headed out of the room. Sam looked over at Dean who gave Sam a smile and motioned his head for Sam to go along with Gabrielle.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sam said, as he turned and walked up to Gabrielle and left the room with her.

"If ya need me, I'll be downstairs." Bobby said, leaving Elizabeth and Dean alone in the room with the sleeping Colton in the crib.

"You know Lizzie, I can patch myself up." Dean spoke up, as Elizabeth turned over to him.

"Do you not want to lay on a comfortable bed and heal your leg?" Elizabeth replied, giving Dean a smile who huffed and then took down a drink of whiskey, "C'mon, let me get a look at that knee." She said, as she leaned down while she stood in front of him and pulled the pant leg up. Dean groaned from the pain, as Elizabeth moved the leg a bit. She checked out the wound, seeing that thankfully it had stopped bleeding, but it was still a pretty butchered wound, "You really got yourself beat up, didn't you?"

"Eh, it happens." Dean replied, Elizabeth rolled her eyes annoyed at Dean's reply to her, "We didn't expect to get ambushed." He continued, as Elizabeth reached over to grab the cotton balls and the hydrogen peroxide.

"You and Sam really got yourself into a lot of shit, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked, as she stuck the cotton ball up against the top of the hydrogen peroxide and poured enough to get the cotton ball wet.

"Why do you think I don't want you getting yourself involved?"

Elizabeth huffed, "I think I can handle myself." She said, looking up and giving Dean a smile, "Alright, fair warning this is going to sting like a bitch." She prepared him, as she went back to tending to the wound on his knee and began to pat it with the wet cotton ball, Dean hissed and drank down some whiskey to try and get rid of the pain from Elizabeth cleaning the wound.

"So what, you're a doctor now?" Dean asked, trying to make conversation.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Ian used to help patch me up when I came back from a hunt, before I quit. I learned some things from him." Dean smiled, seeing that Elizabeth now wasn't getting upset whenever she mentioned Ian, "God, he used to get so pissed off with me at when I tried to patch up my own wounds though." She said, with a laugh, "He would just go on and on at how unsanitary it was."

Dean tilted his head to the side, "Eh, saves us all money." He said, as he brought up the bottle of whiskey and took a drink from it.

**xxxxx**

In the next room and after Gabrielle cleaned a small wound Sam had on his shoulder, the two laid down in Gabrielle's bed; Sam ready to fall asleep at any moment, "So, what happened back there?" Gabrielle asked, as she laid down on Sam's bare chest and he wrapped his arm around her and ready to fall asleep with her.

"Elle, there's not much. We were coming back here from a hunt and one just showed up in the middle of the road, Dean thought he could take the damn thing on, but when he got out three others showed up, luckily we even got out alive." Sam said, then yawned as he began to get sleepy.

"Was it the demons that got out when the gate was opened?" Gabrielle asked, curious as to if she should be worried as well and if she should prepare herself if any of them came here.

Sam sighed, "Probably, but hopefully they lost our tracks about a state away."

Gabrielle bit her lip, not sure if she should even sleep or go prepare herself for the next demon attack, "I guess here's to hoping we get the colt fixed and soon, if there's a sit ton of demons coming after you two." She sighed, then laid her head down on Sam's chest, allowing Sam to rest his head against hers, "You boys really got yourselves into a huge mess."

Sam huffed, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I can take on whatever comes my way, but my sister on the other hand is who I'm worried about now that she has Colt." Gabrielle continued, knowing that if Dean and Elizabeth became close again that whatever was after Dean would use Elizabeth and Colt to lore him into a trap, "Honestly, if my sister was the same hunter she was years ago I wouldn't be so worried, but now is completely different and I don't think Dean realizes that."

Sam bit his lip, thinking about what Gabrielle said and knowing she was right and it was shitty because all this time he hoped for his brother that he'd one day run back into Elizabeth and patch things up for his brother to be happy again. He knew himself the only time Dean was truly happy at one point in his life was when Elizabeth was with him The two didn't deserve to have to end up dealing with everything going down together and also putting Elizabeth's son at risk, "Elle, there's nothing we can really do though."

Gabrielle sighed, knowing that Sam was right, but wishing there was something she could do to help, "I wish my sister never tried to quit hunting, she was once one of the best hunters."

Sam was silent, not knowing about agreeing with Gabrielle or not, considering he once tried to quit hunting and could understand why she'd want to be safe, "Well, Dean's already falling in love with her again." He spoke, trying to change the subject, "The other day, I caught him singing along to a Chicago song while I was coming out of the gas station." Sam replied, although after everything they've been through lately it was nice to see how happy his brother was again due to being reunited with Elizabeth, even if it was a little cringy at some times.

Gabrielle half laughed, wishing she had caught the moment herself, "Oh god."

Sam huffed, "Yeah, he really tried to brush it off badly, too."

Gabrielle yawned, "Well, I think we better get to bed and get some sleep."

Sam nodded as he yawned after her, "Yeah, we'll figure things out later." Gabrielle smiled as she cuddled up to Sam and they said goodnight to each other, soon enough falling asleep in each other's arms.

**xxxxx**

Dean stretched his arms and laid down on the bed, as Elizabeth closed the first aid kit and pushed it under the bed then stood up and wiped her hands on her legs, "So, are you going to sleep downstairs then?" Dean asked, as Elizabeth walked around the bed.

"Actually, I figured I could allow you to sleep with me for the night if you promise to behave." Elizabeth replied, as she got on her side and picked up the blanket.

Dean huffed, as he moved a little bit trying to make himself comfortable, "Kind of hard to do when you're wearing that." He replied, as he couldn't keep his eyes off her legs.

Elizabeth smiled, as she got in the bed and sat up, Dean looked over at her smiling, "Just so you know, I have been training the last couple days and I doubt you'd like to try any funny business." She said, giving him a smirk and then laying down on the bed and put the blanket over her.

"You know, that kind of turned me on." Dean replied, jokingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Goodnight, Dean." She said, as she cuddled up to her pillow. Dean chuckled and just smiled as he looked up at the ceiling, not taking long for him to fall asleep due to feeling so comfortable being in bed with Elizabeth. He turned to his side, wondering for a moment about whether or not to wrap his arm around Elizabeth, but he went for it to see what could happen. At first, he didn't expect her to scooch over to him and allow him to wrap his arm around her, but the surprise was nice.

Once comfortable, Dean smiled as he held Elizabeth in his arms again, smelling her hair and taking in her scent, "Goodnight, Lizzie." He said, as he closed his eyes to fall asleep. Soon enough, the two were sound asleep, their hands intertwined, as they breathed almost in sync and for once both at peace.

**xxxxx**

It wasn't long until morning dawned upon the Singer household, Bobby decided to make breakfast a little later and allow the others to sleep in a bit since the boys had returned so early. Gabrielle yawned and stretched her arms as she walked down the steps, Sam followed right behind her. Gabrielle sniffed the air, smelling the delicious aroma of what Bobby had cooking for breakfast.  
  
As they made it downstairs, they looked over to the living room to see that Dean wasn't there on the couch and as they walked into the kitchen, they saw that him and Elizabeth weren't there either. Bobby turned, after flipping some egg to see who had walked in, "Morning ya two."  
  
"Morning Bobby." Gabrielle and Sam said in unison as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, where's Dean and Liz?" Sam asked, as they walked up to the breakfast table.  
  
"Beats me. all I know is Liz let Dean sleep in her room and didn't feel like helpin' with bringin' him back down. She came down last night before heading off to bed to grab Dean another bottle of whiskey." Bobby replied, Gabrielle smiled widely as she heard what Bobby had informed them.  
  
"Oh, really?" Gabrielle asked, snickering. Sam smiled, shaking his head and how intrigued Gabrielle was with the information.  
  
"Knock it off, Elle. Liz just wanted Dean to be comfortable since he sprained his knee." Bobby replied, knowing that Gabrielle was thinking something up that was completely different.  
  
"I'm going to go wake Dean and Liz up." Gabrielle replied, as she turned around, but Sam stood right in her way.  
  
"Can't you leave them be?" Sam asked, knowing that Gabrielle was going to end up pissing off Dean and Elizabeth.  
  
"Sorry, but that's just not in my book." Gabrielle said, giving Sam a smile, patting him on the shoulder, then walking around him and heading back up the stairs. Sam sighed, shaking his head at Gabrielle, then went to helping Bobby with setting the breakfast table.  
  
Gabrielle walked through the hallway, a little too excited about the news and thinking way too much about what she could walk in on. As she walked up to Elizabeth's room, she paused, thinking for a moment if she really should just leave them alone, but she smiled and shook her head, "Nah." She said, as she opened the door. Gabrielle smirked, as she leaned up against Elizabeth's door to see that Elizabeth was sleeping on Dean's chest.  
  
"Gabby." Colton cooed, as he stood up in his crib after waking up due to hearing Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle put a finger up to her mouth, "Shhh." She told Colton, who nodded his head as Gabrielle walked into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed, "Well, well, well..." She spoke up, Colton squeeling after, causing Dean and Elizabeth to immidately wake up. Dean cleared his throat and shook his head, Elizabeth springing up from where she laid on Dean's chest and sat up, "What do we have here?" Gabrielle asked, as she smirked and crossed her arms.  
  
Elizabeth looked over at her sister and glared, "Seriously, Elle?!"  
  
Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, a little too proud of herself, "Sorry, couldn't help myself."  
  
Elizabeth snorted angerly at her sister, who just continued to smirk proudly, "Seriously, what do you get out of this, Elle?" Dean asked, annoyed and still pretty tired.  
  
Gabrielle tilted her head, thinking for a moment, before looking back at the two, "Lots of enjoyment."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"  
  
Gabrielle smiled widely, "Yeah, breakfast's ready." She replied, giving them a wink as she turned around, "I'll see you guys downstairs!" She chimed, as she jogged out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth groaned, bringing her fingers up and rubbed her eyes, "I hate her."  
  
Dean huffed, "She really has a problem with rubbing things in, doesn't she?"  
  
"You don't even know." Elizabeth replied, as she took the blanket off of her, "Come on, let's just go downstairs." She said, as she got up out of bed. **  
**

"Mommy!" Colton chimed, reaching his arms out as Elizabeth walked over to the crib. Dean sat up in the bed, but grunted as he moved his leg a little.

"Seems like you're going to have to be on bed rest for a day or two." Elizabeth spoke, hearing Dean grunt, as she picked up Colton from his crib.

"No, I got this." Dean said, as he tried to stand up, but groaned as he put pressure on the sprained ankle and then sat back down in the bed.

"It doesn't look like you got it." Elizabeth commented, as she watched Dean attempt to brush off the sprained ankle, getting a little humor out of it.

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, "Shut up."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Here." She said, as she walked over to him, moving Colton to her other side and having him on her hip as she reached her hand out to Dean, "Let me help you, you can lean against me." Dean smiled, looking up at Elizabeth as he grabbed her hand and she helped him up. Dean grunted, as the pain hit again and he began to lean, "Oh, oh, I gotcha." Elizabeth said, as she helped him lean on her. She had to admit, Dean was pretty heavy, but aside from the lack of fighting, she was still a pretty strong woman. Colton giggled, as Elizabeth helped Dean walk. It was tough, but she managed to make her way out of the room and to the steps; she stopped, knowing that if she called for someone downstairs that they could finally hear her, "Sam! I need some help!" She called, rather having Sam come than her sister, considering she was still ticked off at Gabrielle for earlier.

"Coming!" Sam yelled from the kitchen, soon enough showing up at the end of the stairs, "What's up?" He asked, as he noticed her at the top and he jogged up.

"Think you can take Colt for me so I can help Dean down the stairs?" Elizabeth asked, knowing there was no way she could manage to walk down the stairs with Colton against her hip and Dean laying up against her.

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah, I can take him." He said, as he reached his arms out, "You really need help getting downstairs?" Sam said, turning to Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Dean replied, Sam chuckled as Elizabeth handed Colton to him.

"He sprained his ankle, he'll have to be on bed rest for a little while." Elizabeth spoke, as she managed to get some balance back after losing the weight on her from carrying Colton.

"Awww." Sam teased, Dean just rolled his eyes. Soon enough, they stopped teasing Dean about his sprained ankle and helped him downstairs and into kitchen to finally settle down for breakfast, that was beginning to get cold.

"It's about damn time." Gabrielle commented, as she took a piece of bacon and chomped on it, "Hope you guys didn't make out in front of Colt."

"Oh, shut it, Elle." Elizabeth spat, giving her sister a glare, but Gabrielle that didn't scare Gabrielle and she just snickered and went back to eating her food.  
  
"So, guess you boys are staying until Dean's ankle heals?" Bobby asked, as he walked over to the table and sat down in the chair at the end of the table.

"Guess so, since Dean can't exactly fight." Sam replied, as he took his seat next to Gabrielle. He had already had his plate ready before he had went to help Elizabeth and Dean.

"How far did you get with The Colt, Bobby?" Dean asked, as he smiled once Elizabeth brought him his plate full of food and couldn't wait to stuff his face.

"Not much, we've done as much research as we could, we started to take it apart yesterday." Bobby replied, as he took a bite of pancake.

Dean almost choked on his food, hearing that they tried to take The Colt apart, "You took it apart?" He asked, hoping they didn't completely mess it up.

"Calm down boy, how else are we supposed to find out how the damn thing ticks?"

"There just has to be a way Samuel Colt made it work, there's gotta be something somewhere that could tell us. There had to been a spell or something he had done." Elizabeth spoke up, as she finally took her seat after getting Colton food and food for herself.

"Well, it'd be nice if you could also help with research, maybe it could find out quicker." Bobby replied, calling Elizabeth out for not helping them one bit with research the last few days and had done nothing but train herself down in the basement.

"Sorry Bobby, but we all both know that I don't do research." Elizabeth replied, giving Bobby a smile, "I'm just told what to do."

"Probably why you'll get yourself killed." Gabrielle commented under her breath, taking a bite of pancake and scoffing.

Elizabeth looked over at Gabrielle, wondering if she had exactly heard what Gabrielle said, "What was that?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "It was nothing." She replied, Sam gulped a little hoping that Elizabeth would end up not asking anymore questions and find out about the vision Gabrielle had.

Elizabeth sighed, "Anyways, I was trying to train myself. I could care less about any research, I need to get back to the old hunter that I once was."

"And completely forget that you have a son?" Bobby replied, again calling Elizabeth out for leaving Colton with him all day when she was training herself.

Elizabeth turned to Bobby with a glare, "How about you try to raise a kid in this life and make sure you can protect them. Bobby, you should know yourself how hard that is since you did that with Elle and I." Dean tilted his head to the side, as he chewed a piece of bacon, as Elizabeth did make a clear point to Bobby.

Bobby's lips curled in, glaring across the table at his niece, "At least he actually paid attention to us and tried to also give us a normal childhood." Gabrielle spoke up, defending Bobby and cutting him off before he could yell at Elizabeth, "You're turning out like John." Dean also had to tilt his head and agree, after hearing that Elizabeth hardly paid attention to Colt the last few days, "Bobby at least took breaks here and there to pay attention to us. Did you just happen to forget about how many school plays Bobby went to for us after just getting back from a hunt?" Sam gulped, as he awkwardly ate his food while the family drama came out, "Because if I do recall, when you were eight and in that play for Romeo and Juliet, Bobby just got back that night of the play and he still made sure he showed up right before you went on."

"You were in Romeo and Juliet?" Dean asked, as he looked over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I had to for a grade." She replied, then turned to Gabrielle, "So what? Colt's hardly even two years old yet, all I was doing was trying to train myself the last few days. Sorry for wanting to protect my family."

Gabrielle pushed her plate out and crossed her arms, "Yeah, that's why he kept asking where you were the last few days."

Elizabeth shook her head, putting her fork down and standing up from her seat, "That's it, I'm done hearing this."

"You sit that ass back down, girl. Before I come over there and ring you a new one." Bobby spoke up, a little gritter to his voice. He wasn't letting Elizabeth walk from this, Elizabeth glared over at Bobby and then went and sat back down in her chair, "Look, I got no problem with you trainin', but this is the first time Elle and I finally got you out of that damn basement. I ain't gonna become no babysitter, so you take care of your son today. Elle and I gotta work on The Colt, we can't have the boy trying to get his hands on anything. That also doesn't mean taking him down to the basement with ya."

Elizabeth sighed, all she wanted to do was become the hunter she once was, "Alright, Bobby. I'll take today as a break."

"Hey, we could do something with the kid. Maybe take him to the park or something." Dean spoke up, enjoying the idea of spending the day with Elizabeth and Colt. Elizabeth smiled, actually enjoying the idea. Sam looked over at Dean a little confused that he actually wanted to take Colt to the park, was that really his brother in front of him?

"Since when did you want to hang out at parks?" Gabrielle commented, Dean just looked over at her and mimicked what she said, she gave him a smirking smile, Sam couldn't help yet chuckle at Gabrielle's comment.

"Alright then, I'll go get Colt dressed and we can go to the park." Elizabeth spoke as she got up from her chair, seeing if Dean actually meant and wanted to deal with a bunch of kids running around. She walked over to Colt, who had finished his chereos and picked him up from his high chair, "C'mon baby." She said, as she took him and walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

Sam looked over at Dean, "Really, Dean?"

"What?" Dean asked, wondering why Sam was giving him a face, "I can't bond with the kid?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "You just want to get in my sister's pants." Dean smirked, tilting his head to the side, knowing that Gabrielle was a little bit right, but he did actually want to get to know her son, "Also, what about Hell? When are you going to tell Liz about that?"

Dean sighed, "I told you guys, I'll tell her eventually."

Bobby huffed, "If I were you, I'd just get it done and over with already."

"I can't, okay? I don't want her to force herself to patch everything up between us only because I'm going to Hell." Dean replied, as he finished up the food on his plate and stretched.

"Yeah, but Dean, what if we can't break the deal? What if Liz gets attached to you? She doesn't deserve to deal with losing both Ian and you, she's already lost too many people in her life." Sam spoke, knowing that even though he'd already talked about this with Dean, he had to try and get it through his broher's thick head.

"I'm sure she'll get over it, look how she's healed so far with losing Ian." 

"That's because she never really loved Ian." Gabrielle spoke up, Dean looked over at her questionably "I could see right through my sister, she only retired from hunting and stayed with him because she had gotten pregnant and she felt like it was the right thing to do. If anything, he and any other guy after you she used to fill the void. If it hadn't been for the first pregnancy with Ian, she would've never stopped hunting."

"Elle, you and I both didn't care for Ian, but you can't say Liz didn't love him." Bobby commented, although part of him couldn't help but believe that Gabrielle was right.

"Oh please, Bobby. We've had this conversation before. She never had a relationship with anyone after Dean, it was all one night stands or weekend stands. Ian just so happened to be one of those weekend stands that ended up lasting longer. The old Liz, she wouldn't have gone back to him if she hadn't fell pregnant." Gabrielle replied, "Sure, getting pregnant knocked some god damn sense in her, but it changed my sister."

"I'd rather have this Liz any day than the ruthless Liz who didn't care what happened to her." Bobby replied, Dean tilted his head to the side in agreement.

Gabrielle huffed, "I'd rather have my old sister back, at least she could protect herself." She said, as she stood up and grabbed her finished breakfast plate, "I think those pregnancy hormones messed with her damn mind too much." Bobby just shook his head, deciding not to speak anymore on the subject and stood up from his chair to also clean his plate in the sink.

Sam and Dean soon enough finished their plates; it wasn't long until Elizabeth came back downstairs, both her and Colton no longer wearing what they wore to bed and dressed to go to the park. Dean couldn't help but enjoy moving Colton's car seat into the Impala, almost reminding him of when Sam had been about Colton's age and him helping their dad with Sam's car seat. Although, Elizabeth got more enjoyment of Dean figuring out, more like fighting, with Colton's stroller and trying to get it in the trunk as he cursed at it and called it many different names, some she swore he came up himself. Needless to say, it was pretty odd seeing the stroller in the trunk and knowing there was a full arsenal right under it. While they were at the park, the others began to actually take the Colt apart and research the many symbols engraved into it, hoping they could find something out.

Needless to say, while at the park Elizabeth and Dean really didn't exactly fit in and Dean especially got a lot of stares, although they didn't even pay attention to any of the stares they did get. Aside from feeling awkward within his surroundings, Dean tried his best to not let it get to him and tried to fit in and show he could play that dad role. As weird as it was, it was nice to have this time with Elizabeth and her son. Although, Gabrielle's vision kept trying to remind him and itched at the back of his mind, he kept on pushing it back and trying his hardest to not let him judge his actions and allowing him to get close to Elizabeth again.

When they finally got home, the group ordered some Chinese take out and enjoyed a night together. This time, it was Gabrielle's turn to decide on what movie to watch and she finally got to put on Police Academy; the whole time they sat watching the movie she quoted almost every line from it, to the point where Elizabeth snapped at her to knock it off. After the movie had finished and it was time to settle for the night, Dean began to make his spot on the couch until Elizabeth stopped him and offered for him to sleep with her; Dean, not being able to turn down the offer, accepted. Bobby watched the two as they walked up the stairs, he couldn't help but smile and see Elizabeth finally allowing Dean back into her life. As tired as he was, the old hunter decided to go to the den to see if he could find anything on breaking Dean's deal while the others went to bed.


	14. Sin City Part 1

A week had passed since Dean and Sam had come back to Bobby's place, the two decided to rest at Bobby's place until Dean's sprained ankle healed up.  Sam was honestly surprised that Dean had no problem waiting until his ankle healed, he assumed that of course had to do with the fact he was able to see Elizabeth. Although, Sam had no problem with Dean not looking for hunts since that also gave him time to work on The Colt with Bobby.

During the week, Dean helped train Elizabeth and get her back on her feet. Of course, they didn't spend their whole time training and had made sure to give some time to be with Colton. Bobby couldn't believe that Dean could actually be the 'dad type' and was shocked to see how well Dean was getting along with Colton.

Knowing that Elizabeth was doing well in her training, Gabrielle researched for some hunts to put her sister to the test. As she did, the boys were in Bobby's den taking a part the Colt and making bullets. Elizabeth walked down the steps after putting Colton down for his afternoon nap, "Arlght, Colt is finally down." She said, as she walked into the den and leaned up against the wall, "Any luck on the Colt though yet?"

Bobby shook his head as he held the Colt that was now fully taken apart, "Nothin'." Elizabeth sighed, were they going to get any luck with The Colt?

"Well, I got something..." Gabrielle trailed on, the others turned to look at her, "Not on the Colt, but I found a hunt." Gabrielle chirped, from the couch where she had her laptop sitting on her lap.

"Don't tell me you've been looking for hunts this whole damn time." Bobby replied, since Gabrielle was put to research The Colt.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Bobby." She replied, as she sat up and turned her laptop around so the others could see the screen where she had a news article up, "Dude blew his head up in a church."

Elizabeth scoffed, "And, you're saying that's a hunt?"

Gabrielle closed her laptop and looked over at Elizabeth, "I also looked up the weather and shit in the same area and found some omens.  Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop, demon stuff. Also, another guy went hostal at a hobby shop...the cops got to him before anything else though, but there has to be some demon drama going on in the town."

"And where's this at?" Dean spoke up, turning around to Gabrielle a little interested.

"Elizabethville, Ohio." Gabrielle said, grinning as she looked over at her sister, who just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach." Dean commented, not exactly thrilled to go to Ohio.

"Sorry brosky, but I don't think any demons are currently taking any vacations."

"It is our best lead since Lincoln." Sam spoke up, "We could at least check it out."

"Well, I'm down. Not much to a small demon gig." Elizabeth spoke up, although much less to Bobby's dismay knowing that he'd have to watch over Colton.

"Oh no,  I'm not being put on nanny duty." Bobby spoke up, not wanting Elizabeth think that she could just go off on any hunt and leave him to take care of Colton.

"Oh, come on, Bobby. Have a heart." Dean commented, looking over to him and giving him a smile.

"Dean, we could take care of this just fine ourselves. Bobby needs all the help he can get with fixing the Colt." Sam spoke, knowing how unthrilled Bobby was and only trying to help.

"Honestly, I could stay back and help Bobby out and Liz could go with you guys." Gabrielle decided to add in and offer.

Sam looked over at Gabrielle, "You sure about that?"

Gabrielle smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah." She replied, "I've always been more into researching anyways." She said with a shrug.

Elizabeth smiled over at her sister, "Thanks, Elle."

Bobby sighed, "Alright, fine. If Elle stays to help me out, then I won't mind you going, Liz."

"Alright!" Dean chimed, as he stood up from his chair and put down the parts of the Colt he was holding, "Looks like we're going to Ohio then." He said, as he turned and picked up his jacket on the couch, "Think you can have that ready by this afternoon?" Dean joked, as Bobby looked up at him unamused.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you." Bobby said, as he pointed the Colt at Dean.

"I'm going to go get some things packed up then." Elizabeth said, as she turned back to the stairs.

"Nah, don't sweat it. Don't bother waking up Colt, just go to my room and grab the duffle by my closet, there's some clothes already in it. We wear the same size; won't hurt to let you borrow some clothes." Gabrielle commented, since she knew if Colt woke up that it'd be a while until Elizabeth could get him back down and not notice her leave.

Elizabeth smiled and gave her sister a nod, "Thanks, Elle." She said, before jogging up the steps as she headed upstairs and to her sister's room.

"You sure you don't want to come along?" Sam asked, as he walked over to Gabrielle and she gave him a warm smile.

"I can't leave Bobby by himself here, what kind of niece would I be?" Gabrielle replied, as she leaned up and brought Sam into a kiss.

Bobby scoffed, "I'm right here, ya know." He said, grossed out by the public display of affection. Gabrielle just brought her hand up and gave Bobby the middle finger, as she chuckled while she kissed Sam.

"You really don't have a heart, do you Bobby?" Dean commented, teasing the old hunter. Bobby just rolled his eyes and went back to working on The Colt, giving Dean a laugh.

"Take care of my sister, okay?" Gabrielle asked, after parting from Sam's lips.

Sam nodded, smiling as he longed for more from Gabrielle, "Yeah."

"Alright, alright, Sam go get your ass in the car." Dean spoke up, chuckling at his flustered brother, while Elizabeth jogged by down the stairs with the duffle bag of Gabrielle's in her hand.

"Hey, if you guys run into anything-anything-you call Elle or me."

Dean gave Bobby a nod, "We will." He said, as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth once she stood next to him, "Alright, let's go." Sam gave Gabrielle a final hug, then followed Dean and Elizabeth out of the house. Gabrielle just crossed her arms and shook her head, hoping that her sister would be okay.

"Shotgun!" Elizabeth spoke out, as she walked up to the Impala before giving Sam a chance to even get to the passenger side.

"Oh no." Sam said, as he walked up to her and towered over her as she stood next to the door, "You can't do that."

Elizabeth gave Sam a smirking smile, "Dean." She said, as she looked over to Dean on the other side and gave him a pouting look.

Sam quickly turned his head to Dean, glaring at him to not take her side, "Seriously?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Sammy, she did call dibs."

Sam's mouth dropped and Elizabeth cracked a laugh as she opened the door, "That's no fair." Sam said, turning to look at Elizabeth who just gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Better luck next time, Sam." Elizabeth said, as she cracked a laugh still while she got into the Impala. Sam bit his lip and growled, hearing Dean and Elizabeth laughing inside of the Impala. Pouting, Sam walked forward and opened the backseat's door and got in, not exactly looking forward to the car trip anymore, having to be scrunched up in the backseat.

**xxxxx**

It wasn't long until they made it to their destination of Elizabethville, Ohio. Although, the drive surely did irritate Sam with Dean and Elizabeth singing along to almost every song they played, he swore they sang annoyangly just to get at him. Sam was so thankful when they finally pulled up to the motel to get a room for themselves for their stay. Once they changed into their business outfits, they made their way over to the church where the guy had shot himself, "So, how much do you know of the guy that ganked himself?" Dean asked, as they walked up the steps, checking out Elizabeth who was in front of him as she had a black skirt for her outfit and black panty hoes.

"Not much, just his name which is what I already told you." Sam replied, looking over at Dean as he smirked while he watched Elizabeth fool with the skirt since she was uncomfortable wearing it. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, wondering if he really should've went along with sharing a motel room with the two.

"Ugh, I hate this thing." Elizabeth said, as she figeted with her skirt once they got up to the church's doors, "I think Elle forgot that I'm tallet than her, this thing is too short for me." She continued, as she turned around showing her back to the boys, "My ass isn't showing is it?"

"I wish." Dean said under his breath, but Elizabeth didn't hear him.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment, "No, Liz. You're fine."

Elizabeth sighed, "Good, but I'm still afraid to bend over at all." She commented, not seeing how much Dean was grinning at the thought.

Sam shook his head, "Come on, let's go inside and talk to the priest." He said, then hit Dean's arm as Elizabeth turned around and opened the doors. Dean turned his head and glared in confusion at Sam, wondering why Sam even hit his arm, not knowing it was because Sam was disgusted at Dean and not paying attention to what they were actually doing.

"May I help you?" A voice came, as the doors closed behind them once they were in the church. Elizabeth looked around, to find the priest checking the back of the benches to make sure all the books were in their places, standing up straight as he finished.

""We're from the insurance company on Andy's death." Elizabeth said, as she pulled out her badge from her pocket.

The priest nodded, "Yeah...Andy." He went on, as he walked out from the row he was in, "Well, it was suicide. I saw it myself." He said, as he went and pointed up at the rafters, the three followed where his fingered was pointed at, "Right up there, that's where he did it."

Sam turned and gave the priest a soft smile, "Can you tell us anything about what previously happened before Andy committed? Like, had he acted strange at all?"

The priest curled his lips, nodding as he remembered, "I hadn't seen him a weeks, he used to come here every Sunday."

"When exactly did he change?" Dean asked, taking a note to write what the priest said.

"Oh, about two months ago. Right when everything else started changing in this town." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, that was about the same time the gates of hell were opened, not too long after was Ian's death.

"What do you mean by everything changed?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say this town used to be a town you could be proud of. People...cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, then one day he just wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was..."

"Possessed?"

"Yeah, you could say it like that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business; yes, like a switch had flipped."

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?"

"Sure, Tony Perkins."

"Would you say that his personally suddenly changed one day too?"

"I never thought about it that way, but...yes, about two months ago, around the same time as Andy." Elizabeth knew that it had to be a demon doing this, she could tell that Sam and Dean were probably thinking the same exact thing she was. How she wished that maybe she could finally get her revenge.

"Well thank you, Father. We appreciate your time." Dean spoke, giving the priest a smile. He nodded and then walked away.

"Two months ago? That was around the same time the gate was opened, wasn't it?" Elizabeth whispered to the boys, as they turned to walk out of the church.

"Exactly the same time." Sam answered, as they walked out of the church. Dean thinking for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea that Elizabeth had come along.

"You think any of the demons that were let out could be the reason why this place has turned into Margaritaville?" Elizabeth asked, as they got up to the Impala.

"Not sure, but if it is I want you to stay back." Dean said, as he turned to Elizabeth, "I don't want you involved."

Elizabeth glared at Dean and crossed her arms, "I'm already involved, Dean."

"Lizzie, I'm serious. These demons, nothing like you've faught before. This is something that Sam and I need to take care of ourselves." Dean growled, letting Elizabeth know how serious he was about not wanting her involved.

"Does it have anything to do with what you've been keeping a secret from me?" Elizabeth replied, Sam swallowed behind her awkwardly and hoping he wouldn't have to step in and keep the other from throwing a punch.

Dean glared down at Elizabeth silently, "Get in the car." He said, as he turned to walked around the Impala and over to the driver's side.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth commented, as she turned around to Sam who just gave her a shrug and not knowing what to really say to her as he opened the backdoor and avoided conversation with her. Elizabeth groaned, biting her lip and shaking her head as she opened the passenger side door and got into the car, "You're going to have to tell me, you know." Elizabeth said, as Dean kept quiet and revved up the Impala, turning up the radio to drown out any conversation.

**xxxxx**

Back at Bobby's place, Gabrielle held Colton as she walked into the living room with him, "Spongebob, Spongebob, Spongebob!" Colton whined, as Gabrielle walked into the living room. Bobby looked up from the desk where he was working on the colt as Gavrielle brought the boy into the living room and put him down in his playpen in the middle and in front of the tv, giving him a juice box she held in her other hand.

"Don't you dare put that on." Bobby said, as he watched Gabrielle walked over to the tv set and smiled.

"Nope, I got something better." Gabrielle snickered, as she held a tape up and showed Bobby. Bobby looked at Gabrielle, wondering what the hell was on the vhs tape that she now just put into the vhs player, "When my sister comes back, she's going to thank me for getting Colt hooked off of Spongebob." She said, as she went and pressed the play button on the vhs player. Bobby not knowing whether he should be scared or not about what Gabrielle was about to play, he squinted his eyes as he heard a familliar tune start up, that seemed relaxing until he heard a laugh, a familliar laugh that ended up being followed by....

"Pee-Wee's playhouse." Bobby heard from the tv, he sighed and shook his head as the Pee-Wee's Playhouse theme began, Colton just stared at the tv while the theme intro began and then he smiled and began dancing to the theme.

"Liz is going to kill you." Bobby said, as he went back to working with putting the Colt back together, "I thought she burned those tapes."

"There were some I've hid from her and it's honestly about time this kid is finally introduced to the greatest kid's show ever." Gabrielle commented, as she walked over to the desk where Bobby worked on the Colt, "I have 3 episodes recorded on this tape, should distract Colt for a bit." She said, as she sat down and moved the chair up closer to the desk, "Liz texted me a bit ago and told me they made it to Ohio."

"Oh yeah?" Bobby replied, as he had his attention on the Colt.

"Yeah, she said it's definitely a demon problem. You think you fixed the Colt yet?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, but once I get her back together I'll go test her out."

"On what?" Gabrielle asked, "You don't have any demons stashed away downstairs that I don't know about, do you? Because honestly, how dare you keep any away from me."

Bobby rolled his eyes at his niece, "No, just going to do some rounds and she if I she can shoot fine again."

"Ahhhh!!" Colton screamed, getting Gabrielle and Bobby's attention, but seeing that he was fine, "Door!" Colton screamed, Gabrielle smirked seeing that Colton was already hooked.

Gabrielle turned to Bobby, "They said the word of the day." Bobby sighed and just shook his head, he had to admit at least he wasn't hearing Spongebob, but he knew that Elizabeth was going to end up kicking Gabrielle's ass knowing she got Colton hooked on Pee-Wee.

**xxxxx**

Elizabeth took off her leather jacket as she walked into the motel room, still a little ticked off at Dean as she headed for the bathroom. Dean sighed, as he walked over and laid his duffle bag on the bed while Sam walked in behind him, "You're running on thin ice here, Dean. You're going to have to tell her here soon." Sam whispered, as Elizabeth walked into the bathroom and shut the door to change out of the outfit.

"Sam, I told you, I'll tell her eventually." Dean replied, not exactly wanting to have this conversation again, as he walked over to close the door, but his eyes fell on the little guy who walked out of the room across from them.

"Yeah? And how long is that going to be?" Sam asked, as he sat his duffle down on his chosen bed.

"Richie, I don't believe it." Dean spoke, completely ignoring Sam's question; which only ticked Sam off.

The little guy, Richie, who was across the hall looked up and over at Dean. Sam squinted his brow as he looked over, "Hey, Dean... Winchester, right?"

"Yeah." Dean said, chuckling as he walked over to greet the old friend of his, but stopped in his tracks and was silent as he watched a beautiful blonde step out of the room.

"This is my sister, uh, Cheryl." Richie commented, with a laugh as he took out some money from his pocket and handed it to the so called Cheryl, who put the money down her dress and walked away. Dean watched her walk down the hall, checking out her legs and then looked over at Richie questionably, "Well, you know... stepsister." He joked, Sam half rolled his eyes at the man.

"Come on in." Dean said, as he motioned his head towards the room and they walked in, "This is my brother Sam."

The bathroom door sqeaked open, having the boys attention go to Elizabeth as she walked out, changed in a pair of jeans and a black tube top, "You know Dean, you're such a-" She began, but paused as she looked over at Richie, "What is he doing here?" She asked, looking at Sam and Dean.

"Hey Liz, long time no see, huh?" Richie said, nodding his head as he checked her out and bit his lip with a smile.

Dean squinted his eyes, looking over at Elizabeth and then over at Richie, "You two know each other?"

"Sadly." Elizabeth replied, almost sounding disgusted.

"Sure do." Richie said, speaking in unison with her.

Dean looked over, almost jealous as he crossed his arms and was awaiting an answer. Elizabeth sighed, "We worked on a hunt a few years back, I tried to go solo for a little while without Elle."

"I mean, I do recall not just working on that hunt though." Richie said, with a smirking smile as Elizabeth scoffed in disgust. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the moment, especially seeing a little spark of jealousy in Dean's face.

"Yeah, those are some moments I wish I could take back." Elizabeth replied, as Richie's smile faded and she gave him a smirking smile over, "How do you two know each other?" Elizabeth asked, looking over at Dean.

"It was that succubus, in Canarsie right?" Richie replied, looking over at Dean as he tried to remember.

Dean shook his head, being a little distracted and nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, man. You should have seen the rack on this broad." Richie began as he turned to Sam, Elizabeth just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Who killed her? If I remember, your ass was toast until I showed up." Dean said, as he took off his jacket.

"Oh, I forgot what a comedian this guy was."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh hunny, do you not remember me being the one that took out that werewolf who had you pinned and was about to eat your head?"

Richie turned over to Elizabeth, giving her an unamused look, "Yeah, but you still yelled my name all night long." Elizabeth's eyes widened and she glared over at Richie bringing back up the one night stand they had after their hunt, Sam cracked out a laugh and Dean just wanted to change the entire subject.

"That's enough, I really don't want to hear more of what you guys had done." Dean spoke up, ending the topic, "Look Richie man, I told you then and I'll tell you again-you're not cut out for this job. You're gonna get yourself killed." He said, changing the topic of Richie and Elizabeth's one night stand.

Richie slightly ignored Dean as his phone began to ring and he took it out of his pocket and answered it, "Talk to me." He said, as he walked across the room, but then turned back to Dean, "FYI, Winchester, words hurt." He said, then went back to answering whoever was on the other line of his phone, "Yeah?" Richie asked, Dean looked over at Elizabeth and mouthed 'Really?' at her and she just rolled her eyes and looked away from him, "No, it's not a good time, babe. Later." Richie said, as he ended the phone call and closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket.

"So you find anything in this town, anyway?" Dean asked, hoping that maybe they could just jump straight into action without having to research much.

"Ah, no. I got nothing." Richie said, as he sat down on the couch, Dean sighed and honestly seemed not surprised as he sat down on the bed, "Oh, wait a minute. You mean as in demons and whatnot?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, Elizabeth scoffed and walked over to the small fridge opening it and got herself out a bottled water.

"No, I got nothing." Richie said, as he looked over and watched Elizabeth bend down to get the water out of the fridge.

Dean looked around, seeing what Richie was staring and then looked back at him, "Stop that." Dean spoke, Richie smiled and looked back over at Dean. Sam sighed and just shook his head, "What about your sister back there?"

"Oh, honestly? She definitely had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon, you know what I'm saying?" He replied jokingly, Elizabeth scoffed hearing Richie's comment and drank her water. Dean gave Richie a questionable face, "Right. Seriously.  
Church guy, hobby-shop guy — they were lunch meat by the time I got there. Hey maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it."

"Yeah, that's where we are, too." Sam spoke up, seeing that Richie was in the same spot they were, "You know, let's just say that demons are possessing people in this town. You know, raising hell-"

"Yeah, but why would a demon blow his brains out?" Dean asked from the bed, as he took off his shoes.

"Well, for fun?" Richie spoke up, "You know he wrecks one body, moves to another. You know, like taking a stolen car for a joyride."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulder and tilted her head, "You know, he's not wrong with that."

"Anybody else left in the town that fits the profile? You know, nice guy turned douche, still breathing?" Dean asked, looking back over at Richie.

"There's Trotter." Richie answered, he didn't seem to have to even think on that.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, wondering what Richie all knew.

"Well, he used to be head of the Rotary Club. And then people say he turned bastard all of a sudden? Brought in the gambling, the hookers. ... Ah, he practically owns this whole town."

"Know where we could find him?" Dean asked, itching to get out.

"Oh, he'll be at his bar in a few hours." Richie replied.

"Great, I need to get out and have some drinks." Elizabeth said, "Think you boys can hurry up and change?" 

"Oh, we'll hurry up." Dean replied, sarcastically.

Elizabeth smiled, "Great, I'm actually going to go down and get myself something to eat down at the little restaurant they have in this place that seemed really cute when we walked in." She said, as she picked up her leather jacket off of the table and put it on, Richie turned and watched her walk out of the room and just whistled once she was gone.

"Hate to see her go, but still love to watch her leave." Richie commented, Sam busted out a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry man, but she's claimed." Dean spoke up, Richie turned over at him and laughed.

"No one can claim her."

Dean gave Richie a proud smile, "I can."

Richie laughed out loud, causing Dean to stiffen up and give Richie a more serious look, "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Have you really claimed her yet though?" Richie asked, Dean softened up a little bit and looked away. Sam, knowing that Richie meant if Dean had had sex with Elizabeth yet or not looked over in shock.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, beyond surprised that Dean and Elizabeth still hadn't had sex yet.

Dean just moved his head in a roll, "It's a work in progress." He commented, looking over at Sam who was still in shock, "I've been trying to take it slow and not pressure her, okay?"

Richie made some tsk noises and shook his head, "If she hasn't made a move on you, she's not going to."

Dean glared at Richie, "We'll meet you at the bar later, okay?" Dean commented, Richie nodded and knew that was his time to leave the room.

Sam waited until Richie fully left the room to turn to Dean and question what was going on between Dean and Elizabeth, "This whole week, you guys didn't once do anything?"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean replied, as he searched for his regular clothes in his duffle bag, "I just don't want her brought into something she'll regret, I want her to decide all on her own."

"Wait, the other night I had walked past the bathroom and heard you moaning Liz's name, I thought that you guys had snuck in there to get away from Colt." Sam commented, as he watched Dean's eyes widen in horror, "You guys were in there, right?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, Lizzie wasn't in there with me. I was in there alone." Sam's face turned red, not sure if he should be disgusted that he actually had heard his brother masturbating the other night, "I've been dry for a week man, give me a break." Sam just shook his head, not wanting to continue the conversation, grabbing his duffle bag and headed straight for bathroom. Not wanting to see Dean's face and wanting to get that image of his brother masturbating to Elizabeth out of his head.


	15. Sin City Part 2

After showering and changing into their regular clothes, the boys met Elizabeth downstairs and headed to the bar. The Impala pulled up to the bar that Richie had given them information about, the group noticing all the people and seeing how strangely packed it was. The group got out of the Impala and checked out the rest of the area, "You sure we're in Ohio, right?" Elizabeth asked the boys, as they walked up to the front of the Impala and scanned the area. To Elizabeth, the place felt more like what Vegas looked like during the day. This didn't exactly scream 'old factory town'.

"Yeah, I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town?" Dean added, asking towards Sam as they continued to scan the area.

"It is. At least, it's supposed to be." Sam replied, his eyes still taking in the area and surprised at all the people walking around with drinks and how they were dressed.

"Well, let's get some researching." Dean spoke, a grin forming on his face and he made his way to the bar. Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't help but join along an old side of her showing. Sam followed behind Elizabeth, moving through the people and trying not to bump into anyone walking by, which wasn't hard since people didn't seem to care who they ran into or who's way they were in. The four walked past a car parked on the sidewalk with it's door opened, Dean saw out of the corner of his eye a very attractive woman who gave him a grin from in the car motioning her finger for him to come over, he started to walk back to check her out more before Elizabeth grabbed his arm as she walked past him and dragged him along with her.

Once they got to the bar, Elizabeth was at this point annoyed by how many people she kept bumping into and how rude every one seem to be. She tried to drown out the crowded bar and keep her mind on the music as Run Through The Jungle by Creedence Clearwater Revival played throughout the bar. She looked around with Sam and Dean trying to spot Richie, she couldn't help but think if only he was taller, "Richie, hey!" Dean spoke, grabbing Elizabeth and Sam's attention as Dean found Richie and Richie walked up to the group, his outfit completely changed from the outfit he had been wearing when he was at the motel, "Look at you." Dean commented, joking with Richie about his strange choice of outfit style.

"Richie, did anyone tell you that satin went out of style years ago?" Elizabeth commented, joking along with the guy.

Richie laughed, "Oh Liz, you'd have to pay $300 for threads like these, easy. Cost to me — fuggedaboutit." Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and shook her head off at him, trying to think why the hell she allowed herself to have a one night stand with this man years ago, "That's Trotter over there." Richie switched the subject, pointing over to a man sitting over in a booth, the three turned and looked over to where Richie had pointed, "He sits there all night. Can't touch him."

Sam turned to Richie, "So, what do we do now?"

Elizabeth looked to Dean, but to see his eyes were off somewhere else and she followed their direction to a skimpy dark haired bartender, "Don't know, but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender." Dean commented, Elizabeth crossed her arms and gave Dean a hard look, wondering if he really actually just said that in front of her, too bad he wasn't paying attention to see the cold death stare that she was giving him, though.

"Easy. Me and her, we got a little something-something lined up for later." Richie spoke up.

Elizabeth scoffed, "Sure you do." She commented, "Isn't she a bit out of your league?"

"Ah, a little jealousy I see." Richie replied, giving Elizabeth a smirk, "It's okay Liz, there's enough of me to go around." Elizabeth huffed, ignoring Richie completely and not even responding to his comment. Dean was taken back at this, he was surprised how Richie could snatch someone like the bartender, but then again he must be good if he were to snatch Elizabeth years ago, "All right, I gotta hit the head. Release the hostages. Be back in a few." Richie patted Dean on the shoulder before walking off, as Dean's turned back to look at the bartender.

""No way he gets a girl like that. I mean, look at her." Dean commented, as he eyed up the bartender. Sam looked over to see that Elizabeth looked as if she was planning to kill Dean, which he wasn't surprised by the spark of jealousy.

"Okay, now I'm hurt." Elizabeth spoke up, "You saying she's hotter than me?"

"No." Dean shot back, as Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eyes, "No, c'mon Lizzie you're the best looking girl in this bar."

"Richie was able to snag me a few years ago, which kind of says that I'm not as good as her.... although...I mean, I was drunk and if I'd been sober I wouldn't have even agreed to have sex with him, but still." Elizabeth replied, Sam just chuckled and couldn't help but enjoy the little bicker between the two. Elizabeth sighed, "Look, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go get myself a much needed margaritta." She said, as she turned around and headed towards the bar.

"What the hell was that, Dean?" Sam spoke up, now that Elizabeth was away.

"What?" Dean asked, as he turned to Sam.

"Back there, checking out the bartender, commenting about making a move while Liz was standing right there?"

"So, I can't check anyone else out? I'm supposed to be chained to Lizzie's side?" Dean replied, "Sam, we're not even dating. Until she makes up her mind and breaks down that barrier, I'm a free man." He added, Sam just huffed and shook his head. He couldn't stand how Dean and Elizabeth were acting around each other. One day, they'd look like they were together, then the next day they were almost like mortal enemies avoiding each other at all costs.

"Dean, it's been about almost a month since Ian died. Give her time." Sam replied, knowing how hard it was for him to get back into the game after Jess had died. Although, he knew Elizabeth and him were completely different on how they coped and got over things, but he at least knew how hard it was and could understand how hard it was for especially after already having a past with Dean and having to heal everything that had been broken between them.

"Sam, I got ten months left and I can't sit here and wait for Lizzie to make up her mind." Dean replied, as he looked back over to the skimpy bartender, "Look at that ass." He whistled, "You could fit that ass on a nickel." Sam rolled his eyes, wishing his brother wasn't such a manwhore.

"You think so?" The boys jumped at the voice and was shocked to see the priest from the church sitting at the bar when they turned around. Dean had to think though, who's ass was better? The bartenders? Or Elizabeth's? Honestly, he'd settle on both.

"Woah! Sorry, Padre."

"Knew you boys would find your way here. They all do."

At the bar, Elizabeth finally was able to flag down one of the male bartenders to poor her three shots of whiskey, hoping that'd help her get her mind off of being jealous of Dean checking out the bartender earlier. Of course, the bartender was surprised to see Elizabeth didn't make any odd faces to taking the 3 shots as quick as she did, but he also didn't know of her past alcoholic issues; whiskey had no taste for her at this point, even after she quit drinking for as long as she did.

Although, not wanting the boys to think she was getting back to her old drinking habits, she decided to order for herself a Pina Colada before going back to them. Luckily, with Sam being as tall as he was it wasn't too hard for her to search him and Dean out in the crowded place. She squinted her eyes for a moment, to make sure she was actually seeing the priest from the church stand up and walk away. Was the whiskey getting to her already? She shook her head, then took a sip of her drink and looked back up to see Dean taking with the female bartender. She smiled, as she walked up to Dean, catching him off gaurd as she wrapped her arm around his waist, "Hey hunny." She chimed, her hand running down to Dean's ass and grabbing it, making Dean jump a little.

The bartender chuckled, as she turned and walked away to make Dean a drink. Dean turned around, "Seriously, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth gave Dean a grin and just shrugged, "Couldn't help myself." She said, as she brought her drink up and took a sip.

Sam chuckled, "So, what you got there?"

Elizabeth looked up at Sam, as she twirled her straw around her cup, "A pina colada, honestly best one I've had in a while." Dean rolled his eyes off at her, still a little annoyed by her getting in between him and the bartender. Sam shook his head, but as he did his eyes wondered off to a man across from them standing at the pool table and noticed he had a gun in his hand.

"Hey." Sam spoke up, tapping Dean's arm and getting his attention. Elizabeth and Dean turned, Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the guy pull the gun up and shoot the other man across from him. Dean didn't hesitate, going in to all hero mode as he charged over to the man with the gun, not even listening to Elizabeth as she screamed at him, "Liz, stay here." Sam ordered her, as he ran over to help Dean pin the guy to the ground. Elizabeth threw her straw out and drank down the rest of her drink, shaking her head and whisteled at the aftertaste, as she put the glass down on the table, before running over to Sam and Dean, watching as Sam flicked holy water onto the man, but to see that it did nothing.

"What are you doing?!" The guy yelled at Sam and Dean, as they held him down. Elizabeth stood hoovering over them in shock, ""He slept with my wife." He said looking at Dean, then to Sam, who looked at each other with an 'oh shit' face.

"Somebody call 911!" Sam yelled, standing back up and turning to the bartenders, then looked around and noticed Trotter staring him down, as Elizabeth helped Dean pick the guy back up and kept a grip onto him until the police got there.

**xxxxxx**

Back at Bobby's, Gabrielle helped Bobby put the Colt back together while Colton continued to be fasinated by the Pee-Wee's Playhouse episodes she had him watching. Bobby had to admit, it was nice to not hear Spongebob, but he could also only put up with so much Pee-Wee. It was very hard getting used to having a toddler in the house again, at least Karen helped him with Gabrielle when he had taken her and Elizabeth in back then, she was the one to watch all of the kid shows the girl's were into when they were younger until she died. Although, he had to admit that with everything going on in their lives that it was nice to have Colton's presence, to know how much hope he still had and didn't know what the real world was like yet.

"Hey Bobby." Gabrielle spoke up, bringing the old hunter out of his thoughts and from finishing putting the Colt back together.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked, as he looked up at Gabrielle.

"Do you think we can end up saving Dean?" Gabrielle asked out of no where, not letting Bobby be prepared.

Bobby bit his lip, thinking for a moment and breathed in, "Honestly, I don't think so. Demons are twisted, they can find ways around so much shit, that they'll find a way to send Dean to hell one way or another." Bobby replied, being as honest as he could, which was probably not what Gabrielle wanted to hear.

Gabrielle sighed, "There just has to be some way though."

Bobby crossed his arms on the table and looked straight at Gabrielle, "You're thinkin' about yer vision aren't ya?"

Gabrielle nodded, biringing her hand up and brushing her bangs back, "Yeah..." She dragged, Bobby squinting his eyes in interest at what she had to say, "I've wanted to see my sister and Dean reunite for so long, that I can't not allow her to persua getting back with him, even if he is going to Hell and that it'll fuck her up. Those two deserve to be together more than anything."

Bobby shook his head, not knowing exactly how to comfort his niece and what to even say that could make anything better, "Liz is a pretty strong woman, she's been through a lot of shit, but I think if we tell her the vision you had that she won't allow it to happen."

Gabrielle blinked and looked up and over at Bobby, "Do you think so?"

Bobby nodded his head and gave Gabrielle a smile, "If she won't, I'll make sure to kick her ass." Gabrielle smiled, she couldn't help but laugh at Bobby's comment. Bobby smiled and stood up, "C'mon, let's go see if she'll work again." Bobby said, as he picked up the Colt and Gabrielle smiled brightly and stood up as well.

Gabrielle turned around and walked over to Colton who stood up in his playpen as he watched Pee-Wee, "C'mon Colt, we're going to go outside for a bit." She said, as she picked the little boy up.

"What we doing?" Colton tried to ask the best he could, interested in where his aunt was taking him.

"Something really cool." Gabrielle replied, Bobby just smiled at the two and then followed Gabrielle out as they went to the backyard to test out the Colt.

**xxxxxx**

Back in Ohio, the boys and Elizabeth sat at the bar as the man who they stopped from shotting himself was cuffed and taken away by the police. Sam was a bit tensed, fearing the cops would recognize him and Dean due to recent events, "Too many cops here, I say we bolt." Sam whispered.

"Just be cool." Dean ordered him, who seemed all fine compared to Sam.

Elizabeth giggled, "Sam, you're too tensed, chill out!" She slured, the drinks now getting to her.

Dean quinted his eyes, hearing a little slur in Elizabeth's voice, obviously she didn't have just the one drink that he thought she did and the alocohol was beginning to kick in. He turned to look at her, laying her back up against the bar and starring up at the ceiling, "You okay there?"

"I'm good." Elizabeth said, laughing. Dean sighed, as he turned back to Sam.

"So, what's the deal, then?" Sam continued to make conversation, "People in this town getting possessed or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is — town full of scumbags." Dean replied, hearing Elizabeth giggle next to him again.

Sam finally catching on to Elizabeth's drunken state looked over to she her spinning her chair from side to side. He leaned over to Dean, "Is she okay?"

"Not even in the slightest." Dean replied, as he looked over when Elizabeth giggled again. Sam chuckled, finding it a little fun to see Elizabeth this way as she spun herself in the stool.

As she spun a second time, she stopped and brought her hand up to her mouth, "I think I'm going to throw up." She said, as she stood up and darted towards the bathroom, Dean just sighed and shook his head at her.

"You boys ready for your mug shots?" Dean and Sam quickly turned to the cop, eyes widen in horror, but noticed the cop give them a jokingly smile, "Photographer's gonna be here in a few and take your picture for the local paper."

Dean gave the officer a smile, "Be an honor, officer. What a thrill." He chuckled, watching as the cop turned around and walked away, "I'm going to go fetch Lizzie." He said, as he stood quickly up, Sam following him.

"I'll meet you guys in the car." Sam said, as the two both headed in opposite directions.

Dean walked over to the bathrooms, not exactly caring if he was going to walk into a woman's bathroom or if anyone would say anything at all to him, walked in to fetch Elizabeth. Luckily, there wasn't anyone actually in there since mostly everyone had left the bar after the shooting. He walked up to the stall Elizabeth was at, he knocked on it as he heard her throw up, "C'mon, we gotta get outta here."

"Screw off." Elizabeth replied, as she threw up again.

Dean rolled his eyes, as he knelled down onto the floor and peered under the door, "You know, I can crawl under this and don't think I won't." Elizabeth groaned, throwing up again, but once finished stood up and flushed the toilet. Dean stood up and waited, as she unlocked the door and walked out, "You look like shit."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She said, as she hicupped and stumbled past him, laughing for a moment.

Dean sighed, he couldn't believe that she'd let herself get like this again in public, "Alright, c'mon." He said, walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she laughed as he picked her up bridal style. He just shook his head and made his way out, before leaving the bathroom he looked really quickly to make sure the cops weren't looking for him and he made a dash towards the exit. Although, one thing caught him as he left. Where was his friend Richie? He walked up to Sam who stood up against the Impala waiting, he chuckled as Dean brought up Elizabeth.

"Hey, Sammy!" Elizabeth greeted him, Sam just shook his head at her and opened up the back door and helped Dean slide her in to the back seat where she curled up in.

"Hey Sam, did you happen to see Richie?" He asked, as he closed the door and turned his brother who stood up and thought for a moment.

"You know what? I didn't see him after what happened." Sam replied, as he thought.

Dean sighed, "I swear, he gets himself into too much trouble." He said, as Elizabeth threw up in the backseat, which had Sam laugh out loud, but Dean didn't find it funny at all, "And she doesn't listen either." He said, as he turned and got in the Impala, Sam walked over to his side still laughing as he got in.

  **xxxxxx**

Back at the motel, Sam opened the door for Dean as he carried Elizabeth into the room. It was odd that no one questioned them or gave them looks at all for carrying Elizabeth and seeing how drunk she was, but it seemed that most of the people in this town didn't really care in general about each other. Elizabeth groaned as she dug her head into's Dean's jacket and even as pissed as he was at her, Dean couldn't help but feel worried about Elizabeth, "Hey, I'm going to go out and give Elle a call, leave you guys alone for a moment." Sam said, as Dean laid Elizabeth down on the bed.

"Bring us back some coffee." Dean replied, Sam giving his brother a nod and then smiled as he watched Dean take care of Elizabeth before turning around and walking out, closing the door behind him. Elizabeth groaned as she rolled over onto her side, where she faced Dean and she fluttered her eyes open for a bit, "You with us yet princess?" Elizabeth just giggled and rolled over onto her other side, "I'll take that as a no." Dean commented, as he he stood up and already ready to scold her in the morning once she was fully with him again, he turned around and walked over to Gabrielle's duffle bag to see if Gabrielle had packed in there any night clothes that he could help Elizabeth change in to.

"Hey Dean." Dean squinted his eyes, stopping his search for clothes for her and stood up and looked around to see that Elizabeth had sat up, her mind sort of back with the world, although she caught him off gaurd as she took off her tank top to reveal a white lacy bra, "Sam's gone, how about we have a little fun like the old times?" She asked, seductively.

As hard as it was to resist, Dean held back his urges. He's taken advantage of woman before, sure, but Elizabeth was different and he wasn't going to do that to her. He shook his head, "How about another time Lizzie?" He said, as he walked up and grabbed the blanket to tuck her in, "You need to go to bed."

"Sleep is for the weak!" Elizabeth groaned, as she threw her head back, but falling back down onto the bed, making it easy for Dean not to fight with her as she curled up to her pillow. Dean sighed, knowing it was going to be a long ass night. Once Elizabeth fell asleep, he changed her into something more comfortable.

**xxxxxx**

Sam stood outside next to the Impala, his phone up to his ear as his phone called Gabrielle, interested to hear what happened to her and Bobby that day. The line rang a few times, having Sam wonder if Gabrielle had crashed early for a moment, "Hey, Sam." Gabrielle's voice came from the other line as soon as she answered.

"Hey, Elle. How was today?" He asked, as he leaned up against the Impala.

He heard Gabrielle chuckle on the other end, "It was a blast."

Sam squinted his eyes, "Oh, really?" He asked, curious as to what she was about to tell him.

"No, it was actually pretty dull honestly." Gabrielle replied jokingly, "I helped Bobby with the Colt, which we got her back together and she's shooting fine, but Bobby isn't sure if she can still kill demons though."

Sam bit his lip and nodded his head, "Maybe Dean and I will be able to get one for you to test on."

"Oh, is it really demons down there?" Gabrielle asked excitedly.

Sam nodded his head, chuckling at Gabrielle's excitement, "Yeah, it has to be. I don't see any other reason why it wouldn't be."

"Sweet." Gabrielle chimed, "Hey, is my sister there with you? Figured I'd put Colt on before I put him to bed."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, you're not going to be able to get a hold of her until the morning. She's out cold up in the room."

Gabrielle groaned, "I don't understand, she doesn't drink here at the house, but whenever she goes out she does nothing, but drink." Sam bit his lip, as Gabrielle continued, "I don't know if she's trying to hide something or what, but she was clean for a year and I really don't want to see her get back to her old habits."

"Yeah," Sam replied, although not really remembering if Elizabeth had a bad drinking problem years ago before the split or not, but he was sure she couldn't get as bad as Dean, "Think it has anything to do with hiding how she's really coping with Ian's death?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was behind it." Gabrielle answered, "She probably feels guilty and wants to hide her emotions."

Sam nodded, feeling a little sympathy for the older Marcotte sister and everything she was going through. He looked up, to see Dean walking up to him with some towels and probably coming to clean out the backseat where Elizabeth had thrown up, "You done talking to your girlfriend?" Dean joked, as he walked up to Sam and finally stood across from him.

"Was that Dean?" Gabrielle asked, since Dean's voice hadn't been very quiet.

"Yeah, it is." Sam replied, putting his phone down and pressing the button to switch to speaker.

"Hey, Elle." Dean greeted, "Hope I didn't interupt anything."

"Oh, shut up Deano." Gabrielle replied, Dean chuckled.

"Thought you were going to watch Liz?" Sam asked, grabbing Dean's attention.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, she's passed out, figured I'd come down and clean out what I could of the backseat. I locked the door, she should be fine by herself up there. She'll be out cold by morning."

Sam chuckled, "Dude, what did she even drink?"

"Hell I know, but it sure as hell wasn't just that drink that she had brought with her when she met back up with us."

Gabrielle groaned, seeminging a little annoyed, "You guys let her go drinks by herself?"

"I shouldn't have to watch her like a hawk, Elle. I'm not her dad."

"I was so sure I used to hear her call you daddy, too." Gabrielle joked, Sam spat out a laugh at the comment and Dean just rolled his eyes. Gabrielle yawned, "Anyways, I'm going to go take Colt off of Bobby's hands and put him to bed and head to bed myself. I'll keep you guys updated on the Colt tomorrow and what Bobby and I find out."

"Alright, I'll see you soon babe." Sam replied, Dean smirked hearing Sam call Gabrielle as 'babe'.

"Keep an eye on my sister more, please."

Sam chuckled, "I will."

Not that he could see, but Gabrielle was smiling on the other end, "I love you."

Sam smiled, trying not to show too much in front of his brother, "Love you, too." He replied, before finally hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. His facial expression changed, seeing Dean grinning at him when he looked up at his brother, "What?"

"You guys are so cute." Dean joked, Sam just rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"I'm going to go check on Liz." Sam said, changing the subject as Dean laughed while Sam walked away. Dean just shook his head, he enjoyed seeing his brother in love and knowing that Sam deserved it; Gabrielle was the right girl for his baby brother. He only wondered if Elizabeth was the right girl for him. He shook that out of his mind, as he opened the door to the backseat and almost gagged, seeing the puke on the floor. If he didn't secretly love Elizabeth on the inside, he would've killed her for throwing up in his baby, but she was able to slide. After he cleaned up the backseat, he took a drive and got himself some gas station coffee then headed back to the motel where he allowed Sam to crash for the night and offered to watch over Elizabeth for the night. Although, once it hit around 4am he was beginning to find himself tired, even after the coffee. Deciding to give in, he slipped off his boots and jeans to where he was only in his black t-shirt and briefs and crawled into bed with Elizabeth. He looked over, to see Elizabeth snooring with drool on the side of her face. He smiled, shaking his head and then turned over and finally settled in.

**xxxxxx**

The next moarning, Elizabeth groaned as she turned to her other side and awoke from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, but she quickly shut them again and winced as the sunlight hit her, "She awakens." Dean's voice came from some where in the room, her head pierced too much for her to even recognize which direction his voice came from. Her mind flashed at what happened last night, thankfully she hadn't drank too much where she couldn't remember a thing. She groaned, as she grabbed the pillow and put it over her head to block everything out.

"Can you turn the light down?" She whined, hearing Dean chuckle from wherever he was in the room. Thankfully, Dean was considerate enough to put the blinds down knowing how much it did bother her.

"There, now will you get up? It's almost noon." Dean spoke up, Elizabeth just groaned again as she took the pillow off of her and she rolled over onto her back and sat up in the bed, opening her eyes and looking around to find Dean standing at the edge of the bed. Sam although, no where to be found.

"Where's Sam?" Elizabeth asked, as she yawned.

"Went to go get us some coffee." Dean replied, as he walked over and sat down on the bedside by Elizabeth's feet. She didn't even notice his hand was bawled up as if he was holding something and then brought it up and handed it to her, opening his palm to reveal two pills, "Here's some tylenol to help with that hangover." He said, as he gave her a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back at him, "Thanks." She said, as she took the two pills and then put them in her mouth one by one and swallowed them dry.

"Why'd you do that to yourself last night?" Dean asked, "There wasn't a need for that."

Elizabeth sighed, "You don't need to know anyways."

Dean bit his lip as he starred at Elizabeth, he sighed and just shook his head, "You know, you don't have to keep secrets from me."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes and turned to look at him, "Oh? Then why are you still keeping that one secret from me?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Lizzie, I said I'd tell you when I found the time. If I was really keeping anything from you, I wouldn't even let you know of it."

"What do you know that you find it so hard to tell me, though?" Elizabeth asked, not realizing they'd get this deep into conversation for the start of the morning.

Dean looked down and sighed, "It's hard to explain," He said, as he looked back up to her, "Okay? But, I won't keep it from you too much longer."

Elizabeth bit her tongue and nodded, then she sighed, "I was jealous."

Dean tilted his head, surprised she decided to open up, "Jealous? Of what?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Of you checking out that bartender last night, okay? Sue me."

Dean smiled, he chuckled and was a little entertained to know that Elizabeth had drank to forget about how jealous she was about him hitting on the bartender, "Oh, really?"

Elizabeth huffed, "Shut up, I only got a little jealous."

Dean looked at Elizabeth straight in the eyes, "A little?"

Elizabeth looked at him and glared, "Oh, knock it off." Dean laughed, it was cute to see Elizabeth still got jealous of him being around other girls. Elizabeth, although, was taken back by the laughter, "Oh, shut up."

Dean calmed his laughing down a bit, "Sorry, but that's just too cute." He said, as he stopped laughing and gave Elizabeth a smile. Elizabeth gave him a smile back and she reached over and playfully hit his arm, as she did Sam opened the door and walked in to Elizabeth sitting back right in the bed and the two laughing.

"I wasn't about to walk into anything, was I?" Sam asked, jokingly as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He carried a tray with three cups of coffee that he had gotten downstairs.

"No, Sam. You're fine." Elizabeth replied, looking over to him and giving him a smile.

"Well, now that you're awake you should probably call Elle or Bobby, since you had missed telling Colt goodnight last night." Sam spoke, as he walked over and handed the two their cups of coffee.

"Oh shit, that's right." Elizabeth groaned, as she took the cup of coffee and sighed, "Last thing I need is Bobby getting on my case again about neglecting Colt." She said, as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Hey, that's not your fault, you're doing fine." Dean commented, trying to help Elizabeth think on the positive side.

"I don't know, Elle was pretty ticked off to know you were drinking." Sam added, as he leaned up against the wall.

Elizabeth sighed, "Well, I'm not trying to be mother of the year-I lost my husband only a month ago, I wish her and Bobby would cut me some slack."

Sam bit his lip, nodding as he tried to understand Elizabeth's situation, then he looked over to Dean, "So, were you able to get a hold of your friend Richie?"

"No, I haven't." Dean replied, as he stood up and took a sip of his coffee.

"Look, I'm sure he's alright. He's probably sleeping whatever off, I mean he was able to sleep through me crawling out the window of his place at the time and driving off until he finally woke up." Elizabeth commented, Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the moment Elizabeth brought up.

"You know," Dean started, as he turned back around to look at Elizabeth, "I'm still surprised you slept with him."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Who didn't I sleep with back then?" She commented, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I was thinking about heading out and trail that Trotter guy, see if he's really behind all this or not. Something about the way he looked at me last night, just seemed off." Sam spoke up, as he took a sip of his coffee while Dean dialed Richie's number and got no answer.

"Oh wow, Sam-so, if I give you weird looks from now on you're going to think I'm a demon, too?" Elizabeth joked, Sam just rolled his eyes and huffed at her, but still smiled none the less at her joking with him. Elizabeth looked over to Dean and bit her lip, watching how worried Dean was about his friend, she let out a sigh, "Look Dean, if it makes you feel better, after we get something to eat for lunch we can go look for Richie."

As much as she didn't care for Richie himself, he was still one of Dean's friends and after trying to forget about the one night stand that she regretted years ago with him, she had to admit he was a nice guy. A little cocky, but still a sweet guy.

"You sure you're cool with that?" Dean asked, knowing that Elizabeth didn't care too much about Richie.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Nah." She said, as she looked up and gave him a warming smile. It didn't hurt to at least help put Dean's worry on his friend to ease and not send him out on his own to look.


	16. Sin City Part 3

After getting themselves lunch and figuring out they could track Richie's cell, Elizabeth went to look for Richie with Dean as Sam tracked down Trotter by himself. The Impala pulled up to a beautiful home, they watched as the bartender that Dean had flirted with and whom Richie had gone home with, walked outside of the home. She looked around, almost as if she was making sure no one was watching her, then walked over to her car parked outside, "You sure Richie's phone tracked us to here?" Elizabeth asked, as she watched the bartender drive away and probably off to work.

"Yup. Dead on." Dean said, as he opened the door and Elizabeth followed in salute.

Elizabeth huffed as she met up with Dean, who had stopped in front of the Impala, "I knew there was something fishy about her." She said, as she shook her head, trying not to rub a little 'i told you so' in Dean's face as much as she wanted to.

Dean rolled his eyes at her, as he began to walk a head, "Thought you were just jealous?" He joked, as they walked up to the house.

This got Elizabeth's attention quick and she turned her head to him quickly, "Oh, fuck off." She snapped back, having Dean cackle in amusement. Elizabeth just groweled a bit and looked away as she walked up beside him, "So, what happens if we find Richie's body in here?" She decided to ask, hoping that they wouldn't find the man's corpse inside the house and maybe he was at least still alive.

"You're saying that as if you know Richie's dead-you don't know that." Dean replied, as they walked up to the porch.

Elizabeth sighed, she knew Dean had a little hope in him that his friend was at least still alive, but she knew there was a slim chance the man was still alive, "Don't you think he would've answered you by now? Or we would've seen him at the hotel this morning?" She added, as they stopped in front of the front door, "I mean, if he was still alive, Richie would have found you as soon as he woke up this morning to gloat in your face. Just like he tried to gloat in your face about me."

"Yeah, well...I'm hoping you're not right." Dean said, as he began to pick lock the door to break in. Elizabeth bit her lip and sighed, knowing Dean was trying to be within good heart, but it wasn't looking good. She looked around, trying to keep an eye out encase someone came by the house and saw them breaking in. To their luck, no one did and the two soon found themselves in the bartender's house, which surprisingly was nicely cleaned up and nothing exactly screamed 'demon' to them as they walked through the house, "Richie, hey!" Dean yelled, as they walked through the living room and he walked over to the stairs that led to the upstairs.

Elizabeth huffed, "You really think he'll answer back to you if she's got him trapped somewhere?" She spoke, getting an annoyed glare from Dean as she walked over towards the basement, "Let's check down there."

Dean squinted his eyes, as he walked over to her, "What makes you think he's down there?" He asked, as he looked down the long basement steps.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked over to him, "If I was a demon and just killed someone, but was hiding it, I bet it'd be down here in the basement."

Dean rolled his eyes off at her, "Mrs. Smarty pants."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked Dean straight in the face, "I have been hunting a lot longer than you have." She said, giving him a smile, before turning and heading down to the basement.

Dean looked in confusion, as he repeated in his head what she had said and trying to do the math, "And how the hell is that, when I'm a year older than you?" He bickered back, as he followed her down to the basement.

"Okay, I know more than you. How's that?" Elizabeth replied, as they walked down the steps.

Dean nodded his head off with and eye roll behind her, "Uh huh, I still don't see how that is true." He said, but he bumped into her once she stopped dead in her tracks and was starring down at the floor once she got to the last step. Dean's eyes followed her, to see Richie's corpse laying on the basement floor, his head had been completely twisted and was laying sideways on the floor with the mouth wide open. A small little bug that had already been living in the basement, dangled out of Richie's open mouth. Dean sighed, bringing his hand up to his mouth and shaking his head.

Elizabeth looked over at Dean, not knowing if she should say anything or not to him and feeling like she shouldn't had said all what she had about him already being dead. She walked over to Dean and put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry."

Dean breathed in, as he moved his hand down, "I told him he'd get himself killed if he stayed with this job." He said, as he sighed and shook his head then began to walk over to the corpse, "Think you can go get a trash bag and I'll lug the corpse upstairs?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah." She replied, as she turned around and jogged back up the basement steps, as Dean picked Richie's corpse up and put it over his shoulder to carry it upstairs so him and Elizabeth could dispose of the body properly instead of letting it rot on the basement floor.

**xxxxxx**

Back at Bobby's; Bobby, Gabrielle, and Colton were outside behind Bobby's house a little more into the woods by a creek, a place Gabrielle hadn't been to in a long time, but still held fond memories of playing in the creek with Sam when they were younger and wanted to get away from Bobby and John. Colton squealed as Bobby shot the Colt as a target practice to test her and making adjustments if he noticed anything that needed a touch up. Gabrielle stood back, watching Colton as he sat by the riverbed and throwing rocks into the water. Gabrielle sighed, looking off into the distance as Bobby made an adjustment to the Colt, both having their heads turned, "Hi, lady!" Colton chimed, bringing Bobby and Gabrielle's attention to who Colton said hi to and seeing Ruby was now standing next to the sand bag that Bobby was using as a target.

Gabrielle went full protection mode, quickly walking over to Colton's side and picking him up, "Cute piece." Ruby commented, towards the Colt.

Bobby glared, not knowing who Ruby was, "Who are you?"

"Ruby." Gabrielle spoke, a little growl to her voice.

Ruby turned over to look at Gabrielle and smiled, "Hi, Elle." She said, then turned back to look at Bobby, "That won't stop a demon, if that's what you think." She added, going back to the subject on the Colt.

Gabrielle chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you showed up so we can test that out." Bobby looked over to Gabrielle, confused at what she was talking about and who this Ruby was.

"Who's this?" Bobby asked, as he looked over at Gabrielle and wanting an answer.

"Ruby-she's a demon." Gabrielle replied, as she looked back over at Ruby, "You know, with all the researching that I'd done on the Colt, I'm pretty sure I didn't neglect to keep it from killing any demons."

Ruby gave Gabrielle a smile, "Well then, take a shot." She said, as she stood straight up and put her arms out, ready to be a target. Gabrielle squinted her eyes, a little confused at Ruby and was surprised Ruby was testing her research skills. Ruby sighed in exasperation, a little annoyed at the two, "Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist, or are you gonna shoot-" Ruby was caught off as Bobby quickly fired a shot at her, Colton screamed as the loud gun shot went off and Gabrielle put her hand on the back of his head as he cried into her shoulder and she tried to comfort him. She looked back up to see nothing happened and Ruby was still standing there, although now with a gun shot wound in her chest, "Ouch! That smarts a little." Gabrielle groaned, knowing that all the researching she had done on the Colt happened to had not been enough to make it work like before, "You were saying by the way, Elle?" Ruby asked, as she turned to look at Gabrielle who just glared at her.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked, standing still in his place.

"Peace on earth." Ruby began, "A new shirt." She added, Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Now ... do you want me to help you out with that gun or not? Hmm?"

"What is your game Ruby and what do you want to help us for?" Gabrielle asked, as she walked up to Bobby's side, Colton finally now calmed back down.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I have my reasons." She replied, giving Gabrielle a smile, "Maybe I just like you guys." Gabrielle and Bobby both turned to look at each other, wondering if they should really allow Ruby to help them and actually work with a demon to help them with the Colt.

**xxxxxx**

Dean and Elizabeth drove out of the neighborhood and found a clearing in the woods. Elizabeth helped Dean out of the grave they had dug for Richie, once out of the grave, wiping off the dirt on his jeans. Dean stood up and turned around to look down on Richie's body now laying in the grave. Elizabeth crossed her arms and sighed, "Any last words?" Dean asked, as he picked up the gas can and poured gasoline over Richie's body.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she watched Dean pour the gasoline onto Richie's body and then throw it down onto the ground and pulling out his lighter. She though for a moment of something to say before breathing and speaking her condolences to Richie, "You know, I was a little hard on the guy. He wasn't that bad that night."

Dean rolled his eyes, flicking open his lighter and throwing it onto Richie's body, "I hope I never hear about that ever again." Dean said, as he looked over to Elizabeth and she gave him a smile. Dean shook his head, then sighed as he looked back over at Richie's burning body, "C'mon, let's get back to the bar, I got a plan." He said, as he turned around and began walking away.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes and turned around, "Oh yeah? What is this plan?" She asked, as she followed behind him.

"Well, since you kind of interupted things last night-we fake a fight. You go off, I make myself seem upset and get that bartender interested and convince her to let me take her home." Dean explained to Elizabeth as they walked through the woods.

"Like hell I'm going to allow that." Elizabeth rejected, "I'm not going to let you go by yourself."

Dean laughed, "You have no idea what I've gone up against. Lizzie, I think I can handle myself just fine, you'll just get in my way if you follow me."

Elizabeth glared her eyes at Dean, quickly feeling offended and she wasn't having it. She picked up her speed to where she was able to stop in front of him and stop him in his tracks, "I'm sorry, but I thought the whole point of this thing was for me was a training experience? I'm not going to be able to become the hunter I once was if you just keep me back from the action. If you're going to go take care of that bartender, I'm coming with you. I know as a hunter, there's accidents that can happen and hell, I know there's a chance of even death, but I can't be scared of that and I won't. I want to be able to protect Colt. I want to be the hunter that I once was, the girl that could take on a damn vamp's nest by herself. The girl that could look down the barrel of a gun and show no fear. I know that you're going to have to keep an eye on me and I'm grateful that you care enough to bring me back to my son, but you have to let me in the action, Dean."

Dean stiffened himself, looking Elizabeth straight in the eyes and even as worried he was about keeping her safe and being able to take her back to Colt alive, he knew how much she wanted to be able to fight again like she had and protect herself and Colt. Dean sighed, "Okay, okay." He said, nodding his head off and then looked back over to her, "You can follow us, but when I tell you to stand back to keep you from getting killed, you stand back-I don't want to have to bring you back to your son in a body bag."

Elizabeth breathed and although not wanting to agree with stepping back when he told her, she had to for now agree with him, and she nodded her head, smiling now that she knew Dean softened up about the whole situation, "I promise."

Dean sighed, "Alright, c'mon, let's get our asses back." He said, as he walked around her and walking up to the Impala now that it was coming into view, Elizabeth following him on the way out, getting in the Impala and driving back into town and to the bar, wondering if Sam had finished trailing Trotter and if they'd meet back up with him there. 

**xxxxxx**

After trailing Trotter for most of the day as Dean and Elizabeth searched for Richie, Sam walked down the hallway of Trotter's office, tiptoeing and keeping close to the wall. After following him all day, Sam finally found a spot where he could actually confront Trotter. Sam peeked his head out from the wall, but then quickly went back behind the wall so Trotter and his henchmen didn't see him. He was so close. Although, he jumped a little when his phone rang and he quickly took it out of his pocket and answered it, hoping to god that Trotter or one of his men had heard, "Hey, Sammy!" Sam rolled his eyes hearing Elizabeth's voice on the other end.

"Liz, I can't talk right now." Sam said, trying to keep his voice as hushed down as possible, but at least enough where Elizabeth could hear him.

"Well, sorry for interuptting you." Elizabeth snapped, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look, just...meet me at the bar in 20 minutes." Sam replied, as he quickly hung up his phone ignoring whatever the hell Elizabeth was saying back to him. He sighed, putting his head back up against the wall.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth put her phone out, glaring at it although that wouldn't help much in her situation and Sam wasn't going to see her angry face, "How dare he." She spoke up, a little frustration in her voice towards the younger Winchester.

Dean looked over at her as he drove, "What? Is he okay?"

Elizabeth lifted her eyes in half a roll and closed her flip phone, "Hell, I know. He said to meet him at the bar in twenty." Dean just squinted his brows, wondering what Sam was up to and if he had gotten close to Trotter, "I think I'll call my sister, get a check up on The Colt and my Colt."

Dean shook his head, "Do you realize how confusing that sounds?" He asked, it wasn't hard getting the two mixed up for a moment.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, sorry I didn't know that we'd one day end up having the actual Colt." She replied, as she flipped her phone back open and went to her contacts, "I thought Colt fit him." She added, as she hit Gabrielle's contact name on her phone and her phone began to dial Gabrielle's number.

**xxxxxx**

Gabrielle squinted her eyes as she heard her phone began to ring, she picked it out of her pocket and opened it up to answer her sister, as she looked back to the highway as her and Bobby were on their way to Ohio, "What's up, sis?" She asked, as Bobby looked over at her and then back at the road.

"She okay?" Bobby asked, wondering why Elizabeth was suddenly calling them.

"Hey Gabby," Elizabeth chimed on the other end, "How's Colt?"

"Still working on it." Gabrielle replied, not wanting to give it away that Ruby had helped them and her and Bobby were on their way to meet up with Elizabeth and the boys.

"I meant my son."

"Ohhh..." Gabrielle nodded, suddenly wondering how she'd get out of this one, considering she and Bobby had dropped Colt off at Sheriff Jody's, after telling her they had a very important family business to attend to and couldn't bring him along, "He's fine, right here sleeping right on my lap."

"Well, can you wake him up? I'd like to talk him, I'm sure he misses me a lot." 

Gabrielle's eyes widened, knowing she had dug herself this hole, "I don't know Liz, I just finally got the kid to fall asleep after he's been roudy all day."

Elizabeth chuckled on the other end, "Elle, he's a toddler, what do you expect? Just wake him up, I want to talk to my son."

Gabrielle looked over at Bobby quickly and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me, you got yourself in this one."

Gabrielle glared at him and then quickly brought her hand up to her phone and started scratching it, "Liz, I'm sorry I couldn't really hear that."

"Elle, what the hell?"

"Signal hasn't been very good at the house lately, I think something's wrong with the towers." Gabrielle replied, as she scratched her phone's speaker, "I can hardly hear you, I'll have to call you back when I have better signal, sorry!" Gabrielle continued, as she quickly hung up the phone and took a breath.

Bobby laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, that was buyable."

"Oh, shut up!" Gabrielle spat, as Bobby continued to laugh at Gabrielle's attempt to end the call with her sister.

**xxxxxx**

Elizabeth closed her phone and put it down on her leg, tapping it for a moment as she questioned to herself why her sister was being so odd about letting her talk to her son. She tilted her head to the side with a small huff, concluding with herself that Gabrielle was always the odd one of the family. She put her phone in her pocket, looking back up to see Dean pulling the Impala up to the front of the bar, which was already getting packed with people. Was there a time when the place didn't have people buzzing around? It didn't seem like it.

Dean and Elizabeth got out of the Impala, breathing in the warm air and Dean looked over at Elizabeth who had a guy walked past her and smile at her as he checked her out, "Hey!" Dean barked, as Elizabeth and the guy both looked over at him, "Don't you even think about it." Elizabeth smiled, as the guy who'd been close to trying to talk to her scoff and walked off.

"Was that even necessary, Dean?" Elizabeth asked, as she walked around the Impala and up to him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Just protecting you."

Elizabeth smiled, "I guess I can buy that."  She said, as she nodded her head and couldn't help but enjoy what he'd done, but she knew it had nothing to do with protecting. She turned to look towards the bar, she could hear a Hank Williams Jr. song playing on the outside speakers, "So, how are we going to fake this fight?" She spoke up, turning to look back at Dean.

"Thought you had that already thought of." Dean replied, snarkingly, "You always did seem to pick them."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, feeling as if Dean was picking at her about something, "And what do you mean by that?"

Dean huffed, as he turned and began to walk towards the bar, "Come on Liz, you sure did know how to pick that fight you gave me when you left me." He replied, although he didn't mean what he was saying and hoped to hell that it didn't piss her off too much and she'd understand later, but he had to get her going somehow to get her to yell at him enough to get the bartender's eye.

"Excuse me, but I thought we talked about that and settled it. Don't you dare go bringing that night back up on me." Elizabeth spat back, as she walked up behind him and they entered the bar.

"I'm just saying, it seemed to be real easy for you to pick that fight with me that night. Shouldn't be too hard for you to think of something." Dean replied, as he made his way through some people to make sure they were in front of the bar and the bartender could see them.

"That isn't even funny Dean, you don't understand how hard leaving you that night was." Elizabeth replied, her voice getting a little higher volume and anyone could tell she was starting to get pissed off.

Dean stopped in front of the bar and turned to Elizabeth, "Really? It seemed pretty easy for you that night." He replied, giving Elizabeth a smile and moving his eyes quickly to the bartender. Elizabeth squinted her eyes, following his and seeing the bartender then looking back to him and realizing that he didn't mean to bring up what he did.

Elizabeth smiled, "You know, I should've stayed away from you." She spoke up, making sure her voice was loud enough to get the bartender's voice, "I was smart that night because you've been nothing but toxic since you came back into my life." She spat, hoping that it was good enough to pass and have the bartender think they were actually fighting.

"Then maybe you should leave again." Dean said, raising his voice as much as he didn't want to at her.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Don't you talk to me again." She spat, as she turned around and headed to the other end of the bar, hoping she acted pretty well.

Dean sighed, as he walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, "You okay there?" Dean heard the bartender's voice, as she walked over to him.

Dean turned to her and gave her a sharp smile, "Honestly, just glad to get her off my back." He lied, as he sat down on the bar stool and sighed, "She's been a pain in my ass."

Elizabeth sat at the other side of the room, arms crossed as she leaned up against the wall, while she watched Dean tried to sweet talk in the bartender. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket to see that she had received a text from Sam:

_**Be there in a few minutes** _

She looked back up to Dean at the bar and then back down to her phone to text back Sam:

_**Hurry up! Dean and I just put a plan in motion!** _

She sent the text and then looked back up to see Dean and the bartender were no longer at the bar, "Dammit." She cursed, as she looked towards the door to see them walking out. She pushed through a bunch of people, having a girl yell at her for pushing her and allowing her drink to spill. Although, Elizabeth paid no attention as she made her way out of the bar and looked out to see the Impala pulling out of the parking lot. She tapped her foot nervously as she crossed her arms and looked around, hoping for Sam to show up, "Why does he have to drive safely?" She growled about Sam, knowing he wasn't anything like his brother when it came to driving.

"Miss Osbourne, still here I see." She heard a familiar voice, she turned around behind her to see the priest they had interviewed.

Elizabeth gave a smile, "Yeah, just can't seem to leave."

The priest gave a nod, "As everyone else."

Elizabeth didn't know what was more awkward, talking to the priest in general or the fact he was here at the bar, "Father, why are you here?"

The priest shrugged, "I guess you go where your flock goes."

Elizabeth squinted her eye, feeling a little off about this whole thing, "Yeeeah thi-"

"Liz!" Elizabeth was cut off as Sam ran up to her, stopping and taking a breath.

"Well, it's about damn time." Elizabeth snapped, Sam just rolled his eyes at her, but he could tell she was worried about something. That's when he realized he hadn't seen the Impala when he pulled in and did not see Dean.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, worridly.

"Yeah, your brother went with Casey to her place, where we had found Richie there earlier. We got to get there before he gets himself into too much trouble!" Elizabeth replied, almost forgetting the priest was still standing there.

"Casey? The bartender?" The priest spoke up and asked.

"Shit." Elizabeth muttered under her breath and turned to him, "You know her?" She asked, as she turned to the priest and gave him a kind fake smile.

"Is she okay?"

Elizabeth looked over to Sam, who shrugged his shoulders, then she looked back at the priest, "She should be."

"That's not what I heard and I've known Casey since she was in pigtails, if she's in trouble I need to know." 

Sam gave the priest a warming smile, "Look, whatever is going on, we got this."

"I'm sure they're both fine." Elizabeth added, wondering why the priest was so concerned, "Just stay here and keep drinking, she'll be back here in no time." She gave the priest assurance, then turned to Sam, "C'mon let's go." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, "Was that weird or what?" She asked, as they were a little farther distant from the man, unbeknowing to them the priest's eyes turned black as he watched them walk away and towards the car Sam had stolen.

**xxxxxx**

As Sam and Elizabeth made there way to Casey's, unknowingly with someone following them; Dean sat in the basement across from Casey after she had revealed herself and caused a cave-in at the door, allowing niether of them to escape. Casey smiled as she looked over at Dean, who was only now just trying to spare the time, "Kind of funny, don't you think?  You and me sitting here like a couple of regular folk." Casey commented.

"Yeah, it's hilarious, you know, in that...apocalyptic sort of way." Dean replied, obviously not having as much fun as Casey seemed to be.

Casey smiled, "You're all right, Dean." She replied, receiving a scoff from him, "The others don't describe you that way. But, you know, you're...you're likable."

"A demon likes me." Dean said, not really trying to believe a single word that came out of Casey's mouth. He curled his lips and shook his head to the side, "Sorry, I don't know how to respond to that."

"You could say thanks." Casey replied, Dean just slightly nodded his head, a little interested to hear what she had to say, "That deal you made to save Sam, a lot of others would mock you for it, think it was weak or stupid. I don't."

Dean starred at Casey for a moment until finally speaking, "It's been kind of liberating, actually." He finally replied, with a pause as he bit his lip for a moment before speaking again, "Y’know, what's the point in worrying about a future, when you don't have one?"

"What about Liz?" Casey replied, which had Dean look away, knowing that she hit a spot there, "You don't have to lie to me, Dean. I can see it. I can see it in your eyes as soon as I spoke her name."

Dean crossed his arms on top of his knees, shaking his finger at her, "No, you don't bring her up in this."

"Why not?" Casey asked, "She's just as much apart of this now." Dean starred at Casey with a cold glare, "How is she going to feel when she finds out that you're going to Hell?"

Dean scoffed and leaned back, "She'll be fine..always has been." He replied, without looking Casey in the eyes. He didn't want to speak of this, at least not yet. He just wanted to wait, just a little longer.

"That was then, Dean. That was when you were still alive. She's not going to be the same when she finds out you only got a year left."

Dean looked at Casey and glared at her, "Why do you even care?"

Casey shrugged, "Guess I'm a demon with a little bit of heart." She commented, receiving a scoff and head shake from Dean. She smiled at the gesture.

**xxxxxx**

Sam drove down the road, looking over to the passenger side as Elizabeth tried to get a hold of Dean's phone, but she closed the phone and sighed as she wasn't able to get a hold of him again, "His phone is completely out of signal, I can't reach him." She spoke, worridly.

"Look, Dean knows what to do. He'll be okay." Sam replied, trying to make the moment a little calmer. Although, he knew calming Elizabeth down at all was like trying to calm the Hulk down.

Elizabeth put her phone down on her knee, biting her lip for a thought before turning to look over at Sam, "Sam, what happened? What all exacntly did you two get into recently? How bad is this thing?" She asked, hoping Sam would at least tell her what was going on.

Sam sighed, "Liz, I think it'd be best if you hear it from Dean."

Elizabeth sighed in frustration, "Sam, he won't tell me a damn thing. That's not like him, at all and it is absolutely killing me that I have no clue what the hell is going on with him."

Sam breathed, moving his eyes over toward Elizabeth before looking back at the road, "Look, Dean got himself into some serious trouble, but that's all I can tell you. He'd be pissed if I told you anything else." Elizabeth growled angerly, but sighed and leaned back against the seat, hoping this car ride wouldn't be much longer and they'd be at Casey's soon enough. She just didn't understand what was so bad that they've been keeping from her. This was unlike Dean and this was unlike Sam, she was pretty sure whatever was going on that Bobby and Gabrielle knew as well and it pissed her off even more that everyone was keeping her out of it.

As they pulled in front of Casey's place, Sam squinted his eyes as another car came from behind as they turned, "Someone's been following us." Sam spoke up, grabbing Elizabeth's attention as she turned around to catch a better look at who it was, but she couldn't get much of a person due to the high beams being on and so bright, "Here." Sam said, as he parked the car and turned it off, "You go find Dean, I'll take care of whoever this is."

Elizabeth nodded, before getting out of the car and up to the front porch. Sam held his hand in front of his face, the car was still on with the high beams on as the person who'd been following them got out of the car, "Hey!" Sam yelled, "Who are you?!" He yelled again as the person stepped up closer to him.

Elizabeth banged on the door and looked around frantically as she heard no one from inside, "Dean!" She called, hoping wherever he was he would hear her and respond. She brought her hands up to her arms and shivered a bit as she looked around, not hearing a response, "Dean!" She called again, hoping maybe this time she'd receive something.

Sam squinted his eyes as the man walked up to him, revealing himself to be Father Gill the priest, "Father?" Sam asked, confused.

Father Gill smiled at Sam, cuningly, "Shouldn't have came here, boy." He commented.

**xxxxxx**

"Dean!" Dean heard Elizabeth's voice from outside, causing him to look up.

"Looks like you win." Casey spoke, as Dean walked over to the grate over head of the basement.

"Lizzie! Over here!" Dean yelled, hoping he yelled enough for him to find where his voice came from.

Elizabeth jumped as she heard Dean yell from out back, missing Father Gill punch Sam in the face with enough force to have him fall to the ground, as she ran towards the back, "Dean! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!" Dean yelled back, smiling as he heard Elizabeth's feet running on the ground above and up to the grate.

Elizabeth smiled as she knelled down, happy to see Dean once again and knowing he was alright, "Boy, am I glad to see you."

Dean smiled back at her, "I could say the same thing."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, seeing he was trapped.

"The basement caved in. Where's Sam?"

"Someone followed us from the bar, I came to find you while he took care of them." Elizabeth replied, causing Dean to look over at Casey who smiled in excitement.

Dean looked back up to Elizabeth, "Lizzie, be careful!" Elizabeth nodded, before standing up, only to be thrown with force to the side and finding herself on the ground, "Lizzie!"

Elizabeth winced from the impact, "Looks like it's the end of the road for you girly." Father Gill spoke up, as Elizabeth turned her head quickly up and looked behind her to see him walking up to her, his eyes changing to that coal demon black. Elizabeth backed up as he walked towards her, but found herself back up against some bushes as he now stood above her, with no where for her to go. Father Gill brought his hand up, ready to finish her off as, but before he could a shot was fired and ricochet off the building after missing Father Gill's head. Elizabeth gasped, as she saw Bobby from behind with the Colt in his hand and Gabrielle right behind with Sam after helping him up off the ground.

"Bobby!" Elizabeth yelled in excitement to see her uncle had finally made it and just in time to save her, but Father Gill moved his hand fast enough to cause Bobby to fly him over and on to the ground. Gabrielle quickly shot her head over towards Father Gill, anger building up in her, not noticing whatever anger was building up in her was powerful enough to cause a little wind around her and stop Father Gill a little bit in his tracks. It was enough for Sam and Elizabeth to notice that it was of her doing and no one else.

Father Gill looked up at her and shook his head, "Sorry, but you're gonna need a lot more than that to stop me." He said, as he brought his hand up, but her small power was almost enough to cause Father Gill to have almost a struggle at flinging her and Sam across the yard as well, but he had more force than her and managed to throw them both to the side and allowing him to make his way into the home first.

Elizabeth sat there in shock, not knowing what she had just witnessed her sister do, considering that wasn't anything of human nature at least. Elizabeth got herself together and stood up, looking over to where Bobby had been thrown and running over to him as the old man grunted while he tried to pick himself up off the ground, "C'mon, Bobby." Elizabeth spoke, as she helped him up.

Sam turned to Gabrielle as they stood up, "Elle, what was that you just did?" He asked, but Gabrielle just was in as much shock as everyone else was and shook her head.

"How did you guys know where we wer-" Elizabeth asked, as she helped Bobby up off the ground.

"Liz, go." Bobby said, as he handed her The Colt. Elizabeth just looked down, even still in shock that Bobby just used the Colt and that he had just given it to her.

Sam looked over at Bobby's car to see Ruby, "You heard the man." She spoke, causing Elizabeth to stand up quickly and turn around to see Ruby.

"Ruby." Sam spoke, Elizabeth turned to look at him. Ruby just gave Sam a smile.

"Don't just stand there, Liz! Go!" Gabrielle yelled, finally getting Elizabeth out of her shock and she nodded, then ran towards the front where Father Gill had busted the door down and ran inside.

Sam sighed, "I'm going after her." He said, as he ran after her just encase she ended up needing any help.

"Don't kill him, let's just go!" Elizabeth heard Casey's voice from the basement. Elizabeth ran down to the steps, cocking the Colt and getting it ready. Once at the last step and in the basement, seeing Father Gill holding up Dea; she aimed The Colt directly at Father Gill, feeling all it's power begin to rush through her and she smiled as she shot the Colt at him. After all these years, after all the stories, after even naming her own son after Samuel Colt...she did it. Dean dropped to the ground as Father Gill died, looking up to Elizabeth as she smiled in excitement, but then she pointed the gun over at Casey. Casey moved back a bit as Elizabeth recocked the Colt and was ready to shoot it again.

"Lizzie, no! Don't shoot her!" Dean yelled, grabbing Elizabeth's attention. She squinted an eye, wondering why Dean had just said what he had. Wondering what had happened down here and what was exchanged, but Sam came up from behind her and grabbed the Colt himself, shooting Casey. Dean just starred up at Sam as he lowered the Colt, but his thoughts were soon interupted as Elizabeth ran over to his side.

"Dean, Dean! Are you okay?!" Elizabeth asked frantically, as she ran her hands through his hair and checked over him. The two meeting eyes as soon as he looked up at her as her hands coped his head, the two starring into each others eyes and smiling as they knew each other were okay and safe.

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah...I'm good." He said, as he looked over to the floor in front of him as the two bodies bled out onto the floor and he sighed. Gabrielle and Bobby ran up from behind as they made it to the basement. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Dean and resting her head on his as he just starred at Casey's body...confused...wondering why she even tried to save him back there, not that either or had been able to exactly the help the other one out, but was there actually more to demons? A human side of them perhaps?


	17. Sin City Aftermath

After cleaning up the mess that had been caused by the two demons; Dean, Bobby, and Elizabeth sat in Trotter's bar while Sam and Gabrielle were back at the hotel, finishing up some drinks, before heading back home and discussing what Elizabeth had witnessed with her sister the night before, "What do you mean she had some kind of power come over her?" Dean asked, as he finished up the beer he'd been drinking, looking up as one of the bartenders that'd been serving them walked over and laid the receipt on the table, Dean gave her a smile and nodded a thank you.

Elizabeth sighed, as she brought her hand up to her hair and pushed her bangs back, shaking her head, "I don't know you guys..." She began, as she waited until the bartender walked away, "This anger just came over my sister and it weirdly enough was able to cause the wind to pick up and to hold off the demon for a few seconds. I mean, it wasn't enough, but it was still enough to notice."

"I don't get it, first these visions and then now this, somethin's goin' on with Elle." Bobby commented, putting his finished glass down and shaking his head, fearing about what was going on with his niece.

Dean sighed, "Look, I'm sure it's nothing and even if it is something, it's still Elle. I don't think we have anything to really be scared about." He said, as he pulled his wallet out and pulled some cash out of his wallet, sitting it on the table.

"Dean's right, whatever's goin' on...it's Elle, your sister, my niece...she'd wouldn't hurt us." Bobby added, giving Elizabeth a reassuring smile.

Elizabeth nodded her head, bringing her glass up and finishing the rest of her beer and sighed after gulping the last bit down, "C'mon, let's get out of this place and get on the road so I can go home and see my son." She said, as she stood up.

As the three walked out of the bar, they noticed that things were still the same, even with the demons gone it didn't change a thing, "What'd you think, Bobby?" Dean asked, as they walked outside, "About what we did here, you think it made a difference?"

Elizabeth squinted an eye, curious about Dean's question and wondering why that mattered to him, "Two less demons to worry about. That's not nothing." Bobby replied, as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, but Trotter's still alive." Dean replied, putting more into Elizabeth's wonder.

"Human's ain't our job."

"He's right, Dean." Elizabeth added, "This ain't our kind of thing to worry about."

"Yeah, but you think anything's really gonna change? I mean maybe these people do just want to really destroy themselves. Maybe it is...a losing battle." Dean added, Elizabeth just looked at him strangely and wondering why he cared so much about this.

"Is that you talking or the demon girl?" Bobby replied, causing Elizabeth to tense up a little bit at the mention and still wanting to know what they had all discussed down there in the basement before she had gotten there.

"Ohhhh, it's me. Demon is dead, and so is that hot girl it was possessing." Dean replied, receiving a hit in the arm from Elizabeth, which only just made him laugh, "A little jealousy still there, I see."

Elizabeth just growled and humphed at him, "No."

Bobby chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a turn, Liz."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, "I'll be back at the hotel." She said, as she stormed off a head of them across the street.

Dean just shook his head and smiled, he sighed and stopped in his tracks before crossing the street and causing Bobby to do so as well, "Bobby." He spoke.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked, as he turned to Dean.

"Back in Wyoming, uh, there was this moment. Yellow Eyes said something to me."

Bobby squinted an eye and focused onto Dean, "What'd he say?"

Dean looked over across the street to see Elizabeth had stopped to watch them and crossed her arms, "That maybe when..." He began, as he turned to look back at Bobby, "Sam came back from," He paused and shrugged, "Well, whatever. That maybe he came back different."

"Different how?" Bobby asked, wondering what Dean was getting at.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. You think ... think something's wrong with my brother?" Dean replied, thinking back to the night before when Sam had taken the Colt from Elizabeth and shot Casey without any hesitation or thought.

Bobby paused, but shook his head, "No. Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay."

"Are you guys coming or what?!" Elizabeth called from the other side, "I wanna go home!"

"Coming!" Dean called back at her, before turning back to Bobby.

"Ya gon' tell her?" Bobby spoke, as Dean looked back at him.

"Bobby, I can't." Dean replied, upset that he still wasn't sure how to bring up his deal to Elizabeth yet.

"The longer you wait, the hard'll be on the both of ya." Bobby replied, giving Dean a pat on the shoulder and a smile, before turning and walking across the street. Dean took in a breath and sighed, before making his way across the street as well.

xxxxxxx

Back at the hotel, Sam packed his bags as Gabrielle sat on the bed and Ruby stood in the middle of the room, "Why leaving so soon? We haven't even had a chance to celebrate." Ruby spoke, receiving a scoff from Gabrielle.

"Yeah, well you can celebrate without us." Sam replied, as he packed a few things into his duffle. The other night as they had returned back to the hotel, Sam and Gabrielle purchased a separate hotel room for the night, so they were able to speak with Ruby without interuption from Dean and Elizabeth, knowing how those two felt.

"You're not gonna get all pouty on me now, are you? Come on! You guys killed two demons." Ruby replied, as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Gabrielle.

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't care, but I killed two humans, too." Sam replied, Gabrielle unsure whether she should even open her mouth or not about the situation herself. Of course, she wasn't fond of the fact they killed two humans, but they got the Colt working again. How was that not enough to be excited about?

"Sam, you know what happens when demons piggyback humans. They leave them rode hard and put up wet. Chances are those two would have died a slow, sticky death. You probably did them a favor."

"Did them a favor?" Sam spoke up, stopping Ruby from even adding on. Gabrielle shrugged, she couldn't help but yet slightly agree with Ruby, "You're a cold bitch, you know that?"

"C'mon Sam, she's not lying. For all we know, they could've been dead all along." Gabrielle spoke up, hating that she was slightly siding with Ruby.

"Thank you, Elle." Ruby spoke, before turning to Sam, "This cold bitch has saved your ass a couple of times now. Some respect might be nice. Especially if you want me to help you out with Dean and his little problem."

Gabrielle bit her lip, looking over as Sam grabbed the Colt and turned back to Ruby, "You know what? You keep dangling that, but last I checked, Dean's still going to Hell."

"Everything in its own time, Sam. But there's a quid pro quo here. We're in a war."

"Right. But for some reason, you're fighting on our team. Now, tell me, why is that again?" Sam replied, as Gabrielle stood up crossing her arms and looking at Ruby.

"Go screw yourself, that's why."

Gabrielle sighed, "Guys-"

"Oh, I see." Sam said, speaking up over Gabrielle.

"I don't have to justify my actions to you, Sam. If you don't want my help, fine. Then give me the gun and I'll pass it on to someone who will use it." Ruby said, as she stood up.

"Maybe I'll just use it on you." Sam said, as he cocked the gun and pointed it at Ruby.

Gabrielle put her hands up and walked over to the side of them, "Look, come on you guys, can you not do this?"

"Elle, this is my battle." Sam said, causing Gabrielle to give him a look. Ruby licked her lips, she couldn't help but enjoy that Gabrielle was siding with her.

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle spoke, "Seriously, Sam? You're going to say that? After everything that I have done since you came back?"

"Looks like someone hit a nerve." Ruby spoke up, with a smile.

Although, this made Sam a little more angerier and moved closer to Ruby with the Colt aimed right at her head, "Shut up."

"Go ahead, if that makes you happy. It's not gonna do much for Dean, though."

"Sam...come on..." Gabrielle pleaded, he looked over at her and into her eyes.

"So, what's it gonna be, hmm?" Ruby added, getting to Sam enough and he sighed, looking away from Gabrielle and lowering the gun to no longer pointing at Ruby, "Ah hah." She smiled, "That's my boy."

Gabrielle sighed, "Thank god."

"This won't be easy, Sam. You're gonna have to do things that go against that gentle nature of yours. There'll be collateral damage... But, it has to be done." Ruby spoke, causing Gabrielle to look at Sam in concern.

"Well, I don't have to like it." Sam replied.

"No. You wouldn't be Sam if you did." Ruby replied, as Sam turned around, "On the bright side, I'll be there with you. That little fallen angel on your shoulder." Ruby said, with a chuckle. Gabrielle at this point got chills, but they were too deep in the rabbit hole at this point and there was no turning back now.

xxxxxxx

In the other room, Dean looked towards Elizabeth as she packed her things back into her duffle bag. He debated again in his head, wondering about how to tell her, but Bobby was right. The longer he'd wait, the harder it was going to be for the both of them when he finally told her. He sighed, "Lizzie, stop." He said, causing Elizabeth to stand up and look over at him.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, concerned as she stood up straight while he walked over to her.

"Sit down, there's something I need to tell you." Dean replied, Elizabeth just nodded and put the duffle on the ground and sat on the bed, soon enough being joined by Dean.

"Dean, what is it?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if he was going to finally tell her what'd him and everyone else had been keeping from her for so long.

Dean sighed, "It's about what I've been keeping from you."

Elizabeth bit her lip and put her hand on Dean's knee, "It's okay, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "No, it's not okay. It's bad, Lizzie...really bad."

Elizabeth blinked and turned her head slightly in confusion, "Dean, whatever it is, I can handle it." She replied, although she could tell he was having a hard time looking at her and he was quiet, "Dean, what did you do?"

Dean curled his lips in and sighed, "I made a deal." He replied, as he finally looked up at her and in the eyes. She saw how his green eyes were watery, how he was trying so hard to hold himself back from crying.

"Dean, what do you mean that you made a deal?" Elizabeth asked sternly, but she felt like deep down she knew exactly what he had meant.

"I made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back." Dean replied, his voice cracked as he had spoken, then he stood up, "Sam did die back there at the gate and I made a deal to bring him back."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, part of her now wanted to take it back and no longer know of this, "So, what? You got 10 years left?"

Dean sighed and shook his head as he looked down at the ground, "I didn't get that lucky."

Elizabeth stood up, "Dean, how long did you get?" She asked, Dean turned around not being able to face her. She curled her lips in, she could feel a tear already falling down her face, "Dean, how long did you get?" She repeated, only this time she gritted her teeth.

Dean turned around, looking at her straight in the face, but was still quiet...still unsure how he could break her heart like this, but she had to know...she had to, "A year." He replied, trying to give her a smile, but it didn't manage to look right as his voice cracked from the emotions.

Elizabeth's hand moved up to her face, as she watched a single tear finally escape Dean's eye as admitted how long he left, "No." She said, as she could feel herself getting worked up and she shook her head and breathed in, "A year?"

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah."

Elizabeth shook her head, wanting to not believe a word he was saying, wanting to believe this was all just a cruel joke, a cruel joke on her for what she had done years ago to him, but she knew it wasn't a joke and she knew this was all real, "I can't believe this." Dean looked down, unable to meet eye contact with her because it hurt too much, "Just when I thought things were going to be okay again." She spoke, causing Dean to look up at her, "I never hated you Dean, not at all. I hated myself for what I had done. The moment you came back, I thought we could be like we once were. I thought, hey, this is my second chance." Elizabeth paused and swallowed, as she was finding the exact words to say, "And now...now you're going to Hell."

"Lizzie..." Dean spoke up, "If I'd had known-if I could...no," Dean shook his head, knowing what he was trying to say, but also knowing that it was also wrong and he'd be lying, "I can't...I can't say I'd take it back, I couldn't let Sam rot."

Elizabeth walked up closer to Dean, so now they were chest to chest, and she studied him for a moment. She couldn't blame him, she'd done the same thing if it'd been Gabrielle, "I don't blame you, not one second for wanting to save Sam."

Dean looked down at her, "Maybe this is our second chance."

Elizabeth bit her lip, she could not stop the tears from falling down her face, "What kind of messed up second chance is this?" She walked past him, throwing her hands up in the air, "I can't watch you go Hell!"

Dean turned around, "Lizzie, you don't have to."

Elizabeth turned around to reface him, "I wouldn't do that Dean, I wouldn't leave you again."

"It'd be better if you just leave now, it'll hurt less." Dean said, as he walked up to her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I won't and no matter what you do or say, you can't push me away." She said, as she walked up to him as well so they were both chest to chest with each other again, "I'm staying."

Dean looked down at her, "You sure you want to go through this?" He asked, Elizabeth just bit her lip and leaned up, meeting her lips with his for the first time in years. Dean longed in more, he never forgot the taste of her lips, the texture of her skin and how well they both just fit together.

Elizabeth pulled away, Dean leaning in a little bit as she did and she put her finger up to his mouth and he looked at her longingly, "I'm sure." She said, with a smile as she moved her finger and leaned back up to him to revisit the feel of those lips, the feel of her stomach as it tossed just like it had down before years ago with him.

This wasn't anything like she'd have with any another man, not even Ian. It was always Dean. He was her rock, her soulmate, and the was no way in hell that she was going to let him go through this alone.

Dean picked her up as they continued to kiss, allowing her to wrap her legs around him and her arms around him. The two couldn't stop themselves now. He brought his hands up to hold her face, the two smiled as they kissed and laughed in between whenever they parted to have some air. Dean couldn't believe he was kissing Elizabeth again, it was almost like falling in love with her all over again, "Lizzie..." Dean whispered, as they parted before going in again, both of them were chest to chest, feeling how heavy both of the breathing was.

Elizabeth managed to part herself from Dean, licking her lips as she looked down, while Dean kissed her from her forehead and down to her cheek. She laughed, feeling the wet kisses, "Dean." She began, which caused Dean to stop as she looked back up to him, "If you're going to Hell, I want to be that woman that makes you fight your way out to come back to."

Dean smiled, then turned around and brought her over to the bed, there was no stopping them now. As Elizabeth leaned in to kiss him again, this time she made her way down to his back and grabbed his shirt, bringing it up and taking it off, allowing Dean to pick her up and have her wrap her legs around him, as Elizabeth took off her shirt and he laid her on the bed. Elizabeth smiled as she watched Dean unbuckle his pants and slid them off along with his underwear, showing his hard dick.

As Dean moved into the bed, Elizabeth took her own pants off and threw them to the side as she allowed Dean on top of her. The two smiled at each other, both longing for this moment for a long time. Elizabeth breathed in, as she felt Dean's tongue lick it's way inside of her vagina. She smiled and moaned as he ate her out, as he moved his hand on her leg, "Dean..." She moaned, leaning her head into the side of the pillow, "Dean!" She squealed.

xxxxxxx

In the other room, Gabrielle turned the faucet off and grabbed the towel to wipe her face off. She looked into the mirror and took a deep sigh, thinking about last night and what she had done. She wondered if she could tap into that again, if there was a way she could control that. Sam walked into the bathroom and leaned up against the door, "You alright there?" He asked, as he crossed his arms.

Gabrielle sighed, "Honestly, I don't know if I can really answer that." She said, as she turned around to face him. She huffed, "I never thought I'd ever be on a demon's side."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, same." He said, looking down at the ground, then shrugged, "But, it's all we've got to help with Dean's deal, we can't just give up."

"You think she really knows how to help him?" Gabrielle asked, as she walked up to him, "Or do you think she's using us?"

Sam shook his head, bringing his hand up to his hair and running it through, "Who knows, but whatever the case is, she knows how to get to us."

Gabrielle huffed, "You got that right." She replied, she sighed, "Sam, what about last night and what I did? How I stopped that demon for a few seconds...I never felt such power before..."

Sam curled his lips, silent for a moment and not sure what exactly to say, considering how worried he was himself, "How much do you know on your family history? Has anyone ever been psychic?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "Not sure, honestly...or at least, I know Bobby's side and everyone's on the clear, but Bobby never knew much about Liz and I's father to be able to tell us anything. Our mom kind of ran off when she was 16 and met our dad, only to come back home pregnant with Liz...our dad had came after her and the two ended up getting married, but Bobby never knew much of our father to be able to tell us anything. When our parents died, our grandfather was still alive, but from what Bobby told us him and our dad's side never wanted anything to do with Liz and I, so he took us in."

Sam nodded, "You never tried to contact his side?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Liz and I never really saw a reason to, considering that when our parents died that no one tried contacting Bobby to see if we were okay. All we know, if we still have family on his side alive, that they'd be in Kentucky." She said, as she walked out of the bathroom and yawned, "None of them have tried contacting us either, so there's no point."

Sam bit his lip, following Gabrielle towards the bed, "Maybe it's time you sit Bobby down again and ask him what he does know."

Gabrielle sat down on the bed and just shook her head, "He's never really wanted to talk about my dad, considering he blames my dad for my mom's death."

Sam squinted an eye and tilted his head, "Really? Why?"

Gabrielle threw her hands up, "I don't even know."

Sam crossed his arms, "But, your parents were killed by that demon who killed Ian."

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, but I can't get anything out of Bobby for him to tell me a damn thing as to why he blames my dad." She then laid down on the bed and gave Sam a smile, "C'mon, let's just get some sleep and maybe when we get back home I'll give Bobby a sit down."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, sounds good." He replied, taking off his shirt and pants and getting into bed with Gabrielle. Gabrielle curled up to him as he put the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead as they said goodnight to the other one.

xxxxxxx

The next morning, Elizabeth yawned as she woke up, as soon as her eyes regained better sight after being blurry from the sun shining, she saw Dean smiling at her, "Morning, princess. Sleep well?" Elizabeth grinned, as she leaned in and brought Dean in for a kiss, not caring about either or's morning breath. Dean licked his lips as they parted, "I take that as a yes."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Don't be so full of yourself." She said, giving him a smile, before turning onto her back and stretching, "God, I haven't had such great sex like that since before Colt was born."

"Oh, really?" Dean replied, grinning at the thought of knowing he had given Elizabeth quite the night.

Elizabeth turned her head over to look at him, "Dean, it's been 3 months since I had sex. You know how hard that's been for me?" She sighed, turning her head back to where she looked back up at the ceiling, "Ian got so busy with work, we couldn't even have five minutes in the shower because we had to take turns watching Colt."

Dean brought his hand to Elizabeth's hair and brushed his hand through her bangs to make her turn to look at him again. He smiled and Elizabeth squinted an eye, "What?" She asked, as he starred at her.

"Guess I'm gonna have to give you what you've been missing out." Dean said, giving her a smirk.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but she laughed as Dean pulled her close to him and she rolled on top of him, "You always did know how to make me feel better." She joked, as she leaned down to kiss him. She smiled as he ran his hand down her back and grabbed her ass, having her grind slowly on his dick.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Elizabeth and Dean groaned as they parted from being almost scared to death by someone knocking on their door, "Come on! We gotta get on the road!" Gabrielle yelled from the other side.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I hate how her timing is." She said, having Dean chuckle.

"Elle, can you give us a bit?!" Dean yelled, not allowing Elizabeth to move off of him.

Elizabeth slapped Dean's chest, making him laugh, "What the hell are you two even doing that you need a minute and can't open the door?"

Elizabeth groaned, "We'll meet you and Sam downstairs, okay!" She called, hoping her sister wouldn't stay there at the door and continue to annoy them until they opened it. She then leaned down to continue making out with Dean as they heard Gabrielle's footsteps walk away.

Dean brought his hand from where it gropped Elizabeth's ass and motioned her to sit on him. He smiled as she brought herself up to allow his dick to enter inside of her, bringing his head back and moaning as she began to ride him, unknownignly to them the doorknob clicked after Gabrielle went back and retrieved the key to the room that Sam still had, "Fuck." Dean moaned, as Elizabeth rode him and brought his hands up to her boobs to hold them.

"Holy shit!" Gabrielle yelled, seeing the moment as she peaked her head through after opening the door a little.

"Elle!" Elizabeth yelled, as she moved off of Dean and he brought the blanket over them, turning to look and see Gabrielle had shut the door and ran off to Sam.

xxxxxxx

After getting a shower and packing all of their things, Dean and Elizabeth walked out of the hotel. Across the parking lot, Sam, Gabrielle, and Bobby stood across the parking lot from them in front of the Trans Am and Impala; Sam and Gabrielle both with gleaming smirks across their faces. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Can I just ride with you so I don't have to hear whatever she has to say?" She asked Dean, as they walked across the parking lot to meet with the others.

Dean laughed, "Oh, cool it, Lizzie. Sure she won't be that annoying."

"Hey Liz, you seem to be walking a little funny. Was Dean a little too rough on ya?" Gabrielle spoke up, cracking up a laugh. Sam followed with her, as Bobby just rolled his eyes at the two.

"You were saying?" Elizabeth asked, as she turned to look at Dean, who just chuckled with the biggest smile across his face.

"Come off it, Elle. It's not that big of a deal." Dean replied to the younger Marcotte sister, who smirked at him.

"Not that big of a deal? I've been waiting YEARS for this." Gabrielle replied, a little too enthused about the reunion.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Shut up, would ya?" She said, as she shoved one of her duffles at Gabrielle.

"Oh, come on, we're just happy to see you guys finally actually made up." Sam commented, putting his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder giving her a smile, then looking over towards Dean who was smiling over at him, showing his brother how happy he was, "It's been too long."

"Even though Dean's going to Hell?" Elizabeth brought up, Gabrielle gasped and looked up and over at Dean.

"You told her?" Sam asked, a little shocked to know that's what had caused the reunion.

"Well I say it's 'bout damn time." Bobby commented, "Should've never hid it from her in the first place."

Dean sighed, "Look, I just didn't want Lizzie to feel like she had to make up with me because I'm going to Hell." He said, as he walked past Sam and opened the Impala's trunk to throw in his duffle bags.

Gabrielle crossed her arms, turning to look at her sister, "How do you feel about that, by the way?"

Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek and just shrugged, "I'm not mad at him," She replied, turning to look at her sister, "I would've done the same thing for you." Gabrielle smiled, as Elizabeth walked over to the Trans Am, "I can't be mad at him for wanting to save Sam's life, even if it meant giving away his soul." She said, as she opened the back door, "But, I'm going to also help with saving him from going to Hell." She said, as she took the duffle that was hanging off her shoulder and throwing it in the backseat and then stood up and turned around to the others, "Because I'm not going to sit here and count down the days we have left together."

Dean smiled, Bobby on the other hand let out a sigh, "You sure you can handle this?"

Elizabeth gave Bobby a smile, "Come on, Bobby, it's me. What haven't I been able to handle?" She replied, although that concerned Bobby and Gabrielle wondering how far Elizabeth would take things in order to save Dean.

Gabrielle clapped her hands together, "Well, come on! Let's get on the road and back home!" 

"So, who's riding with who?" Sam asked, seeing that Bobby and Gabrielle had drove the Trans Am there and Bobby didn't drive his own.

"Come on Bobby, how about you ride with us?" Gabrielle asked, as she wrapped her arm around the old hunter, "We haven't had a family car ride in ages!"

Elizabeth chuckled, while Bobby rolled his eyes, "I guess I can't say no whether I want to or not." He spoke, although it wasn't like he didn't want to. He enjoyed having his nieces back.

"That's the spirit!" Gabrielle chimed, Sam laughed and Dean just shook his head at the younger Marcotte sister.

"C'mon Sam, let's go." Dean said, motioning his head to get in the impala as he shut the trunk. Looking over to see Elizabeth walking around the Trans Am to get on the driver's side, "I'll see you at home." He said, as Elizabeth smiled and walked up to him giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh, come on you guys!" Gabrielle called, as she leaned out of the window after getting in the Trans Am. Elizabeth and Dean laughed as they parted, Elizabeth looked up into those green eyes of his and smiled, before turning around and the both getting into their cars and heading on the road back home.


	18. Family Ties

After finally getting home to Bobby's, the boys decided to rest up at his place for a while, both wanting to be closer to the girls and relax after that hunt. Gabrielle walked down the steps to Bobby's basement, lerking for some old family items. She walked through the basement, trying to remember where she last saw what she was looking for. She walked under the steps and pulled out a few dusty boxes. She blew off the dust and opened the box, to see a bunch of old scrapbooks, "That's what I thought." She said, smiling as she picked up one of the old books and opened up it.

The first page had a few pictures in the sleeve of her and Elizabeth with their parents before they died. The first one at the top was a little crimpled, but it was of her family standing outside of her old home. Elizabeth sat on their father's shoulder, while their mom held an infant Gabrielle in a pink blanket. She pulled the picture out, flipping the back to see the date and what details her mother had wrote: **March 2nd, 1983; Gabrielle Home From The Hospital**.

Gabrielle smiled, flipping the photo over to look at it. Her parents were still so young, knowing her mom was 20 in the photo while her father was only a year younger than her current age at 24. Looking at her mom, she could see so much of her in Elizabeth. They were twins, spot on.

She put the photo back into the sleeve and then closed the book and sat it down on the step above her. She never really went through a lot of these, but she knew Bobby had taken them from their old home when he had came to clean it out before it was sold to a new family. She leaned in, picking up another family album, she blew the dust off of it and then opened it to see what the first sleeve revealed.

Scanning the 3 photos in the first sleeve, her parents were much younger than from what she had just saw and showing off Elizabeth, who in the photos had to at least be hardly a week old, but the last photo wasn't her parents and it was another older couple holding Elizabeth. She squinted her eyes to look at every aspect of the photo. The couple holding Elizabeth weren't that much older, probably in their late 30s at most.

The man standing next to the woman holding Elizabeth was very gruff, with dark brown hair and he seemed a little rough. Wearing jeans and grey henley. He didn't honestly seem very happy with his smile, as if he was forcing it.

The woman next to him holding Elizabeth seemed very tough herself, her blonde hair in a messy perm, wearing ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. She seemed a little more excited, compared to the man standing next to her as she held the infant Elizabeth.

Gabrielle dug through the sleeve and pulled the picture out, flipping it over to see written on it: **October 3rd, 1980; Dad and Mom with Elizabeth**.

Dad and Mom? She flipped the picture, these definitely weren't her grandparents from Bobby's side, she's seen old pictures of them...well, at least of her grandmother, there wasn't a lot of her grandfather, from what she knew of he died when Bobby was a child, so these were obviously her father's parents. She put the picture down, flipping the page to the 2nd and 3rd page of the album. There were a good number of photos on these two pages.

Looking past the ones of her parents with Elizabeth, she found another one of her grandfather holding Elizabeth, in a different outfit, but not too different, still in a pair of dark jeans, but with a black t-shirt. She studied the man, as he held Elizabeth on the couch and looked up at the camera, while whoever behind it took the photo.

She brought the picture out of the sleeve and flipped it over to read the back: **October 1st, 1980: Elizabeth's first day home from the hospital with Dad**

Gabrielle flipped the photo over, her dad had to have made this album, she looked at her grandfather. If they had been there when Elizabeth was born, why was it when her parents died that her grandparents wanted nothing to do with her and Elizabeth, allowing Bobby to adopt them. She was thankful of Bobby, if it hadn't been for him, her and her sister would've been separated.

"Elle? You down here?" Gabrielle looked up, hearing Sam's voice as he walked down the basement steps.

"Over here." Gabrielle answered him, then smiling as Sam walked up to her.

"What'd you got there?" He asked, curious as he walked up to her.

"Just some old family albums that Bobby had saved after our parents died." Gabrielle replied, flipping a page to see some other pictures.

Sam smiled, "Who's the baby?" He asked, looking at the first photo on the page, which was of Gabrielle and Elizabeth's father holding Elizabeth in front of the living room's fireplace.

"That's Liz and she's with our dad." Gabrielle replied, taking the photo out of the sleeve to read: **October 1st, 1980; Luke and Elizabeth**.

Sam put his hands on Gabrielle's shoulder as he looked through the photos with her, she flipped the photo back over to take another look at it, then put it back in the sleeve to see the photo below it, "Wait." Sam said, getting Gabrielle's attention, "Who's place are they at?"

Gabrielle squinted an eye, "Liz and I's grandparents, why?" She asked, as she turned around to face him.

"Because..." Sam began, as he pointed to a spot on the picture where the fireplace is, "There's a devil trap carved out on that fireplace."

"What?" Gabrielle replied, not wanting to believe Sam for a second, looking to where Sam was pointing. Next to Luke's head in the middle of the fireplace, there was a very clear Devil Trap carved out, "No way." She gasped, then looked up at Sam, "Do you think Bobby knows?"

"I'm sure Bobby would've mentioned something." Sam replied, "Or you would've run into them at some point if they were hunters."

Gabrielle slightly shook her head, "Unless Bobby didn't know, or they knew we were alive."

Sam crossed his arms, "How would Bobby not know?"

Gabrielle shrugged, closing the photo album, "I mean, this was way before Bobby became a hunter."

"I think you should talk to Bobby."

Gabrielle shook her head, "No, I doubt he'd even tell me if he did know." She said, as she put the photo album back down in the box, "If he's known all this time and never said anything to us, why would he say something now?" She said, as she stood back up and refaced Sam, "It's a losing battle, it'd be much faster to just look into my family history."

Sam bit his lip, thinking for a moment, "You think Liz would know anything?"

Gabrielle curled her lips in, "Nah, I think it's the same case...if she would've known anything, she would've told me."

Sam nodded his head, then leaned down and picked up the box of albums, "I guess we can use whatever the hell is in here to do to find what we can and if we can track them down." Gabrielle smiled, always enjoying a good bit of research, and especially enjoying that Sam was interested in helping her learn about her family's past.

xxxxxxx

Upstairs, Elizabeth walked into the living room holding Colt, about to put him down in his play set, "Alright baby, you wanna watch some Spongebob and give mommy some time to herself?" She cooed to him, as she leaned down and put him in his play pen.

"No!" Colt replied, which off Elizabeth knowing how much he loved Spongebob before.

"What do you mean no? You love Spongebob?" She said, as the little boy shook his head.

"Pee-Wee!" Colt screamed, Elizabeth's face quickly changed as her eyes lowered, hearing those words come out of Colt's mouth.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I'm going to kill your aunt." She said, shaking her head as she put Colt down in his playpen that sat in front of the television.

"Pee-Wee! Pee-Wee!" Colt scquealed, as he jumped up and down.

Elizabeth growled, she then heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Sam and Gabrielle, squinting an eye in confusion at the box Sam was carrying, "Gabby!" She called, causing Gabrielle to stop at the steps and turn to her, "What the hell is that Sam's got?"

Gabrielle gave Elizabeth a smile, "Just some research, you wouldn't be interested in."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Well, can you tell me why Colt all of a sudden is asking to watch Pee-Wee?"

Gabrielle smirked and shrugged, "Thought I'd share with the boy a true classic."

Elizabeth glarred, "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, as Dean walked up from behind after getting done from being outside.

Gabrielle chuckled, "I'll bring down some old vhs' I hid from you." She said, giving her sister a wave as she jogged up the steps.

Elizabeth growled, "This isn't funny, Gabby!" She yelled, as she heard Gabrielle laughing from upstairs. She snorted, then turned around to Dean, "I'm going to kill her."

Dean laughed, "Oh, come on, Pee-Wee wasn't that bad."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Thought I burned all of her old tapes when we were younger."

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth and bringing her close, "C'mon, let's just let him watch Pee-Wee to distract him for a while so we can go have a little fun ourselves." He said, with a wink.

Elizabeth grinned, "How about we go to our old spot by the creek?" She asked, as she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Mmm, you just spoke my mind." Dean replied, as he leaned down, but ended up getting interupted as Gabrielle shoved two vhs' in between the two.

"Here ya go!" Gabrielle chimed, as Elizabeth and Dean parted and Elizabeth grabbed the vhs' quickly in annoyance.

Elizabeth looked to Gabrielle glarring, "You know, you're lucky that I love you or I would smack you upside the head with the both of these."

Gabrielle smirked, "There's a good two hour of recordings on the both of them, should keep the little guy preoccupied for a while."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, then walked past Dean back towards the living room to put the vhs' in. Dean turned to Gabrielle, "So, where's Sam?"

Gabrielle looked up at Dean, "Up in my room, we were going to do some researching."

"Thought Bobby went through all the books that were here on my deal?" Dean asked, wondering what the two were up to.

"No, this is something Sam and I are just researching that's a different subject." Gabrielle replied, watching as Elizabeth cursed like a sailor as she put one of the vhs' in the vhs player.

"Well, you think you can check up on Colt for a little while? I was wanting to take Lizzie out for a bit, and Bobby's out back."

Gabrielle half rolled her eyes, "Dean, we can't watch Colt for you and Liz every time you guys want to go have sex."

Dean pushed his lips out in a funny pout, "Awe, come on Elle, have a heart." As he brought his hand up to his mouth and faked a cough, "I only got a few months."

Gabrielle shook her head, but gave Dean a smile, "Fiiine. Just this once."

Dean smiled brightly, "You're awesome." He said, turning as he heard Elizabeth run up behind him.

"Quick, let's get out of here before the theme song starts and I get it stuck in my head." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed Dean's arm.

Gabrielle laughed, "Awe, but that's such a great thing to get stuck in your head when Dean goes down on you."

"Fuck you, Elle!" Elizabeth called, as she rushed out the door, Dean laughing as she dragged him out and not even giving him time to say bye to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled, as she turned back to see Colt standing up in his playpen as he danced once the theme song began. She turned to go back up the steps towards and would go back and check on him in a few minutes.

xxxxxxx

Elizabeth went through Dean's cassette collection as they drove down the road, "You know, Sam was carrying a box of old books up to my sister's room before we left." Elizabeth spoke up, deciding to bring it up since she was curious, "I wonder what they're researching."

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, from what I know Bobby has to get a hold of some more demonology books since he read through all the ones he had."

"Sam say anything to you before hand?" Elizabeth asked, as she smiled, grabbing a certain old tape, **Lizzie's Mix 1**.

"Only thing he mentioned to me was if you ever told me anything about your family's history." Dean said, as he looked over and smiled, seeing the tape she brought out and he wrapped his arm around her as he drove the Impala with one hand.

"Why did he want to know about that?" Elizabeth asked, as she moved over closer, as she put the tape in the player and an old familiar tune by Damn Yankees came out of the speakers,

_I was a loner cruisin with the wind_

_I wasn't looking when you pulled me in..._

"Beats me." Dean replied, as he rubbed Elizabeth's shoulder, "Been a while since I listened to this tape."

Elizabeth huffed, "I honestly forget what all songs I put on this tape."

"When I finally get my hands on you, tell you what I'm gonna do." Dean began to sing along, making Elizabeth smile, "Lay you down strip you bare, make love to you 'til the morning comes around." He sang, as he looked over at Elizabeth and gave her a grin. Elizabeth laughed, feeling like a teenager again with him and singing along to her old mix tape.

xxxxxxx

Pictures laid all across Gabrielle's bed, after taking all the photos out from Elizabeth's baby book to see if they could get any information on Gabrielle and Elizabeth's grandparents. Sadly, throughout the entire album their father never wrote his parents name's on the back of the photos. Sam held Colt, as he watched Gabrielle go through the box and trying to see if there was another album with her grandparents in it, "Elle, if we can't find anything out on their names we can still go by your last name and do a search."

Gabrielle sighed, putting a book down and looking up at Sam, "Sam, how could we find anything on them if they're hunters?" She asked, as she opened another book, "This is the best we got."

"Well, you said the last thing you knew was that they were from Kentucky, right?" Sam asked, shaking his head as Colt played with his hair and swatted at the ends.

Gabrielle shrugged, "It's been years though, Sam. I doubt they're still in Kentucky." She replied, sighing as she closed the family album she held that did not have her grandparents in them.

"What in the hell happened here?" Bobby's voice came from behind Sam, Sam jumped and turned around to face Bobby who looked in concern as to why there were pictures spread out over Gabrielle's room.

Gabrielle shot up from where she sat on the floor and threw the album she had back in the box, "Just going through some old family albums." She replied, giving Bobby a smile.

Bobby squinted his eyes, knowing something was up, and then looked over at Sam who nodded and gave him a smile as well, "Why the hell are you goin' through those?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "Got bored," She replied, as she walked up to stand next to Sam, "Never really went through all of these." She said, as she crossed her arms, "Bobby, do you remember what my grandparents name's were?"

"From your daddy's side?" Bobby asked, wondering why Gabrielle was asking all of a sudden. Gabrielle nodded, Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I only met your grand-daddy once, at your parents funeral, but he never really told me his name. Never got to meet your grandmother, she died not long after Liz was born."

Gabrielle sighed, she could tell Bobby was telling her the truth, "That's all you knew?"

Bobby crossed his arms, "Why do you wanna know?"

Gabrielle looked over at Sam, who gave her a look that she should tell Bobby what they'd been looking for, she breathed in and looked back over at Bobby, "We were going through the albums from after Liz was born, they were at my grandparents, and in one of the photos Sam noticed carved out on the fireplace a devil's trap."

Bobby tilted his head, "You sure about that?" Gabrielle nodded, turning around as she walked over to the bed and picked up the photo and brought it over to Bobby to let him see for himself. Bobby huffed, "Yeah, no doubt about that, that's a devil's trap carved into the wood."

"Bobby, didn't you tell Elle once that her mom had ran off and met her and Liz's father out there?" Sam spoke up, Gabrielle looked up at Bobby who nodded.

"Yeah, she was gone for a whole year..." Bobby said, as he reached up and took his hat off to scratch his head as he remembered, "Lori wanted to go on this dumbass soul searching trip, it was a shock to mom and I when she came back five months pregnant with Liz...your daddy showed up right before she was born. Gave him a black eye that day when he showed up at the doorstep," Bobby chuckled, "Lori never forgave me for that."

Gabrielle smiled, hearing Bobby talk about her mom, which had been a long time since he had, "So, you never got close to my dad?"

Bobby shook his head, "Never felt like I needed to...your mom was so smart, had everythin' going for her...then she met him, dropped out of school, and moved away from home to be with him. I was so mad at her, I was hopin' that she'd shine a lil' light on our family."

"Did she ever mention before he came after her where she'd been?" Sam asked, hoping maybe there was something that Bobby could remember that would help them out.

"She said he saved her, but never said from what." Bobby replied, then thought for a moment as he looked over at Gabrielle, "You thinkin' your daddy was a hunter?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "You saying that she said he saved her, that tells me everything."

Bobby sighed, "Well, I came up to tell you guys that I ordered Chinese, was going to ask where Liz and Dean went."

Sam chuckled, "Oh, they're going to be gone for a while."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Of course..." He said, as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Gabrielle sighed, turning to Sam smiling brightly, "What?" Sam asked, wondering why Gabrielle had a the biggest smile on her face.

"Sam, isn't this awesome? My dad was a hunter!" Gabrielle replied, almost in a squeal.

Sam huffed, but couldn't help, but smile with her, "Come on, let's go eat." He said, motioning his head and then walked out of the room. Gabrielle stood there, looking at the photo she still held and smiled as she looked at her dad. She walked over to the dresser and laid the photo down.

"George Tavern." A voice behind her spoke.

Gabrielle turned around quickly, glarring as Ruby stood there in the middle of the room, "What do you want?"

"You heard me, George Tavern." Ruby replied, giving Gabrielle a smile.

"Who the hell is that?" Gabrielle asked, wondering where Ruby was going with this.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Your grandfather." She replied, "He's an old fart, but living in Missouri now."

Gabrielle crossed her arms, "And why are you telling me this?"

Ruby smiled, "I don't know," She shrugged, "Maybe I just have a heart for you." She said, as she looked at Gabrielle, "Or maybe we're closer than you think." She said, as a grin formed in her twisted smile.

"Elle! You coming?!" Sam yelled, having Gabrielle look over towards the door and then back to where Ruby stood, but she was now gone. She wasn't sure if she could trust Ruby or not, but she needed to find out her family history, "You want me to bring some up here for you?" Sam asked, bringing Gabrielle out of her thoughts and she looked over to where Sam stood at the door.

Gabrielle gave him a smile, "Nah, I'm coming. I was just picking a few things up." She said, as she walked over to him. Sam wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the room together to go downstairs and eat.


End file.
